Little Rileys
by galindapopular
Summary: Jimmy and Kelly Riley just want to live their own lives at Eden Hall. But what happens when Jimmy falls for one of his brother's biggest rivals and Kelly for his best friend? It can't be good!
1. Jimmy

**Summary: Jimmy and Kelly Riley just want to live their own lives at Eden Hall. But what happens when Jimmy falls for one of his brother's biggest rivals, and Kelly for his best friend? It can't be good.**

**Author's Note: So, I was watching D3 last week, and I got this idea, because Riley was talking about his little brother who didn't get to play hockey. Anyway, I started thinking, who is this younger Riley? What if he didn't even want to play hockey? Even better, what if he had a crush on Julie? Then I realized I had to realistically dispose of Scooter, always a challenge, and I came up with the little sister, who isn't even in the first chapter. Anyway, I hope you like them, they're sort of fun. Oh, and I plan to leave no loose ends, which means NO SEQUELS! This is stand alone, no connection to anything, I swear it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Jimmy**

Jimmy Riley shook his head furiously to wake himself up as he meandered down the stairs of the freshman dorm at Eden Hall Academy. As he closed and opened his eyes repeatedly he completely missed the girl standing in front of him, which is why he was so surprised when he knocked into her, sending the papers and books she was holding flying.

"Watch it!" She exclaimed, obviously annoyed, he bent down to help her get her stuff together.

"Sorry," he mumbled looking at her, in a white tee shirt and jeans, her blonde hair in braids. "I'm not really up yet."

"It's fine," she said as he handed her a notebook. "If I don't get coffee I'm dead to the world before noon. I'm just a little on edge, first day of high school and all."

"Right," he nodded, "I'm Jimmy." He extended his hand.

"Julie," she smiled taking it. "Look, um, my friends are waiting," She pointed a thumb,

"Oh, right," he nodded, "Yeah, maybe I'll bump into you again sometime." She looked at him, her eyes chastising him for such corny choice of words. He closed his eyes and exhaled, "I'm sorry, that was my 8 AM attempt at humor."

"It was funny," she nodded, "Ish, funny-ish."

"Thanks," He laughed. She smiled and walked away. He watched her, cute butt, he shook his head realizing his thoughts were beginning to sound like his older brother.

"Hey it's the foot fairy!" Speak of the devil. His brother had been calling him by the nick name since he started playing soccer two years before. Rick came followed closely by his two best friends Biff Cole and Scooter Vanderbilt. Cole was a large goon, who wasn't capable of much intelligent thought. Scooter was a different story, smarmy, sarcastic and highly intellectual, Jimmy always got the feeling that he hung out with Rick and Cole as some sort of elaborate joke was only funny to himself. "You see that Dad's around?"

"Yeah," Jimmy nodded. He wasn't surprised, their father was dead set on getting rid of this team that had been brought in supplanting him and other people who "earned their place."

"He said unless the new team's undefeated the board'll give them the boot," Rick smirked, "You'll be back between the pipes before we know it."

"I made soccer," Jimmy shrugged. "I'm cool with it, really."

"Soccer?" Cole said, completely thrown off.

"Yeah Cole," Scooter nodded, "You know, black and white ball, grass, slightly larger goal than the one in hockey,"

"Shut up," Cole punched the smaller boy in the arm, causing a stifled snort, "I know what soccer is."

"I know you made soccer Jimmy," Rick nodded, "But once we get this trash out of the school, you'll be out on the ice where you belong. See you later." They started to walk away. Scooter stopped. "Are you coming man?" Rick asked him.

"I'll be right there," he nodded, "I want to talk to the kid," he nudged Jimmy, who smiled. Rick shrugged and kept walking. Scooter was a better older brother than Rick, always looking out for his friend's brother, it helped that they played the same position, something bonded people when they'd both been between the pipes. "You don't want to play hockey do you?"

"I like soccer better," he explained, "I'm better at it, with the height and everything," Scooter nodded. Jimmy was 14 and already 6'2" making him a practically unstoppable soccer goalie. "Can't tell them that though."

"You probably would have been on the team anyway," Scooter shrugged, "If they didn't already have two goalies. The chick one's nationally ranked already."

"I know," Jimmy nodded, "I heard she's better than you."

* * *

Julie Gaffney shifted uncomfortably in her seat in the Eden Hall auditorium, getting ready for the big welcome assembly. She was wedged between Russ Tyler and Luis Mendoza and neither one of them giving her any elbow room. She extended the one on Luis's side "accidentally" nailing him in the chest. 

"Ow," he rubbed the spot. "Watch it Cat!"

"Sorry," She rolled her eyes, and then looked around. The Minnesota Ducks had said they were coming this morning, deciding to spend the night at home, it was nice to have the room that she and Connie were going to be sharing to herself. "Where do you think they are?" She said to Russ.

"Who knows?" He said, "Charlie probably decided to stop and hold practice or something."

"And does anyone know what the deal is with Portman?" Ken looked down, they all shrugged. "Great, so I'm on my own, I've got no protection."

"We'll protect you Kenny," Dwayne said, causing Julie and Luis to snicker.

"You've still got Fulton on your side," Luis said, "And uh, Connie's pretty good too."

"You know something, you Ducks don't belong here at Eden Hall." They turned around and had a view of a group of scowling older guys. Well, mostly scowling, Julie noticed one with a definite smirk on his face. She noted that he looked vaguely like Gunnar Stahl from the Iceland team two years ago.

"Excuse me?" Russ said, putting on his best attitude. Julie smiled, she loved watching Russ get in people's faces, like everything was the same as back in the old neighborhood.

"Relax Russ," Dwayne smiled. "They probably just don't know who we are. Hi, we're the new hockey team, and you are?"

"Varsity," the apparent leader said, "the only hockey team. State champs," How impressive, did this kid forget that the Ducks were the best in the _world. _"You know, my little brother lost his JV spot because they brought you yahoos in here," someone's vocabulary is stuck in the 50s.

"He probably wasn't good enough," Julie said sharply. She heard a light laugh come from the smirking Stahl look alike.

* * *

Jimmy looked over to where Rick and the other varsity hockey guys were sitting, his eyes getting big when he noticed him talking to Julie. He should have guessed that his big brother would pick out the first cute freshman he saw. Rick had a new girlfriend about every month or so. He spaced out as the Dean babbled on about not fearing change and the coming millennium. He just wanted to get through the day and hit the field. Sports made life simpler, easier, he could focus on one thing. There were no obnoxious big brothers, no overly zealous, not understanding what you really wanted fathers. It was perfect, he liked it that way. He was startled as the curtain fell creating a hoopla, revealing the new hockey team, he saw one of them was a pretty girl with a big smile. He wondered if this was the goalie who had aced him out. He reminded himself to thank her for the chance to pursue the sport he actually enjoyed.

* * *

Julie settled herself into a seat in class, and at the boy sitting next to her. 

"Hey!" She said, "You wake up a little?"

"Yeah," he nodded and laughed, "Julie right?"

"Mmhmm," she smiled, "And you're Jimmy?"

"Yeah," He said, "So I uh, I noticed you were uh, talking to Rick Riley at the assembly."

"Ugh, is that his name?" She said rolling her eyes, Jimmy nodded. "Whatever, he's a jerk."

"Mm," Jimmy looked down and cleared his throat, "He's uh, he's my brother, but,"

"Oh my God!" She mumbled, "I'm, wow, this is really embarrassing,"

"No," he cut her off, "he's a jerk too, besides you owe me for an embarrassing moment, after I knocked you over. We're even now." She laughed, he was actually funny when he was awake.

"So you're the brother who lost his spot on the hockey team because of us?" She asked.

"Us?" he said confused, "Wait, you're the nationally ranked chick goalie?"

"Um, guilty," she said sheepishly flicking her pen up. "Although, I prefer not to be called a chick, I mean Dean Portman's not here, so I figured I'd be out of those woods, no more chick, babe, sweetie."

"Um, OK," He said, confused. "I didn't expect you to be so cute," he stopped realizing what he had just said. She looked down, he looked away.

"What position do you play?" She said, changing the subject to the relatively safe hockey.

"Goalie," he mumbled. She sighed, of course.

"Now I feel guilty," she said.

"Seriously, don't" he shook his head, "I'm not actually that into hockey anymore. I started playing soccer two years ago, so I'm doing that."

"You play goal there too?" She asked, genuinely curious about this boy.

"Yeah, I'm good two," he smiled, she smiled back, now seeing the resemblance between the brothers. "Listen um, would you," the bell rang to start class, cutting him off. Julie turned to the front, as much as she wanted to keep talking, she knew she had to focus, her dad had warned her that she had to keep good grades if she wanted to go to school in Minnesota. After class, she walked up to him.

"Would I what?" She asked.

"Huh?" He looked at her.

"Before class you started to ask me something," she said, "Would I, what?"

"I was going to ask if you would have lunch with me," He mumbled.

"I can't," she said, "I'm eating with the team."

"I figured." He said.

"But we should hang out sometime," she smiled. "I'd like that."

"I think I'd like that too," Jimmy smiled. Not to mention it would totally piss off Rick.

* * *

**Review it please! I would appreciate the feed back!**


	2. Kelly

**Author's Note: So, in this chapter we meet Kelly Riley. I know it got up really fast, I actually had it done but I decided to split up the intoductions into two chapters rather than one massive one.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kelly**

"Baby, I've really got to get going," Rick Riley smiled making out with his girlfriend in his dorm room. Allie Sanders was everything he liked in a girl. Blonde hair, big boobs, small brain, and a practically unstoppable sex drive.

"You have two options Rick," she smiled, "Hockey practice," she lifted her shirt over her head, "Or me."

"First one," he kissed her, handing her the shirt, "And then the other. I'll see you later Allie."

"Aw Dude!" Scooter said walking in, Allie still undressed. He closed his eyes. "Seriously? We have to be at practice in like five seconds."

"Fine," Allie said, kissing Rick. "I'll go. But tonight, you are all mine."

"Mm, I can't wait," He smiled. She got up and walked out. "She's crazy about me."

"She's crazy about something," Scooter nodded. "You two do it yet?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "God she's hot. And like seriously up for anything."

"How fun for you," Scooter said.

"Seriously man, you could get any chick in this place," Rick looked over, "Why the celibacy?"

"I'm not celibate," he snorted, "Just because I don't screw every bimbo who looks at me twice."

"Ah but it's so fun," Rick laughed, "Alright, we've got practice, and then I have Allie."

"How long are you planning on staying with her?" Scooter raised his eyebrows.

"Till I get bored." He shrugged. "Like always. Come on."

"I'll meet you down there," Scooter nodded, as Rick walked out, as he left a little girl with brown hair slipped in.

"I thought he was never going to leave," She smiled and kissed him. "Now, when are you going to tell him?"

"Kelly," He sighed, "I will tell him. I just don't need to be on his bad side right now. He's pissed about this new hockey team, and the Jimmy stuff."

"Big brother worries about little brother," she kissed him, "Doesn't even notice that little sister is making out with best friend."

"Mm," he said, lowering them down onto the bed. "Kelly Riley, this new team might be the best thing to ever happen to us." They kept kissing until they heard a knock at the door frame and Jimmy walked in.

"Oh God," He said turning around, "Please get off my sister."

"Hi Jimmy," Kelly smiled, "Hey, did you see Dad?"

"Yes," Jimmy groaned. "Have you two told Rick about this whole, Scooter on top of you thing yet?"

"No," Kelly said, "Because someone's being a pussy about it." She glared at Scooter.

"Anyway," He laughed back at her, "You obviously didn't come here for this, what's up?"

"Met the goalie," Jimmy smiled, and looked down.

"And?" Scooter asked. Jimmy just shuffled his feet.

"He likes her," Kelly stood up and hugged him, "Jimbo's all grown up and likes a girl!"

"Shut up!" He said, blushing. "But yeah, she's like really cute."

"Ask her out," Scooter shrugged.

"And Rick?" Jimmy pointed out the obvious problem. "I doubt he'd be too happy about me dating the very person who pushed me off the ice."

"Is she a blonde?" Scooter smirked, "Then he'd probably just try to get her himself."

"Believe me," Kelly smiled and kissed Scooter again, whacking him in the chest. "It's really easy to get around Rick."

"Yeah, you two would know," Jimmy rolled his eyes. "I've got practice, have fun." He walked out.

"Now," Scooter smiled, and put his arms around Kelly, "Where were we?" They started kissing again, he slipped his hand up her shirt. She took hers and slid it back down. "Kel, come on," he kissed her neck. "Two months, you can give me something."

"You know the deal Vanderbilt," she whispered, "Until you talk to him, everything, under the clothes and below the waist, off limits."

"You are a difficult woman Kelly Riley," He shook his head. "I should go." He stood up.

"When are you going to talk to him?" She said.

"Tonight," he said, "I promise." He walked out. She sighed.

"You keep promising." She shook her head. It had been a strange day that summer when she realized she fell for her older brother's best friend. She had known Scooter for years but that night, by the pool at their house, when they first kissed each other had been amazing. She'd kissed guys before, but it hadn't felt like that.

* * *

"_Hey," Scooter came out of the poolhouse, Kelly was swimming. "You better get out, the food's ready and I think Rick and Jimmy are going to eat all the corn." She laughed and pulled herself out on the edge. He stopped, as she walked over and grabbed a towel that was sitting on the pool chair behind him._

"_What are you staring at?" She asked, drying her hair._

"_Um, nothing," he looked up. She smiled. "So food?"_

"_Food," she nodded, wrapping the towel around her waist, he took off his shirt. He had a tank top undershirt under the blue polo._

"_Here." He tossed it to her. "Cover yourself."_

"_You know, sometimes I think Rick's right," she teased, Scooter looked at her, "You must be gay."_

"_How'd you figure that?" He laughed._

"_You don't want to see me in my bikini," She shrugged, moving closer to him "Cole's always trying to look at me in varying states of undress."_

"_I want to see you in your bikini," he smiled, "I don't want Rick to know that I want it." He took a few steps towards her. "What about you?"_

"_What about me?" She said quietly looking up at him. "Do I want to see you in your bikini? Not particularly."_

"_I think I want to kiss you Kelly," He whispered._

"_I think you should," she whispered back. He leaned down and kissed her._

It had begun there, a kiss, by the pool, in the moonlight. And then it went on, sneaking off during parties, him slipping into her bedroom window late at night. Jimmy had found them once, which included him in on it. Scooter was just petrified to tell Rick. At first the secret had been exciting, now, it was just frustrating, especially since school had now started and they had nothing resembling privacy.

* * *

Julie sat happily lacing up her skates in the locker room. Charlie Conway sat down next to her. 

"What are you so happy about?" He said, a grin plastered across his face too.

"I met a boy," she said, not giving too much away. "You?"

"I met a girl," He nodded. "Maybe things won't be so bad here."

"Maybe," she laughed. "Hey, what ended up happening with your rooms?"

"Oh, you mean because both Jesse and Portman bailed," Charlie shook his head, "Fulton and I are just in together."

"Makes sense," Julie nodded. "Sucks though."

"Yeah," he sighed, "It does kind of suck. So, who's the guy?"

"Don't we have to be out on the ice Captain?" She said standing up.

* * *

Scooter stood at goal thinking as Rick and Cole skated over, catching a view of the new team. Rick was complaining about them again. It was among the more annoying things that he did, this elitism that he showed. 

"Them rejects should have stayed on their own side of the tracks," Cole said. Rick nodded, Scooter rolled his eyes.

"Those rejects, Cole," he corrected, "And there are no tracks, see, no train, not tracks, you get it?" He smiled watching the big guy get confused. This had been one of Kelly and his favorite past times, confusing Cole.

"They should stay out of our school," he said definitively, "Don't get smart with me Goalie!" Scooter laughed.

"Come on Scooter, you know better than to confuse Cole," Rick said gently, "We're all on the same team here." Scooter nodded, and then started planning. How was he going to even start telling Rick about him and Kelly? It was one of the top guy friend commandments, "Thou shalt not fool around with thy best friend's little sister." But Kelly, she was different. After three years of being chased, and letting himself be caught, by dimwitted cheerleaders, smart, funny Kelly Riley was exactly what he wanted. President of the Junior class, it wasn't as though she didn't have popularity points, she just had a brain, which was highly attractive. He sighed and skated over with the rest of the team to where the new team was standing, he reminded himself to check out the girl goalie.

* * *

Julie sighed as the varsity team skated over. This was exactly what they needed, idiot rich boys in their faces. She was taken aback when she noticed the Stahl look alike, who she now could see was the goalie, looking straight at her. She ignored the little comments being made, by both Charlie and Rick Riley. She hoped to God that Jimmy wasn't anything like his obvious snob of a brother. Once the varsity was gone and they began a rather rousing game of cowboy round up. She smiled, latching on to Connie, both of them getting caught eventually. As they stopped looking up, the new coach, of course.

* * *

Linda Campbell sighed as she walked back to her dorm room. She really disliked this place. She walked in and saw her room mate Kelly Riley primping. Linda didn't like Kelly much, but she also didn't have many friends, and they had been placed together as freshmen. For some reason she couldn't stop thinking about this cute little freshman jock who she had tried to get to sign a petition earlier. He had tried to impress her, but she knew, just like every other jock, once he figured out the pecking order, he's turn to cheerleaders if he wanted sex or student council girls if he wanted a relationship, this was the way it was. 

"Big date with the mystery boyfriend?" Linda said. Kelly looked over at her with an icy glare. "Look we have to live together, you might as well tell me who he is."

"Trust me," Kelly sighed, "I would love to tell everyone, but I can't."

"Don't you think it's weird, that you have to keep it a secret?" Linda asked, "I mean, you're like the freaking queen of this school, why wouldn't he want everyone to know he was your boyfriend?"

"My brother," she said, a "duh" unnecessary, based on her tone. Linda sighed. "I noticed you're trying to change the mascot again."

"Just because you're little miss school spirit, doesn't mean everyone has to be," she rolled her eyes. "Are we going to do this again this year?"

"Looks like it," Kelly nodded. "I have to go down to dinner. My brothers are waiting."

"Fine," Linda shook her head. Kelly shrugged and walked out, as she approached the rink, Scooter and Rick were coming out.

"Ah," Rick smiled, "Hey Kel, was wondering when we would see you."

"Hi Ricky," she said. "Hey Scooter," she looked around, "Where's Jimmy?"

"Who knows?" Rick said. "Soccer practice probably." Kelly nodded, she looked over at Scooter, trying to tell him that this was his moment.

"I'll go find him," she said and walked off slowly.

"Hey Rick," Scooter said, "I need to talk to you."

"Yeah man," Rick said, "What about?" Scooter looked at him and then chickened out.

"Jimmy," he said, "Cut the kid some slack huh? He likes being a foot fairy."

* * *

"Hi," Jimmy walked up to Julie, as she left practice. 

"Hi," she said, smiling, she had been bumped up to starter, even if the new coach was a jerk, and it seemed like no one really wanted them there, she couldn't help being happy to see Jimmy.

"What are you doing for dinner?" He asked.

"Studying," she sighed.

"It's the first day," he said confused.

"Yeah, but if I don't keep straight A's it's back to Bangor for me," she shook her head. "My dad was pretty clear on that."

"Bangor?" Jimmy asked. Being from St. Paul, he didn't really know much, about the world outside the Twin Cities.

"Maine," she nodded, "That's where I'm from."

"You're from back east?" Jimmy said excited. "Scooter's from back east!"

"You know someone named, 'Scooter?'" Julie said.

"Yeah, you know him too," He nodded. "He's the varsity goalie, and my older brother's best friend, and he's dating my older sister, but no one knows that, because well, I'm not really sure why."

"Varsity goalie?" Julie said, thinking for a minute, "OH! Stahl part two, ok, yeah, he was looking at me all weird."

"Yeah," Jimmy said, realizing that he was probably checking up on her.

"Jimmy!" Kelly ran up to him, she noticed Julie. "Hi! I've been meaning to introduce myself to all of you." She stood up straight, Jimmy rolled his eyes, "I'm Kelly Riley, I'm junior class president and head of the Eden Hall welcome committee, I just want to welcome you to the school, and let you know that if you have any questions or need anything at all, come find me."

"OK," Julie said, "Um, great I guess. I should get going." She waved at Jimmy and started moving.

"She's cute," Kelly nodded.

"Yeah, she was into me too," Jimmy nodded, "Until you had to scare her off with your Queen of Eden Hall spirit speech."

"Oh I didn't even mention that I need people for gala committee!" Kelly sighed, "I need to get on that. OK, so you ready for dinner?"

"Dinner?" He asked.

"Yeah, with Dad? For the first day," Kelly said, "Riley family tradition."

"I have to go?" He asked. "Really? All it's going to be is Dad and Rick bitching about the new hockey team, and how I'm not living up to my potential."

"Not necessarily." Kelly smiled. "Scooter's coming, which means they might be grilling him. He's talking to Rick now."

"Aw, are you two going to hold hands under the table?" Jimmy teased her. She stepped up to him.

"Oh don't make me kick your ass James Michael," she said shoving him.

"I'd like to see you try Kelly Maura," He towered over her, she tackled him at the waist and they started play fighting on the ground. Scooter walked over.

"Wow, a couple of kids roughing each other up," he laughed, they stood up. "Go easy on him, huh Kel?"

"So," Kelly smiled, as he put one arm around her, "What did he say?"

"I couldn't do it," he shook his head, she looked down, "Baby I will OK? Just, not yet."

"Whatever," she said, slipping away from him. "How was your first day Jimmy? Aside from Julie Gaffney."

"You know her name?" Jimmy said.

"I'm the girls RA too, remember?" Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes I think this place would shut down if it weren't for her," Scooter laughed to Jimmy.

"At least I'll know when I get into Yale next year that it's for me," she stuck out her tongue, "Not for my parent's money."

"Yale?" He asked. "Vanderbilt's go to Yale." He snuck his arms around her again.

"Yeah," she nodded. "See, I was thinking we would go together but well, I just don't know," she sighed, "I mean, there are so many other schools, Harvard, Columbia," He kissed her, cutting her off.

"Oh God, gross," Jimmy said, "Seriously, dude, she's my sister."

* * *

**Reviews are nice!**


	3. Dads

**Author's Note: Thanks for the response. I greatly appreciate it. Um, yeah. Hope you like the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dads**

"Kelly," Tom Riley smiled at his daughter as she looked up from her salad. "How's gala going?" She smiled. It had been one of the more exciting moments of the past year when she was named the chair of the planning committee Alumni Gala that was held every year after the JV varsity game. Usually Kelly took a backseat to her brothers in her father's eyes, but this was important to him.

"Well, we haven't really started yet," she said, "I mean, we have a meeting tomorrow at lunch. We're down to two themes, and"

"That's great sweetie," He smiled. She sighed. Maybe it wasn't that important to him. Scooter looked over at her sympathetically. As a third son, he often got how she felt. Ever since their mother passed away a few years before, Kelly had felt particularly neglected, her father just not understanding the needs of his teenage daughter. "So, Jimmy, how was the first day?"

"Good," Jimmy nodded, "I really like the soccer coach, he said that I've really got potential. I'll probably start this weekend and,"

"Jimmy, we've talked about this," He shook his head, Jimmy sighed, "I don't want you settling,"

"But Dad, I'm not," Jimmy insisted, "This is what I want."

"Why?" Rick said. "Jimbo, we've got you covered. We'll get them out, you'll be in."

"Mr. Riley," Scooter said deciding to step in and save Jimmy, "My mother insisted that I apologize for her not sending you a thank you note."

"What for Scooter?" Mr. Riley said confused.

"For letting me stay with you most of the summer," Scooter said simply "It was really great." He smiled at Kelly, who just looked away. "Anyway, the new season's looking bright."

"As always," Rick nodded, "State Champs, all over again." They high fived, "The Warriors will fight another day."

"I'll be right back," Kelly stood up, "I have to use the bathroom." She walked over to the other end of the restaurant.

"Excuse me," Scooter said, and went to find her, "Hey," he said, "What's going on?"

"Apparently nothing," she said, "Apparently, the only thing that's changed since this freaking dinner last year is now Jimmy's here."

"That isn't the only thing that's changed!" He said, "Kelly, come on. We're together right?"

"Just not in front of anyone," She said, "Right?"

"Hey," he said taking her hands, "I would like nothing more than to walk up to you at breakfast tomorrow morning and give you the biggest good morning kiss, but you know it's not that simple."

"It would be if you would just talk to him," She said, "If you don't want to I will."

"Kelly," he sighed, "When the time is right, I will talk to him. I promise OK?"

"Before Gala?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Gala?" He said. "Gala's in a month, and what does gala have to do with me?" He said, "I mean, you're the one who's an alumni child, so you're the one who actually gets to go to gala."

"Yes," she said, "But as student committee chair, I get to bring,"

"A date?" He asked.

"An escort," she said, "It's gala, we use formal talk."

"Like when I was your deb escort last year?" He smiled and kissed her. "Do I have to wear the tails?"

"No," she shook her head, "And don't bring up cotillion, it was so sad that you were my escort. Especially since you went home with that trashy Amy Lennox."

"Yeah, Amy was trashy wasn't she?" He nodded, "I would have much rather gone home with you that night."

"How long has this you wanting to kiss me thing been going on?" She asked coyly.

"You really want to know?" He asked. She nodded. "Your mom's funeral."

"What?" She looked at him.

"At your mom's funeral, two years ago," he said, "or after, at that lunch thing,"

"Repast," Kelly nodded quietly.

"Right," he said, "You came downstairs, wearing that pink sundress, and when your aunt tried to get you to change back into the black one you had been wearing before and you said,"

"Mom bought me this dress and instructed me to wear it to the first party of the summer," she laughed. "I was so angry at her. I felt like she was trying to make me push Mom out."

"You were fantastic that day," he hugged her, "You've been fantastic since then."

"I miss her," she sighed. "I feel like she would be able to talk Dad out of ruining those poor kids' lives you know?"

"Maybe you could," Scooter shrugged.

"Please, he won't even listen to me on gala themes," she rolled her eyes. "He doesn't take me seriously."

* * *

Julie sat on her bed that night, studying and Connie came in from dinner. 

"Hey," she said, sitting down, "We were wondering where you went."

"God I'm going to kill myself," Julie sighed, "Straight A's? What was I thinking?"

"Orion only demands Bs," Connie looked confused. "Which by the way, totally sucks."

"The A's are Dad's stipulation," Julie shook her head. "I have to call him."

"You're still worried?" Connie said.

"He's never been on his own," Julie explained, "After Mom left, I took care of him. And now, well, no one's taking care of him."

"What about that girlfriend you said he had?" Connie asked. "She could take care of him."

"Elyse," Julie nodded, "That's true, I guess, but it's not the same."

"Well, I have to go," Connie said, grabbing a brush and running it through her hair, "Luis is out chasing cheerleaders, so Guy has the room all to himself."

"No wasted time," Julie laughed, "On either part."

"Whatever, it beats sitting around waiting for the snobs to talk to us," Connie rolled her eyes.

"They can't all be bad," Julie smiled, thinking of Jimmy.

"Oh right," Connie laughed, "The guy! Who is he anyway?"

"Just someone," she smiled. "I don't even know that I like him."

"Hi!" Kelly popped her head in, "Julie, I already met, which makes you Connie?" Connie nodded. "Hi, I'm Kelly, I'm the girls' dorm RA, if you need anything let me know, I'm a floor up."

"Hi," Connie smiled, "I'm going to go. Nice meeting you. Julie, seriously relax OK?" Julie nodded. She walked out.

"So is everything OK?" Kelly said. "You need any help."

"You're being awfully friendly for a person whose father is trying to get us kicked out," Julie said, closing her book and walking over to the shelf.

"We don't all feel like my dad and brother," Kelly said, "And Jimmy likes you." Julie smiled. "You like him too?"

"I don't know him," she said quietly.

"Well," Kelly smiled and headed towards the door, "Like I said, if you need anything."

"Thanks," Julie smiled, and glanced over at the phone. She sighed and picked it up and dialed her house.

"Hello," She sighed, her potential step mom picked it up.

"Hi Elyse," she said, "Is Dad there?"

"Hi Julie!" Elyse squealed, "How are you? How's school?"

"It's good," Julie said, "Um, seriously, could you put Dad on?"

"Of course hon!" Elyse said. "It's your daughter."

"Hey Cat!" She smiled hearing her dad's voice, "I miss you already, kiddo!"

"I miss you too," she said quietly.

"So, how was the first day?" He asked, "Did you get your sundae? Because I already ate mine, and I'd feel really guilty if you didn't get a sundae on your first day of school," Julie wanted to cry. Ever since they had been on their own her dad took her out for a sundae on the first day of school.

"Yeah, I um," she said, "A bunch of the guys are going to this diner, I'll get one then. I got bumped up to starter."

"Cat that's awesome!" He said, "I'm proud of you. Looks like all that work you did this summer paid off."

"Yeah," she smiled, "Goldberg's really mad though, he's not talking to me."

"You should have been playing over him to begin with," He said. "Listen, Julie, I don't want you to worry. Elyse is taking good care of me, OK? Oh you, um, got a letter today."

"A letter?" Julie said, confused.

"Postmarked from China," He said. "You want me to send it on?"

"It's from Mom," Julie said, "I don't need to read it."

"She's your mother Julie," He said, "Time's coming where you might want to know her."

"Dad, I've got a ton of homework," She said, "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alright kid," He sighed. "Talk to you tomorrow, bye."

"Bye," she said and hung up. Her mother was in China, that's new. She sighed, she couldn't get her mother's face out of her head. When she was six her mom had taken off. Early one morning she had woken her daughter up, hugged her and kissed her, told her she loved her very very much, but she had to go away. She told Julie to be a good girl and take care of Daddy. Julie just remembered crying and asking her to take her with her. It didn't take long though for Julie to begin resenting her mother. Letters and postcards came in from all over the world, and Julie never read or answered them. As far as she was concerned she had no mother, it was just her and Papa G, as her teammates back home in Maine called him. And lately Elyse, she knew it was probably only a matter of time until her father married the woman. It wasn't that she disliked Elyse, she actually liked her a lot, she just wasn't a part of the little world that Julie and Dad had built.

* * *

Calvin Gaffney shook his head as he walked out of the kitchen into the living room and sat down next to Elyse. 

"Stop worrying Cal," Elyse said. "She'll be fine."

"I keep thinking I made a mistake," he shook his head, "Letting her go like that. What kind of a father lets his fourteen year old leave home?"

"She went away to school," she laughed, "It's not like she moved into her own apartment. And it's not like you two rushed into it. You talked and talked and then talked some more. This is what she wanted."

"I hate that she's so far away," he sighed. "But the more I think about it, the more I think it might be better."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"What do I know about teenage girls," Cal laughed, "At least there, she'll have a shot at being normal. I mean, I was the one who turned her into,"

"The best hockey player in the state?" Elyse said, "Do you really think that was all you? Yes, being raised by just a man may have had some effect on Julie's tomboy status, but she's just plain driven, that school will be perfect for her. She'll flourish in that kind of hypercompetitive environment." He smiled. "And if for some reason, she changes her mind and decides to come home, you aren't alone in this anymore."

"You're coming in right at that hard part," He laughed. "I appreciate that you want in on the package deal Elyse."

"Cal, I love you," she said seriously, "And I love your relationship with your daughter, and I love your daughter. And I want to be a part of this family, if you two will have me."

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	4. Couples

**Author's note: Thanks as always, I appreciate the reviews. I'm really glad people like Kelly and Jimmy. They aren't quite as dear to me as the Portman kids (yet!) but they're getting there. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Couples**

"Alright," Allie smiled that night getting dressed after she and Rick were finished. "You should go."

"I'll go when I'm ready," He smirked, lounging in her bed, as she walked back over he grabbed her waist and pulled her down into his lap, he kissed her.

"You were particularly alive today," she smiled. "I really liked it." Rick didn't want to admit that he had seen her being checked out by that Duck, had seen that she liked it. Rick didn't exactly feel threatened, but the jealousy had made him want to make her go crazy, and forget at least for a few minutes that she could probably have any other guy she wanted, and keep him. He had succeeded. They started kissing again, "Rick, really, Cassie'll be back, and she gets pretty mad when," he kissed her again. "Maybe a few more minutes."

"A quickie," he nodded and turned her over under him, "We can do that."

"We've done it before," she smiled. He kissed her.

* * *

Kelly lay on top of Scooter kissing him. She felt his hands slip down from her back and begin to cup her ass. 

"Scooter," she whispered.

"What is it baby?" He said, kissing her. "Something wrong?"

"Hands," she smiled, cocking her head to the side.

"You're vigilant," he laughed sliding them back up. He kissed her again. "It amazes me, I haven't even thought about touching another girl."

"That's the nice girl's secret," She giggled and kissed him. "We keep you wanting more so that we're all you can think about."

"Is that it?" He nodded and laughed. "OK, at least now I get it."

"And Riley scores," Rick walked in, Kelly leapt off Scooter. "Kelly, what are you doing here?"

"Um," she looked over at Scooter, he shrugged, telling her he had nothing, "Looking for you. I um, forgot Mom's necklace while I was packing, and I was wondering if you would drive me home to get it."

"Oh," he said quietly, "Um Kel," he extended a finger and pulled it in, indicating for her to come closer, "You're wearing it." She grabbed at her neck and the small diamond pendant their mom had given her while she was sick was there.

"Right," she said, "I forgot, I put it on to wear to dinner. I'm an idiot." She said, "OK, well, I'm gonna go, um check on Jimmy, or something," she said. "Bye." She walked out.

"She's cracking up," Rick shook his head, "I mean, it was bound to happen, but I figured it wouldn't be until gala week."

"Yeah," Scooter nodded, "How's Allie?"

"Hot," Rick smiled, "She may be the hottest girl I've ever been with."

"You ever think of slowing down, man?" Scooter said.

"By slowing down you mean?" Rick asked.

"One girl, maybe take her out on a date before you sleep with her," he shrugged.

"Why would I do that," Rick said, "when I can hook up with Allie without dating her?"

"Companionship?" Scooter tried, "A chance at something more? Setting a good example for the kid?"

"Dude, you sound like a chick," Rick shook his head. "Specifically you sound like Kelly. Did she say something to you?"

"No, it's just," Scooter sighed, she was in his head now. "Forget it."

* * *

"Julie Gaffney, out on a school night," Fulton shook his head as she walked down to meet the guys. "I am shocked and appalled." 

"Shut up Fulton," she rolled her eyes. "I have a tradition to keep up. They do have sundaes right?

"It's a diner," Goldberg said, glaring at her. "I thought you were supposed to be smart."

"At least he's talking to you," Russ said quietly, seeing how taken aback she was.

"Hi guys," Charlie came up, "Sorry, I was,"

"Looking for that girl again?" Averman smirked, Charlie blushed and looked down. Julie smiled, she knew how he was feeling.

"Whatever," He said, "Let's go." As the team headed out Julie stopped seeing Jimmy wandering around, what looked like aimlessly.

"Go ahead," she nodded to them, "I'll catch up." She jogged over to him. "Hey, we were just going to get some dessert, do you want to come?"

"You want me to come out with you and your friends?" Jimmy asked. She nodded. "Why?"

"You've been nice to me," she shrugged, "I suggested that we hang out and then totally bailed on you, it'll be fun, the Ducks are great."

"I think I have to take a pass." He sighed, "My room mate ended up not showing, so I have to try to sort that out. What about breakfast tomorrow though? Kelly said the coffee in the cafeteria is really strong."

"Sounds perfect," Julie nodded. "Most of these idiots probably won't even be up yet. See you then." She bounced away.

"Bye," Jimmy called after her, she turned around and waved, still moving.

"Is that him?" Charlie smiled, as she rejoined the group. She nodded. "We're gonna have to check up on him Cat. Make sure he's good enough for a Duck." He put his arm around her shoulder. "We've got to stick together especially now."

"Ducks fly together," she laughed. "So, did you find her?"

"Nope," he shook his head. "I don't even know her name, so, that's kind of a difficulty."

"Haha, I beat you," she teased, "I know his name."

"Which is?" He asked her. She shook her head. "Come on Julie. I promise, I'll tell you once I know."

"Jimmy," she said. "His name is Jimmy."

* * *

"Jimbo!" Rick shouted walking up to the table the next morning, followed by Cole and a few other varsity players. "Why you sitting by yourself?" 

"I'm meeting someone," He mumbled.

"Ah, knew the kid had some Riley in him somewhere," Rick smirked, "Second day he's already got a date. Who is she?"

"Just someone," Jimmy said, "Rick seriously, leave."

"Hi!" Julie walked up and saw Rick and the other varsity guys. "Oh,"

"What are you doing here?" Rick snarled at her. She put on her best screw you attitude.

"Having breakfast," she said, sitting down.

"Julie, um you met my brother Rick," Jimmy said, "Rick, you met Julie Gaffney."

"Yeah," Rick nodded, "I realized that you were into taking handouts, I didn't think you were so shameless as to take in the people you took from." Julie stood up.

"You want to say that when you don't have back up," she challenged him. He laughed.

"Yeah, I'm real scared princess," he looked down at her. "Watch your back Jimmy." He turned around and walked away taking the team with him.

"I'm sorry," Jimmy said, as Julie sat down again, "For him. He shouldn't have said that."

"I've put up with a lot," she shrugged, "You have to, when you're a girl among guys. God, not a day went by back home when some idiot girl called me a slut, or a dyke. It had to be one or the other, I couldn't just like playing hockey and by virtue of that be friends with a lot of guys. Until Connie, I didn't even have any girlfriends, and now, we're not even that close." She looked down. "It hurts more when guys say things though. Last year, there was this guy on my team, used to call me ten speed."

"Ten speed?" He asked, not understanding what that could possibly mean, "I thought your nickname was 'The Cat?'" She smiled.

"Ten speed, like a bike," she laughed, "The team bike, everybody gets a ride."

"That's horrible," Jimmy said.

"I kicked his ass," she laughed, "It shut him up."

"Do the Ducks treat you like that?" He asked.

"No," she smiled, "The Ducks are different. First of all, they're used to girls, because of Connie, and there used to be this other girl, Tammy Duncan on the team,"

"That guy that didn't come," he said, "you mentioned he used to,"

"Dean Portman," she laughed, "He just has a colorful vocabulary. He's harmless, and he'd never lay a hand on me." She looked down. "God knows he had the opportunity."

"You liked him?" Jimmy said quietly.

"No, not at all," she laughed, "We just were in the locker room alone once, he didn't try anything." She smiled, "They respect me, I like it better that way." She smiled, "Enough about me, your turn to talk."

"Not much to say," he shrugged.

"Why'd you start playing soccer?" She asked. Trying to get conversation out of this boy was proving to be difficult.

"I just sort of did," he shrugged. "My friends were fooling around with a ball one day, I joined in. I was good, I kept going."

"How good?" Julie smiled and asked.

"Really good," he laughed, "I kind of love it. The whole outdoors aspect is great, not to mention it's something that Rick never did." He sighed. "Do you have siblings?"

"Only child," she shook her head. "I always wanted a brother though."

"Count your blessings," he laughed. "They suck, especially older ones. Between Rick's hockey stats, and Kelly's social involvement, I have to do something to pull myself out of the crowd."

"And that's soccer?" Julie asked. He nodded. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he shrugged.

"Do you think we belong here?" She said quietly.

"I'm glad you're here," he smiled. "Belonging comes later. That's what Scooter says at least."

* * *

"Gaffney!" Julie stopped and turned around seeing Scooter behind her. She stopped as he jogged to catch up to her. "Hi." 

"Hi," she said quietly. "Do you want to call me a whore too? Because your friend already beat you to it."

"Damn, he stole my ice breaker," he smirked, she laughed. "I just wanted to talk to you, really."

"Jimmy said you were funny." She smiled. "So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Jimmy, actually," he said quietly. "Need to make sure your good enough for him."

"What, I'm poor so I'm not good enough?" She said defensively.

"You could be the Goddamn Queen of England and not be good enough," He responded. "And you could live in a cardboard box and be perfect. Look, Jimmy's a good kid, and Kelly and I, we're trying to make sure he stays that way. So, Julie Gaffney, what is your story?"

"My story?" She said, still wary of this niceness.

"Yes, your story," he nodded, "Who are you, where are you from, parents, past romantic experience if any, favorite food, color, that kind of thing."

"Kelly sent you," she squinted, "You couldn't be doing this on your own."

"I too am concerned about the foot fairy's well being, thank you!" He said, "But yes Kelly's influence is heavy here. Now talk,"

"Um, Julie Gaffney, I'm from Bangor, Maine." She started.

"Maine?" He laughed. "Awesome, another East Coaster, actually another New Englander!"

"What are you Mass?" She asked excitedly.

"Connecticut actually," he nodded, "And Rhode Island. We live in Stamford, and we have a place in Westerly."

"I used to play in Stamford all the time!" She smiled. He smiled too, so the ice was broken, always a good sign. "And I don't know what Westerly is, but it sounds cool. Anyway, parents, Dad, raised me by himself, because Mom took off when I was six. I have an almost step mom, Elyse, its like days until she and Dad finally tie the knot." Scooter nodded, so far all good. "Past romantic experience? Um, none, Dean Portman called me 'babe' once, does that count?" He laughed.

"What do you think?" He smiled.

"I'm going with no," she nodded. "Favorite food, tacos, favorite color, blue. So do I pass?"

"For now," He nodded. "You can grill me now, if you want."

"Why don't you think I'm trash?" She asked.

"Because you very obviously aren't." He shrugged. "Come on, you must have noticed that the midwestern outlook is way different then the eastern." She smiled. "Look, while yes, my family is rich, and way richer than the Rileys I might add, it's different, we've had our money forever."

"How long forever?" Julie asked, they were now walking.

"Check the last name," he laughed, "Vanderbilt, ring any bells?"

"Vanderbilt, wait? You're those Vanderbilts?" She dropped her jaw, "The railroad tycoon Vanderbilts?"

"Yup, I mean, we're not directly descended or anything," he smiled, "But yeah, we are connected with the railroad Tycoon Vanderbilts. But my mom, was middle class, until she met my dad and they both value self sufficiency." She nodded, "So me and my brothers, we have to get jobs, and we're given allowances but they're incredibly limited, comparatively speaking." He sighed. "Anyway, Rick doesn't actually think you're trash. He just, he rejects the unfamiliar."

"And he's a jackass?" Julie shrugged.

"Yeah," Scooter laughed, "That too. He wasn't always like that. When we first met, he was more like Jimmy. Slightly more sure of himself, but still."

"What happened?" Julie asked. Scooter shrugged. "So rejecting the unfamiliar, is that why you won't tell him about you and Kelly?"

"Partly," Scooter nodded, "Also, he could kill me and I wouldn't blame him."

"Why?" she asked confused.

"It's a guy thing," he sighed, "There are just a couple of girls that are off limits, girlfriends, ex girlfriends, and"

"Little sisters," Julie nodded. "got it."

"Not to mention, given my um," He formed air quotes, "'history' I doubt he'd be too up on believing that I actually really care about Kelly."

"History?" Julie asked.

"Kelly's the first," he smiled, "Nice girl, I've ever really dated. Most of my girlfriends have been well,"

"Slutty?" Julie tried.

"I was going to go with experienced," he laughed, "But yeah, slutty's a better word for it."

* * *

**Review it please!**


	5. Others

**Author's Note: Thanks again for the reviews. I greatly appreciate it. And I'm really glad you like the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Others**

Linda shook her head, second day, nowhere to sit at lunch. She noticed an empty seat and walked over confidently and put her tray down. As she was about to settle in, Cassie Turner and Allie Sanders breezed past her, but turned around and stopped.

"Um, this seat is taken," Cassie said meanly, Linda looked at her.

"No one's sitting in it!" She retorted quickly.

"Well this is a cheerleading section," Cassie laughed, "Warrior cheerleaders only, are you a cheerleader?"

"Do I look like an idiot?" She rolled her eyes and walked away. "Airhead!" She whispered under her breath and walked past another table.

"Linda," Kelly smiled, "Come sit, we've got space." Linda looked suspiciously at Kelly, who just shrugged. "We were just discussing Alumni Gala, we need extra people for the committee, would you be interested?"

"Me?" Linda said quietly. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Right, forgot," Kelly nodded, "I guess you have to like the school to be interested in something like that. Or you know, have a petition you'd like the board to see…"

"Wait," Linda turned to her, "You think if I help with your stupid dance, the board will take my request seriously?"

"It's not stupid." Kelly said, "But yeah, it's a definite possibility." Linda smiled, so perhaps Kelly Riley wasn't evil.

* * *

Allie smiled eating her lunch when she noticed that same little freshman who had been checking her out the day before walking over. He was very sexy, there was no denying that. She glanced over to where the varsity hockey team was sitting, making sure Rick was watching. He sat down. She smirked at him. 

"Um the freshman girls are over there," she pointed.

"Girls yes," he smiled. "I know, but I'm in search of a real woman." She wanted to giggle.

"You're crazy," she said softly, "You know that?"

"Loco? Of course," he nodded, "for you. Just give me five minutes after school, and I will die a happy man." She was actually willing to give him a lot more.

"If you don't cool it you might die," She whispered, "My boyfriend gets pretty jealous," she waved at Rick, who smiled and waved back. Not that she knew, she had never actually seen Rick jealous. But pent up emotion meant good sex, so harmless flirting with a hot freshman actually made her life a lot better. She looked back over and he had disappeared. She shrugged as Rick walked over.

"What the hell was that?" He sat down and started nibbling on her neck.

"Can I help it if boys fall at my feet?" She giggled.

"As long as they're the ones falling," he whispered and kissed her, "not you." So she had been right, the jealousy made him hot for her. Maybe it wasn't the most honest way to go about things, but everyone knew Rick Riley's reputation, and she wanted to keep him around as long as possible, and if this was the way to do it, it was the way to do it.

* * *

Charlie sighed, after another horrible practice, with the Hockey Nazi Orion. He was happy to be heading home for the night as he approached the bus stop outside, he noticed the girl sitting at the stop was the same one from the hallway first day. 

"Is this seat taken?" He smiled, she looked over at him and shrugged, going back to the notebook she was studying. "You know, you are just like the rest of those snobs." He shook his head.

"I am not a snob!" Linda said, how dare this punk ass little jock accuse her of being a snob, just like Kelly Riley and Allie Sanders.

"You don't like me because I'm an athlete!" Charlie said. "That's being a snob." He had her there, it was a little snobby. "You don't even know me!"

"If I knew you," she nodded, "I wouldn't like you."

"Try me," he smiled. "My name is Charlie Conway, I'm a fourteen year old almost six foot non smoking Leo. I like hockey, pizza and music and I dislike everything about that school." She laughed. "Except maybe for you," he smiled.

"Linda," she laughed, "I don't like it here either." He smiled.

"And pizza?" He tried.

"I like pizza," she continued laughing, he was cute, and funny too.

"And music?"

"Of course I like music," she smiled, "I like Pantera."

"I love Pantera!" Charlie said gesturing to himself. "So that just leaves hockey. Too violent?" She shook her head. "Don't understand the rules? What?"

"I have to admit," she said cautiously, "I've never been to a game." He dropped his jaw. Apparently in Charlie Conway's world there was little that stood above hockey.

* * *

Julie kneeled in the bathroom over the toilet, throwing up, again. If it was the last thing she ever did she would get Goldberg for this. It was her own stupid fault, for actually eating all that crap, but still, he was going to die. 

"Whoah," she stopped, hearing a voice, "Sorry, I thought there wasn't anyone in here."

"No," she said, looking up and seeing Jimmy. "Oh God!" She groaned.

"What?" He sat down, next to her. "You have a nervous stomach. I get it."

"Hardly," she sighed and joined him sitting Indian style on the tile. "Goldberg fed me like 25 donuts this afternoon and now I am feeling rather disgusting. And I think the seeing me puke thing is like more a third date activity."

"Date?" He nodded. "When did we go on a date?"

"What was breakfast?" She asked.

"Breakfast," Jimmy shrugged. "Unless, you thought it was date."

"No," Julie shook her head awkwardly, "No, um, I'm actually feeling much better." She stood up and walked out, and then into her room and fell on the bed. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Aren't we being hard on ourselves?" Connie said from the other side. "I mean granted eating all that crap probably wasn't a good idea, but I'd hardly say it was stupid, I mean, we all binge occasionally Cat."

"Jimmy found me in the bathroom," She groaned, "Puking my guts out, and then we sat down and were talking and I assumed,"

"It wasn't a date was it?" Connie sighed. Julie shook her head. "It's OK, you only met him yesterday. It took Guy ten years to ask me out."

"Yeah but, that was different." Julie sighed, "I don't know, I just feel like an idiot. I mean, why would he want me anyway?"

"Because you're awesome?" Connie shrugged, and sat on her bed. "What guy wouldn't want a Duck girl, we rule. And speaking of, do you want to meet Tammy?" She raised her eyebrows and nodded. "Because she called earlier and she really wants to meet you, so, you up for it?"

"Now?" Julie said, "Connie, we have school tomorrow."

"Ugh, come on, it'll be fun," Connie sighed. "One of the benefits of this whole not living at home thing is I don't have my super rigid mom on my ass all the time about not being home." Julie shook her head. "Boring!"

"I have to do my work, and we have practice," she explained, "And well, it's just not a good day, this weekend maybe,"

"One cup of coffee, and I'll be completely off your back I swear!" Connie said. "Come on, I know you, Julie, you can't say no to Frappachinos! I'll buy."

"Venti?" Julie asked playfully. One of the problems with being raised by a rather oblivious father was that she had developed a caffeine addiction when she was like ten.

"Absolutely," Connie smiled grabbing their coats, "Come on!"

* * *

"Connie!" Tammy squealed sitting at a Starbucks, and running and hugging her friend. "It's so good to see you." 

"It's good to see you too!" Connie laughed. "Tammy Duncan, this is Julie Gaffney."

"Hi!" Tammy smiled, "I've wanted to meet you like forever."

"Hi," Julie said awkwardly, she had little to no interest in meeting Tammy. As always she just wasn't used to girl friends. "I'm gonna go order." She walked up to the counter.

"OK," Tammy said sitting down. "So, tell me everything, does school totally rock? I'm still totally pissed that my parents wouldn't let me go to Eden Hall."

"It's pretty awful actually," Connie sighed, "Bombay totally bailed on us, then Jesse changed his mind and decided not to come, and then Portman left us. Everyone hates us."

"How's Fulton?" Tammy tried quietly.

"Bummed, what with Portman gone and everything," Julie said sitting down with her Venti Caramel Frappachino. Connie glared at Julie. "Well, he is."

"He's fine," Connie said, "You should call him." Tammy shook her head. Julie nearly spit out her drink.

"Wait you like Fulton?" Julie said. Tammy looked at her dumbfounded. Connie elbowed her. "What?"

"You'll have to excuse Julie," Connie said, "She's not used to other girls." Julie rolled her eyes.

"It's OK," Tammy said, shrugging, "Yes, I do, sort of, it's weird."

"They like to stare at each other awkwardly," Connie said. "Kinda like you and Jimmy."

"Excuse me," Julie said, "Jimmy and I have sparkling conversation. And he watched me throw up."

"Who's Jimmy?" Tammy said, completely thrown off.

"This soccer player who Julie has a crush on." Connie teased her. "They had breakfast together this morning."

"After spending last night together?" Tammy giggled. Julie narrowed her eyes. "Oh my God! I was so kidding."

"Julie's a little sensitive about guys," Connie explained. "I am just so glad I don't have to worry about crushes or awkward friendish type things."

"Nope you just have to worry about keeping Guy's hands where you can see them," Tammy laughed.

"Guy absolutely understands my parameters about touching," Connie said, "And he respects my decision to wait."

"Seriously, how the true love waiters got you I'll never understand," Tammy rolled her eyes.

"What?" Julie said confused.

"Connie carries a V card, she's very proud of it." Tammy said. Connie nodded went into her purse and pulled out her wallet.

"See," she said, "That's where I signed," she pointed to the bottom line.

"What does that mean?" Julie said confused.

"I'm saving myself for marriage," Connie smiled. "You've never heard of V cards?"

"No," Julie shook her head, and then laughed, remembering the day her dad had sat her down and tried to talk to her about sex. All he had been able to manage was, boys are bad and that she should learn the word no, and to use her fist if the word didn't work.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy!**


	6. Game

**Author's note: Thanks so much for the reviews. Sorry for the delay, I took the weekend off and visited my nations Capital. DC WHAT! Seriously if you get the chance, you should go. It's really good times. Um, I like this chapter, it's a little all over the place, but I think you'll be able to follow. **

**Disclaimer: Bloody blah, I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Game**

Jimmy walked up to Julie a few days later seeing her on her way to her game after his. He was still wearing his red and white soccer uniform and she was startled by how good looking he was covered in sweat and dirt, he'd obviously been diving for balls.

"Hi," Jimmy said, "I'm going to shower and then we're heading to the game."

"We're?" Julie nodded, she'd avoided Jimmy since the bathroom.

"Yeah, me and Kelly," He swallowed, "And my Dad." She nodded. "Look, about the other day,"

"Forget it," she shook her head, "I really have to go, Orion is like totally rigid about us being on time, and I'm already running a little late,"

"I didn't mean I don't want to take you out," Jimmy said, "But like I just thought that we were having breakfast,"

"Jimmy," she cut him off, "Go take your shower I'll see you later."

"Does this mean you're not mad at me?" He asked. She smiled and kept walking and waved. "Julie! Come on," She held up a hand and walked into the rink.

"Where you been Catlady?" Goldberg smiled.

"Don't talk to me!" She glared at him.

"What'd I do?" He said.

"You're an idiot," Connie rolled her eyes and went and sat down with Julie. "What's going on with you? One minute you're all giddy and giggling, then you're all moody, then you're all smiley again."

"Jimmy's coming to the game," she said, "With his dad, but still."

"His dad is a jerk off," Connie said. "But what about,"

"He said he wants to take me out," Julie shrugged, "I might let him."

"You're getting much better at girl talk." Connie nodded. Julie smiled. "You wanna double?" Julie shook her head. "Triple?"

"Triple? Who would we triple with?" Julie asked.

"Tammy and Fulton," Connie shrugged, "Kelly Riley and her secret boyfriend? Charlie and mystery woman."

"Mm, take a pass thanks," Julie said, "Come on, warm ups." They stood up and walked out.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Kelly said, as she watched Linda get dressed. "Is there some kind of rally or something?" 

"I'm going to the game," Linda shrugged. Kelly started laughing. "What's funny?"

"You're coming to a hockey game?" Kelly said, Linda nodded. "You, I've known you for two years, you've never come to a hockey game."

"Well things change," Linda said, quietly. Kelly nodded.

"OK," Kelly said, "Um, well I have to go, meet Daddy," she rolled her eyes. "So I'll see you later, um, at the game." She started laughing, Linda glared at her, "I'm sorry, I can't say it with a straight face."

"Yeah," Linda smiled, "I'm having some trouble myself." Kelly nodded and headed out the door. She didn't get two steps out the door when she felt a hand pull hers and then pull her close, she closed her eyes as Scooter kissed her.

"I missed you," he whispered. She nodded. "We haven't been alone in like 3 days." They kissed again. "Kel, are you upset about something?"

"Why haven't you talked to him?" She asked, he sighed, "Three days, Scooter, without so much as a kiss, because we haven't been able to be alone."

"We'll just have to make up for it," he kissed her again, over and over again. She pulled away. "What now?"

"I have to meet my dad," she said. "You should go, I'll see you down there."

"Hold on," he took her hand pulling her back. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," she shrugged. "But I have to go."

"Kelly," he sighed, "Don't do this to me. You're upset, I can tell, what's going on?"

"I'm just getting sick of this," she shrugged. "Ducking into corners, having to keep a book between us when we make out so that if Rick walks in we can look like we were studying,"

"You used to like sneaking around," Scooter whispered and kissed her.

"Yeah, in the summer," she said, "When it was you climbing in my window in the middle of the night, or me saying I had a book to lend you and running out to the poolhouse in the afternoon. It was exciting and romantic, now," she shook her head. "Now it's just annoying, because I never get to see you."

"There's the party tonight," he said, "That's our element, we can find an empty bedroom," He kissed her again, "And just spend the whole night together."

"I don't want to go to the party," Kelly shook her head, "I want to go out on a date. I don't want to sneak upstairs, find an empty bedroom and wait five minutes for you to come up and find the same one." He kissed her quietly. "Why can't we have that?"

"You want to go out on a date?" Scooter nodded. "I'll take you out tomorrow," he took her hands. She smiled. "Get dressed up, I am going to give you the most amazing date ever." He leaned down and kissed her.

"I really do have to go," she sighed, "I wasn't just trying to get away." They kissed again. And she ran off towards the stairs. Scooter smiled and watched her and then Linda walked out. She looked at him, and he looked at her. Linda quickly put together what was happening and made a mental note to talk to Kelly later. She rushed off without saying a word.

* * *

As the varsity team settled down to watch the game Adam Banks looked down at his old team, warming up, even though he knew that they were probably scared out of their wits, they looked like they were having fun. He hadn't had fun since he'd been moved up, it was like being on the Hawks all over again. 

"You OK there Banksie?" Rick Riley looked over at him. "You look constipated." Allie Sanders was sitting next to him and he had his arm around her, she giggled at his oh so mature comment. Adam nodded. "Alright." Rick looked around. "Jimmy!" He shouted and waved his brother over, Jimmy walked over. "Adam Banks, meet my little brother. Jimmy, Adam Banks."

"Wait, you're Jimmy?" Adam said, he looked down and saw Julie standing in goal and smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Jimmy nodded. "Um, you used to be a Du- um, on JV right?" Adam nodded. "Are you friends with Julie?" Rick rolled his eyes and started making out with Allie.

"Yeah, she's great," Adam laughed. "She likes you." Jimmy smiled. "Don't cross her though man, she can get scary."

"I got that impression," Jimmy nodded. "So, you're playing varsity. That must be cool."

"Yeah, it's the biggest thrill of my father's life," Adam nodded. Jimmy laughed.

"I know that feeling." Jimmy laughed. "I've got the whole overbearing father thing going on too. It's like nothing you do is good enough."

"Exactly!" Adam said excitedly. "Even when we were LA, and we were playing against the best in the world, I still wasn't living up to my potential!"

"Yeah," Jimmy nodded, "I'm wasting my life playing soccer, or settling or something."

"So tonight," Rick whispered in Allie's ear, "I was thinking that we should get a room after the party."

"I can't," Allie sighed, "I can't even go to the party. I have to study."

"Study?" Rick laughed. "Come on baby, who are you kidding? There are much better things you can do than that. More productive things,"

"Like you?" She laughed. He nodded. "I really can't Rick. If I don't keep my grades up this semester I'll never get into college."

"You want to go to college?" Rick asked confused. "Are you sure you're the college type?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She pulled away, her face turning red with anger.

"I just mean that college is a lot of work," he said, "And it's school stuff, and that's not really your thing," she nodded. "Now, tonight,"

"I have to study," she shifted away from him, in reality she had now given up on studying and come up with something else to do.

"Fine," Rick said confused.

"Hey," Scooter sat down behind them. "What'd I miss."

"Where were you?" Rick looked around.

"Um, studying," Scooter said.

"Shit, it's Saturday!" Rick sighed, "What is with you people?"

* * *

"That sucked," Averman said, as he Luis and Fulton walked out of the locker room, they nodded. 

"Can I talk to you?" Allie walked up to Luis.

"Me?" He pointed to himself. She nodded. "Um sure. Guys, do you mind?" The two guys shrugged and started walking away. "What's up?"

"Do you still want to go out with me?" She said. His eyes got big.

"What about your boyfriend?" He asked. "He could conceivably kick my ass, and" she rolled her eyes and kissed him. If there was anything she knew she could do it was get guys to do what she wanted by using sex. "OK, so when do you want to go out?"

"Tonight," she smiled, "Come to my room. I'll drive."

"I don't even know your name," he shouted after her as she walked away slowly.

"Allie," she turned around. "Allie Sanders."

* * *

"Tammy," Fulton said, surprised as he bumped into her. "What are you doing here?" She smiled shyly and looked down. 

"I just um, wanted to see you," she smiled. "I mean, the team, see you guys play. You guys did well."

"We fell apart," he shook his head. "Something's off about this place. It's good to see you though."

"You too," she nodded, "I should find Connie," she smiled and tripped over her feet walking towards a building.

"Um, Tammy?" Fulton said. She looked over at him. "Connie and Julie's building is that way," he pointed the other direction.

"Right." She said, "Of course."

* * *

"Charlie!" Linda walked over to him. "That was, I'm not sure, but you scored a lot." 

"Yeah," he mumbled, "I have to go."

"But I thought that," she looked confused. He just looked at her, and she nodded thinking she understood, "Right, of course the pecking order."

"What?" He said as she walked away. "I'm just not in the mood to hang out with anyone." He said quietly. He walked over to the car where his mom was standing. She shook her head furiously. "Mom, come on."

"Just get in the car." She said sternly. "I don't even know what to say."

* * *

**Reviews Please**


	7. Party

**Author's Note: So yeah, here's another new chapter on this one! I'm like totally in love with this story, which is why I write it so much. Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them. I'm glad people like that I gave Allie a sort of motivation for cheating on Rick, besides that he's an ass and Luis is well, Luis. Hope you like the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them blah, blah blah!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Party**

"And then I just made an idiot of myself and tripped my way to the wrong building!" Tammy groaned lying on Julie's bed. Connie was sitting on hers nodding, listening to her old friend vent. "God, its like when I see him I turn into this bumbling spaz who can't even string a sentence together."

"At least you saw him," Connie shrugged, twirling a piece of hair around her finger. "He's been so moody lately."

Julie walked in a whirlwind. She looked around.

"Hi Tammy," she said, Tammy held her hand up to say hello. "OK, I need help."

"I'm venting," Tammy said. Julie stared at her. "What kind of help?"

"I have a date with Jimmy," she said. Connie perked up, and Tammy sat up. "I need something to wear,"

"Connie, what about that red tank you bought last summer," she smiled. "Before you guys went out to LA."

"Julie's boobs are way bigger than mine," Connie shook her head. "It would be too," Tammy smirked. "Oh, yeah, Julie absolutely borrow my red tank top." She stood up and went to her closet.

"What should I wear with it?" Julie looked confused as Connie tossed her the silky red garment.

"Just your jeans," Tammy said. "It's a date, so you want to look sort of hot, but you also want to be comfortable, and not too slutty. If you were going to a party then you would go with a skirt, because at a party you want to attract attention, but a date you already have his attention, so you cover up a little more." Julie nodded, Tammy talked so fast it was really remarkable. "So, who exactly is this guy?"

"Jimmy Riley," Connie giggled, "Soccer stud." Julie blushed.

"Riley?" Tammy said, "Wait, he's not,"

"Yeah, he's one of _the_ Rileys," Connie rolled her eyes. "But apparently he's different or something."

"That's nice," Tammy nodded.

"He is different," Julie insisted, "He's really sweet."

"Oh honey, I don't care," Tammy laughed. "Just be warned that the Rileys are all assholes. He may well be different, but just be careful."

"So what were you venting about?" Julie smiled she pulled off her T-shirt and pulled the tank top on.

"Fulton," Tammy sighed. "I mean I love you Cons, but I came here today to see him and he just totally blew me off."

"He's been really weird lately," Julie nodded. "The only person he talks to is Charlie, and they're both so emo."

"Can you blame them," Connie sighed, "It really does suck here." Julie nodded, things were really hard.

* * *

"This is the best date ever!" Luis laughed as he leaned down to kiss Allie again. They were quite comfortably settled on her bed making out. A few long hard kisses later he started fumbling around under her shirt. 

"What do you think you're doing?" She pulled away and looked at him.

"Um, well," he said, "I figured it was the next logical step."

"Yeah well figure again," she said, "I have a boyfriend."

"So, kissing's OK?" He asked. She shrugged. "Look, I'm not sure what this is, but I do know, that you are like really beautiful and smokin hot." She smiled, "And if he doesn't appreciate that, or you,"

"It's weird," she sighed, "I mean, Rick is amazing. He's totally attentive and sexy, but it's like he's not really into me, just the sex." She sighed, "We really shouldn't be together, he's, there's someone who, can we not talk about it?"

"Whatever," he shrugged, and kissed her again, "Just let me know the ground rules."

"Just kissing," she smiled, "And you know over the shirt is fine. Until Rick and I break up."

"You're going to break up with him?" Luis smiled. "On my account?"

"Of course I'm not going to break up with him," she laughed cruelly, "But he will break up with me, when he gets bored, which he will."

"How do you know?" Luis asked, completely confused by and enamored with this girl.

"Because he's Rick Riley," she sighed, "And he always gets bored."

* * *

"I'm bored," Rick said sitting on a couch at the party. Cole was sitting next to him, and shrugged. 

"Hook up." He tried. "Or you know what man, beer pong, always a good plan."

"Can't hook up, Allie's not here," Rick shook his head. "And beer pong? No ball, already asked."

"So, flip cup?" Cole shrugged, "Or keg stand?"

"Hey guys!" Cassie Turner skipped up and sat between them. "You two seem very sad."

"Hey Cass," Cole smiled at her, "Feeling hungry?" He gestured downwards. "You could cheer me up."

"It was a one time thing Cole, get used to it," she rolled her eyes. "Where's Allie?" She looked at Rick.

"Studying or some bullshit," he shrugged. "What about that skeezy pub you've been hooking up with?"

"You'd take a pub before me?" Cole said. "That's cold Cassie!"

"It's nothing personal Cole," She tapped him on the arm, "I'm just done with Eden Hall guys. And for your information, he is on his way. And Allie does have to study, she failed a Spanish quiz last week, and I'm going to have to pull her from the squad if she fails anything else."

"That would be a tragedy," Rick nodded. "Allie's boobs totally belong bouncing up and down like that."

"And you guys wonder why I don't date in school any more," she rolled her eyes. "See you later!" She looked up and walked over to a bigger guy who had just walked in and promptly stuck her tongue down his throat.

"I don't like her with that guy," Rick shook his head. "Our Cassie deserves better than that."

"Dude, she gave me like the best blow job ever," Cole sighed, "And now she won't even look at me twice."

"She'd done half a tray of Jello shots," Rick laughed. "And then shouted that she would suck off who ever dropped their pants first. It wasn't exactly a difficult score."

"Yeah but still," he said, "It would be nice to get another one. Where's Scooter?"

"Probably hooked up," Rick shrugged, "One of us should."

* * *

"Kelly," Scooter murmured kissing her, lying on a bed upstairs, his fingers running through her hair. "Kelly, Kelly," 

"Mm," she responded, "Yes, that's my name." He laughed and kissed her again, he started to nibble on her ear. "Scooter," she said, "What did you think was going to happen tonight?"

"Kelly, nothing," He sighed and sat up, "I know the deal, OK? I just want to make out with you, because we haven't in a while."

"You just seem very eager," she shrugged, "You know, we never talk anymore."

"You want to talk?" He nodded, "OK, how are your classes?" He asked, sitting up behind her and going back to her ear.

"Good," she laughed, "Cole's in French with me. He asked if they speak French in Paris." Scooter nodded.

"Fascinating," He moved down her neck, "And Linda? What's going on with her?"

"You know I'm not sure," Kelly smiled, "She came to the game today, isn't that weird?"

"Yeah I saw her," he started to nibble.

"Scooter," she said, panic rising in her voice.

"Mm," he grunted, not stopping.

"I can't have a hickey," she whispered, her eyes closed and voice breathy, she wasn't happy to cut him off like that. It felt really good.

"Right," he stopped, "Sorry. And gala? Any breakdowns yet?"

"The dean wants us to invite the Ducks," she sighed, "And while I'm all for welcoming them, that would be a major break in tradition. Traditionally the only students allowed to come are the children of alumni, and if said children are on committee or seniors their guests."

"Which is why I get to come," he whispered and kissed her. "I'm looking forward to it. I asked my mom to send my tux." She smiled.

"I love the way you look in a tux." She laughed. "All dignified and clean." She kissed him, "Very sexy." He smirked and kissed her again. "And after, the party at our house."

"Champagne and good food," he smiled, "We can be in the poolhouse til the sun comes up," He wrapped his arms around her, "It'll be just like the summer."

"Except no sneaking," she said, "Right? Because you're going to talk to Rick." He nodded and kissed her again.

"Of course baby," he whispered. "Anything you want."

* * *

"No I'm telling you," Jimmy smiled as he and Julie walked around the Mall of America, "I thought it was totally awesome when you punched that guy." 

"Those guys," Julie corrected, with a giggle, "There were two of them." He laughed. "I felt bad though, I could have stopped some goals at least."

"Sometimes you have to stand up," he shrugged, "I've gotten red carded plenty of times."

"What for?" Julie laughed, trying to imagine the mild mannered Jimmy she was getting to know being aggressive.

"When I first started playing," He laughed, "You can get away with more in hockey than in soccer, it took me half a season to figure that out." She laughed. "You have a nice laugh."

"You make it happen more," she smiled, "You know I've been warned against you."

"By your team mates?" Jimmy nodded.

"No," she laughed, "By Tammy Duncan. She said that all the Rileys are assholes."

"She must go to school with some of my cousins," Jimmy laughed, "And know Rick's reputation." She nodded. "I'm not like them Julie."

"I want to believe you," she nodded. "I really do, but it's hard. I mean, no one at that school likes us, and your brother is just such an ass hole. And after that game," she shook her head.

"Julie, I like you," he assured her, "The others will too, when they pull their heads out of their asses."

"They stole our clothes and left them in the shower," Julie sighed. "I don't care if they like us, honestly, but I want to be respected."

"You want their respect?" Jimmy smiled, she nodded. "Get even. Do you know how to do that?"

"Are you asking me if the Ducks can pull a decent prank?" She smirked. "Did you not hear about the great poopy purse of 92? Ask Charlie he's quite proud of it."

* * *

Linda lay in bed awake, she was really upset about what happened earlier with Charlie. She had convinced herself that he was different and it turned out that he wasn't, just more of the same stupid clique bullshit that had followed her for the past two years at Eden Hall. She sighed but perked up when she heard giggling and kissing noises from outside. Kelly was back, with secret boyfriend, who she now knew was Scooter.

* * *

Scooter, just slightly drunk after the party pressed Kelly up against her door and kissed her roughly. She giggled pulling away. 

"Scooter," she whispered, "Stop, if someone sees, we're in big trouble, it's after curfew and you're a boy!" He kissed her again.

"What are you going to do?" He teased. "Write yourself up?" She giggled as he kissed her again. "I should go though." A few more long hard kisses later he slipped away and Kelly giggled her way into the room. She saw Linda sitting up in bed.

"Hi," she smiled, surprised, "I didn't expect you to be up."

"It's Scooter Vanderbilt isn't it?" Linda said. Kelly stopped and looked at her. "I saw him, before the game."

"You can't tell anybody," Kelly said, Linda shrugged, "Linda I'm serious! We don't want anyone to know until he gets a chance to talk to Rick."

"How long?" Linda said.

"Almost three months," Kelly nodded. Linda stared at her.

"Three months and he still hasn't talked to your brother?" Linda said shocked.

"It's more complicated than that," Kelly snapped, "They, Rick's been really distracted and in a really bad mood."

'Right," Linda nodded. "Look Kelly, I know we're not friends or whatever, but that just seems stupid. Maybe you should just talk to Rick." Kelly sighed. "I guess it's none of my business."

"You're right," Kelly said, getting into bed, "It's none of your business."

* * *

**Reviews make me smile!**


	8. Retaliation

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for all the reviews, they really made me happy. Keep reading, and I'll keep writing! Some fun little twists in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Allie pulled Rick into a supply closet the next morning as he walked back to his room from breakfast the next morning, she started kissing him and undressing him.

"Baby," he murmured, as she started kissing his neck. "Allie, what are you doing?"

"I need you," she moaned pulling her top off. They kissed again, she pulled his shirt off. "Make me feel dirty Rick."

"You know I love doing that," he groaned as she bit his ear, "But baby, I have a game." She kissed him, and then undid her skirt and dropped it. He stared.

"You're going to take hockey over this?" She said, putting her hands on her hips. He stared at her, she was completely gorgeous. A perfect ten, she glowed in her bra and panties. She came up and kissed him again. He pulled her tight in, wondering what brought on this burst of energy. "Good choice." She kissed him again. "I missed you last night."

"I missed you too," He mumbled into her, as he pressed her against the wall. "Cassie said you had to go over your Spanish?"

"Yeah," she nodded, and kissed him again. "I was working on Spanish." She smirked at the coincidence and threw her head back as he kissed her neck and lifted one of her legs up, giving him some leverage when he started thrusting into her she lifted the other one and wrapped around him, moaning with joy at the feeling of him inside of her. He really was incredible, it blew her mind that she came just as intensely every time they were together. There was a rush she got, from doing things she knew she shouldn't. When they finished Rick kissed her quickly pulled his clothes on and headed towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"I told you baby," he kissed her again, "I have a game, opening day. But you totally helped me de stress. Thanks so much." Another kiss followed this statement.

"I know, but," she whimpered. "I thought that."

"Al," he laughed, "As much as I would want to stay in a supply closet and fuck you all day, I can't." He lifted her chin, "You're gonna be cheering me on right baby? I can't play without my girl in the stands." She nodded, putting on her best disappointed pout. "Hey," he whispered kissing her again, "Listen after I'm yours all night OK? You're not going to be able to shut me down." She smiled sweetly and gathered her clothes pulling them on.

"Alright," she whispered, "But you promise, no interruptions? I don't want Scooter walking in right before things get started."

"I will dispose of Scooter," He nodded

"Good!" She said and kissed him. "OK, I release you!" They kissed again and Rick laughed as he slipped out the door. She sighed backing against the wall. Why was she staying with someone who only saw her as a quick fuck when there was someone out there who thought she was the most incredible girl in the world?

* * *

"Hi," Kelly bounced into Scooter and Rick's room, a case of Gatorade in her hand, Scooter laughed, "On behalf of the Student Council, I present the varsity Warriors with this Gatorade, to hydrate you on your way to glory."

"I very heartily accept," he laughed taking it out of her hands putting it down and kissing her. "But shouldn't Darrin have presented this to Rick?" Darrin was the senior class president.

"As Rick is nowhere to be found," Kelly rolled her eyes, "And Darrin was tired of trying to find him, I volunteered to bring it to you."

"An excellent plan," he nodded and kissed her again, "I bow down to the queen of sneaking."

"Yeah," she nodded, "About that, maybe, after the game?" He sighed, "I don't know what you're waiting for, but you know the more we wait, the more angry he's going to be."

"But tonight we have our date," He kissed her, "Remember? Me talking to Rick will only get in the way of that."

"Or," she said, "It will give you an easy out. 'Me and Kelly are together, and now I have to take her on a date.'" She shrugged, "It has a nice ring to it."

"It'll ruin the date if he breaks my nose Kel," Scooter shook his head.

"Scooter, Linda knows," she sighed, "People are starting to figure it out. And he needs to hear it from one of us."

"How does Linda know?" He said confused.

"She's anti social not an idiot!" Kelly said. "All that lurking outside of our room you do, she put two and two together. It's only a matter of time before someone else sees us, or figures it out, and they go straight to Rick!"

"OK," he nodded, "Alright, I'll talk to him today." He kissed her, "I should get down there. You'll be there right?" She nodded. "Kiss me again for luck?" He smirked. She pecked him softly on the cheek. "That's my girl. I'll see you at eight, right?"

"Right," she nodded. He smiled. "Good luck." She shouted after him as he walked out. He turned around.

"Kel?" She looked at him. "Wear that red dress tonight, the one you wore to Jimmy's graduation." She smiled.

"That's a summer dress Scooter," she laughed, "It's fall."

"It's my favorite," he said with a smirk. She nodded, she knew why. The dress was plenty tight in the top and gave the illusion that petite Kelly actually had cleavage.

"You're such a pig," she laughed, "But yes, I'll wear that dress." She walked over to him and weaved her hands around his neck and kissed him softly and seductively. He pulled away. "I'll see you tonight." She slipped away with a smile. He dropped his head backwards, how was he going to handle it if Rick wasn't OK with it? How could he deal with losing her?

* * *

"Do you think they'll miss this big old tank in chemistry class?" Dwayne asked as he, Julie, Russ, Kenny and Luis scanned the varsity locker room. In the revenge plot the five of them had volunteered to break in, number one because Jimmy had given Julie specific instructions to get in and number two that as the best students on the team, she and Ken had access to things that the others didn't.

"What do you think?" Ken rolled his eyes bringing a giggle from everyone else. As they passed Scooter's Julie smirked and sprayed it down. A little something for Kelly, she thought to herself. Over the past few weeks, even when Jimmy stayed awkwardly away from her Kelly Riley had managed to endear her slightly neurotic way into Julie's good graces.

"Hey what about Banksie?" Russ smiled as they walked up to Adam's stuff.

"He's one of _them _now isn't he?" Julie smirked, the others nodded. She cranked up the pressure, "How about full power?"

"Sad but true!" Russ nodded, "Sorry Cake Eater!" They laughed as they sprayed down Adam's stuff.

"Done!" Luis smiled climbing down off the ladder he had been on.

"Varsity Sucks Ice," Russ nodded, "Very creative."

"Thought so," He laughed, "Thank your boyfriend for us Jules."

"He's not my boyfriend," She mumbled. "He's just, more than a friend."

"Like a boyfriend," Dwayne nodded. Kenny, Luis and Russ started oohing and making kissing noises.

"I can kill all of you," she walked past and punched Russ in the stomach, he curled up. "Next time come up with your own revenge plot."

"That hurt," he said out of breath, "Both physically and mentally."

"That was the point." She said. "Who's next?"

"I'm good," Ken pulled back. She smiled, "I get my ass kicked enough by the varsity."

"Why not pull out some of that stuff my brother taught you Ken?" Russ asked. "Go street on them?"

"I get this feeling if I pull Cole's shirt over his head," Ken said, "That Riley or Scooter would then like rip my head off."

"I don't think Scooter would do that," Julie shook her head, "He'd probably just think it was really funny." They looked at her. "Jimmy like worships him, and he and I had this talk. He's pretty cool."

"You had a talk?" Luis snorted, "What is he like your Dad?" As he said it and her face dropped, "No Julie, I didn't mean," she walked out.

"You said the D word around the Cat?" Russ said, "You should know better."

* * *

Julie walked up to her room and picked up the phone. She dialed home, it had been too long since she talked to him anyway.

"Hello?" Her dad answered the phone.

"Dad," Julie smiled, just hearing his voice calmed her down.

"Hey kid," He said, he sounded groggy, like he had just woken up. "It's been a couple days, is everything OK?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," she nodded, "I just miss you."

"Aw, I miss you too Cat," He laughed. "Hey! How was your first game as starter? It was last night right?"

"Horrible," she said and started crying, "And no one here likes us and there's this boy, and he says he likes me but he'll talk to me and then avoid me for a few days, and Daddy,"

"B-boy," Cal stuttered, Elyse was sitting at the kitchen table and nearly spit out the water she was drinking at the look on his face.

"And classes are so hard," she said, still whimpering and sobbing, "And I miss you and the old team."

"Julie, Julie," He panicked, "Go back to the boy, sweetie. When you say he'll talk to you and then avoid you, do you mean literally talk to you? Or is that some kind of code for touch…"

"Give me the phone," Elyse said, he stared at her, "Cal, I swear to God!" He handed it off. "Julie, honey is everything OK?"

"Hi Elyse," she said breathing out, discussing Jimmy with her would probably be easier than with Dad.

"So there's a boy?" Elyse smiled, Cal was standing. "Leave," he said, "We can't do girl talk with you here honey," she kissed him, "Julie, you still there?"

"Yeah," she nodded, still sniffling, "Thanks for getting rid of Dad."

"No problem," Elyse laughed, "But he is going to be grilling me, so this boy."

"His name is Jimmy and he's wonderful," Julie said, "But his family is spearheading the kick the Ducks out campaign. And he does this thing where he'll talk to me but one of us will say something wrong and he'll avoid me then for at least 24 hours," she sighed, "And I don't know,"

"Julie," Elyse said, "It sounds like you two are suffering from a bad case of being 14." Julie laughed, "It gets better. Although the family thing, that's gotta be hard."

"It is," Julie sighed, "His older brother thinks I'm complete trash."

"Has this older brother met you?" She asked. "Because I cannot believe that any one who meets you would ever think that you were trash."

"You have to say that you're my mo-" Julie stopped, so did Elyse, "My dad's girlfriend." She filled in awkwardly. "I should go, tell Dad I'm OK alright?"

"Alright," Elyse said quietly, "Bye Julie." She hung up and walked into the living room and sat down, still shell shocked.

"So the boy," Cal looked at her. "What is going on with the boy?"

"The boy is nothing," Elyse said, "Trust me, it's just normal annoying teen age stuff, you were there."

"Yeah," he smiled, "I was there. I got Julie's mother pregnant there." Elyse nodded.

"Hence the paranoia," she said. "She almost called me 'mom' Cal." He put an arm around her and rubbed it her shoulder.

"You're the closest she's ever had," he smiled, "Would you want the job?"

"I've told you I do," she looked at him and he kissed her. "All you have to do is ask."

"I love you," he whispered, "Will you marry me?"

* * *

"Rick listen man, I have to talk to you," Scooter said after the very angry exit from the locker room, he'd been chasing him halfway across campus. "Slow down, it's important." Rick stopped and stared at him.

"Is it about getting those little ass wipes back," Rick nodded, "because we have to, we can't have this Scooter. They have to learn there place."

"It's not," he started, and then sighed, "What are you thinking?" Rick face was twisted with rage, he knew he couldn't tell him now.

"Hi," Kelly walked over, looking completely gorgeous in the very red dress Scooter had requested. "Why are you guys still in pads?" She saw how angry Rick was and then smiled, sure that Scooter had talked to him.

"Kelly, I don't have time for this right now," Rick said, "Come on Scooter," he started walking. "What are you waiting for?"

"We'll talk later," he whispered to her, "See you in a little while." He headed after Rick. Kelly hung her head. Adam Banks walked past.

"You, freshman kid," she pointed at him.

"Adam," he mumbled.

"Whatever," she said, "What happened?"

"Ducks froze our clothes," he said, "You're Riley's sister right?"

"Yeah," she said. "Look, next time you see your goalie," she shook her head, "Tell him I can't anymore." She walked away, Adam stared at her confused.

* * *

**Reviews please!**


	9. Plans

**Author's Note: Couldn't sleep last night, so naturally I wrote this. Can't help it I'm addicted. Just so people know, I'm working on my new story in my series. It's going to be called "Wedding Woes" and I'm just ironing out some time line kinks before I post it! Keep your eyes peeled!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Plans**

Scooter smiled and knocked on Kelly and Linda's door, he was dressed in a coat and tie, intent on showing Kelly that he could indeed give her the kind of date she wanted. He could be the kind of guy she wanted. Linda answered the door.

"Hi," he said, she nodded. "Is Kelly here?"

"Yeah," Linda said, "I'll leave you two." She walked past him hitting his shoulder as she did.

"She's stronger than she looks," Scooter laughed, he saw Kelly sitting on the bed. She had changed and was sitting cross legged on her bed, hugging a pillow to her chest. "You changed? I thought we were going out."

"I thought you were going to talk to my brother," she shrugged. "But you weren't, were you?"

"Kelly," He kneeled down next to her bed, "I really was planning on talking to him, but you saw him, you saw how pissed off he was." He took her hands, she pulled away. "I didn't want,"

"What?" She asked, "What didn't you want Scooter? To have to deal with the fact that yes, he will be mad at us."

"Mad at me, Kelly," He stood up, "He's my best friend, do you know how big a betrayal this is? You were the one girl I knew I could never have," she stood up, he took her face in his hands, "And then I had you, and I was so scared that if he found out it would be over, and I would lose you," she closed her eyes. "He's your brother Kelly, and I know you, and how you are, and you would chose him if he made you."

"And I know him," she whispered, "and he wouldn't make me do that. We take care of each other, Scooter, we promised each other that, when Mom died. He wants me to be happy." Scooter smiled. "And when he sees how happy you make me, and you do make me happy, he will be fine with it." They kissed softly, "And don't under estimate him, he's going to be mad at me too."

"He's never mad at you," Scooter laughed.

"Once, when I was ten," Kelly smiled, "I took his brand new skates and I ran them under the faucet and left them outside so they froze over and rusted. He freaked."

"Why would you do such a destructive thing?" Scooter laughed, she looked down. "Kel?"

"She had just been diagnosed," Kelly sighed, "Or she had just told us or something. I don't really remember. I just remember being really angry, and wanting to take it out on someone. Couldn't take it out on her, so I took it out on Ricky."

"I wish I had known her when she was healthy," Scooter said quietly, "Even sick she was one of the most incredible people I've ever met." Kelly smiled, "You're a lot more like her than you give yourself credit for." He took the diamond pendant between his fingers.

"She would be less than thrilled about this arrangement." Kelly smiled, "Evelyn Riley didn't believe in secrets."

"That is one way you two are very different," He kissed her. "Now, we have reservations, so if you want to get dressed,"

"I'm wearing the green dress," Kelly said going to her closet. He went behind her and kissed her neck.

"But I like the red one," he whined, "I want to show off my hot little girlfriend tonight."

"You've never called me your girlfriend before," she whispered, a smile on her face.

"Mm," he nodded, "Well, you've pretty much been the only one for months now."

"Pretty much?" She said. He realized what he said, she turned around. "Pretty much?"

"No, baby," he said, "I didn't mean,"

"No, no, Scooter," she said, she sat down crossed one leg over and then her arms, "Please, tell me, who else is there? Cassie maybe? Or Janet right? You two were pretty hot heavy for a while,"

"Kelly," he said, "Come on, don't do this to yourself."

"See, no matter what happens, what changes," she said, "You're still going to be you," she said, "You're still going to be Scooter Vanderbilt, the funny one with a million girlfriends, who I saw giggling in and out of our poolhouse for three years before,"

"Before I realized I was in love with you," He cupped her face and kissed her. She closed her eyes and kissed him back with every amount of intensity she had in her body.

"You're in love with me?" She whispered.

"I have been in love with you since I was fourteen years old and this little thirteen year old came down the stairs while I was sitting in my best friend's kitchen after hockey practice," he explained, "And you would not shut up. 'And Ricky said you're the best goalie he's ever seen, and I can't wait to see you play. Is it true that you're from back east? Daddy promised to take me to New York, once Mom gets better. Have you ever been to New York?'" She laughed and blushed. "You never got that trip."

"Mom never got better," Kelly shrugged.

"What if I take you to New York?" He put his arms around her waist; she closed her eyes and leaned against him. "After Christmas, for break, we'll get a room someplace,"

"Plaza?" Kelly giggled wistfully.

"Nah, too cliché," he smiled, "Waldorf maybe, or The Marquis. And I'll show you the city, we'll take a carriage ride in Central Park, see a Broadway show. Cats maybe."

"I heard that Rent thing is really good," Kelly said quietly, "It won the Tony."

"My little nerd," he laughed and kissed her head. "You're right Cats is too old ladies from Long Island anyway. Rent it is," she smiled, "And we'll eat at Tavern on The Green, make love all night," Kelly blushed, "It'll be like a honeymoon."

"As amazing as that sounds," she said, turning around. "You know we can't, we have Vegas after Christmas." Scooter laughed.

"I think the two of us can skip out on Vegas," He smiled, "Do our own thing. I mean as amazing as Cancun was last year, that was pre you and me."

"But its Jimmy's first trip!" She objected, "And come on, don't you want to see if the Vegas hookers are more or less scantily clad than Allie?"

* * *

"So," Connie said as Julie slipped back into their room, "Did it work?" 

"Jimmy said that Rick was furious," Julie laughed. "He says not to worry about retaliation though, this should be the end of it."

"And speaking of Jimmy," Connie said, "I'm sorry I was so late last night, how'd it go?"

"It was fun," Julie nodded, "I just don't really know what's happening you know?"

"I know," Connie said, "Have you talked to Banks lately?"

"No," Julie shook her head, Adam had been avoiding them. "And Ken said he just comes into their room at night and goes right to sleep."

"I bet they're really hard on him," Connie sighed, "They just all seem like such jerks." Julie nodded. "Although the goalie looks really familiar."

"He looks just like Gunnar Stahl!" Julie said, "You see it too!"

"That's it!" Connie exclaimed, "He does look just like him. Anyway, he seems OK."

"He's pretty funny actually," Julie smiled, "We've talked. He's like Jimmy's favorite person on the planet."

"Has Jimmy kissed you?" Connie asked her, thrown off the by the subject change Julie started staring. "It's just a question Julie."

"No," she shook her head.

"Oh," Connie nodded, "Why not?" She put on a confused expression.

"He just hasn't," she shrugged, "I don't know."

* * *

"Fulton!" Tammy exclaimed as she walked to the grocery store for her mom and saw him standing at the bus stop. "What are you doing here?" 

"Things kind of suck at school," he shrugged, "So I came home after the game. Running errands?" She nodded. "I miss seeing you Tam."

"We seem to be doing OK," she said awkwardly, "I mean this is the second time this weekend."

"True," he smiled, "Listen, we have another game next week, and,"

"I'll be there," she said quickly, moving close to him, "I'll come to all of them," he looked at her, and she took a step backwards, "Um, I mean, if you want me to."

"I definitely want it," he nodded, "It's really too bad you won't get to meet Portman for a while."

"Yeah," Tammy nodded, "I should really get moving, Tommy's being a pain again and not helping at all." Fulton smiled. "I'll see you around, I guess."

"You want some company?" He asked, "I'm in no rush to get back there."

"I'd like that," she said, "I'd really like that. Maybe you could even come over for dinner?" He grinned. "Like you used to."

"When have I ever said no to eating your mom's food?" He said putting an arm around her shoulder, her heart started racing, he so rarely touched her. They started walking. "What're we having?"

* * *

**Review it PLEASE!**


	10. Discovery

**Author's Note: Again thanks for the support you guys. Seriously, I love getting reviews on this story. I love writing this story. It's very sort of teen melo drama isn't it? I think this comes from the obscene amount of OC I've been watching. Anyway, you probably want to read the story. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Discovery**

"Hi," Kelly said, walking up to Scooter in the hallway, she put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Kel," He moved them down, as he pulled away, "Come on," he slipped them into an empty classroom, he then put his hands on her waist and kissed her.

"Scooter," she sighed, "Still? Last night you said you loved me!"

"And I do," he sighed, "I just, still haven't had a chance to talk to him is all. With all the Duck get back planning and everything." She nodded, not sadly, just understanding.

"Well, here's and added enticement for you," she kissed him softly, "Now that I know how you feel, I was thinking, after gala, maybe we could," she kissed him again. He pulled her closer, she didn't even pull back when his hands wandered down her backside, he loved her, she could bend the rules a little.

"I would like that very much," he whispered, still kissing her.

"But only if you talk to Rick first," she said, resting her hands on his chest. "I'm just starting to feel really uncomfortable, hiding it from him."

"I'll take care of it." He kissed her again. "I promise." She smiled, and closed her eyes tightly as he was holding her to him. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said. "Oh, so I told him that I'm taking you."

"You did," he laughed, "And?"

"Good," she said, imitating Rick's voice, "He won't try to feel you up or anything." He laughed. "Little does he know," she kissed him, "That you've been trying to feel me up for three months now."

"Unsuccessfully, I might add," he kissed her. "I think I am the only guy in this school who it's taken three months to get to second base with his girlfriend."

"Mm," she kissed him. "Girlfriend, I like that you called me your girlfriend."

"I like that you're my girlfriend," he kissed her, "Now, about second base," his hand wandered up, and her unbuttoned the light pink cardigan she was wearing, and slipped it off, she was still wearing a tee shirt underneath. He laughed, she really was far to good.

"Talk to him," she slipped away, "Then we'll see about bases. I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled, and shook his head as she skipped out. She had him under her spell, Kelly Riley, beautiful, sweet and untouchable. And he was in love with her, no question about it. He knew what he needed to do.

* * *

Allie walked past in the hallway to see Kelly Riley emerge from a classroom giddy and giggling. She knew that kind of giggle, she was the queen of that giggle. But there was nothing on any social radar about Kelly and any of the guys in their circle, and she knew that Kelly Riley would be more likely cut off her own left foot than date down. She watched the door for a minute to see who emerged next. Her jaw dropped when she saw Scooter walk out and look around cautiously, and then smile, his hands casually in his pockets. So no wonder no one knew. 

"Hey," Luis came up and kissed her. She smiled.

"Hi," she said. There was something really amazing about having someone who completely and totally adored her. He kissed her again. They came to this corridor during school hours because it was usually empty, which was probably why Scooter had brought Kelly here. Cheating on Rick wasn't exactly difficult, at least not emotionally, there wasn't much emotion tied up in their relationship. Not that there was a whole lot with Luis either, it was all physical. Well, as physical as it got. She wouldn't sleep with him, not while she had a boyfriend. She wasn't a total whore, and she fully intended on breaking up with Rick at some point. "Luis," she said quietly.

"Mmhm," He nodded as he moved down to her neck.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" She asked. He looked at her.

"No," he said, "Why would you even say that?"

"Rick thinks I'm stupid." She sighed.

"Well then he's the stupid one," Luis smiled and kissed her again, "I mean, it's not like you and I actually talk much, but I definitely don't think you're stupid." They kept kissing.

* * *

Kelly ran back realizing she had left her sweater behind while she and Scooter had been making out, she stopped when she saw Allie Sanders wrapped around a guy who was decidedly not her older brother. She gasped, realizing that it was audible, when they stopped and turned around. Not only was the guy she was with not Rick, no no, he was Luis Mendoza. Allie cheating with a Duck, she was completely thrown off. 

"Hi Kelly," Allie smiled wistfully, "Luis, baby," She kissed him again, "Would you excuse us?" Kelly glared at him.

"Yeah," he mumbled, "I'll um, go, I guess." He walked away. Kelly crossed her arms and stared off with the much taller blonde.

"You cannot tell Rick about this," Allie said, after about two minutes of the staring contest.

"Oh really," Kelly said, "See, seeing his girlfriend cheating on him is something I would tell my brother."

"We all have our little secrets," Allie said, "I'd also think fooling around with his best friend is something you'd tell him about. Obviously I was mistaken."

"How did you know?" She said quietly.

"Well let's see," Allie said, "I come down here to meet Luis, see you scamper off with this goofy giggle, and then a few minutes later see Scooter walk out all pleased with himself." Kelly looked down. "Looks like Kelly Riley, perpetual good girl, isn't so perpetually good anymore."

"Nothing happened." Kelly said. "I mean, yes we're together, but,"

"Still snow white Kel?" Allie teased. "Probably helps that no guy's ever wanted to touch you. That haughty, I'm better than everyone attitude really turns them off." Kelly's face was getting more and more red. "So here's the deal, you keep your mouth shut, I'll keep mine, ok?"

"Fine," Kelly said, stomping off in a huff. Not that it mattered if Allie told Rick, since Scooter was probably telling him right now.

* * *

"Jimmy," Julie surprised him at his locker, "Hi, I wanted to talk to you." 

"Hi," He said, "What's up? By the way, Rick, totally chilled out, no pun intended, overnight as I said."

"Yeah, you're really smart," She brushed it aside, "Look, about the other night, is there a reason you didn't kiss me?"

"Um," Jimmy looked down embarrassed, "You really cut to the quick there huh?"

"Yeah," she sighed, "Look, if you don't like me like that, and you just want to be friends, its fine, I mean, it wouldn't be the first time,"

"No!" He said, and then smiled awkwardly, "No, I mean, it's not like I didn't want to kiss you, but, well," he sighed, "I don't want to be Rick."

"What?" She said confused.

"He always rushes things with girls," Jimmy mumbled, "He sort of goes through them you know, and I like you and well,"

"I get it," she smiled, "Really, I do." She kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you later?"

"Definitely," he said. He walked away with a smirk on his face, not even seeing his brother and Cole standing right there.

"I don't like it man," Rick shook his head, "I don't trust her, I don't trust that she's with him."

"So the kids getting some scholarship ass," Cole shrugged, "It's not like you never went there."

"Yeah," Rick said, "Whatever, after Friday, if she even talks to him again it'll be a miracle."

"Rick, listen," Scooter walked up, "I really need to talk to you."

"Yeah," Rick said, "You keep saying that, I keep blowing you off," he sighed, "What's going on? You finally ready to come out of the closet man," He smirked, Scooter glared, "Because if that's it, I support you, and I called it when we were sophomores, Cole is my witness." Cole laughed.

"Cole," Scooter said, "This is kinda a me and Rick thing," he said. Cole shrugged and walked away.

"You sent Cole away?" Rick said, "This is big man, what's up? You dying or something?"

"No, nothing like that," Scooter laughed, "It's about Kelly,"

"Yeah, thanks for taking her to gala man," Rick said, "Or is she taking you? Whatever, it's cool of you to go. Means a lot to her, and you know how she gets with stuff like this, all tunnel visioned and weird."

"Yeah, its more than gala," Scooter said, "Me and Kelly, that is, we're, well,"

"Check it," Rick said, as Luis walked past, "Smug little Duck. That's the one that won't leave Allie alone," He shook his head, "I should flatten him."

"Just leave them alone man," Scooter shrugged, "They didn't do much. They definitely didn't ask to be here. Plus, Julie, she's kinda cool."

"You too?" Rick shook his head, "What's with this chick?"

* * *

"You seem to be in a much better mood," Charlie said to Fulton that day at lunch. "What's going on?" 

"Ate at Tammy's last night," he smirked. "She said she wants to come to all our games."

"Did you ask her out?" Connie snapped, after over hearing. Fulton shrugged. "She wants you to Fulton, she really likes you."

"Sometimes its not so easy," Charlie said, looking over at Linda. She had been avoiding him, and it really bummed him out. He just wanted to talk to her again, explain that he was having a bad day, surely she would understand that? Everyone looked up as the varsity team approached their table. Charlie looked up warily as Rick Riley clapped him on the shoulder.

"Just wanted to congratulate you guys on the Blake game," He smiled at them, Scooter offered Julie the briefest of winks.

"Yeah right," Charlie said glumly. "We tied."

"Hey, a points a point." Rick said. "You guys proved your guts, and you all set for dinner on Friday?"

"Dinner?" Russ said confused.

"It's an Eden Hall tradition," Rick smireked, "Varsity have to treat the freshman to dinner. So meet us at six, at the Minnesota club, downtown. Anyone needs a ride we can take you. You guys like steak and seafood right?"

"Yeah we do," Charlie scoffed.

"Great," Rick said. They started turning around.

"Listen," Cole looked at them, "I don't like you pukes, alright? But this is a tradition. At Eden Hall I learned to care about tradition." He walked away.

"It's cool," Adam assured them, saying some of the first words they had heard from him in days.

"It's cool," They repeated as he walked away.

"Banksie says its cool," Guy laughed, putting an arm around Connie. They pecked each other lightly. Julie looked down.

"Jules," Charlie said, "Do you think you could double check it with Jimmy?"

"He's not our spy," Julie snapped, "I'd feel weird."

"Get past your weirdness Cat," Russ said, "Do it for the team!"

"Fine," she grumbled, "But if he gets mad at me, I'll kill you all!"

**

* * *

Reveiws Please!**


	11. Studying

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the feedback! Not a lot to say, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Studying**

"Julie, I told you," Jimmy said, "Don't worry, the dinner's for real, it's a way old tradition. The soccer guys are taking us to ours too."

"Really?" Julie said, "You're not covering?"

"I'd cover for you before I'd cover for him," He smiled at her. She blushed. "So, your Friday is spoken for, but Saturday?"

"I'm not sure I can," she said, "I mean, we have a game and everything."

"Yeah, but see I did my homework," he smiled, "You have a night game, I have a day game, you can come to my game, we can get something to eat in between." She smiled.

"Maybe I'll just come to your game." She said, "I want to see you play."

"OK," He nodded. "And we'll hit Mickey's, have you been to Mickey's it rules?"

"I have been," she laughed, "Charlie's mom works there."

"Sounds great," He said, nodding. She hugged him. He squeezed her tightly. She liked the feeling.

"Listen, um," she said quietly, "Jimmy, this, what we're doing,"

"Dating?" He smiled, she nodded.

"Right, that, um," she said, "why do you want to date me?"

"Are you serious?" He asked her, his eyes getting big. She nodded. "Because you're awesome! You're funny, and you're not prissy, and you're beautiful," he looked down. "Um, I can't really come up with a whole other list of reasons but, do those work?"

"You think I'm beautiful?" She said quietly.

"You don't?" He said, completely confused.

"No," Julie said, "Girls like Connie and Tammy and your sister are beautiful. I'm cute, cute is not beautiful."

"You are beautiful," He said, "I thought you were supposed to be smart too." She laughed. "And speaking of smart," He put his arm around her shoulder, "I am completely lost in this whole crazy Jane Eyre world, what is the deal with that woman?"

"Are you asking for help with your English homework?" Julie laughed.

"Study sessions are," he said, "I hear, a very important part of dating. Also in class you really sounded like you got the book and I really don't'."

"I get out of practice at 5," she said, "And then how about we meet,"

"At my room?" He smiled, she looked at him, "Only because I am still without room mate, so it'll be quiet."

"OK," she said, "But if I help you decipher Jane Eyre, you have to help me with Geometry! I can already tell you are way better at Math than I am, and I need to ace my next few tests if I'm going to keep that A average."

"Deal," He smiled and squeezed her affectionately.

* * *

"OK," Allie sat down at a table in the library where Luis was. "I have a proposition for you." 

"Um we're in public," he looked around. "What's going on?"

"Yeah, look, do you speak Spanish?" She said. He nodded. "I need a Spanish tutor."

"So, you want me to tutor you," he said quietly, "or 'tutor' you." He raised his eyebrows.

"Both," she smirked. "Because I actually do need to get my grade up, but tutoring sessions are a good excuse for us to be alone."

"Hm, OK," he said. "First lesson tonight," she smiled. "Si?"

"Si," she nodded, "That one I know." She stood up. "See you tonight." She started to walk away and then turned around. "And Luis," He looked up at her and smiled, "Don't um,"

"Don't tell anyone," he nodded, "Yeah, I get it by now." She smiled.

"Not much longer," she promised. "I swear it."

"Whatever," he shrugged, trying to be casual, but he was all kinds of not OK with being with some other guy's girl. Even if that other guy was an asshole.

* * *

"And see here, what you want to do," Scooter said, leaning over Kelly's chemistry homework on his bed, "Is make sure that it's balanced otherwise you'll have an uneven attraction, and that," he kissed her neck, "is very bad." 

"Is it?" she giggled. "Is it bad, Scooter?" She said with a mock breathy ditz voice. "How bad?"

"Oh so bad," he rolled her over and kissed her.

"You're supposed to be helping me study," she said. "You're a bad influence on me." He ran his hands up and down her forearms.

"How bad?" He whispered, she could tell he was joking by his tone.

"Oh so bad," she licked her lips and he kissed her again. "Mm, Scooter," She whispered, "I really do have to learn this stuff."

"Right," he nodded, "School, studying, all very important," He kissed her again, "Except Kel, guess what science I'm taking this year?"

"What?" She laughed.

"Anatomy," he shook his head, "Now I'm doing alright, see I know that this, is your ear," he kissed it very softly, and she giggled, "your cheek," he hit that, "nose, chin, lips," he kissed her hungrily, "And neck," she kept giggling, "But below the neck, I am having some serious trouble."

"Are you?" She laughed.

"Oh yes," he nodded with fake seriousness, "See, it's been such a long time since I explored that area."

"Mm," she said, "This sounds like a very serious problem." She kissed him, "Unfortunately I still can't help you with it."

"Oh really," he smirked, she looked up at him, he tickled her side, she giggled, "See I know that if I poke you there you giggle," He continued to tickle her and she let out shrieking giggles.

"Scooter, stop it!" she laughed. As she tickled back, making him snort with laughter. They ended up rolling on the floor. The door clicked and opened, they missed the sound over their laughter. Rick looked at them tangled on the floor.

"You two OK?" He asked. They stopped, Scooter stood up and straightened himself.

"Hi Ricky!" She laughed. "We were just um studying,"

"Uh huh," Rick nodded, Scooter nodded. "And so you guys on the floor tickling each other, obviously makes perfect sense."

"She stole my pen," he said, grabbing it out of her hand. She sighed. "Wanted to get it back."

"You two are weird," Rick shook his head. "Kel, what are you even doing here?"

"Scooter's helping me with my chemistry," she said, "I'm having real problems with it."

"And you stole his pen?" Rick said, she nodded, "So you tickled her?"

"Well I couldn't hit her man," Scooter shook his head, "It's Kelly."

"OK, I repeat" Rick said, "Weird." They shrugged.

"I should go," Kelly said taking her notebook, shooting Scooter a look that said, talk to him. "Bye."

"Bye," Rick said. "Kel," she turned around. "Are you OK? You seem kinda off lately."

"Oh I'm just totally swamped," she shrugged, "I'm fine Ricky, really!" She kissed him on the cheek. "You worry too much."

"Kelly," He said, looking at her, "You'd tell me if something was wrong right?" She nodded. "That's the deal here, OK? You know that."

"Rick, I know," she said, "Everything's fine really."

* * *

"Linda!" Charlie walked after her. She ignored him and kept walking. "Listen I just wanted to apologize." 

"For what?" she shrugged, "You didn't do anything. You don't want to go out with me, its fine." She walked away.

"I do want to go out with you," he shouted after. He shook his head, as if this place could get any worse.

"Hey man," Fulton walked up, Charlie nodded, "What's going on?"

"I don't know," he said, "Come on we've got practice with the Nazi."

"Yeah," Fulton nodded, "Then I'm studying with Tammy."

"She doesn't even come here," Charlie said, "How could you two," Fulton smiled, "Oh, right, studying. You need the room?"

"Nah," he said, "Her parents took Tommy out of town to see her grandparents but she couldn't miss school, so her place."

"Cool," he nodded, "Bout time."

"If anything happens," Fulton shrugged, "I'm not gonna force it."

"Yeah," Charlie agreed, "After all, that's a crime."

"Not what I meant at all," Fulton said. "Shit man, you sound like Portman."

"Speaking of," Charlie said, "You heard from him?"

"No," Fulton said, "Not since first day. I think he's having guilt. Leaving us like that."

"Yeah," Charlie mumbled, "He should. God, we could use him. At least to give us a few laughs."

"Oh definitely," Fulton smiled, "Portman's always good to laugh at!"

* * *

Cassie Turner walked silently up to her room, she was worn out, and way too tired to bother making sure that her room mate wasn't in their room with her boyfriend. Allie knew that Cassie wasn't happy about her and Rick anyway. She turned the knob. 

"Cassie!" Allie squealed, hearing the door open, Luis pulled away.

"Huh?" He asked confused.

"My room mate," she hissed, smoothing her hair and picking up a binder off the floor, he just stared at her, "You're my Spanish tutor remember?" He nodded and leaned over her shoulder. Cassie walked in and looked at them.

"This is good," He smiled, pretending he had been checking her work.

"Hey Cass," Allie smiled, "You met Luis right?" He waved. Cassie nodded suspiciously.

"Well, um," He said awkwardly, standing up, "Everything here is good, so, I'm going to head back. Um, same time tomorrow?" He pointed at Allie, she nodded. "Great, see you."

"Are you out of your mind?" Cassie said, once he was gone, "What is that?"

"He's helping with my Spanish," Allie said, "You said I should get a tutor."

"I meant like one of the dorks from the library," Cassie said, "And I seriously doubt you were working on Spanish. French maybe."

"Very funny," Allie glared, "Please, he's a freshman, and I have Rick."

"Yeah," Cassie sat down, "you do." Cassie said quietly. "Don't screw it up." She stopped and looked at Allie. "I've known him forever, I've never seen him with anyone the way he is with you."

"Please, it's a matter of days until," Allie sighed, "Look, Rick and I are fine. Maybe you should worry about your own love life."

* * *

**Reviews please!**


	12. Dinner

**Author's Note: YAY for reviews, they make me happy! Thanks for those, I appreciate them. Sphinx005, yes, Kelly told Adam that she was done, but see then Scooter said he was in love with her, so she gave him another chance. Maybe that seems manipulative, but she's manipulating him too, you'll see more of that in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I think you get the idea.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Dinner **

"That's stupid!" Kelly shook her head as Scooter and Rick practically giddy told her about their revenge plot. "You know they don't have the money to cover that dinner."

"That's the point Kel!" Rick rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," Scooter nodded, "Besides, we've already talked to the people at the club, they're just going to have to clean up."

"It's nasty," She sighed, "I'll never understand the jock hazing. Besides, isn't the dinner supposed to be like a fun little apology for the first prank?"

"Yeah, normally," Rick said, "When the freshmen aren't snot nosed little scholarship pukes with no respect for their betters!"

"Ugh, you sound like Aunt Jane," Kelly rolled her eyes, "All that talk about betters. Mom would be so mad at you." She stomped away.

"What is with her?" Rick rolled his eyes, leaning back against the wall, "Normally she finds crap like this hysterical!" Then he looked down. "Why'd she have to bring up Mom?"

"I'll talk to her," Scooter said, he went after her. She was plopped on a bench her arms crossed. "Kel, it's harmless, really."

"You really think that's what I'm mad about?" She looked up at him.

"No," he sighed and sat down. "I'm guessing this has something to do with me and Rick and,"

"And the fact that you two managed to plan an elaborate revenge scheme and yet you can't manage to tell him about us," she shouted close to his face. He squinted and then smirked at her. "I'm serious this time, if he doesn't know in the next two weeks, we're over!"

"Kelly," he said, "Don't be like that."

"Kiss me Scooter," she smiled. He pulled back. She had told him about Allie, and since then he had been doubly cautious. Of course she hadn't told him everything, she knew that telling Scooter was as good as telling Rick, at least something as big as Allie cheating.

"Come on," he said, "We're right in the open."

"Don't you want to touch me Scooter?" She whispered inching close to him. He stared at her wide eyed, his jaw dropping. "Don't you want me?" He had never seen her like this, she placed her hands on his neck and kissed him softly.

"God yes," he whispered.

"In that case," she smirked, "there's just one thing you have to do." She shoved him away. "Talk to him." She said hotly and got up to walk away. He stood up took her hand and pulled her back close to him. He kissed her deeply. "That doesn't hurt either."

"I'm going to talk to him," he said, "Alright? As soon as all this Duck crap is settled, which after tonight it will be, I will talk to him."

"You better!" She held a finger in his face, he took her hand and started kissing her fingers one by one. "Stop it."

"No one's around," he whispered.

"But I'm mad at you," she said. "So stop it."

"Fair enough," he pulled away, "Are you going to be mad at me tonight?"

"No," she sighed, "I have a fitting with Aunt Jane tonight, so I'm going to be too busy being mad her."

* * *

"You look pretty!" Jimmy came up behind Julie as she waited outside for one of the varsity guys to pick up her and Connie. Connie rolled her eyes. "Hi Connie." 

"Hi," she nodded.

"Thanks," Julie blushed, "You don't look so bad yourself." She commented on the button down shirt and tie. "Where are you guys going?"

"I don't know exactly," he shrugged. "But meet me in the common room when you get back?"

"Definitely," she nodded, he kissed her on the cheek. "Bye!"

"Bye," he smiled and waved as he walked away.

"Wow," Connie nodded, "I think I just threw up a little."

"Oh yeah," Julie said, "I know that feeling." Connie looked at her as Guy walked up and then grabbed her waist, she jumped.

"Hi," he smiled she turned and pecked him lightly on the lips.

"Hi," she said softly, Julie nodded. "OK, fine point taken."

"Thank you." Julie smiled, but secretly she hoped that the kiss that Jimmy seemed to be holding back from her would come that night when they met up.

* * *

"It's too tight," Kelly said tugging at the bodice of the dress that she was being fitted for. Her father's older sister was standing as the seamstress worked on the hemline. 

"Well," her Aunt said shortly, "They had your measurements from your debut, so you've either gained weight or your deb gown was too tight also." Kelly glared at her. "We're going to have to put you on a diet."

"I'm just fine thank you," she said, "Can you let the bodice out about an inch?" She asked the woman below her. She nodded. "Problem solved."

"It doesn't solve the skirt issue," her aunt shook her head, "Why didn't you do a full skirt?" She scolded, "And maroon is such a dark color. You're young, you should be wearing pastels."

"Pastels in October? No, that would inappropriate," Kelly said, "And I'm going to be running around a lot that night so a full skirt would get in the way. I thought it out."

"I suppose," her Aunt said. "Do you have an escort?"

"Scooter," Kelly said turning around trying to get a look at the back of the dress.

"Hm," Her Aunt nodded. "He's suitable I suppose."

"You have objections to Scooter?" Kelly asked, she couldn't imagine what they could be, since her Aunt had been steering her towards boy far inferior in social class to him for years.

"Of course not," she said. "It's just well, I understand that he's a good friend, to both you and Richard, but you really need to get much more serious." Kelly looked down.

"Well," She managed to come up with a good reason, "I'm not seeing anyone, and I thought it would be a good idea to bring someone who I knew I would enjoy myself with and who wouldn't mind being a little neglected all night, while I busy with chair work. Also it's his senior year, and he's never gotten to go to gala."

"An excellent point." Her aunt said, "Alright, take the gown off. We have to meet your father." Kelly nodded and retreated to the dressing room. Agreeing to spend her Friday at a dress fitting with her Aunt was not necessarily Kelly's ideal weekend plans, but because tonight was the varsity taking the freshman to dinner thing, there were no parties, at least not any worth going to, and her friends had decided to stay in and catch up on homework, so she was stuck.

* * *

"This seat taken?" Scooter smiled, gesturing to an empty seat next to Julie. She shrugged. "So, we haven't talked in a while." 

"We talked once," Julie said as he settled in.

"Yeah, and it was a while ago," he laughed, "Things good with you?"

"Except for Jimmy, not really no," she shrugged.

"We've been kind of tough on you guys," Scooter nodded, "Don't take it personally."

"I'm trying not to," she said. "How's Kelly?" She smiled.

"Keep your voice down!" Scooter hissed. She rolled her eyes. "You're obviously on her side there."

"No side," Julie smirked, "I just don't get it. If I were her I would have dumped your ass ages ago."

"She's tried," he smiled, thinking of the weekend before and the "message" that she had given Adam Banks. Also their moment on the bench earlier. "But I'm a pretty smooth talker."

"Hey Julie," Goldberg said from the other side of her. "You want this extra piece of prime rib." She shot him a glare and then elbowed him hard in the arm. "Hey! I'm just trying to help you!"

"Well stop!" She said sharply. Scooter laughed. She looked at him. "What?"

"Are you always this pissed off?" He asked, obviously teasing her.

"I'm not pissed off," she said, "Well, I'm mad at him, but that's because he's been behaving like a four year old since we got here. But generally speaking I am not an angry person."

"So when you punched those Iceland guys," Ken said, overhearing, "That was what, PMS?" Everyone in the general area laughed, causing Julie to stare at her plate, her face bright red. They heard her mumble something about being next.

* * *

Jaime Bloom looked out over the Hong Kong streets from her office and picked up the envelope sitting on her desk. She smiled looking down at the letter, and the pictures enclosed. Like clockwork, every September she got one. 

_Hey Jaim,_

_Well, she's fourteen now and showing it, if you can't tell by the pictures. She went to boarding school this year and I miss her more than I can possibly say. She seems to be doing well there, but I think she's holding back from how she really feels so I won't worry too much. She's really big on protecting me lately. I figure its just adolescence. I'm trying to convince her to actually read your letters, it just doesn't seem to be happening. I'm getting married again, I figure that's good news to you. I hope you watched her last summer, she did really well, even if she didn't get a whole lot of playing time. That's her new team in the pictures with her. They're a good group of kids, if not a little more wild than the ones she played with in Maine. Give me a call next time you're stateside, maybe we can get together. I'll try to convince her come this time, because despite what she thinks, or what you might think, she does need a mother. She's so like you Jaime, you don't even know. Stubborn and beautiful and hot tempered, and it'll get her into trouble I'm sure, just like it always did you. But I'm doing my best with our daughter. Well, I'm sure you're really busy ruling the world, or whatever it is you do now, so I'll let you get to that. Keep in touch Jaim, please._

_Yours  
Cal_

So, Cal was getting married again, and Julie was at boarding school. So strange, seeing your only child grow up in pictures. Jaime didn't exactly regret leaving that life behind, but she wasn't proud of what she had done either. The only excuse she could ever give was that she was young. How could she be held accountable for something that she had done in order to survive at 22? She had been suffocating, feeling forced into being a wife and mother at 17 when she wanted to be neither ever, chained to the small city she had promised herself she would escape. Cal had wanted a family life, had no dreams beyond Bangor. Maybe leaving behind a six year old wasn't the best plan, but she wasn't a mother, Julie was surely better off without her. This woman Cal was going to marry would probably be a much better mother to Julie than she ever could be. She closed her eyes, she would give anything to hear her daughter's voice again.

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	13. Fallout

**Author's note: So the lack of reviews on the last chapter made me very sad. Anyway, thanks to Sphinx005, who did review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Fallout**

The night Rick and Allie lay making out on her bed. She kept pushing herself away, she felt horrible, things had gone further than she planned with Luis the night before and she wasn't happy about it. She didn't feel right, she had never done the cheating thing before, and it turned out it was tearing her up inside.

"Come on baby," Rick laughed, tying to put his arms around her, she snaked away. "Why won't you let me hold you?"

"I'm just not in the mood tonight," she shrugged. He looked at her baffled and then smiled.

"I can fix that," he kissed her, pulling her in. He started moving down. She squirmed as he moved her under him.

"Rick, please," She whimpered.

"What do you want baby?" He whispered, "I'll take care of you."

"Can't you just stop, for like a minute," she sighed. He sat up and looked down at her, again just confused. "Can we just talk?" She sat up in her legs crossed Indian style.

"Talk?" He said the word as if it tasted badly. "Allie, we never talk."

"I know," she said, annoyed, "That's why I want to."

"OK," he sighed, "What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "I mean I don't really know anything about you." He nodded. "What about your family? I mean, I know your dad, because he's around all the time, but I've never met your mom."

"That's because she died two years ago," He nodded, Allie's eyes got really big. "How did you not know that?"

"Well you never told me!" She said, leaning in and kissing him. "Poor baby, that must be hard for you." He kissed her. "What happened?"

"Cancer," he shrugged, "I don't like talking about it much." He said quietly. "Not with anyone but Kelly." Hearing Kelly's name Allie smiled, remembering the control she now had over Rick's younger sister.

"Speaking of Kelly," Allie said, "Has she mentioned me at all lately?"

"You?" Rick asked and shook his head, Kelly didn't like Allie, actually Kelly rarely liked his girlfriends. "Um, no baby she hasn't. Why? Did something happen?"

"No," Allie smiled, "I mean, we ran into each other in the hallway, had a little chat."

"That's good," Rick smiled, "You two should be friends."

"Oh I think we will be," Allie laughed.

* * *

Jimmy sat on a couch waiting for Julie in the common room. He'd been sitting for like a half hour. He couldn't understand why she was so late, it seemed unlike her. She finally did wander in, looking exhausted. He smiled and stood up. 

"Hey," He walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Hi," she pulled away. He looked at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, "Have you been crying?" She shook her head. But she knew that was stupid, her eyes were red, and her face puffy, tears were obvious. "Julie what's going on?"

"I um, I don't think this going to work," she said quietly.

"What did he do?" Jimmy said, getting angry, realizing that Rick must have done something. "What did he say to you?"

"It's nothing," she said quietly, "I just, there's too much crap Jimmy, OK?" She walked away. He chased after her.

"Julie wait," He grabbed her arm. "I don't want this to be over. I mean, it never even really got started and,"

"And I think we should keep it that way," she looked at him. "Look, whether you like it or not, you belong to this world, and I don't."

"What world?" He looked down at her, "What are you talking about?"

"Maybe you're different now," Julie sighed, "But well, didn't Scooter say that Rick was a lot like you? And, after tonight, I just can't OK?" She walked away from him, this time Jimmy didn't follow, he simply stared. Had she just broken up with him? Or, could you break up with someone who you had only gone out with twice and who you hadn't even kissed? And what had happened at dinner to make her want to stop seeing him? He knew there was only one place he could go to find out.

* * *

"So you're still mad," Scooter said as Kelly sat cross legged on the floor of his and Rick's room, refusing to move up to the bed, or to greet him in any way. He couldn't even quite figure out why she was there. "And you're not moving." 

"Linda's being mopey about something," Kelly said, "And she's very grumpy."

"So you two can't mope together?" He said sharply, "You have to take up permanent residence on my floor?"

"I'm waiting for you to apologize!" She snapped.

"For what?" He said.

"Figure it out!" She said, quietly.

"I'm going to sleep Kelly," He climbed into bed.

"What the hell happened at that dinner?!" Jimmy came bursting into the room.

"Huh?" Scooter said, "Jeez, what is this a Riley family campout?"

"What happened?" Jimmy repeated, "Because Julie just said she didn't want to see me anymore! So what'd you do? Or what did he do? Whatever, what happened?"

"I told you it was a bad idea," Kelly glared at Scooter.

"We may have sort of," Scooter looked back and forth, "Left the check with them."

"After telling them that they would be treating," Kelly said.

"I told her everything was fine!" Jimmy shouted, "I told her, that nothing else would happen, and that you guys would lay off them now!"

"You didn't know," Scooter said, "Jimmy, I'll tell her that!"

"She won't talk to him," Kelly said, "You think she'll listen to you?" She stood up and walked out. "You obviously don't know girls as well as you think you do."

"What'd you do to her?" Jimmy said, confused by Kelly's cold attitude.

"I haven't the slightest idea," Scooter sighed, "I'm going to bed." Rick walked in the door, with a look that resembled a deer in the headlights.

"Hey Jim," He waved and collapsed on the bed.

"Asshole," Jimmy walked out angrily.

"What's with him?" Rick asked.

"Julie won't talk to him." Scooter shrugged.

"Ah, good, it worked." Rick smirked and then returned to the vacant look of before.

"What's with you?" Scooter laughed.

"Allie wanted to _talk._" He said. "And we did."

"Allie?" Scooter continued laughing, "Allie Sanders? Our sophomore year she was known as knee pads."

"I am aware of this," Rick said, "It's one of the reasons I hooked up with her. God! I have months of awesome sex with this really hot girl, and all of a sudden she wants like, a real relationship."

"I'm starting to think none of its worth it anymore man," Scooter sighed, "The girls, I mean, its just like not worth it."

"You're such a freaking homo," Rick snorted. "Besides you haven't been with anyone since last spring. That Amy girl, at Kelly's deb."

"Yeah," he said quietly. He realized that this was the moment. "So what did you and Allie talk about? Her hair color?"

"My mom," Rick said quietly, dropping his head back. Scooter didn't say anything. Rick hated talking about his mother with anyone but Kelly and Jimmy. "She'd have been mad about tonight. Kelly was right about that. The next time I went home, I wouldn't be fed." He smiled. "That's how she got back at us, withheld homemade food."

"You miss her," Scooter said. "It's OK, man."

"I let her down," he said. "I was supposed to take care of them."

* * *

Julie walked sniffling back to her and Connie's room and opened the door. Connie was on her bed and a few of the guys were on the floor, they all looked like they were laughing. 

"What's going on?" Julie said, wiping her eyes.

"We're getting them back," a wide grin was spread across Guy's face.

"Can't this all just end?" Julie sighed and flopped on to her bed.

"OK, everyone out," Connie said, "We'll meet you at the rendezvous point." The guys stood up. "What happened with Jimmy?"

"I ended it," Julie said, "Or I guess cut it off would be the better word."

"I'm sorry," Connie said, "But are you sure?" She nodded. "Why?"

"Because, its too much," Julie said, "I mean, the whole family thing." She sighed, "I don't want to talk about it, what's the revenge?"

"Remember those fire ants from class?" Connie raised her eyebrows and nodded.

**

* * *

**


	14. Shift

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm really glad that people like how I'm showing Rick with his siblings. I sort of wanted show that he's really dedicated to family, and that all the crap he's doing, he thinks he's doing it for Jimmy. He's just sort of an idiot, and doesn't get it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Shift**

Kelly didn't sleep that night. She was tossing and turning, first angry then sad, then confused and then angry again. Finally she stood up and pulled on a pair of sweat pants, she walked outside, and quietly stepped outside. She walked over to a bench and sat down, dropping her head to her knees, she stretched back up, she stared at the sun, just barely peaking over the horizon.

"You're up early," she looked behind her. Rick was smiling, and sat down next to her.

"What happened to your face?" She laughed.

"Karma," He sighed. She giggled, he put his arm around her. "I'm really worried about you Kel, and I'm not just saying it. What's going on?"

"There's nothing going on," she assured him, "At least, not anymore." She shook her head.

"So something was happening?" He asked. "I'm not crazy?"

"There was something, but it's over." She nodded. "Don't worry about it." She shook her head from side to side. "And you're pretty crazy." She stretched again. "What are you doing up?"

"We're gonna finally square things with the Ducks," He smirked, almost evilly.

"No, Rick," she sighed, "This has to stop!"

"We're doing it right this time Kel," He said, "On the ice."

"You're waiting until the game?" She smiled.

"No, we're playing them now," He stood up. "I have to go."

"Rick stop," she sighed, as he walked away. "RICHARD THOMAS RILEY, GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!" She shouted and stood up stomping her foot. He just shook his head and kept walking. "I MADE OUT WITH SCOOTER!" That got him to turn around, and stare at her.

"YOU WHAT!" He shouted and ran back over. "When? Why didn't either of you tell me? What the hell Kelly?"

"Got you attention, didn't I?" She smiled. He glared at her.

"You were kidding?" He breathed out. She nodded. "Shit, don't do that to me!"

"So listen," she said crossing her arms, "I don't give a shit if you want to flush your life down the toilet. But I'm not letting you ruin things for those kids."

"Flush my life down the toilet?" He argued back, "Kelly, I'm trying to save my future here, and Jimmy's!"

"What future?" She said, "Your future's set in stone Rick, and as for Jimmy, do you realize how much you're hurting him by doing all of this?"

"Why because of that girl?" Rick said, they were both gesturing madly.

"No because you never listen!" She said, "He doesn't want it Ricky! He's his own person; he doesn't want to be you!"

* * *

Scooter walked over from the dorm, he had had trouble sleeping and therefore trouble getting out of bed. He saw Kelly and Rick arguing violently. Suddenly fear gripped him, if they were this mad, it meant only one thing. She had told him. He walked over. As soon as he was in earshot, he breathed easily, they were fighting about Jimmy. 

"Rick we should get over," He said once he got over. Kelly glared at him. "Hi Kel."

"Hi," she mumbled. "You know what," she said, "Do whatever you want. It's not my problem."

"Kelly wait," Scooter said as she started to walk away. She turned around. "Don't go."

"Whatever man," Rick said, "Kelly's made herself clear, we know whose side she's on."

"I'm not on a side, you idiot," she stomped away. Scooter would have given anything to go after her. He knew he should.

"You two were fighting?" Scooter gulped. "You guys never fight."

"She's gotten weird man," He shook his head. "Let's go, we've got some freshman ass to kick!"

* * *

"What's this?" Julie yawned as Charlie handed her a small cup. 

"Espresso shot," He shrugged. She laughed, "I need you on your game Cat."

"I'll be on it," she nodded and downed the coffee, it was strong. "Crap Charlie!" She gasped, "Where did you get that?"

"Was it strong enough?" He grimaced.

"Yeah," she nodded, "It was like mud."

"I made it myself," he looked down. "Mom has an espresso maker,"

"It was good," she said, "I needed it." She shook her head. "So let's get out there."

"Let's go!" Charlie laughed, rallying the team. They walked out onto the ice, Duck jerseys, the team, the group, as they always had been.

"Gaffney," Scooter stopped her as she headed towards the goal, she looked at him. "What do you say we call it even?"

"I hate ties," she shook her head. "It's like kissing your brother!" She skated away. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of a conversation. No matter how nice he had been at first, how much Jimmy insisted that he was the good guy, she couldn't get past any of it. She saw him laughing. Once she got to goal, there was Goldberg. "Coach says I'm the starter!" She said angrily. Why wouldn't he give it up? She was first now!

"Coach?" He looked around, "I don't see any coach!" She grunted.

"We'll split the shifts," she said, "I want a piece of these guys!" Goldberg nodded. He understood, they all did, she had ended it with Jimmy because of them, and she was pissed about it. He wasn't an idiot, he could see she needed some kind of outlet.

* * *

"That was awesome!" Rick and Cole high fived as they exited the locker room. "We showed 'em man!" Cole nodded. 

"Scooter, come on join the celebration!" Rick said, pulling in his best friend. Scooter smiled weakly. "Dude, you're all out of it!"

"No, I'm happy," he nodded, "We won, its good." He said, "I'm just exhausted, I'm gonna head back to bed!"

"Oh come on!" Rick laughed, "We're gonna do beer breakfast!"

"I'll pass this time OK?" He said shortly.

"Fine," Rick said, moving away. "I'll see you later." Scooter nodded and walked to the girls' dorm.

* * *

Kelly was sitting on her bed. Rick's reaction was exactly what Scooter had said it would be, and she had done exactly what he had been doing. She pulled it back, she got it now. But how could she tell him that he was right? 

"Kelly?" Linda said, sitting up, Kelly looked at her. "What happened?"

"I'm ending it," She said, "It's over. It was too complicated."

"I'm really sorry," Linda looked over sympathetically. Kelly smiled at her, she really meant it, or it seemed like it. "How did you know?" Linda said after a moment.

"What?" Kelly looked at her confused.

"How did you know how you felt about Scooter?" Linda looked at her.

"I didn't really realize what it was," Kelly smiled softly, remembering the summer. "I just got this feeling when he was around, when he would touch me, I'd feel a jolt. But I didn't really know, not until he kissed me." She closed her eyes, the tears were coming now. "Then I knew. It fit, you know?"

"Yeah," Linda nodded, a smile on her face. So it was just a gut feeling. The way Charlie made her smile, that was all it had to be. "I'm going to breakfast," she said, "Wanna come?"

"No," she shook her head. "I'm going to stay here, thanks though. You're coming to the meeting today?"

"Definitely," Linda said, "I mean, someone has to make all of those papier-mâché stars right?"

"Right," Kelly laughed. "See you later."

"Bye," Linda laughed and walked out. Kelly smiled and lay back. Was it possible that she and Linda Campbell, after three years of butting heads, were actually becoming something resembling friends?

"Can I come in?" She looked up, hearing Scooter's voice.

"It's a free country," she shrugged. "How was the game?"

"We won," he said, "Sort of. Orion came in and broke it up. There was a huge fight."

"Hm," Kelly nodded noncommittal.

"Do you want to talk?" He asked, walking further in.

"Nope," she shook her head. He smirked and leaned down to her. "Don't want to do that either!" She screeched.

"Ok, sorry," he stood up confused. "Kelly, what did I do?"

"It's not what you did," she shook her head. "It's what you didn't do."

"This is about talking to Rick?" He asked, she nodded. He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. Kelly, I really am, but every time I go to, the words get stuck."

"We can't do this anymore," she sighed. "I can't."

"But," he protested and she looked at him, "I won't give you up!" He took her hands. "I won't."

"You don't get to make that decision," she shook her head and pulled away from him. "I fought with Rick! We yelled! Rick and I don't fight, we never have, even when we were little, we're a team." She sighed. "I've been grumpy, and tired, and not myself. I've been lying to everyone I know!" She shook her head. "And I can't do it anymore! I'm done!" He grabbed her and kissed her hard, for a minute she gave in to it and kissed him back but she pulled away. "Scooter please,"

"I love you," He said and kissed her again, "Don't do this. Give me more time!"

"What's the point?" She asked softly, "I've given you months, and nothing's changed."

"It'll change," he promised, "Today, alright? No excuses, if I don't tell him by the end of today, its over, just like you said."

* * *

"Allie," Luis walked up to her, she ignored him and walked past. He followed after her. 

"Luis, not right now," she mumbled.

"I wanted to apologize," he said, "For the other night. You said you didn't want it to go that far and,"

"I let it happen," she shook her head. "Don't worry about it."

"I am worried about it," He looked at her sincerely. "I'm worried about you, you've been different."

"I'm fine," she laughed casually. He saw through it. "Really, I am."

"I don't buy it," Luis shook his head. "What's going on?"

"I just don't think we should see each other any more," She shrugged and walked away.

"What?" He followed after her. "Why not?"

"Because," she said, turning and looking at him. "Because I think I'm falling for you." He smiled. "I mean, me? I'm falling for a scholarship freshman, I'm falling for anyone," she rolled her eyes. "I don't fall. I control."

"It's OK to fall," he took her face in his hands, "I'm falling right there with you." She smiled and he kissed her. "But I need you to do something for me."

"What?" She whispered, she had never been more happy.

"I need you to break up with him," He said, "I can't be the other guy anymore." She stared at him.

"I don't think I can do that," Allie said quietly.

"Then I think you were right," Luis turned and walked away, "We can't see each other anymore."

* * *

The Ducks were dead. The words were keeping them from talking to each other all day. Desperate to avoid all of them Julie wandered the school grounds and found herself sitting in the stands watching Jimmy play soccer. Watching him was incredible. He was so in to it, when he would make save, he had this look of happy pride on his face, a smile entirely different from the shy cautious one he flashed her when they were talking. It was a full, ear to ear grin. Once he did a head save, and she couldn't help but laugh. He was good, he was very good. 

"Julie!" She looked behind her and Tammy was running over, she waved. Tammy stepped up into the stands. "Hi."

"Hi," she smiled.

"Which one is he?" Tammy asked. Julie pointed to the goal. "Very cute." She nodded approvingly. "Have you seen Fulton?" Julie's smile disappeared. "Is he alright?"

"He left," Julie said, "Him, and Charlie too. We had this fight going with the varsity, it all got out of hand." She shook her head. "What's happening with you two?"

"We've been hanging out," Tammy said, her knees pressed together and her hands on her knees. "He kissed me." Julie smiled. She was happy for Tammy, but that wasn't why she was smiling. This was a girlfriend. Tammy was talking to her, Connie wasn't around, but they were still friends.

**

* * *

Reviews Please!**


	15. Trying

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Trying**

"OK," Allie stepped into her room where Cassie was sitting reading. "I have been sitting on this piece of gossip for like a week, and I have to tell someone!"

"So dish!" Cassie said, putting down the book, and Allie plopped down on the bed. "Is Janet pregnant or something? Because once that girl had sex there was no slowing her down!"

"No, believe it or not its about Kelly," Allie giggled.

"Kelly Riley?" Cassie asked, making sure. Allie nodded. "No way, I've known Kelly my whole life! She doesn't have a spotless reputation for no reason. She's like totally pure."

"No girl stays pure with Scooter for long," Allie shook her head. Cassie's eyes got big. "I caught them in the makeout hallway!"

"Did Rick see them?" Cassie asked.

"No, Rick wasn't there," she laughed, then realized, "yet, wasn't there yet, he was meeting me."

"Uh huh," Cassie nodded, not sure she believed her. "Anyway, keep talking, what else happened?"

"Nothing, I talked to Kelly about it," Allie shrugged, "She said it's a secret."

"Hell yeah it's a secret!" Cassie said quietly, "If Rick found out, he'd probably never speak to Scooter again. You remember Tyler Kidman's black eye last year?"

"Yeah," Allie said, "He said he walked in to a door."

"That wasn't a door," Cassie shook her head, "That was Rick, when Tyler dumped Kelly the week before her Cotillion."

"Oh my God!" Allie gasped. "I gave him head the weekend before he got it! I didn't know he was going with Kelly!"

"Sure you didn't," Cassie rolled her eyes. "Like it would have stopped you."

"Well, no," Allie shook her head, "But I would have felt bad, and now I feel really bad, since I was probably a contributing factor to the break up! And right before her cotillion, poor Kelly!"

"She took Scooter," Cassie shrugged, "It wasn't that big a deal. Except for you know, Tyler's eye." Allie shuddered, now thinking of what would happen to Luis if Rick found out about them. One thing was clear, it had to be over with one of them. Maybe it was easier if it was Luis, since Luis had given her an ultimatum now.

* * *

"You came!" Jimmy ran up excitedly to Julie after the game. He gave her a hug, picking her up. She laughed and he put her down, "But I thought that," 

"I guess I couldn't stay away," Julie smiled, Tammy cleared her throat, "This is Tammy."

"Hi," Jimmy said, Tammy gave him a small wave. "So does this mean we're still on for food?" He smiled at her.

"I wish it did," Julie mumbled, "Unfortunately we have a team emergency. Charlie and Fulton quit,"

"Is this because of my brother the ass hole?" Jimmy's face immediately got angry.

"No," Julie said, "Not really, things just weren't right for a while. Besides, your brother may get his wish, we're like half our team down, we may need you."

"I hate to interrupt, but I should be getting home," Tammy said, "It was nice to meet you Jimmy."

"You too," he nodded.

"Bye Tam," Julie hugged her, Tammy hugged back,

"Bye," she said, "Keep me posted OK?" She winked and headed off.

"She seems nice," Jimmy said, as they started walking.

"She's great," She smiled. "I didn't like ask her to come as a buffer or anything."

"I didn't think you did," he said quickly. "I'm glad you came."

"I am too," she looked down, "Jimmy, I'm sorry about last night, I was really upset."

"I'm not talking to them," he grumbled.

"Don't," she said, "Don't not talk to your brother because of me, I couldn't, I mean,"

"Whatever, Rick has it coming," he shrugged, "something's gotta get through to him eventually."

* * *

"What's that?" Elyse walked in and saw Cal sitting at the kitchen table, reading a piece of paper. 

"Letter from Jaime," He said looking down at it.

"Oh," Elyse sat quietly. "How is she?"

"Far away," Cal shrugged. Elyse nodded and looked down. "Oh God," he sighed, "El, I can't not,"

"No!" She said, "I don't expect you to, its just hard to imagine you know? I just keep forgetting you were married before."

"Not by choice," he said taking her hand, "We were young, and scared. We thought it was the right thing to do." He looked down. "I mean, I wouldn't change it, because then,"

"You wouldn't have Julie," Elyse smiled, "Cal, I know all this. It's just a stupid insecurity. Forget it."

"She's very interested in you," He smiled, and cleared his throat, "_This woman is either a saint to want to marry you, or has some kind mental defect. I'm sure it's the first." _

"I am a saint," Elyse nodded. "I've come to that conclusion. Have you talked to Julie?"

"I thought maybe it could wait for Thanksgiving," Cal said, "I want to be able to really talk to her about it you know?"

"I know," she smiled. "I understand."

"Or maybe it doesn't have to wait that long," his eyes bulged out. "Jaime's going to be in Minneapolis for work, in two weeks."

"Which is the same weekend as Julie's big game," Elyse mentally checked their schedule, "Which you wanted to go to anyway!"

"It's perfect," Cal smiled, "If I can talk Julie into it." Elyse nodded. She understood that Julie would prefer to pretend her mother didn't exist.

"Do you want to call her?" Elyse asked. Cal nodded, stood up and picked up the phone.

Connie lay on her bed when the phone in her and Julie's room rang. She sighed and went to answer it.

"Hello?" She said softly.

"Hi Connie," Cal said, "Is Julie there? Its Cal."

"Um, no she's out," Connie said, "Can I take a message?"

"Just tell her to give me a call as soon as possible," He said, "It's about her mother."

"OK," Connie nodded. "I'll tell her."

"Thanks a lot." He smiled and hung up. "Wasn't there."

"You're excited." Elyse laughed.

"I haven't seen Jaime in years," Cal shook his head, "And the last time I did see her, I was pretty much a mess, single, hadn't moved up in my job since she left. Now,"

"Now, you're running a department," Elyse kissed him, "Have a beautiful fiancée, not to mention, you did a hell of a job raising that kid."

"Exactly," he smiled.

* * *

"Rick," Scooter walked up to him, "I need to tell you something, and you're not going to like it." 

"OK," Rick said confused. "What's up?"

"I'm with Kelly," He spit it out, and closed his eyes.

"Nice try," Rick stood up, laughing, "She already tried that on me. What's actually happening?"

"She what?" Scooter said confused.

"She was trying to get my attention or something," he shrugged, "Right before the fight. You two doing this as a team or something?"

"No," he said, completely baffled. Kelly had told him? And then said she was kidding?

"Dude, that would be weird though," Rick laughed. "I mean, like you and Kelly?" Now that he had started laughing, he couldn't stop. "Like Kelly'd go out with you! You're so not her type man, she likes guys who are all smart and serious, like that Kidman asshole she went out with last year!" Suddenly Scooter came to a realization.

"You're drunk," Scooter sighed, slightly relieved, "You're not going to remember any of this are you?" Rick only ever talked about Kelly's boyfriends when highly intoxicated, otherwise any mention of them, and he just went red with rage.

"I'm pretty sloshed man," Rick said, "And no, I probably won't."

"Good," Scooter stood up. He could go back to Kelly. He had kept his promise, he had told Rick, just Rick had been too drunk to A) believe him and B) remember. Didn't mean he hadn't tried though.

* * *

"That doesn't count!" Kelly sighed as he went to her room and explained the situation. "We're in the same place we were this morning." She stopped. "It's three in the afternoon, he was really black out drunk?" 

"Yeah," Scooter nodded, "I think between Allie forcing him to talk about your mom last night, and the fight with you this morning, he's in kind of a bad place."

"He talked to Allie about Mom?" Kelly said shocked. "He won't even talk to you about Mom!"

"I know," Scooter said, "I think he's pretty serious about her."

"Allie 'Knee-Pads' Sanders?" Kelly raised her eyebrows. "But she's such a slut! I mean, she's cheating on him!"

"She's what?" Scooter stared at her.

"Shit!" Kelly said, "Shit! She said that if I told anyone she'd tell about us! Oh my God! You can't tell anyone!"

"Who's she cheating with?" Scooter said, still just staring.

"Luis Mendoza," Kelly said quietly. "Oh it's awful Scooter, I know, but,"

"She's cheating on Rick with a Duck!" He said, outraged. "That little whore!"

"You really can't say anything," Kelly panicked, "I hate keeping it a secret, but I have to, it would just hurt him."

"I know Kel," He said hugging her to calm her down, just being in his arms made her feel better. "So, what now?" He said.

"I love you so much," She whispered, and started crying. "I can't not be with you." He kissed her softly. "Maybe we should try talking to him together." Scooter smiled.

"Tomorrow?" He said, lifting her chin so he could see her eyes.

"Maybe Monday," she giggled, "Rick on a hangover isn't really any better than Rick drunk."

* * *

"NO!" Julie screeched on the phone with her father, "What does she think, going on one little lunch is going to erase the fact that she left us?" 

"Julie, its not that simple," Cal sighed on the other end.

"And what are you doing writing to her anyway?" She fumed. "How long has this been going on?"

"Me and your mother have always kept in touch Julia Marie," He said plainly. She stopped at the use of her real name. "I send her pictures of you, and we let each other know what's happening in our lives."

"I won't see her," Julie said flatly. "You can come here, and I'll hang with you and Elyse, and if you want to see her, that's your problem, but I won't see her."

"What if I tell you you have to?" He retorted. He hated to do it, he had never made Julie do anything before. She was a pretty responsible kid, so he never really had to.

"You wouldn't!" She hissed, "Dad, please, you never,"

"This is important to me kiddo," He finally sighed. "I really want you to know her."

"What would I even call her," Julie sighed, "I mean, Mom? That seems so stupid, I barely know the woman."

"I'm sure she'd be OK with you calling her Jaime," Cal said, "So you're in?"

"I guess," Julie grumbled. "You'll be at the game?"

"I'll be at the game," Cal smiled, "And I expect this _boy _to introduce himself."

"His name's Jimmy Dad," she said. "And we're taking things slow, don't worry."

"Yeah, well, remember our talk," He grumbled. "No, and if all else fails, use those fists."

"Yeah Dad," Julie said dryly, "I know. I gotta go, we have a team meeting."

* * *

**Leave Reviews Please!**


	16. Confrontation

**Author's Note: So, the fact that there were no reviews for the last chapter, major bummer for me. Anyway, I'm trying to let everyone who reads my stories know, I've started a pretty demanding fall semester. (4 reading and writing heavy courses, and 1 other.) so my normally fairly regular updating schedule will probably go down to, I'm trying to do at least once a week per story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, its pretty heavy, at least the middle portion.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Confrontation**

"So who's captain now?" Dwayne asked as they sat in the locker room waiting for Orion.

"Charlie wasn't technically captain anymore anyway," Guy pointed out. Everyone nodded.

"This blows you guys." Goldberg sighed. Julie nodded.

"You do realize that we are now down, how many?" Connie thought for a minute.

"Five," Julie sighed, "Jesse, Portman, Banks, Charlie, Fulton. We are down five."

"I agree with Goldberg," Averman said glumly, "About the blowing."

"Listen up," Orion said, "We have a roster change. Due to our recent loss of players, Goldberg, you're moved up to the line."

"Me?" Goldberg said, "Coach, I think you're making a mistake."

"I don't," Orion said simply, "Look, maybe its not ideal, but we can't afford to lose Gaffney in between the pipes, and we need the defensive backup more than the goalie backup."

"But what if," Julie piped up and they all looked over, "What if I lose it?"

"Julie," Orion walked over and leaned right over to her, "You're not going to lose it, you can hold it together." She nodded, there was something reassuring about how serene he was. "I'm counting on you." He stood up, "I'm counting on all of you." They stared at him, the drill sergeant was showing emotion. It was strange.

* * *

"We need to talk," Scooter said, seeing Allie that night. Rick was passed out in their room. She stared at him. "Now, Sanders." She nodded and they tucked off into a nook in the dorm. 

"What?" She crossed her arms.

"You may scare Kelly, you don't scare me," He looked at her, "Because as mad as Rick's gonna get at me when he finds out about me and Kelly, and he may even throw a couple punches, I'm prepared for the possibility, it'll be nothing compared to the beating that he'll unleash when he finds out that you've been sneaking around with one of the Ducks."

"She told you?" Allie gulped.

"Yeah," He nodded, "She did. Let me let you in on a little secret Sanders, blackmailing my girlfriend, it's a bad plan."

"That's cute," She smiled, getting her nerve back, "She's your girlfriend now. What's she giving you Scooter? I mean, I had heard you had a thing for virgins, but not stuck up little princesses who had their legs glued together." She moved close to him, "It must get frustrating. A guy like you, who could score with any girl here, stuck trying to get to second base like a punky little sophomore." She had to throw him off. "I've never gotten over first weekend junior year, you blew me off because you were too busy deflowering Janet. Maybe you should give me another chance?"

"Mm, too bad I'm immune to your slut powers," He said, looking down at her. She laughed. "And I kind of hate you."

"Yeah, think how good it would be," she smiled, running her hands over his biceps, "Months of pent up sexual frustration, feeling slightly guilty because I mean, you'd be hurting poor little Kelly, not to mention Ricky, and add that you don't like me very much and you've got a recipe for a very hot night."

"You're sick you know that?" He shook his head. "I'm not cheating on Kelly with you."

"Then what is it that you want?" Allie said, crossly. She never got turned down, and now she had allowed Scooter Vanderbilt to do it twice.

"Just want to warn you," He smiled sweetly back, "You mess with the Rileys and you're messing with me too. You got it?"

"Got it," She said and walked off. She turned around. "And if you mess with me, I will ruin you. Don't think that I'm above it."

"Knee Pads," He smiled, "I'd never set you above anything." She walked back over to him and slapped him across the face. He stood motionless, he hadn't expected that.

"Don't call me that!" She hissed. "You're a bunch of fucking hypocrites! I do the same crap with guys that you all do with girls, but I get called a slut, and you get called a stud, it's disgusting!"

"It's not your experience that makes you a slut Sanders," He said simply. She stared at him. "I've never cheated, I've never lied about it, and,"

"Does she know everything?" Allie smirked, "All the girls, the parties, the general disgustingness of it?"

"It was all happening under her bedroom window," he shrugged. "She loves me in spite of it."

"Oh, she loves you," Allie nodded. "Of course she does. But not enough to give you any."

"Its not like its any of your business," He snapped, "But we have plans."

"Let me guess," Allie nodded, "A hotel room, after prom, no wait, that's too far in advance, ohh, gala."

* * *

"Charlie quit," Linda sighed and plopped on to her bed as Kelly sat across the room studying. 

"Charlie?" Kelly looked over, "Wait? Charlie Conway?" Linda nodded. "That's the guy you like?"

"Yes," she sighed, "Not that it matters, since he left school."

"Charlie Conway," Kelly shook her head, "He's cute."

"Yes," Linda nodded again, "But again, he left school."

"Yes, that is a complication," Kelly nodded. "Oh God, Rick's going to be so freaking smug once he wakes up."

"Wakes up?" Linda said, "It's nine o'clock on Saturday, isn't he usually drunk with his dick in Allie Sanders's mouth by now?" Kelly sighed. "I know he's your brother but you have to admit he's an ass!"

"You don't know what he's really like," Kelly insisted. "If you could see him, at home, the way he is when it's just me and him and Jimmy."

"I remember freshman year," Linda smiled, "Before, I mean, you know," Kelly nodded. "He used to come in, like seven times a day just to make sure you were OK."

"He changed a lot." Kelly shrugged, "After, he was really devastated. He had practice that night, so he wasn't there. I think he felt really guilty about it." She sighed, "So, Charlie Conway huh?"

"Yes," Linda giggled. "He's really sweet and funny. Or he was, I guess. I don't know."

"Maybe he'll come back," Kelly said, optimistically. "Or, we can find him."

"Are we friends now Riley?" Linda looked over at her.

"I think we might be," Kelly laughed.

"I won't tell anyone if you won't!" Linda shrugged.

* * *

"Hi," Fulton said, he had been shooting in the alley, and he saw Tammy, walking down the street. It was the first time he had smiled all day. 

"Hi," she said coolly, and moved past him.

"Tam," he said. "What's wrong?"

"Just that I went to see you today," she shrugged, and stopped, walking into the alley, where he was now standing. "You know at school Fult? You quit the Ducks! How could you?"

"You quit," He looked at her, getting angry. She sighed.

"That was different, I _had_ to," she reminded him. "When my dad moved out, something had to give."

"Couldn't be figure skating?" He shrugged. She rolled her eyes. "Look, its not really the Ducks anymore anyway. You saw the way we play! Not like we used to."

"Yeah," she said. She understood, leaving the Ducks behind wasn't something that she had been happy to do, but she could see them falling apart.

"Now I'll be going to school with you," he smiled, "That'll be good right?"

"I guess so," she said. "Um, Fulton, last week, when we um,"

"Oh, yeah," He looked down and shuffled his feet, "I wanted to apologize, I shouldn't have assumed."

"No!" She said, "I'm glad you assumed. It's getting kind of dark out here." She looked around. She shivered, it felt creepy.

"I'll walk you home," he smiled, putting his arm around her. She moved close to him, feeling safe. They walked up the street quietly, when they reached Tammy's house, they stopped. "So, I guess I'll see you around." He stuck his hands in his pockets and turned.

"Fulton," She stopped him and he turned again. This time she walked up to him and gave him a soft, almost clumsy kiss. He smiled. "I'll call you tomorrow."

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review!**


	17. Pennsylbama

**Author's Note: So, thanks for the reviews! I think this chapter really delivers, I at least feel like it does. Hope people like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the previously established characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Pennsylbama**

"I like that you don't have a room mate," Julie smiled sitting cross legged on Jimmy's bed, Monday afternoon, and he leaned in and kissed her. "I like that too."

"So, um," Jimmy smiled at her, "Are you," he closed his eyes and took a breath. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" She looked at him, her jaw dropped. "Stunned silence was really not what I was hoping for there."

"Jimmy!" She threw her arms around his neck. "Of course!" He smiled and pulled back.

"Really?" He said. She nodded. "Am I supposed to give you something?"

"I don't know," she looked down, "You're my first boyfriend." She smiled, "You could kiss me again."

"I can do that," he nodded and kissed her lightly, she softly parted her lips, he followed. Their arms wrapped around each other and he pushed her down on to the bed.

"Jimmy," she whispered, shifting away from him, "Um, I'm not ready for that."

"Sorry," He said, sitting up. "I got carried away."

"Its OK," Julie shrugged. "I do like kissing you Jimmy."

"I like kissing you too," he smiled, "I'm sorry I waited so long." She blushed. "I'm sorry about the game too."

"Whatever," Julie shrugged, "I did my best, I guess. It's just frustrating, I mean, you know how it is, without a defense its impossible!"

"Yeah," he nodded, "Goldberg did really well though." Julie smiled.

"He did, didn't he?" She laughed.

"You two talking again?" He asked. She nodded. "So that's good."

"Yeah," she said, thinking, "What would be ideal is if we could get Fulton and Portman back, then we'd be unstoppable."

"You guys really are great," Jimmy said. "I mean, if how you've been playing is you guys compromised, I can only imagine what its like at full strength." She smiled. "Rick's scared out of his mind, that's why he's being such a dick."

"I get that," she nodded. "At least the pranks are over."

"True," Jimmy laughed, "So you came here for a reason right?"

"Geometry homework," Julie went over to her backpack and pulled out her Math book and notebook. "Help me." He laughed.

"Right," He smiled, "Cat," he kissed her.

"You've never called me Cat before," She smiled.

"Everyone else does," he shrugged.

"I didn't mean you couldn't," she smiled, "You just never have."

"Oh, OK, then." He laughed.

* * *

"Rick," Kelly took a deep breath, Scooter at her side, he stared at them. "We need to talk to you." 

"Is this an intervention?" He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry about Saturday, I shouldn't have had that much, it won't happen again, OK?"

"It's not an intervention," Scooter sighed, "We have something to tell you."

"OK," He leaned back against the wall. "What's going on?" They looked at each other and took a breath at the same time.

"Scooter and I," Kelly spoke first, "are, well, that is we," she looked at him, seeing the impatient look on Rick's face. "Scooter?"

"What Kelly's trying to say is," he closed his eyes, "We're,"

"Guys, seriously, before the sun goes down maybe?" Rick said.

"Kelly, can I grab you for a sec?" Cassie said, taking her arm.

"Now's really not a good time Cass," Kelly said.

"Gala emergency," Cass said, "Sorry."

"Can it wait, like a second," Kelly sighed.

"No," Cassie said sternly, "It can't." She pulled Kelly away, she looked at Scooter pleadingly. "I know."

"What do you know?" Kelly looked at her.

"I know," She repeated. Kelly's eyes get big. "You can't tell him Kel."

"We have to," Kelly said, "I can't keep this a secret from my brother anymore."

"Think for a minute," Cassie said, "When it ends," Kelly went to object, "It will end Kelly, you know these guys, do you really want to be responsible for ending the best friendship your brother's ever had?" Kelly looked down. "Trust me I get the appeal of guys like Scooter." She looked longingly over at Rick, "But it never ends well."

"I love him Cass," Kelly said simply. "It's different."

* * *

"It's not fair," Julie walked in to her and Connie's room to see Connie sobbing into Guy. "Why can't something good just happen?" 

"Shh, baby its OK!" Guy said weakly, trying to comfort her.

"What's wrong?" Julie said sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Hans," Guy whispered huskily, she could tell he'd been crying too. "He died this morning." Julie swallowed, trying not to cry and put her arms around the sobbing Connie. A minute ago she had been on top of the world, now she felt like crawling in a hole and never getting out. "I'm going to go," Connie looked at him and clung tighter, "You've got Julie now, I have to go see Jesse and Terry OK?"

"You'll come back?" She asked. He nodded and kissed her. "Tonight?"

"I can't promise," He shook his head, "I might stay at the Halls, it depends on how I'm feeling."

"OK, I'll see you later I guess," She gulped. Guy smiled lightly and kissed her on the forehead.

"Bye Jules," He waved and walked out.

"Bye," Julie said lightly, Connie wiped her nose with her hand, trying to gulp back tears. "Are you going to be OK?"

"My grandpa died before I was born," Connie explained, "I always felt like Hans," she started to sob again.

"It's OK," Julie held her close, "It's fine."

"Everything's so horrible," Connie hiccupped, "It's like nothing good will ever happen again." Julie nodded. "Coach Bombay's here, he told us. Where were you?"

"I was with Jimmy," Julie said shamefully, she felt like she had abandoned her friends, "He asked me to be his girlfriend." Suddenly Connie started to giggle, and Julie followed suit. "What's funny?"

"You said it so sadly," Connie smiled and threw her arms around Julie's neck. "But that's good news! Good things can still happen." Julie smiled.

"I'm going to keep that smile on your face," Julie said, "When my grandma died, my cousin taught me this game, its called Bama."

"Bama?" Connie giggled. "How do you play?"

"OK, so you take different states and you try and make them into 'Bama', you know like Alabama," Julie said, "So like right now, we are in Minnebama."

"You're from Mainbama," Connie said with a giggle.

"North Dakbama," Julie laughed.

"Michibama!" Connie fell off the bed she was laughing so hard.

"Calibama!" Julie followed her, they weren't even making sound with their laughter anymore, they were just red faced and trembling.

"I think they've lost it," Averman said, walking in to the room with Goldberg, Goldberg nodded.

"Guys what's so funny?" Goldberg said.

"Goldberg is from Pennsylbama!" Connie blurted out and they kept laughing.

"They have lost it," He said. "I knew this place would push us over the edge."

* * *

The next day they stood by the coffin, obviously their giggles appeased, but Julie squeezed Connie's hand and then whispered in her ear. 

"Just remember, if it gets too intense, Texbama," Connie smiled weakly and squeezed back.

The team glanced over and saw Charlie standing with his mom a few feet away, towards the back of the crowd were Tammy, her brother Tommy, Jesse and Terry Hall and a few of the other original Ducks. More slightly good news had come the night before, in the form of Fulton's return to flock. But of all the non Ducks there, the one Julie was most grateful for, standing off to the side, leaning against a tree, was Jimmy. She looked over at him and he winked at her. She smiled back. They finished an "Our Father" and Coach Bombay stepped forward.

"Excuse me," He said, he was holding a green Duck jersey, "Every time you touch the ice," he addressed the team, "Remember, it was Hans who taught us to fly." Connie hiccupped again, and as the crowd started to part, he greeted each of them, they looked over and saw that Charlie had left. They weren't surprised by this. Now that they had lost him, they didn't expect to get him back. "Don't worry," Bombay assured them all, as they raised their concern about it. "You won't lose Charlie."

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: I swear to you, the "Bama game" really does work, and when you've been crying hysterically it does make you start to laugh hysterically. My friend invented this game the night of our friends wake when none of us had laughed in a week. We laughed for about three hours on different Bamas.


	18. Meeting

**Author's Note: I made a promise to someone that I would update this story and then I was able to write this chapter, which you know, is what it is. If the movie dialogue isn't exactly right, I apologize, I didn't feel like getting my DVD out to check it. But I got the general gist. Hope you like the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Meeting**

"So," Kelly said, later as Scooter slipped in to her room, he shook his head. "Why not?"

"It was weird like five seconds after Cassie took you, what was that about, by the way?" He sighed, "Allie showed up."

"Allie must have told Cassie," Kelly said, "She's manipulating, making sure she's on top."

"Yeah I hear she likes that," Scooter said.

"Ew," she looked at him and laughed. He laughed and then kissed her. "Do you love me?"

"Of course," He said, "Kelly, what did she say to you?"

"It's not important," She whispered. "I just want to ask again."

"I love you," He said, "Don't doubt it OK Kel?" She smiled, and slid up, leaning back against his chest, he rested his chin of the top of her head. "So I've been thinking about Saturday," she looked at him, "What color is your dress? I never asked."

"Maroon," she said, "Corsage?"

"Sort of," he said. "Don't worry about it OK?"

"OK," she smiled, "It's not a condom thing is it?"

"No," He laughed, "Although now that you mention it," He kissed her and flipped her over. She giggled. "We're still on for that?"

"As long as we manage to talk to Rick," she nodded. He kissed her deeply. She smiled. Linda opened the door, and as force of habit, Scooter sat up and they straightened themselves.

"Just picking up a book," Linda assured them, "As you were!"

"Kelly?" Her father walked in.

"Daddy," she swallowed, and stood up to go kiss him, "What are you doing here? We weren't expecting you today."

"There's a board meeting tomorrow, just checking on the agenda," He said, "Scooter." He nodded.

"Hello Sir," Scooter nodded back. "Everything all set for this weekend?"

"Well, it seems," Tom Riley smiled, "That one of the things on the agenda is the revocation of the scholarships."

"What?" Kelly said shocked.

"I was actually wondering where your brother was so I could tell him the good news," He said, "Where is he?"

"Which brother?" Kelly said, snottily, "They both are pretty invested in it."

"Watch your tone Kelly," He said sternly, "Jimmy, of course."

"Oh, he's probably with his girlfriend," she said crossing her arms, and definitely not watching her tone, "Julie Gaffney? Maybe you know her, you're trying to get her kicked out of the school."

"You're making it personal Kelly," He crossed to her and kissed her forehead, "It's not, this is about the school's reputation. I'll be back later, we'll have dinner." He walked out and she sat down. Linda looked down quietly.

"So, no more Ducks," Linda said.

"No more Ducks," Kelly repeated. "No more Charlie!"

"There never really was a Charlie," Linda shrugged, "And he left anyway."

"Wait, Conway?" Scooter said, Linda nodded. "No! He came back this afternoon, Julie and Jimmy were talking about it."

"Not that it matters," Linda said, "Since Mr. Riley's got the board in his pocket."

"Poor Jimmy," Kelly shook her head, "Julie's going to have to go back to Maine."

* * *

"I hate my father!" Jimmy shouted angrily stomping around his room. "This is so stupid! You guys are like the best thing to ever happen to this stupid old school!" Julie smiled weakly, at least his fervor was comforting. "Maybe, we could find another way for you to stay, like," 

"Paying tuition?" Julie sighed, "My dad can't afford it, I know that." She said, "But I won't always be gone, I'll come back, to visit the Ducks and stuff. We can see each other then!"

"This sucks," Jimmy sat down and shook his head. "Like really sucks."

"I agree," She sighed and he kissed her. "But Orion said he has a plan, so maybe we don't have to go."

"Jim," Rick popped in, "Oh, its you." She stared at up at him with pure hatred. "We gotta go, Dad's waiting."

"I should go anyway," Julie said and kissed Jimmy again. "Bye." She walked past Rick pushing into his shoulder. He looked down.

"I'm not going," Jimmy said.

"Jimbo, come on," Rick said, "He's doing all this for you."

"Why? So I can be you?" Jimmy said, "Newsflash Rick, I don't want to."

"Look man," Rick sat down, "I know OK? I haven't exactly been there for you so far this year," he sighed. "But its time we had a talk,"

"What about?" Jimmy stared coolly at him.

"This thing with Gaffney," Rick said.

"She's my girlfriend," Jimmy nodded.

"Right, yeah that," Rick sighed, "Look man, I get it, you like her. I mean, she's a cute little thing, I get that, I've been there, but scholarship trash isn't good for the long term and,"

"Don't call her trash!" Jimmy stood up and yelled. "And what the hell do you know about long term? Allie's your longest relationship and it's been what two, three months?"

"You really want to do this?" Rick stood up and went face to face with him. "Don't fight me little bro, you'll lose!"

"Look around Rick," Jimmy said, "Kelly's pissed at you, I'm pissed at you, Mom's gone, and Dad's pretty much useless. You're the one who's always going on about how important family is, but you're the one pushing us all away." Rick shoved him, and he shoved back. Jimmy found himself dominating for only a few seconds when Rick managed to pin him to the ground. He was hovering over him breathing heavily. "You can't beat me, I taught you everything." Jimmy stared up at him and then his face curled into a smiled and they both started laughing.

"You forgot this," Jimmy grabbed Rick's left arm and pulled it behind his back and lifted him up. "Kelly taught me that!"

"Fine I give, I give!" Rick said with a laugh. Jimmy let go. "Psyche!" He grabbed his head. Jimmy cracked up. Kelly walked in, and sighed shaking her head.

"Ricky, let him go," she said. Rick let go and they both looked at her and shrugged. "I swear to God, you're like children." She stared at them. "Now what was this about?"

"Rick called Julie trash!" Jimmy said.

"Yeah, but them Jimmy said that I didn't know anything about relationships!" Rick retorted. Kelly sighed.

"Oh my God, Rick!" She rolled her eyes, "Julie isn't trash, and maybe if you'd talk to her, you'd know that! And you don't know anything about relationships," Rick opened his mouth to protest, "I didn't say sex Ricky, I said relationships!"

* * *

"So," Allie leaned against the doorway of Luis's room. "You're leaving?" 

"Looks like it," He nodded, "Not until the end of the semester, so we can still get you that B if you want."

"Luis," she sighed.

"Your boyfriend won, baby," he shrugged, "We're out, I'm gone. We're done."

"You're not being fair!" She said. "You don't understand,"

"I understand that you're boyfriend's an idiot," Luis said, "That he uses you when he feels like it, and that you,"

"He's in love with me," She said cutting him off, "He told me, and," she sighed, "I can't break his heart. No one has ever been in love with me, Luis."

"And how do you feel, Allie?" He went to her, cupping her face with his hand.

"That doesn't matter right now," she said, "You're leaving anyway."

"Not willingly." He said, "Only because Rick,"

"It wasn't Rick, it was his father," she objected. Luis looked at her. "You don't know him, Luis, you don't know what he's actually like."

"I know enough," He said. "You said you'd never cheated on a guy before, you said that you didn't know what it was, but something didn't quite feel right, and you said," She cut him off by kissing him, and they moved onto his bed. "Allie," he whispered as she started to undress him.

"You remembered everything," she said, "You listen."

"Of course I do," he said. "Because I love you." They kissed again. He pulled off her shirt.

"We really shouldn't," she said, as he kissed her chest.

"Consider it a good bye." He said. She closed her eyes and they kissed again.

"I wonder what it's like when you're in love," She giggled as he wriggled out of his pants.

"We're both gonna find out aren't we?" He smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

"So this is it," Charlie sighed as the team stood outside of the doors of the board meeting. The varsity and a few others walked past them. Scooter looked sympathetically over at Julie. She smiled back. Luis nodded at Allie who looked down and then up. She then followed Rick into the room. "Let's go." They took a collective breath and started walking in. Orion was standing at the front of the room, talking to The Dean, they both looked agitated. "Any movement, Coach?" Charlie asked. 

"Don't worry about it Charlie," Orion shook his head. Julie glanced over and noticed an extremely miffed looking Kelly sitting in a chair at the front of the room she wandered over.

"Are you OK?" Julie asked.

"Yeah," she sighed, "It's just, no you guys, no JV/Varsity game, no gala, and months of work, and tons of money, not to mention the loss of what was potentially supposed to be a pretty big night for me." She looked down. "It sounds stupid, I know, to you, because I mean, you're getting,"

"No," Julie said, "I'm sure that would suck."

"Cat," She heard Charlie calling her back.

"I should go," she said, "I think everything's going to be fine, really."

"Alright," The Dean said, "It seems we have a pretty big turn out here today. So, first order on the agenda, the scholarships of the freshman hockey team. The board has already voted, and the decision is to revoke the scholarships has been made."

"On behalf of the freshman hockey team," Orion said, "We ask the board to reconsider." Jimmy looked at Kelly who shrugged. They both knew it wouldn't happen.

"Motion to reconsider?" The Dean said hopefully. "I'm sorry, next order,"

"Then you leave us no choice," Orion shrugged, "But to bring in our attorney."

"Attorney?" Was the general buzz, the team smiled. They knew what this meant. Coach Bombay walked through the doors with more authority than they had ever seen from him.

"As legal council for Coach Orion," Bombay smirked, "And the freshman hockey team, I'd like to present you with your legal options."

"Mr. Bombay, this isn't a legal proceeding." The Dean sighed.

"Oh no," Bombay snickered, "Not yet."

* * *

"That was awesome!" Jimmy laughed and picked Julie up and spun her around. "That was so cool! He really used to be your coach?" She laughed. He kissed her, she couldn't stop smiling. 

"I can't believe we're staying," She sighed, "I have to go though, I'm going into super practice mode, so you won't see me for a while."

"But on Saturday?" He asked.

"You get to meet my dad," She smiled, which quickly changed, "And I see my mom." She shook her head. "But we'll focus on the you meeting Dad part."

"That sounds good," He said, and kissed her again. "Good luck." She smiled and walked away from him. On her way to the rink, she saw Scooter. He nodded at her.

"Hi," she walked over.

"Hey," he said, "So, I feel like I should welcome you to the Riley family significant others club."

"I appreciate it," she smiled and they walked. "So, any rules I should know about."

"Um, tell Rick?" He laughed, so did she. "No, they put each other ahead of every one, get used to it. It's how they cope with being without their mom," Julie nodded, Jimmy had briefly mentioned their mother, but hadn't gone into specifics, and she of all people knew not to push that particular subject. "If you end up meeting their Aunt Jane, don't take anything she says to heart, or think that anything she says affects him. They hate her because she hated Mrs. Riley." Julie nodded. "That's it." He shrugged. Julie nodded.

"I have to get to practice," She pointed, "But thanks, for everything," she hugged him.

"No problem Gaffney," He smiled, he'd developed a sort of older brother like affection for the little blonde. "Good luck."

"You too," she smiled and walked off.

"And Gaffney," He said, she turned around. "Treat him good OK? He deserves the best."

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	19. Gametime

**Author's Note:** **I'm sorry you guys, for the long gap! But its back now, I swear, I have the next few chapters outlined in my head. We finish up where the movie is in this chapter and we go entirely into the world of my imagination (I know its a scary place). Anyway, thanks for the reviews those that did! I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Gametime**

"Are you going to the game?" Linda asked as Kelly sat on her bed, looking over a seating chart. "I mean, Scooter wants you there right?"

"I want to go, but I really can't," Kelly sighed, "I have to make centerpieces."

"The florist didn't do that?" Linda asked.

"No," Kelly said. "They were supposed to but, somewhere along the line the order got messed up."

"Do you need help?" Linda said sitting down next to her, "I mean, I'm on the committee so,"

"No, go to the game, see Charlie, have a good time," Kelly waved her off. "I can handle it."

"Did I show you my dress?" Linda smiled. As a committee member she got to go to the gala, something that she was really excited about, much to Kelly's surprise. Kelly shook her head, and Linda went to her closet and pulled out a gorgeous simple black dress halter dreaa. "So?"

"Perfect," Kelly nodded. "Are you going to put your hair up?"

"Should I?" She asked. Kelly nodded.

"See, the way the neckline falls," Kelly explained pointing the dress. "You want to show off your shoulders, so you should put your hair up."

"You know about this stuff huh?" Linda said sitting down. Kelly nodded.

"I've been going to functions like this one since I was born," She shrugged, "I know how it works. Plus my deb gown was a halter. My dressmaker explained it to me." She sighed, "I'm sorry, that made me sound completely spoiled."

"Your what?" Linda asked laughing.

"My deb, I'm a debutante," Kelly said simply, "Laugh if you want, but I did it for my mother." Linda stopped laughing. "She always felt like there was more to it than just parties, it was about helping people, making people happy."

"I remember when she used to come to visit, when we were freshmen," Linda smiled. So did Kelly. "She was always so sweet. She was really sick then right?"

"Yeah," Kelly nodded and closed her eyes. "God I miss her."

* * *

"I heard this rumor," Scooter came behind Kelly while she sat in the ballroom creating flower arrangements, "That a certain, very beautiful gala chair isn't coming to the game." 

"I can't," she looked at him, "I have to arrange flowers, I'm sorry," she kissed him, "Play well alright? I love you."

"Love you too." He smiled, "See you later."

"Talk to Rick," she said as he ran off. She sighed, "I don't want to die a virgin." She mumbled. Scooter ran back in lifted her to her feet and kissed her. "What was that for?"

"I didn't get a chance to really kiss you," He laughed, "I love you."

"I love you too," She smiled. "I really I'm sorry I can't come today."

"It's OK," He smiled, "I'm more excited about tonight."

"You know the rules on tonight," She giggled. They kissed again.

"I'm talking to him right after the game," He laughed, "Bye baby."

"Bye." She said softly and pecked him once before he left.

* * *

"Hey," Jimmy said as Julie answered her door. 

"Hi," She smiled he kissed her. "What's up?"

"I just came to say good luck," He said, "and to firm up plans for tonight, you're coming to the party after dinner with your um,"

"Dad, dad's girlfriend and until now, absent mom," Julie nodded, "Yup."

"God your life's more complicated than Kelly's," He laughed and kissed her. "Have a good game, I'll see you after!"

"Bye," She waved happily as he left. He walked down the hallway, stopping in his tracks when he saw Allie Sanders walking out of one of the dorm rooms. She was beaming, but as far as he knew, Allie was still going out with his brother. But then again given Rick's revolving girlfriends and Allie's reputation it wasn't too much of a stretch to believe that they had both moved on pretty quickly.

"Jimmy," he stopped when the dean saw him as he exited the dorms. "Can I speak to you for a minute in my office?"

"Um, sure," he said, and they walked. "Sir, can I ask what this is about?"

"I have some good news," he said simply, "We've found you a room mate."

"Oh yeah," Jimmy nodded, "I guess that is good news." He tried to not be too disappointed, a room mate meant no more completely uninterrupted moments with Julie. Although it seemed like there would be plenty of times where Connie wouldn't be around. Once they got to the dean's office, there was a kid sitting in there.

"Dean Portman," The dean smiled, "This is Jimmy Riley, he'll show you to your room."

"Nice to meet you man," Portman smiled, and picked up his bag, "Where're we crashing?"

"Nice to meet you too," Jimmy said, "Um, this way." They walked. "So you're Duck right?"

"Yeah," Portman nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm um," Jimmy smiled, "Julie's my girlfriend."

"Really?" Portman said surprised. "Cat bagged a preppy. Not bad."

"Yeah," Jimmy laughed. "So why didn't you come in the first place?"

"Long and complicated story," Portman shrugged. "Don't really want to talk about it."

"Sure," Jimmy nodded, "Right."

"Jimmy! Thank God!" Kelly ran over, "Can you please help me?"

"I'd help you baby," Portman smiled at her and nodded.

"Who are you?" She looked at him part confused, part disgusted and part confused.

"This is my new room mate Kel," Jimmy said, "Dean Portman, my sister Kelly."

"Uh huh, I don't have time for this," She shook her head, "Jim, how are your place setting skills lately?"

"Kel, I haven't set a table since Mom," Jimmy started. She held her hand up, "And I promised Julie I'd go to the game."

"Please!" She sighed, "Give me a half hour, one table, that's all."

"Fine," He sighed loudly, "I'll meet you at the hall."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kelly hugged him. "It was nice to meet you." She said and sped off.

"I think I'm gonna like it here," Portman smiled watching Kelly walk away.

"Aside from being my older sister," Jimmy said, "She has a boyfriend."

"Too bad," Portman smiled. "She's hot."

"Why is it that no one is sensitive to the fact that she's _my sister?" _Jimmy sighed and kept walking.

* * *

"After tonight," Allie whispered to Luis as he kissed her, "I'm all yours I promise." 

"I feel like you are anyway," He smiled and stroked her face, "I can't believe you stayed over last night, that was a big risk baby."

"Why, Guy went home," She giggled and they kissed. "Rick's a big boy, he'll be able to take it."

"You gonna come watch me play today?" He whispered and she nodded and giggled. "I gotta go. See you later." She nodded. "Bye."

"Bye," She said softly. They kissed again. "And Luis?" She stopped him as he was walking away.

"Yeah?" He smirked at her. She wanted to melt.

"Kick some Warrior ass," she said with a smile. He laughed and nodded walking away.

* * *

The game wound to a close. No one could quite believe that Portman was actually back, the Ducks kept going. Orion slapped the C back on Charlie's uniform. Once the Ducks had won, they skated out into the middle for celebration. Scooter stopped Julie on her way out to the team. She looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. 

"Good game Gaffney," He smirked. He nodded up to the stands and she looked, seeing Jimmy, decked out in Duck gear. She laughed.

"Thanks Scooter," She skated over the team, and whacked Dean in the chest playfully, "Where were you!?" She shouted.

"I'm right here now babe!" He laughed, "By the way, I'm living with your boyfriend."

"How fun for me!" She laughed. "You better stay out of our way!"

"Consider me the invisible man," He nodded. They looked up and screamed, seeing the Duck banner fall over the Warriors symbol.

Luis skated right over to Allie and planted a huge kiss on her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him intently.

"Sorry, we're right here in front of everyone," He mumbled.

"I don't care," She whispered. They kissed each other, pulling closer every second. Rick walked past and stop and stared, they pulled apart and she laughed awkwardly.

"Um sorry," Luis managed to grimace. "Our little secret." They went back to each other.

"Whatever," He grumbled and they walked out.

"Smooth Knee Pads," Scooter rolled his eyes as he walked past. Allie glared at him.

"What does that mean 'Knee Pads?'" Luis asked.

"I'm not perfect," she whispered, "I'll explain some other time OK?"

"OK," He nodded and went back to kissing her.

"God, I'm proud of you!" Jimmy laughed kissing Julie. "Although I feel bad for Rick." She nodded. "I should go help Kelly."

"Listen, I'm going to change, and then find my dad," She said and kissed him again, "We'll be outside, come find us?"

"Definitely," He smirked and they kissed again. "See you later."

"Bye," She giggled and skated to the locker room. Jimmy watched her leave. For that minute it really seemed like everything was going to be OK.

**

* * *

**

Reviews Please!


	20. Flashback

**Author's Note: So I wrote this chapter a while ago. It's just a few scenes, that sort of bring us to where we were at the begining of the story. At least with the older kids. All things that have been referenced before, just in more detail. It's two events specifically, Kelly's debutante ball the spring before and a party at the Riley's the summer before, where lots of stuff will happen. Thanks for the reviews. The story will move forward in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: No ownership blahdy blah.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Flashback**

**Spring, One year earlier**

Scooter walked into the debutante preparation area, where Kelly was sitting putting the final touches on her makeup, her white debutante gown was taking up massive amounts of space and her dark hair was in a pile of curls on her head. He wanted to say something, anything, but she was just so beautiful he couldn't seem to find words. She turned around on the stool she was sitting on and smiled at him.

"Are you ready?" She stood up.

"Sure," he nodded, offering her his arm, she walked over pulling her gloves on and placed a gloved hand on his elbow.

"Thanks for doing this," she said, as they walked down the stairs. "I can't believe Tyler bailed last week."

"In fairness, you guys did break up," he teased her. She sighed, "Sorry, too soon?" She nodded. He smiled, maybe it was insensitive, but he was just as happy that he wasn't going to have to see Kelly constantly hand in hand with Tyler Kidman day after day at school. For some unknown reason Kelly's boyfriends drove him nuts. Usually because they were boys that she met at the country club or had been introduced to by her snotty aunt, the kind of guys who looked at Kelly as the kind of girl they could bring home to their parents and then mess around on. He couldn't have been happier when she had run up to him a week ago begging him to be her deb escort. It was a feeling that confused him, but Kelly was something special. "Anyway, it wasn't a big deal. The tails are actually kind of cool." She laughed. "Good to see you smile again Kel."

"You've always been able to make me smile," she said, "And it is a big deal, I know you think all of this stuff is really lame, but it's like super important to my Aunt, and technically I could have brought Rick as my escort, but I mean that would have been totally pathetic,"

"It's important to you too," Scooter said, she blushed, "And you look beautiful, and I've seen Rick waltz, I did you a major favor!" She laughed. "It's an honor." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Alright," she said, "Now, you go out to the dance floor." He nodded and she walked over to line of equally unimpressed fathers standing waiting to do their duty presenting their daughters. Her father among them, but when she walked over he smiled.

"You look like your mother," He said, she hugged him tightly. This was the highest compliment from Tom Riley, who had loved his wife more than any one alive. When she died, it had ruined him. "I love you, princess."

"I love you too Daddy!" She said giving him a final squeeze. She waited in quiet anticipation as each girl had her name and her parent's names called out and she was handed off to the escorts who waited below.

* * *

"Kelly Maura Riley," She heard the soft female voice. "Daughter of Thomas and Evelyn Riley, escorted by Scot Vanderbilt of Stamford, Connecticut." As the light applause came Kelly smiled down at Scooter who was looking up at her, his usual smirk plastered across his face. 

She was incredible. Descending like an angel from heaven. Just as beautiful, but also just as ethereal, she was above him. At the very least he couldn't touch her. As the music for the waltz started he placed a hand at her waist, lifted her arm creating a perfect dance frame. As he guided her back and forth, she began to giggle.

"What?" He said, "I know it's not my dancing, I'm an excellent dancer."

"No," she said, "You're so formal, look around," most of the other escorts had given up on the frame by now and pulled the girls in close to them. "They waltz differently in Connecticut? Things more rigid?"

"Everything's more rigid in the CT," He laughed, his hand slid to the small of her back and pulled her close. "More comfortable?"

"I'm not sure," she mumbled. He wanted to have her close, but not at the expense of her comfort, he pulled back slightly.

* * *

After the official ceremony, a girl with shortly cut blonde hair walked up to him, and handed him a drink. He looked at her. She wasn't a debutante, dressed in red. 

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"No," she smiled, "But I see by your attire that you probably need this. I did the whole debutante nightmare last year. My escort and I were crazy wasted all night."

"I'm Scooter," He said, offering her his hand.

"Amy," she nodded. "So are you attached to your puffy white drone, or,"

"She's a friend," he smiled. "Actually the sister of a friend. And she's not a drone, she's fantastic." He looked over at Kelly who was standing talking with some of the others.

"Good to know," she moved closer, "If you manage to ditch her, I'll be in front in two hours."

"Make it one, and I'll be there," he whispered and kissed her.

* * *

"Well Kelly," one of her friends came up to her, "Looks like you lost your date." Kelly looked over and saw Scooter laughing with and kissing Amy Lennox. Something bubbled inside of her, not sure if it was anger at him for using this night to hook up, or perhaps could it possibly be? She wasn't actually jealous of this little tramp was she?

* * *

"Aren't you glad we're past this?" Cassie walked up to Rick and gave him a drink. "God do you remember mine?" 

"It was pretty memorable," Rick nodded. He had escorted Cassie, a lifelong family friend, at her coming out the year before. They had gotten drunk and made out afterward, neither of them talking about it ever again.

"Kelly did great," Cassie smiled. Rick nodded. "Scooter's like her hero I think. Just like you were mine."

"Aw, you flatter me," Rick laughed. "Come on Cass, you know I'd never say no to you." She smiled at him. He looked over at her and then past her. "Excuse me," He walked over to the bar, where a slightly older girl was sitting and he started flirting with her. Cassie sighed and looked down, realizing she had let yet another opportunity slip through her fingers.

* * *

**Summer**

Kelly giggled as Scooter pulled her behind the poolhouse at a party Rick was throwing.

"What are you doing?" She said, he leaned down and kissed her. "Is this going to be a regular thing?" He smiled and kissed her again.

"Do you want it to be a regular thing?" He asked. She nodded, he leaned her against the wall and kissed her hard.

"What's Rick going to say?" She giggled. Scooter stopped and pulled back.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell him right away," He said, "I mean, it's kind of weird, right, and he's alone right now, don't want to flip him out or anything?"

"I guess," she whispered, and kissed him, "But, um, well, you live here," he kissed her, "And he lives here, and I live here. This could be difficult."

"That'll make it more fun," he smirked and kissed her again. "Just for a little while." He kissed her again, she continued to kiss him back, she was relishing every moment, reveling in the attention he gave her, because she knew it couldn't last long. "Do you want to come inside?" He nodded to the pool house.

"The poolhouse, in the middle of a party?" She shook her head, "Anyone could walk in."

"Good point," He nodded, "So where?"

"See that tree?" She pointed. He nodded. "It's easy to climb and the window right behind it is mine." She kissed him. "Meet me in a few minutes."

* * *

Jimmy Riley rolled over in his bed. He'd been listening to the party rage downstairs, he had no interest in joining his siblings in whatever it was that they were doing, well more than likely Rick. Kelly wasn't a big party girl. He figured she would be able to get them to calm down, he got out of bed and walked next door to Kelly's room, he opened the door. 

"Hey Kel," He said, "Do you think you could get them to quiet down, I'm trying to, Oh my God." He stood in the doorway dumbfounded as Scooter stood up from Kelly's bed where the pair had been kissing.

"Hey Jimmy," Scooter smiled, "What's up man?"

"Did I just see," He pointed, Kelly stood up. "Were you kissing my sister?"

"Jimmy," she walked over to him, "This has been happening for," she looked over at Scooter.

"A week," He said.

"Right," Kelly smiled, "So, yeah, it's still new, and I understand that you might have questions, and"

"Kelly, you were kissing Scooter," Jimmy said. She nodded. "Does Rick know?"

"NO!" They shouted.

"No," Scooter said, "And we're not telling him yet."

"Whatever," Jimmy said and turned around, "Don't like get her pregnant or anything."

"Jimmy," Kelly growled, "Out!" She pointed to the door.

"Ew, but then you two will start making out again!" He made kissing noises and backed towards the door she threw a pillow at him. "This is mine now!" He ran the other way and shut the door.

"If I weren't so embarrassed," Scooter laughed, "I'd be really proud of him."

"Funny," Kelly smirked, "I thought you and Rick weren't going to be proud of him until he got a hand job from a cheerleader."

"There's no pride in a hand job," Scooter shook his head, "Blow job maybe."

* * *

"Hey Rick," Allie wandered over to him. He smiled. 

"Allie Sanders," he nodded, "I thought you were still home."

"Ugh, everyone at home is just so tired," she rolled her eyes. "The scene's gotten way too 90210. I needed a change."

"We're always happy to see you here," He looked at her chest. She smiled and looked over, making sure Cassie was watching them. She moved close to him and pouted.

"You know, you've never really shown me your house Ricky," she whispered, "It's very rude."

"I'm nothing if not a good host," he smirked and put his hands on her waist. "We could start with my room."

"That's an excellent start," she looked up and kissed him. He put his arm around her waist and led her up the stairs. As they walked past Cassie she offered her a satisfied smirk and a nod, Cassie sent her a glare, and walked over to the table and started downing the Jello shots that were sitting on the kitchen table.

"I'm glad you came tonight," Rick mumbled as he undressed her on his bed. "You're so hot."

"Mm," she said, "I've always wanted you." He kissed her again. "I want you to," she pulled him down and whispered in his ear. He pulled up.

"Seriously?" He asked. She nodded with a smile. "Awesome." He kissed her, she scratched his back. "Oh God, why'd it take us so long to hook up?"

"We've been busy!" She nodded, "Now, get started."

* * *

"I will blow the next guy who drops his pants!" Cassie shouted, now standing on the table. "I know this sounds slutty and ridiculous, but I don't care!" Kelly looked at Scooter who jokingly reached for his belt. 

"Don't you dare," she hissed, "I should help her."

"I don't think there's going to be any helping her," Scooter said, "Rick went upstairs with Allie."

"Poor Cass," Kelly sighed. She knew all too well Cassie's feelings for her older brother, as well as Rick's completely oblivious attitude to his old friend.

"Hi Cole," Cass smiled, jumping down as he offered his hand. She looked down and saw his pants around his ankles. "You win!"

"Are you going to make good on this?" He smiled at her.

"Absolutely baby!" She kissed him. "Come on!" The varsity guys started cheering as Cassie led him to a bathroom. Scooter joined in the applause until Kelly hit him.

"What?" He laughed, "My man Cole is getting terrific head from a hot chick." She glared at him. "OK, so this is still new, we'll work on this."

* * *

"This is unbelievable!" Mr. Riley raged one morning a few weeks later, hanging up the phone. "It's entirely unheard of." 

"What is Daddy?" Kelly said, setting the table. He blew past her, and she grabbed his arm. "Daddy, sit down and have breakfast please! You haven't sat down for a meal all week." He smiled, kissed her on the forehead and sat.

"Of course, sweetheart, I'm sorry," he said.

"Sweet!" Jimmy said running in, "Kelly made pancakes," she swatted his hand away as he reached out. "Ow!"

"Wait for Rick and Scooter," She said settling in. Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Now, Daddy, what is so horrible?"

"Ah pancakes," Rick said coming in, "Kelly, you're the queen." She smiled. He sat down, Scooter quickly followed slipping in the back door, he winked at Kelly and she smiled down as he sat down.

"Well," Mr. Riley said, "This is nice. Good work Kelly," she smiled brightly at her father's approval. "Anyway, I'm furious with the board." They all looked at him, and then at Kelly, she was sure she knew what this meant. "They're giving full scholarships and the entire freshman hockey team over to Gordon Bombay and his team from the Goodwill Games." Kelly exhaled, slightly relieved, although she shot a sympathetic look Jimmy's way. "You're not going to get to play Jimmy."

"Daddy, what about gala?" Kelly said, "What about committee?"

"Of course you got it," He brushed it off. She smiled proudly. Scooter ran his hand under to hers and squeezed it. "Anyway, I'm working to get these scholarships revoked. It's absurd, after all the work you've put in."

"I'll play soccer," Jimmy shrugged, "I'm better at it anyway."

"Don't be stupid Jimbo," Rick said, shoveling pancakes into his mouth. "You've gotta play hockey. Take over for Scooter when we graduate."

"It was always the plan," Kelly nodded. "But, Daddy, when you say I got it, do you mean I'm on the committee."

"You're the student head princess," he smiled at her. "The first junior ever, but with your record the board figures how could they pick anyone better? It's a big job." Kelly nodded. "Your mother would be proud."

* * *

**Reviews make me happy!**


	21. Moms

**Author's Note: Alright here's the contiuation as promised. Julie sees her mother, which will be fun. It's a good chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Moms**

"I have something for you," Scooter said, sneaking up behind Kelly, who was now changed into her gown and supervising some last minute decorating, "To wear tonight."

"A corsage, yes that's pretty typical," She laughed. He shook his head, and pulled a small box out of his tux pocket. "Scooter!"

"I wanted to give the most beautiful girl, the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen," He lifted it open, "Besides her of course." Her eyes widened. Sitting in the box was a gorgeous double banded diamond bracelet. He gently lifted it and put it around her wrist.

"It's beautiful," She said, "It must have cost a fortune!"

"It's the first of many," He kissed her, "I was thinking a ring for a while, but I thought that might be rushing it." She laughed. "But I was thinking about it. I'm so in love with you Kelly." She kissed him.

"I love you," she said, "It's beautiful, but I," she sighed, "I can't wear it tonight, someone will notice that it's new and then,"

"Tell them it's your mom's," Scooter said, "And you just found it or something." Kelly smiled. "I want tonight to be perfect for you, baby." He kissed her again. "I'm gonna talk to Rick now OK?"

"OK," she said, "Be nice about it though, he's totally depressed about Allie."

"Sure thing," He smiled and kissed her. The thing is these kisses weren't quick pecks but long open mouth kisses where his arms were entirely wrapped around her.

"You really want to make sure you get some tonight," Kelly laughed. He smiled and kissed her again. "Let you in on a secret? It's a sure thing." She whispered and he smiled. "Go!" He laughed.

"I love you so much!" He said, as he left the large hall, she pointed. He walked around for a minute taking a deep breath. He walked upstairs and found Rick lying perfectly still on his bed, staring at the ceiling, his jacket on the chair, and his bow tie untied. "Hey man, how's it going?"

"How much would Kelly kill me if I bailed tonight?" He said quietly. "We lose the game, turns out Allie's been screwing a Duck, the only possible way today could be worse is if I had to sit down through a boring formal function. Oh wait," he sighed, "I do have to do that."

"Dude," Scooter said, "You know she'd freak if you didn't show, tonight's way important to her."

"Yeah," Rick sighed, and sat up and looked at Scooter, "Whoa, you broke out the good tux, and you smell good. All this for Kelly?"

"Yeah," Scooter said, "I need to talk to you about Kelly."

"Oh God," Rick said, "I've been an idiot!" Scooter looked at him, had he really figured it out? "You like her?" Scooter just stared at him. "Look, its cool, I mean, she's my sister, so don't like press too hard, but if she's into it, that could be cool."

"Huh," Scooter nodded, "Thanks man. You're sure, you're cool with it?"

"Definitely," Rick said, "I mean, you're kinda queer and everything, but she could do worse."

"Um, awesome," Scooter said, "So, I'm gonna go, um, do something else." He walked back down.

"So," Kelly smiled, seeing him reemerge in the hall, "What happened?"

"He seems really cool with it." He said, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, "But maybe we should cool it a little, be sensitive to the Allie thing,"

"I'm just excited that I get to kiss you in public." She giggled. "And for tonight," she smiled at him. He put his hands on her waist and they kissed each other slowly. So it was a little white lie. Technically, Rick knew about them.

* * *

"Dad!" Julie ran and hugged him after the game. He smiled and held her close. 

"God, I missed you Cat." He said softly. "So, this is Eden Hall?"

"This is Eden Hall," She said, "What do you think?"

"Fancy," He laughed, "They treat you good?"

"They treat me good," She said. "Hi Elyse!" Julie gave her a hug.

"Hi Julie," Elyse said. "Good game."

"Could you follow?" She said excitedly, "I mean, when I left you were still having major hockey issues."

"You're dad's been helping me." Elyse laughed. "But I can tell you did very well."

"Julie!" Jimmy ran over to her.

"Jimmy!" She laughed as he hugged her, picking her up. "Dad, this is my boyfriend Jimmy."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Gaffney." Jimmy extended his hand. Julie, Elyse and Cal all laughed, as Cal shook his hand. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Cal said, "But no need to be so formal. Call me Cal, everyone does, or you could call me,"

"Papa G!" A few of the Ducks, lead by Portman came running over. "Came all the way from Maine for us?"

"Something like that," He winked at Julie. "Jules, listen, we're meeting your mom in like an hour."

"Just let me grab a shower," she said, and whacked the guys in the shoulders.

"And Jimmy," Elyse said, "You're welcome to join us too, of course, the more people, the less Julie has to worry about being alone with her mom."

"I'd love to," Jimmy said, looking over at Julie, who was looking nervously at her father. "But I'm afraid there's this big gala thing for the alumni, and my sister planned it, and if I am late she will kill me. I'll see you after though right?"

"Right," Julie said and they hugged. "Guys," she looked at the team mates, who were just standing.

"Sorry," Goldberg mumbled. "Good to see you Papa G." They walked away. Julie smiled.

"I'll be right back," Julie said, "Um, feel free to wander, it's a huge campus, plenty to see."

"Jules," Cal said, stopping her before she walked away, "I want to talk to you about something, before you go." Elyse smiled. Here it was. "Can we sit?" He asked, Julie nodded.

"Dad, what's going on?" She said as they sat down.

"Kiddo, um, you know you're getting older now," he took a deep breath, "and, things are really great, and as much as I love when it's just me and you,"

"Dad," Julie said, her eyes getting big, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Elyse and I," he took Elyse's hand, "We're going to get married." Elyse smiled.

"You're what?" Julie said.

"Cat," He looked at her.

"Just like that," She said, "You're just going to get married." She stood up. "You know this day was supposed to totally rock." She walked off.

"Julie," He stood, Elyse touched his arm.

"Cal," she said, "Let me OK?" She followed after her. "Julie," she called after her Julie turned around. "Julie, I know this is hard OK?"

"Do you know?" Julie crossed her arms.

"Yeah," Elyse said, "I do. You're not the only one who's getting something that they weren't counting on right?"

"You don't want me?" Julie asked.

"No," Elyse said softly, "I definitely want you. I've always wanted a daughter." She hugged Julie, "And now, I get to skip right to the good part. No need for dirty diapers, or potty training, right into the late night talks, and the boys, and the planning a Sweet 16." Julie pulled away and smiled. "What, is that like not your thing?"

"No," She said excitedly, "It's just, that's the kind of thing Dad would never think of."

"We are going to have to get him used to it," She said putting her arm around her, Julie laughed. "He's going to be out numbered."

"That he is most certainly not used to." Julie smiled. "I'm sorry I freaked."

"'S OK," Elyse laughed. "Let you in on a secret. When I found out about you, on our first date, I freaked a little too. But now I can't imagine my life without Julie The Cat."

* * *

Julie stared in the window of a restaurant, her dad and Elyse on either side of her. The woman who was standing waiting for them was nothing like the Jaime Gaffney she had remembered. This wasn't the soft quiet mother who had sung her to sleep when she was little. This woman look hard, and tough. She was a tall beauty and her blonde hair (the same shade as Julie's), and she was wearing a gorgeous grey pantsuit. This couldn't be Jaime Bloom; she couldn't possibly have any of this woman in her. 

"You ready for this kid?" Cal said, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.

"She's different than I remember," She whispered.

"Eight year's will do that," He smiled. "You're different than she'll remember too."

"At least she's had pictures." Julie sighed. "I'm going to go in there."

"Alright," he said, squeezing her hand and Julie walked in the door. He turned to Elyse who's eyes were closed and was pure white. "Are you alright?"

"You have the most intimidating ex wife in the history of ex wives." Elyse shook her head. Cal laughed and kissed her. "Don't laugh at me Cal."

"I'm not," He said. "Come on, let's rescue the kid." Elyse nodded at the tiny squeeze he gave to her waist.

* * *

"Mom?" Julie said softly. Jaime turned. "Hi." 

"Julie?" She whispered.

"Unless you have another daughter that you didn't tell me about," she giggled. She walked over and hugged her. For a minute Julie felt six years old again in her mother's arms.

"Where's your father?" Jaime finally asked, breaking out of the hug.

"I'm right here Jaim," Cal smiled, she laughed and walked over giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Why did you only send me pictures of her in her hockey gear?" She whacked him in the shoulders, "I was not expecting this beautiful young lady to walk in!" Julie laughed uncomfortably. "And you must be Elyse?"

"Yes, it's nice to meet you," Elyse smiled and took the hand that Jaime was offering. Then she winked at Julie, who couldn't stop smiling. So this was her family.

"So Julie," Jaime said, putting her arm around her, "Tell me about school, and your friends, your team, everything."

"Um, school's good I guess," Julie said, "It's hard, but I'm a pretty good student."

"Straight A's since kindergarten is not pretty good," Jaime smiled, "It's outstanding." Julie beamed.

"Yeah," she said, "And um, my team are my friends, they're the best," she stopped. "And I have a boyfriend." Jaime looked over at Cal, who took a large sip of the water in front of him and whose face was bright red and started laughing. Julie noted that Jaime's laugh was almost identical to her own.

"What's his name?" Jaime asked. "Is he one of your team mates?"

"No," Cal said, "I'd never let her date one of them!"

"His name's Jimmy," Julie glared at her father, "And he plays soccer. And his father hates me, as does his older brother." She blinked, "It's sort of complicated."

"Sounds it," Jaime smiled. Julie smiled back. Dinner went smoothly, with small talk and catching up. But something in Julie was itching to ask a serious question.

"Cal," Elyse said, seeing the disquieted look on Julie's face. "We should head back to the hotel."

"You're right," he said, "Julie, are you ready to," Elyse elbowed him, "Oh, yeah, I'll see you in the morning kid!" He kissed her.

"Night Dad," She said, "Bye Elyse."

"Bye Julie." She smiled and waved pushing Cal out the door.

"Alright," Jaime said, as the waiter brought them some coffee, "So I guess you have questions."

"Um a few," Julie said quietly, "Was I not enough for you?"

"I want you to understand," Jaime said quietly, "You meant so much to me Julie, but I was so young when I had you, and,"

"Dad was young too!" She said, "He managed to stick around."

"I know," Jaime sighed, "I've always regretted not having you in my life."

"Yeah," Julie crossed her arms. "Was it worth it?"

"Partly," Jaime looked at her, "I wanted more Julie." She said sadly, "If I could have had that and had you and your dad I would have, but I had to make choices. You made choices too. I recall sending a lot of letters."

"I was angry," Julie whispered, "You _left _us."

"I know," Jaime said, "I'm sorry. I've talked to your dad though, and I want to be a part of your life."

"No mom to two moms," Julie shook her head. "It's been a crazy day."

* * *

"So, your Pub couldn't make it huh?" Rick said, sitting next to a melancholy Cassie, who just sighed. "What's wrong Cass?" 

"It's over," she said, "He, it wasn't working anymore."

"I'm sorry," Rick said, she shrugged, "So we're a fun pair tonight."

"Where is Allie?" Cassie looked around.

"Um, well," Rick said, "Turns out, Allie's been sleeping with Luis Mendoza." Cassie nodded, "Cass, don't tell me you knew!"

"Not exactly," Cass said quietly, "I mean, I found them once, but she insisted he was just her Spanish tutor."

"Mm," Rick nodded, "I think I could have loved her." Cass looked at her plate. "Hey, wanna dance?" He offered her his hand. She smiled.

"I'd like that." She said softly, taking it.

* * *

"You know something?" Allie said softly, laying out on the football field next to Luis, "I'm supposed to be at that Gala right now, and I don't even care." 

"Really?" He asked her.

"I'd rather be here with you," She whispered and they kissed. "Can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything," He said softly.

"I just want you to understand who I am," She sighed, "I'm no angel Luis."

"You don't have to justify anything you've ever done to me Allie," He shook his head and they kissed.

"I know," She smiled, "That's why I love you. But I want to." He nodded. "I started coming here when I was sophomore. Um, I'm from California, Beverly Hills actually, and freshman year, I went a little nuts."

"Nuts?" Luis looked at her, "Nuts how?"

"Drugs, drinking," She sighed, "Sex, lots of sex. And um, my father caught me." She sighed, "I don't remember that night much, just a twenty two year old friend of my brother's and an empty bottle of Grey Goose and a bong next to the bed, anyway he sent me here, he figured as far away from all of that as I could get. But it got worse, not better. Um, before, you heard Scooter call me Knee Pads?" He nodded. "That's the nickname that the hockey guys gave me sophomore year, when I went down on six guys in one night." He blinked at her. "I'm not proud of it, of any it, and until I found you, I would have probably kept going down that road, and I would have ended up like my mother," She kissed him. "So thank you."

"I love you," He whispered. She closed her eyes and smiled. "I think you're incredible."

"I love you too," She said softly.

* * *

"So," Charlie said, walking hand in hand with Linda, she had slipped away from the gala early to be with him, "Can I start by saying you look amazing?" 

"That's a pretty good start," She smiled and kissed him. Kelly had been right, once he kissed her she knew. This was it.

"So, aren't you glad you came around," He smiled confidently. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad you came back," She said softly, sitting on a bench. "I'm glad you're here." He sat down next to her and they kissed again.

"I'm glad I came back too," He said softly. "And I'm very glad I found you." They weaved their fingers together holding hands quietly.

* * *

**Reviews make me smile lots and lots!**


	22. Party II

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews you guys. I appreciate it. There's some major drama-rama in this chapter. Hope its enjoyed!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Party II**

"Scooter," Kelly whimpered as he pulled her aside at the post gala party, that the Riley's were having. He kissed her deeply, she pulled away. "Scooter, stop, anyone could see."

"Mm," he nodded, "You're right. Come on!" He pulled her by the hand out to the pool house where he began kissing her neck, and then down her chest. "You looked so beautiful tonight baby. I'm so proud of you," He lowered her down onto the couch, kissing her again. "Gala was great. You're so beautiful."

"You've been drinking," she whispered.

"Just a little," He whispered into her ear. "What, can you taste it?"

"Oh baby, you're so beautiful," she giggled, "You only start babbling like that when you've been drinking."

"I should start telling you how beautiful you are all the time," He whispered and started nibbling at her ear.

"Oh, that feels nice," she grabbed his head and started kissing him, grinding her hips into him, she felt his hands go around her and play with her bra, "Wait, Scooter," She pulled away.

"Baby, you said that after gala," he whispered, and started kissing her again, over and over again. "I love you."

"I said that if you talked to Rick," she sighed, "Did you? I mean, you've been so cold all night and I thought,"

"I told you, I took care of it," He kissed her.

"So, you did talk to him?" She said, "What did he say?"

"He," Scooter stopped, "Everything's fine baby, really." He kissed her, the blue dress she was wearing started to ride up, and he ran his hand up her bare thigh. "God, you're fucking gorgeous," he murmured, "I love you, Kelly."

"Oh God, I love you too," She moaned.

* * *

"Hi Rick," Cassie wandered over to him and smiled, she was going on a little liquid courage, "How are you doing?" 

"I'm OK," he shook his head, "I guess, I just, she cheated on me."

"I wanted to say something to you earlier," she sighed, "I mean, I didn't know for sure that she was cheating, but she's just such a slut." she smiled at him, "For the record, I think she's crazy. You're Rick Riley! I mean look at you, and you're the captain of the hockey team, and look at this place, why would anyone cheat on you?"

"You're a good friend Cassie," He smiled at her, she bit her lower lip and moved closer to him.

"I could be more," she whispered, and kissed him. He took her in his arms and started kissing her. "Can we go someplace?"

"Pool house?" He whispered.

"Perfect," she said and kissed him again. Here it was, at least for tonight she would have everything she ever wanted.

* * *

"Mm," Kelly sighed joyously as she Scooter got closer and closer, "I'm so glad I waited," she kissed him, "You're the perfect person to be my first." 

"Your first?" He stopped, "Wait Kel, you really are a virgin?" He had been fairly sure that that was just crap fed by Allie and girls like that. He had thought Kelly was discreet, not a prude.

"Of course," she said, giggling and kissing him again, "Who would I have been with?"

"You've had boyfriends Kelly," He sighed, "I've met them."

"Yeah, but that wasn't like this," she kissed him, "That wasn't like us, here," She stood up and pulled the couch out into a bed. "This will be more comfortable." She lay down and closed her eyes. He lay down next to her, put his arms around her and started kissing her, he pulled at the strings that kept the blue wrap dress on making it fall off, it wound up crumpled in a ball at their feet, she undid his belt and then the fly of his pants, he pushed them down. "I'm so glad it's you," she whispered.

"I love you," he said, kissing her, they were pushing together, he kissed her neck, and down to her chest. She was whimpering, trembling. She could feel him, hard against her.

"Stop making me wait," she panted, "Please, make love to me."

"It might hurt a little," he whispered. "I don't want to hurt you, but it just sort of does, OK?"

"I know," she whispered. "Now stop stalling," She kissed him.

* * *

"Wait," Cassie giggled as she and Rick strolled past the catered bar on their way out. She grabbed a bottle of champagne. He pulled her close and kissed her. 

"How long?" He asked, taking the bottle, popping the cork and offering it to her. She took a swig.

"How long what?" She asked, handing him the bottle, he took a sip.

"How long have you wanted me?" He growled kissing her. He could feel her giving in to him, one of his favorite moments of the chase.

"A long time," she smiled, "And then when you were with Allie, she always told me how good you made her feel." She kissed him. "I want to feel like that Rick."

"All in good time baby," He covered her mouth with his, "Let's go." They laughed, kissed and drank their way over the poolhouse. Rick lay one long, hard passionate kiss on her, pushing the door open. Hearing the groaning and whimpering, they both stopped kissing and looked over. "What the hell?" Rick said as Scooter pulled off of Kelly. She looked at Cassie, who was shocked to see Kelly Riley, who she had thought she had talked out of this practically naked under Scooter Vanderbilt. Kelly quickly grabbed her dress and started pulling it on.

"Rick," Scooter said, "Look man, this isn't what it looks like." He tried, knowing it wouldn't work.

"Funny," Rick nodded, "It looks like you were about to have sex with my little sister."

"Well, then it is what it looks like," he gritted his teeth, ready for beating that he was sure would come.

"Kelly," Rick pulled her up off the bed, and placed his hands on her arms, "Are you OK? Are you at all disoriented? What did you give her?" He glared at Scooter.

"You didn't know about us?" Kelly looked at Rick confused, "We've been together since the summer Ricky." He looked at her. She looked over at Scooter. "You didn't tell him? Oh my God!" She started gasping for air. "He said he told you, I wasn't going to," she started to cry, "I almost had sex with you," she ran out.

"I'll leave you two to this," Cassie said, "Another time Rick?" She kissed him. He nodded.

"Cassie Turner," Scooter said uncomfortably, "Nice."

"I'm going to go check on Kelly," he said, "I'd leave if I were you." Rick turned around, walked back up to the house and up to Kelly's room. She was curled up on the bed sniffling. "I have a bottle of champagne." She laughed and sat up, taking the bottle he was offering.

"Ricky, I swear, I didn't let him touch me," she shook her head, "not when I thought you didn't know. I kept telling him to talk to you."

"I haven't exactly been approachable lately," he sighed, "So since the summer?" She nodded. "When you say you didn't let him touch you…"

"Nothing," she smiled, "Kissing only, if his hands were anywhere besides around my back, over my shirt everything stopped."

"Good girl," he kissed her forehead. For all of his sleeping around, he liked that his little sister was still a virgin, "Kelly, I don't want you to not be happy because of me. And while the not telling me thing is a major strike, you can do a lot worse than Scooter. And he is really lucky to have you." She smiled.

"You're just saying that because you're my brother," she shook her head. "And because you're drunk."

"I am drunk," he nodded, "But I'm not just saying that. You are a catch, Kelly Maura." She smiled.

"Thanks," she said, "So, Richard Thomas, you seem to have bounced back from Allie quickly." He laughed. "Cassie Turner, she's slightly less slutty than the usuals, and a brunette."

"Very funny," he said. "Hey, have you seen Jimmy?"

* * *

"I can't believe he's getting married." Julie sighed, her head flopped on Jimmy's bed. He was sitting on a chair on the other side of the room. 

"What was your mom like?" Jimmy asked.

"She's awesome!" Julie said, excited at the subject change, "She runs this huge corporation, and she has tons of money, and she said that I can come visit her this summer at get this her villa in Italy."

"Wow," Jimmy said, "She owns a villa?"

"She timeshares it." Julie said. "My mom timeshares a villa in Italy!"

"I'm glad you liked her," He said, "I thought you liked Elyse though?"

"I do like Elyse," Julie sighed, "But I just got my real mom back. That and a new step mom, after eight years of no mom, its like a little overwhelming." She saw Jimmy look down. "Wow, I'm an insensitive jerk."

"How so?" He said as she got up walked over and sat on his lap and kissed him.

"Here I am complaining about how much it sucks that I'm now going to have two moms." She sighed. He smiled.

"This makes up for it." He laughed. And they kissed again. "Do you want to go downstairs?"

"Yeah," She said, "Because those guys all want to see me right now."

"You won, you should be the one partying," He laughed. "Of course, come win, lose, or death Rick's friends will party." She giggled.

"I like our party better," She whispered and kissed him softly.

"Mm," He said. "Me too."

* * *

"What's with this guy the Cat's with?" Portman asked Fulton. "He's cool right?" 

"Why do you care?" Fulton shrugged. "You're not like into Julie are you?"

"No," Portman said, "But I do have to live with the dude."

"He's OK," Fulton shrugged. "His brother's a dick though."

"Sister's hot," Portman smiled.

"Kelly Riley?" Fulton looked at him. He nodded. "She's a psycho dude, really, she's crazy intense."

"And has a boyfriend," Portman shrugged, "But she's a sweet little thing." Fulton rolled his eyes. "What about you man?" There was a knock on the door. Fulton stood up and Tammy was standing there she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Never mind."

"You were fantastic!" She squealed. "I'm so proud of you!" He kissed her again.

"Hey guys," Portman whistled, "Over here!"

"Oh God!" Fulton laughed, "Tam, this is Portman. Portman, Tammy Duncan!"

"Hi!" Tammy waved perky. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you too sweetheart," Portman nodded.

"You ready to go?" Tammy asked.

"Yeah," Fulton smiled and kissed her, "You OK man?"

"Yeah, I'm cool," Portman held his hand up, "Have fun."

* * *

**Reviews make me smile!**


	23. Apology

**Author's Note: So, here's the thing, I don't really see an end in sight for this story, becuase I just want to keep writing about these characters. So...I'll probably at least take it to the end of this school year and maybe beyond! Reviews make me happy!**

**Disclaimer: Ownership, not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Apology**

"Hi baby," Scooter walked up to Kelly on Monday. She slammed her locker door and walked away ignoring him. "Kelly please, talk to me!"

"You lied to me so that I would have sex with you," she said. "What else is there to say?"

"I love you," he said putting his arms around her, she wiggled trying to get away. He wouldn't let go. "And I was drunk, and you were so beautiful, I couldn't help myself."

"Let me go," she said, "Scooter please." He kissed her, she shook her head and pulled away, finally getting away from him, "Stop it!" She shook her head. "Stop being in love with me." He laughed. "I'm serious." He kissed her again.

"This is what you wanted right?" He asked, "To be normal, to be like all the other couples." He kissed her, "I love you, baby."

"You can't just do this," she sighed, "You can't just come in here and pretend it didn't happen." He looked down. "Look, I know you've never done this OK? I get it, you and Rick never did the girlfriend thing. But it doesn't work like the bang a slut thing, you can't just come in the next Monday, kiss me and pretend everything's alright when it's not."

"Baby, come on," he laughed, "I said, I'm sorry."

"Actually you didn't," she crossed her arms, "And stop calling me baby, its fine when we're making out, but I'd rather you called me by my name."

"Alright," He smiled, "Let's try this again," he took her hands, "Kelly Maura Riley, I am sorry, that I lied to you, and told you that I had talked to Rick about us so that you would have sex with me after gala. But, in my defense, I was under the influence of alcohol, and a stunningly beautiful girl who I am very much in love with, and who I had spent the evening talking, laughing and dancing with." He bent down, and cupped her cheek with his hand. "OK?"

"Some boyfriends would buy me something too," she said quietly, "Just to make sure I wasn't mad anymore."

"I can buy you something," He nodded, "If that's what you want. But can I kiss you now?"

"Yes," she said looking up, he kissed her softly. "Scooter,"

"Kelly," he said quietly.

"My dad has to work until late tonight," she said, "Maybe, after classes you could come down to the house." He smiled.

"I think I'd like that," he said, "If you'd like it."

* * *

Kelly sat contentedly at her normal table at lunch, when Janet Lane, one of the junior cheerleaders settled in next to her. While Student Council and cheerleaders did travel in the same social circles they weren't really friends. Kelly looked over at her curiously. 

"So," Janet smiled, "I heard about you and Scooter." Kelly sighed, right of course. Janet was one of Scooter's many exes. "I just wanted to warn you to protect yourself."

"Excuse me?" Kelly said.

"I mean, you don't want to end up in bad situation," Janet said quietly, "An itchy situation, let's say." Kelly rolled her eyes. "Look, if you think you'd be the first girl to lose it to Scooter in that poolhouse, you're out of your mind." Kelly sighed, she didn't want to think about his past, which she knew wasn't exactly admirable. "You should probably count your blessing that your brother and Cassie found you before anything happened. That way you get to keep him around a little longer."

"For your information Janet," Kelly finally managed to get a word in, "He loves me."

"He always loves them," Janet snorted, "Let me guess, while you two were in there he was all soft kisses and groping, telling you how beautiful you were, and that he loved you." Kelly looked down. "It's not a bad way to lose your virginity, I know from experience." She snapped her head up. "See you later." Janet stood up and walked away. Kelly continued to look down throughout the period until the bell rang and she headed to class.

* * *

Cassie took a deep breath walking to where Rick was sitting in the library. He was studying. She couldn't help but smile. He was smart, he had always been smart, and focused, and driven. Rick was going places. It was one of the things that she loved about him, but it also scared her. She was nervous, but she had to do this. She had said things that she knew she couldn't take back. She sat down next to him. 

"Hey," He said looking at her, "What's up?"

"Um, I thought we should talk," She said.

"Yeah, what about?" He looked at her curiously. She closed her eyes and then heard him laugh. "I'm kidding Cassie, I agree, we should talk. This is about Saturday right?" She nodded, he took her hand. "I want this." She smiled.

"Really?" She said softly.

"Really," He leaned in and kissed her.

"I can't," She said, "I'm sorry."

"I'm confused," He said, "I thought that, you said you,"

"I'm in love with you," She admitted, he looked at her, "I always have been, I just, you're you, you know?"

"What do you mean?" He said.

"You're my best friend," she said, "I've known you since I was two, you were the first boy I ever kissed, you took me to my deb ball," Her eyes started to tear, "I sat up with you all night the day before your mom's funeral, because Kelly couldn't get out of bed and you said you needed someone to be with you and you never even saw me. You just kept moving, always with different girls and so I just did the same thing, I kept moving. But I always wanted it to be you And I can't do this unless I know that you feel this way about me," He smiled and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I was your first kiss?" He laughed gently. She nodded. "That spin the bottle night in seventh grade?"

"Yeah," She said. "I know, I told you that it wasn't my first,"

"Yeah, you said that you totally made out with Derek Watson at the club," He rolled his eyes, and she laughed, "I was so disappointed, because I thought that you would know if I did it wrong."

"You told me that you had kissed Anna Paul!" She whacked him in the shoulder and he laughed.

"Well, after you had kissed Derek what was I supposed to say?" He smiled, "God, I had a crush on you." She smiled. "I'm not in love with you Cass," She nodded and looked down. "But I probably could be. If you give me a chance to." They kissed again. "Now on Saturday you wanted,"

"I think we should take it slow," She said, "We're both on the rebound here Ricky."

"You're the only person besides Kelly and my mom who I've ever let call me Ricky," He laughed. "I can do slow," he said, "I think."

* * *

"Hi beautiful," Scooter cut her off and kissed her. She smiled uncomfortably. "Kelly what's wrong? Are you still upset?" 

"Are you doing your usual routine with me Scooter?" She said quietly.

"My what?" He asked.

"The way you usually get girls to sleep with you," she said.

"Kel, where is this coming from?" He looked at her. "Have I ever given you any indication that,"

"I talked to Janet Lane," she cut him off. He stopped, and looked down. "The poolhouse? Telling me you love me over and over again, telling me I'm beautiful,"

"You are beautiful," he said taking her hands, "and I do love you. Look, yes I said those things to Janet, and a few other girls too probably. You know who I am Kelly, but it's different with you," she sighed, "I'm not just saying that. Don't you think, that if all I was interested in was having sex with you I would have given up about two months ago?"

"I don't know," she shook her head. "It's not easy OK? Knowing your boyfriend is one of the biggest man whores in the school." He laughed. "What's funny?"

"You called me a man whore," he kept laughing. She glared at him. "OK, do you still want to go to the house today?"

"I'm not so sure anymore," she sighed, "I need you to show me that you're serious about us."

"How can I do that?" He whispered, "Beyond what I've already done?"

"Think of something," She kissed him.

* * *

Late that night Cassie and Rick lay on her bed, on opposite sides talking and laughing. They had kissed a few times, but they were abiding by the take it slow decision they had made before. Neither of them had ever taken it slow before, and they were really enjoying it. 

"My deb?" She asked, they were recounting several of their more casual encounters.

"Oh definitely real," Rick smirked, "I couldn't stop thinking about you for a like a month after. Cancun?"

"If I had been bolder," She smiled, "I would have had you do the body shots off my thighs. Freshman year, after homecoming?"

"No feelings there," He shook his head, "I'd just never felt anyone up before and you were willing to let me." She laughed and kicked him in the chest, "We're being honest right?" He laughed.

"Um" She said, "Is that it?"

"I grabbed your ass once on a dare," He smirked, she laughed.

"I remember that!" She smiled, "That was you?" He nodded. "That was fifth grade!"

"You had a fantastic ass!" He insisted, "Still do actually." She leaned over and kissed him, he put his hands around her head. "This feels right."

"Yeah," She smiled, "It does."

"God I love your smile Cass!" He kissed her again. She looked at him. "What?" He laughed.

"It's just, I didn't expect you to be like this," She said softly. "I thought maybe everything would be different."

"Hey," He whispered, "We're the same as we ever were, except," He leaned over, "Instead of just thinking about what it would be like to kiss you, now I just can."

"Cass have you seen my," Allie walked in and saw them sitting there, "Oh, hi Rick."

"Hey," he said standing up, "I'll see you later Cass." He leaned down and kissed her.

"Bye," She said softly. He looked Allie right in the eye and walked out the door.

"What the fuck is that?" Allie said. Cassie stood up and shrugged. "Cassie!"

"What do you want me to say Al?" She said, "You knew how I felt about him, it didn't stop you,"

"We broke up like five seconds ago!" Allie said. "You're supposed to be my best friend!"

"You were cheating on him!" Cassie shouted, "You never appreciated,"

"Being used like a slut, yeah, I didn't appreciate it!" Allie rolled her eyes. "Well, you can have him. But find another shoulder to cry on when he breaks your heart." She walked out and Cassie fell down back onto her bed. She had to know that this would happen. But she was given a chance at the boy she always wanted and she was holding on with both hands.

* * *

"Kelly!" Scooter ran to catch her. She smiled as he approached. "I figured it out." 

"Figured what out?" She looked at him and crossed her arms.

"How to show you I'm serious," He said taking her hands, "I want you to come home with me."

"What?" She said.

"For Thanksgiving," He explained, "Not Christmas, because I know you have Aunt Jane, but I want you to come to Connecticut with me for Thanksgiving. You can meet my parents and my brothers, and,"

"Scooter, I've met your parents," Kelly laughed, "And all but one of your brothers, multiple times."

"But not as my girlfriend," He smiled and kissed her. "Do this for me OK?"

"OK," She smiled.

"Really?" He said and kissed her. She nodded. They kissed again. "And the other thing?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I am open to the possibility of the other thing," She whispered, "But I don't want to force it. I love you, and I want to, but I want it to be special."

"It will be," He said softly and kissed her one more time. "So, what do you say to a late night snack? I'll buy you a milkshake."

* * *

**Reviews please!**


	24. Crush

**Author's Note: As always thanks for all of the reviews and support! Hope you like the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Crush**

"Got you!" Jimmy laughed, playing slaps with Julie on his dorm bed, they we sitting cross legged. She sighed. "You're just going to have to admit it, I'm faster than you!"

"Maybe I'm letting you win," She teased him.

"Oh is that it?" He laughed and leaned in to her.

"Yeah," She said, and then squealed as he kissed her making her fall backwards on the bed. "Jimmy?" She giggled. He nodded his response and kissed her neck happily, "Does your dad know about us?" Jimmy sighed and sat up. "That's a no."

"I don't talk to my dad much Julie," He shrugged. "I'm going home next weekend, I'll talk to him then." She nodded. "I'm not ashamed of you Julie, its just when my dad talks too much I get a headache." She laughed. "I like to think that my mom would have liked you." He kissed her again. Her hands positioned around his head, she deepened the kiss. She had heard both Jimmy and Kelly talk with highest reverence about their mother, as though she were less like a real person and more like some ancient saint or angel who watched over and took care of them.

"Hey you two," Portman walked into the room. "Cat, we've got practice."

"I know," She said and kissed Jimmy again, "Meet you after?"

"You bet," Jimmy nodded. She stood up and walked out. "God she's amazing."

"Yeah, she's pretty great." Portman laughed. "How'd that happen?"

"I'm not sure," Jimmy admitted, "I bumped into her on the first day, and then the rest just sort of played out."

"Like literally bumped into her?" Portman laughed. Jimmy nodded. "Wow."

"Yeah." Jimmy said, "Definitely a wow situation."

"Alright," Portman shrugged, "I'm out, see you later man."

"Bye," Jimmy laughed, he was thoroughly enjoying life with Ducks. It was amusing beyond belief. Although beyond Julie and Portman he didn't have much interaction with them, although they did say hello in the hallways.

* * *

Portman wandered down towards the rink. He noticed Kelly sitting on a bench with a book in her lap, he took a deep breath and sat down next to her, she looked over at him questioningly. 

"Can I help you with something?" She said, trying to mask the giggle she felt coming on.

"I think its how I can help you," He smiled, she laughed.

"Mm," She nodded and closed the book, "In case my brother hasn't mentioned it, I have a boyfriend."

"He may have said something," He nodded. "It's not serious is it, because if I had a girl like you, I wouldn't let you out of my sight." She smiled rolled her eyes and stood up.

"You're out of your league," She leaned down to him, "But you're sweet. Go to your practice." She walked away with a head shake a giggle. Portman sighed and looked down. Out of his league? Probably, but he couldn't stop, she was as close to perfection as he had ever seen in a girl.

"You're still staring at that girl?" Fulton laughed coming behind him.

"Yeah, where have you been?" He asked looking at him. He shrugged with the same goofy smile that had been wearing since he and Tammy started hooking up. "Oh right, you were with Tammy."

"What can I say?" Fulton smiled, "The girl makes me happy. And it beats staring at Kelly Riley, who's boyfriend, I'm sure is thrilled about that too."

"Please, I could take that preppy snot any time I wanted to," Portman shrugged. He had seen Scooter Vanderbilt.

"I dunno man," Fulton said, "Those varsity guys are pretty tough, I mean, you saw what they did to Guy, and Tammy said the guys at her school are totally afraid of them."

* * *

"Hey," Kelly leaned against the door frame of Jimmy and Portman's room, Jimmy looked up at her and nodded, "Your room mate likes me." 

"I know," Jimmy nodded, "He told me." Kelly laughed, "Oh God, did he hit on you?"

"It was cute," Kelly smiled. Jimmy rolled his eyes. "It's harmless."

"Yeah, I'm sure Scooter would think it was harmless too," Jimmy pointed out. Kelly sighed. "Does he know?"

"That a freshman has a crush on me?" She laughed uncomfortable. "I doubt he'd care."

"If you're nurturing the crush?" Jimmy looked at her. She looked back at him.

"Watch yourselves James!" She said.

"I've seen you with guys Kelly," He shrugged, "You are the queen of the tease. Psychologically, I'd say you use all the male attention you get to,"

"Make up for the fact that Dad pretty much ignores me?" Kelly smiled sarcastically. "Jimmy, I know all this, that shrink that the grandparents made us go to for a year after Mom died, told me all of that." She shook her head, "It's a load of crap, I do not tease guys because of Dad. I don't tease guys period."

"So why haven't you slept with Scooter?" Jimmy shrugged.

"Do you want me to have sex with Scooter?" She looked at him.

"No," Jimmy sighed, "I don't want you to have sex with anyone. But I think you want to."

"It's complicated," She said sitting down, strange as it was for most siblings to talk about their sex lives, the Rileys talked about everything, it was part of the take care of each other promise they had made two years ago. She picked up a pillow and hugged it. "I mean, the part of me that's so in love with him, wants to, and then there's the other part," she sighed, "it would mean that I'd have grown up. And I want to still be the little girl that Mom left behind, because there's yet another part of me that,"

"That still thinks she's going to come home," Jimmy nodded, he felt the same way sometimes.

"And I want her to recognize me," She laughed through the tears she had started to cry, "It's stupid."

"Have you told him any of this?" Jimmy asked her. She shook her head. "You think maybe you should? If anyone other than the three of us would get that, it would be Scooter."

"Hey you two," Rick said, "Go get some stuff."

"Why?" Kelly looked at him.

"Riley Road Trip," He smiled, "Come on!" He pulled Kelly to her feet. "I'm in a funk, I need to drive."

"Where are we going?" Jimmy said, pulling a duffle bag out from under his bed.

"I don't know," Rick said. "Kelly suggestion?"

"Um, I don't have time to go on a road trip," Kelly said, "I have homework, and student council stuff, and"

"And two brothers who desperately need you," Rick grabbed her, "Please, this no sex policy with Cass is driving me crazy." She looked at him. "Yes, that's right we're not having sex, we're taking it slow, what's your excuse?"

"How do you know that we're not having sex?" Kelly sighed.

"Um, I live with him remember?" Rick laughed. "He gets cranky when he's dating a girl and not having sex."

"That's lovely," Kelly nodded, "Really nice Rick. Fine," she sighed, "We'll road trip."

"Ah you're the best!" He said hugging her. She smiled and walked out.

* * *

That night Julie sat on her bed, flipping through some notes. Connie wandered in dazed, and sat down. 

"You OK?" Julie looked at her. She nodded. "When was the last time you slept?"

"Yeah, when Jimmy's in the hospital for three days you'll get it," Connie sighed and flopped onto her bed. "What are you doing for Thanksgiving? Going home? My mom wants to know if she should set a place for you if you're staying here."

"I'm going to California actually," Julie shrugged. Connie looked at her, "My mom."

"She lives in California?" Connie asked.

"No, she doesn't really live anywhere," Julie explained, "She travels all the time for work, and right now she's working in Hong Kong, so she got us a room at the Beverly Hilton and that's how I'm spending Thanksgiving."

"Are you even going to have dinner?" Connie laughed. Julie shrugged. "You're dad's OK with that."

"It's part of the new arrangement," Julie sighed, "Every other holiday. Thanksgiving with Jaime, then Christmas with Dad and Elyse, then New Year's with Jaime, then Easter with Dad and Elyse, then a few weeks in the summer with Jaime, and so on and so forth, that way the each get precious memories of each holiday."

"Sounds complicated," Connie nodded, "Do you call her Jaime?"

"Yeah," Julie nodded, "I just can't call her Mom, you know?"

"I guess," Connie said, "You're family's totally weird Cat."

"Don't I know it," she laughed. She looked up seeing Kelly run past their open door, she popped her head in.

"Hey Julie, we're going on an impromptu family road trip," She panted, "So Jimmy can't meet you tonight, he said to tell you he's sorry."

"OK," Julie said confused.

"I take it back," Connie laughed, "Those three are weird, your family, just quirky." Julie smiled, she had never agreed with her friend more, and she had never been more grateful for her boyfriend's crazy family.

* * *

**Reviews Please**


	25. Roadtrip

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, I'm trying to get all my stories updated this week, since the next couple are kinda crazy work and schedule wise, and I don't want to leave anyone high and dry! Thanks for all the support! **

** Disclaimer: I don't own them...you know the drill.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Roadtrip**

Kelly sat on the hood of Rick's car, looking at the motel where Rick was currently trying to haggle them a room. This was nut. They had just gotten in the car and started driving south. They had no idea where they were going. But maybe this was exactly what they needed. Jimmy got out of the car and sat down next to her.

"Aren't you cold?" He said blowing into his hands. She shrugged. "You're a nutcase."

"That would be your brother who's the nutcase," Kelly laughed. "Rick!" She shouted as he came out of the office, "Please tell me that we have a room!"

"We do," He smiled, "And even a rollaway, for little brother."

"Dude, I'm three inches taller than you," Jimmy whined, "Please let me sleep in a real bed."

"I'll take the roll away," Kelly sighed, desperate to end the bickering. "Just get me to a bed period."

"Alright lead on big brother," Jimmy said, Rick practically bounced to the room. "He is way too excited."

"Do you think Allie got him doing coke?" Kelly whispered, "And he's high right now?"

"I don't think Allie does coke," Jimmy shook his head, "Actually of the two most recent Rick girlfriends, I would say Cassie is the more likely to be the coke head. Allie's just slutty, Cassie is the party girl."

"True," Kelly nodded and laughed. Jimmy did too, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"So it's not exactly The Four Seasons," Rick nodded when they got into the room, "But it's clean," Kelly stared at him, "Clean-ish," He shrugged, "OK, it's a dump, but this is going to be fun!"

"Whatever," Jimmy said, "I'm taking a shower." He walked into the bathroom. Kelly stared at her older brother.

"What?" He said, "What is that look?"

"What are we doing here?" She said, "If you wanted to get away we couldn't hop a plane someplace awesome?"

"Then we'd have to clue Dad in on this little excursion," He reminded her. She nodded and sighed. "Since we already used all of our extra money on Vegas." She nodded. "What's your cover for Vegas by the way."

"Connecticut," She sighed sitting down, "Of course that's contingent on Thanksgiving."

"He's bringing you home for Thanksgiving?" Rick asked, she nodded. "Wow, you are totally not giving that guy enough credit. He's never brought a girl home before Kel."

"So he keeps saying," She sighed and stretched down. "I don't know Rick, I just have gotten so used to things being a certain way. I was Kelly Riley, pristine ice princess deluxe, my relationship with Scooter was a secret, and as such he wasn't actually allowed to touch me. It worked out fairly well."

"But now the secret's out," Rick nodded.

"Yes it is," She sighed. "It is indeed out. It is very out."

"You know as much as I love Kelly Riley, pristine ice princess deluxe," Rick smiled, "Because it means that people are keeping their hands off you," she laughed, "I don't understand what you're afraid of."

"He'll get bored," She said quietly, "He'll move on and I'll be alone, and I'll have lost the one person who ever made me feel like maybe, it wasn't all for nothing, the waiting, I mean." She sighed. "I mean, I could have had sex a ton of times, Tyler cheated on my and then broke up with me because I wouldn't,"

"Don't talk about that dick head," Rick grumbled. Kelly laughed. "He's not going to get bored of you, Kel. He talks about it all the time, how you challenge him, and you're the smartest girl he's ever met, and blah blah blah." She smiled. "He loves you."

"Yeah," She smiled, "I know. And what about you? How are things with Cassie?"

"They're not what I was expecting," He shook his head, "I mean its Cassie right? The build up was forever, and I really care about the girl,"

"But?" Kelly smiled.

"But, it's Cassie," He laughed, "And she's just Cassie. She likes to smoke a joint and go to a wild public school party as par for the course on a Saturday. But she won't take her top off, so it gets confusing," he sighed. Kelly smiled. "You think it's funny, don't you?" She shook her head.

"No, no there's nothing funny about it," She stifled a giggle, "I mean, just that you two have both pulled your heads out of your asses and you still can't get it off the ground. You have to admit it's funny!"

"Not funny," He shook his head, "It's annoying." Kelly nodded. "See now you're getting a glimpse into Scooter's mind. This is what you're doing to him."

"I so am not!" She gasped, Rick shrugged, "Not even. I'm just, scared."

"OK," Jimmy said emerging from the bathroom, "There's a used condom in the bathtub!"

"Alright," Kelly said, "Time to go home."

* * *

"Hey," Scooter said coming up behind Julie, in the library, where she was studying. "You got blown off for the road trip too?" 

"Unfortunately," She sighed, "Is that common? The taking off thing?"

"No," Scooter shook his head, "Rick's just stir crazy because Cassie's being weird." She nodded. "You OK?"

"Yeah," She sighed, "It's just Thanksgiving's coming up, I'm spending it with my mom, its all kind of complicated."

"I'm bringing Kelly home." He said. She smiled. "What are you working on?"

"French," She sighed, "I should have taken Spanish, Luis is fluent he could have helped me with it."

"Je parle une peu," He smiled. She laughed, "Let me help." She handed him the notebook. "OK, you're better than me." He threw it down. "What's with this super studious thing of yours?" She shrugged.

"I've always been smart." She said, "And one of the things that I promised my dad when we talked about me coming here, was that I would get straight As."

"You miss home?" He asked. She nodded. "What most?"

"My dad," She smiled, "And my old team."

"I miss my brothers," He laughed, "And my old team too." She smiled.

"You have brothers?" She asked. He nodded.

"Three," He smiled, "Two older, one younger. Logan, Dave and Brad."

"Is the younger coming here?" Julie asked. He nodded.

"Next year," He smiled, "He's in eighth grade, obviously. He's kinda a handful. I'll be glad that I'm not going to be here while he is." She smiled. "So enough about me, your turn to talk. Explain this complicated Thanksgiving of yours." She laughed and started explaining. Talking to someone outside about it made her feel better.

Linda and Charlie walked back through the school gates, holding hands. He smiled softly.

"What?" She looked at him. He kissed her. "Well, that was nice, but it didn't solve the what."

"We just got back from our first real date," He smiled and kissed her again. "I just realized it."

"Mm," she smiled and pulled away. "It was our first real date. And what do you think?"

"I think that this is pretty great," He smiled and kissed her again. She laughed. "I think that you're pretty great." She smiled, "And just plain pretty too."

"Ooh, smooth," She laughed. They kissed again. She smiled as they kept walking completely and profoundly happy.

* * *

"You're fussing," Guy said, as Connie sat on his couch, setting up pillows under his arm, "I'm fine." 

"I am not fussing!" She said. "I'm worried about you!"

"I'm fine!" He insisted, taking her hand, "Connie, really."

"You broke your arm in three places," She sighed, "Well actually that moron Rick Riley did. I don't care if Julie is dating his brother; the guy's a dick head."

"Hey," Tammy and Jesse Hall walked in, "Just a little something from some ex Ducks." She left a few balloons on a table and handed Guy a card.

"How you feeling man?" Jesse asked. Guy shrugged.

"I'm fine, Connie won't leave though," He laughed. She glared at them. "Nah, they said the concussion's under control, and I'm out for the rest of the season, but Orion says my spot's safe for next year."

"That's good," Jesse nodded, "You OK Connie, you look like you haven't slept in like a year?"

"I'm fine," She said, Tammy looked at her. "I am."

"What does Julie say about all of this?" Tammy asked, "I mean it was Jimmy's brother right?"

"She's been keeping pretty quiet," Guy nodded. "But I don't think she talks to Rick much." They nodded.

"Where's Fulton?" Connie asked Tammy, after a few minutes of silence.

"Bash brother time," Tammy said.

"Ohh," The other three said.

"I miss this." Jesse said. "Remember when it was always the four of us?" They looked at him and nodded. Connie smiled. Jesse was Guy's best friend and Tammy was hers, by virtue of that they had always been a foursome, but lately it just hadn't been happening.

"Guess things had to change eventually," Tammy sighed. "You guys want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah sure!" Guy smiled. They all looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

**Reviews Please!**

* * *


	26. Decision

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews I appreciate it. Lots of things happening in the chapter...Hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

* * *

**Chapter 26: Decision **

Kelly woke up in the backseat of Rick's car it was still moving. She groaned lightly and stretched.

"You sleep OK Kel?" He asked looking back at her. She nodded.

"You sleep at all Ricky?" She leaned forward. He shook his head. "Jesus, what are you on?"

"8 cups of coffee in one hour," Jimmy said, "Are we any closer to home?"

"Not going home," Rick shook his head. Kelly sighed.

"Pull over." She said. He shook his head again. "Rick, pull over now!" She said more sternly, he sighed and gave in. "Good, now, what's wrong?" He looked at her. "Speak!"

"I'm not a dog Kelly!" He sighed, "You can't just,"

"Richard!" She said, "Tell me what's wrong or I'll kill you. And Jimmy will testify that you were holding us against our wills so I'll get off."

"You sounded like Mom for a second there," Jimmy stared at her. She smiled.

"Thanks," She said, "So, care to share with the class."

"Mom's anniversary is tomorrow ," He mumbled. They both nodded. "I haven't done any of the things I promised her I would."

"Like what?" Kelly asked. He shrugged. "She made me promise that I wouldn't let you two kill each other." They laughed. "I've done a pretty good job."

"I had to be good," Jimmy smiled, "And listen to you guys and dad, and do all the great things that she knew I could."

"I was supposed to take care of you two," Rick said quietly, "Look out for you. I've done a shitty job so far." Kelly leaned up and hugged him from behind.

"You do take care of us," She whispered, "Who beats up my cheating ex boyfriends?" He laughed.

"Yeah, and who blindly tries to ruin the lives of people they don't even know so that I can play hockey?" Jimmy looked at him. "Even though I didn't really want to." All three of them laughed.

"So, do we go home now?" Kelly asked. Rick sighed. "I know you wanted to road trip Rick, maybe some other time."

* * *

"That's a cell phone," Connie said walking in and seeing Julie sitting on the bed. Julie nodded. "You didn't have a cell phone before." 

"Jaime," Julie shrugged, "I think she's trying to make up for you know, disappearing for eight years by buying me shit."

"Cool," Connie nodded. "You know what you should get from her? Designer anything!"

"I don't want to use my mother for material gain," Julie shook her head.

"You took the cell phone," Connie said.

"A cell phone is useful," Julie pointed out, "I can use it to call my dad, or Elyse, or Jimmy, or you guys when I'm home in Maine, or we can call Tammy right from practice and not have to come back to the room when we have girl nights,"

"You do know that girl nights are at this point just hypothetical, as we haven't had any yet," Connie laughed, "And, I think that Tammy doesn't want us to smell like practice if these hypothetical girl nights ever happen, also, although perhaps ethically gray, letting your mom buy you presents is a good thing." The phone rang.

"Hello?" Julie picked it up. "Hi, Jaime."

"Hey," She said on the other end. "Listen I just wanted to check in about next week, everything still good?"

"Yeah, I'm going to airport after I get out of classes and then, when I land," Julie said, "Well that's where things get a little confused."

"Right, well," Jaime sighed, "I was supposed to meet you at the airport, and I tried, Julie, I really did, but the Chinese don't really have much of a concept of Thanksgiving, so I'm not going to be able to, but I set up a limo. Have you ever been in a limo?"

"Um, well, no," Julie said.

"Wait yes you have!" Jaime laughed, "You were four, at your Grandpa Bloom's funeral. You don't remember?"

"No, most things before seven are kind of blurry," Julie said, "But what about,"

"I've already talked to the hotel, and they'll get you all set and I'll meet you there as soon as I can." Jaime said, "And I ordered us awesome dinner for room service for the actual holiday, and I asked your dad and he said pumpkin pie over apple, is that right?"

"Yeah that's perfect," Julie said.

"Alright well then, I will see you next week," Jaime smiled, "I love you."

"Yeah, I love you too," Julie said, uncomfortably, "Bye." She hung up. "She said she loved me."

"Well that's sweet," Connie said. "Jaime hasn't told you she loved you before?"

"Not since that fateful night," Julie shook her head. "This whole thing keeps getting weirder."

"You know what's going to be really fun," Connie raised her eyebrows, "If your dad and Elyse decide to have kids."

"Oh my God," Julie groaned and fell back, "I didn't even think of that."

"You didn't think of that?" Connie said, "You little miss 'you're so lucky to have siblings, I wish I had siblings,' didn't think of the possibility of the multitude of little siblings that may be coming?"

"I might get siblings," Julie smiled, "This is awesome."

* * *

Tammy and Fulton sat on the couch in her family's apartment, watching TV. Well, she was watching TV, he was nuzzling her neck, and trying to get her lowered horizontally on the couch. 

"Fulton, I'm trying to pay attention," She squirmed, he kissed her. "Fulton, my mom and Tommy are going to be home any minute."

"Your mom loves me," He laughed and kissed her again. "I'm sure she's thrilled that I'm your boyfriend."

"Is that what you are?" She giggled, "See, I just thought that you were this guy who came over to make out with me, my mistake." He kissed her again this time she let his arms guide her down onto the couch.

"We're home," They immediately shot up hearing the door open. "Fulton!" Mrs. Duncan smiled, "It's good to see you,"

"My Fulton," Tommy laughed, "You have been over a whole lot lately any reason for that?" Tammy stood up and hit him on the head. "Ow."

"Tamera, don't hit your brother," Mrs. Duncan said halfheartedly, "Fulton are you staying for dinner?"

"He always stays," Tammy smiled. He nodded.

"Yes, he does," Mrs. Duncan said, "Well then, I guess we should get started." She raised her eyebrows and walked past the two of them into the kitchen.

"So what's on TV?" Tommy smiled. Tammy glared at him. "Oh it's not like you two would know."

* * *

"Well, well," Scooter smiled seeing Rick walk into the room. "You back for good?" 

"Yeah, I just lost it," He said sitting down, "Kelly wants to talk to you."

"First you talk to me," Scooter said, "What'd you lose it over, Cass?" Rick shook his head. "Your mom?"

"On the nose." He laughed, "God, I just can't shake this feeling that she'd be so mad at me right now."

"She'd be proud of you." Scooter said, "She was always proud of you. You three heading to the cemetery tomorrow?" Rick nodded, "Need some support?"

"Nah, it's always been a three of us thing," Rick shrugged, "Thanks though."

"Hey," Cassie walked in.

"OK, so I've got a girlfriend to go take care of," Scooter stood up, "I'll leave you two alone."

"Hey," Rick walked over and kissed her.

"Are you OK?" She said softly, "I mean, I know this is a rough week for you,"

"Yeah, I'm good," He smiled, "Thanks for asking though."

"Listen, if you need anything, I'm here you know that," She smiled, he nodded and kissed her again, "Mm, you're friendly tonight."

"Just missed you is all," He shrugged. She laughed. "Cassie, I want this to work, you and me."

"So you've said," She smiled.

"And I know, I am not the dependable guy," He said, "And I'm stupid, and I'm a jerk, but I want you to know that I'm in this, and I'm not going anywhere," She kissed him, and pulled him on top of her on the bed. "Cass,"

"Don't talk," She whispered and kissed him again, he started to say something and she put her hand up to his lips, "Just, don't OK?"

* * *

"OK," He smiled and kissed her. 

"Hey, how was the road trip?" Scooter smiled seeing Kelly outside, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Well hello to you too."

"I love you," She whispered, and kissed him again.

"I love you too," He laughed. She kissed him. "Kelly what's happening?"

"Do you want to go for a drive?" She smiled and bit her lower lip.

"You just spent twenty four hours in a car with Jimmy and Rick," He looked at her. She sighed and cocked her head to the side. "Oh! A drive!" He kissed her, "Yes, I would love to go for a drive. Where do you want to go?"

"My house," She smiled and kissed him, "My room specifically."

"I am liking this plan more and more by the minute," He smirked and kissed her again.

* * *

**Reviews make me smile...**


	27. Memoriam

**Author's Note: Thanks for the Reviews, hope you like this chapter. It's pretty self explanatory.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

Chapter 28: Memoriam**

Kelly smiled and kissed Scooter, his arms around her. He smiled.

"You look so beautiful right now," He whispered, she sighed.

"Was it alright?" She said softly.

"You tell me," He laughed. "I mean, I enjoyed it, but I'm easy."

"Yes you are," She giggled and kissed him again. "It was nice."

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, "I didn't want to, but sometimes,"

"You didn't hurt me," She said softly, "I'm happy." They kissed.

"Kelly?" She sat up in bed Scooter's arms around her. Her father's voice was ringing through the hallway. "Kelly, are you here?"

"I'm upstairs Daddy," She shouted, standing up.

"Where should I go?" Scooter asked. She looked around frantically.

"Poolhouse," she whispered. "I'll come up with something." She kissed him.

"How will I get there?" He sighed. While Rick now knew about him and Kelly, Mr. Riley did not, and would probably not be thrilled to find anyone in his daughter's bed. She looked around, and then pointed to the window. He nodded. "I love you," he said climbing through it, they kissed again.

"I know," she said, "Now go! Before he gets here." They kissed again, she giggled, "Go!" She shook her head. And climbed back into bed.

"Hi princess," her father walked in. "What are you doing home?"

"I wasn't feeling well," she covered, "I just wanted to be in my own bed."

"There's an extra car out there," He said confused.

"Rick was busy, so Scooter drove me," she explained, "then we were watching TV, and it got late, so I said he should stay."

"Oh," her father nodded, "Where is he?"

"Poolhouse, like always," she shrugged, and then faked a yawn. "I'm really tired Daddy, I kind of just want to go to sleep."

"Of course sweetheart," he walked over and kissed her forehead. "Good night Kelly. Feel better, OK?"

"OK," she nodded as he walked out. She sighed and fell back. She looked around the room and noticed Scooter's shirt was still on the floor, she smiled, picked it up and pulled it over her head. If she couldn't be in his arms all night, at least she could smell him.

Scooter smiled as he pulled the couch out into the bed, his unofficial bed at the Riley house. It wasn't as though he hadn't been with a girl before, he'd even been with a few other virgins, it was just that he had now been with Kelly. He was in love with her. He'd never really been in love before. It was all the more satisfying, he looked out the window and saw her shut off her light, smiled and lay down to go to sleep. Closing his eyes he smiled, imagining that she was doing the same thing.

* * *

"Wow," Rick said, Cassie smiled at him and he kissed her. 

"The feeling's mutual," She giggled and rolled over onto her stomach. "It's like you were in my head." She kissed him.

"You were incredible," He smiled, she smiled back, "Come here," he wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled close resting her head on his chest. He couldn't help but be surprised at how different he felt. The familiar feeling of a girl in his arms was somehow gone, it was like it was all brand new. "Cassie," He whispered. She looked up at him. "I just wanted to say your name." She nodded and returned to the snuggling. As she started to think, she started to cry. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I wanted so badly," She sighed, he looked down at her. "I wanted it to be different with you." She saw how confused he was. "I've been with a lot of different guys Rick, and you, you were supposed to be different. I wasn't supposed to jump into bed with you. I wanted to wait." She swallowed, "I didn't want to be the slut anymore." He kissed her again softly. "Rick, don't." She whispered.

"No, listen," He sighed, "You're beautiful, do you understand me? You're amazing, and what just happened between us was different. You are not a slut, you're wonderful and I am falling hopelessly in love with you." He kissed her again.

"If that's a line," She whispered, "It's a really good one." They kissed again for a few minutes. "I should go," She pulled away. He pulled her close again.

"Stay the night," He whispered. She smiled and they kissed again. "What's the rush?"

"Guys don't normally ask me to stay the night," She said, he smiled.

"I don't normally ask girls to stay the night," He laughed, "See, different?"

* * *

"You gonna be OK today?" Julie asked Jimmy at breakfast, he nodded and continued rearranging his food on his plate. "Are you sure?" He nodded. "Hey," She leaned next to him and kissed him, "Do you want to blow off some steam? I'm an expert steam blower offer," He smiled and kissed her again. 

"I'm OK," He nodded, "I'd just rather not talk about it." She nodded. "Let's talk about you, and California, that's gonna be cool right?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "I mean, I'm getting more and more excited about it as it gets closer, but I'm also really nervous." She sighed, "I mean, I haven't spent significant time with Jaime since, well, pretty much since I headed off to preschool, so this is going to be strange, and I mean Dad and I usually just watch football until my grandma comes over, strangles me into a dress and forces us to sit there while she and my aunt tell me that I'm too pretty to be such a tomboy and my dad and my grandpa fall asleep on the couch. This year promised to be better, because I mean, Elyse is going to be there, but now, I don't know," Jimmy smiled, "What?"

"No, keep talking," He took a sip of his coffee, "You're distracting me, it's good." She laughed and kissed him. "That helps too."

"Jim," Rick walked past, "We should go. Hi Julie." She smiled vaguely. "How's Germaine doing?"

"He's better, he should be back in a couple days," She said.

"I'll be right there," Jimmy nodded, Julie smiled.

"Did Rick just," She said surprised.

"Seems like it," Jimmy said. "You really don't mind that I'm bailing on you today?"

"No," She said shaking her head, "I have some packing to do, and Tammy went through my closet and said I owned nothing appropriate, which means I have shopping to do."

"OK," He nodded, and kissed her again. "Thanks."

"It's what I'm here for," She smiled. He smiled and walked away.

* * *

Kelly, Jimmy and Rick stood in front of a headstone. They were dressed up and Jimmy had his arm wrapped around Kelly, who leaned down and put a bouquet of red roses on the ground. 

_Evelyn O'Leary Riley_

_1956-1994_

_Beloved Mother and Wife_

_Loved and Missed Always_

"You want to go first?" Rick turned to Kelly. She nodded and kneeled down and sniffled.

"Hi Mommy," she said, "So, I came out, it was really amazing. I used your pictures, the ones from the album you gave me for the design, I mean, we updated it, but I used the same general lines. Scooter was my escort, we're together now actually. You always said he was the kind of boy you wanted for me. He really loves me, and I love him. We're really happy. I'm spending Thanksgiving with his family. Not that that's all that's happening, I'm really busy beside that. Um, straight As again, no surprise there, and student council, I'm president now, of Juniors, obviously, but everyone says I'll win student body next year. And I planned Gala! It was really beautiful, but you saw." She smiled. "I miss you, we all do." She stood up. "Jim?" He nodded and stepped forward.

"Um, Mom," he whispered, "I miss you. I started Eden Hall. I'm playing soccer, I'm starting goalie actually. And school's really good. I got a girlfriend, her name's Julie, I think you'd like her. She's on scholarship, so she's like really cool and sweet and not stuck up at all. That's about it, I said that I miss you already. We all do."

"Come on," Kelly said as he stood up. Jimmy nodded and put his arm around her again, she smiled softly at Rick who nodded back.

"Hey Mom," He said, as he watched his younger siblings walking off. "It's been a weird year. I made captain. I worked really, really hard for it. You wouldn't have been proud, because I've been acting like a total jerk. And I was going out with Allie Sanders. You didn't know her, she wasn't the kind of girl I let you meet. And I sort of dedicated myself to make these kids lives a living hell. The scholarship kids, I kept saying I was doing it for Jimmy." He looked down. "But I was just pissed. They were taking my glory, it was stupid. I miss you. Dad just sort of ignored it, and tried to get their scholarships pulled, you would have actually listened. You would have made me stop." He started crying. "It's not fair. You were supposed to be here. You were supposed to get better, and take care of us! Kelly was not supposed to have to plan her deb with Aunt Jane! And, Dad, he doesn't make anything better, he just ignores us when he doesn't want us to be there. He's changed so much. I've changed, and I'm trying to change back. I am, I'm trying really hard Mom. I want you to be proud of me." He shook his head, "I'm gonna make you proud."

* * *

"Are you OK?" Jimmy asked Kelly, she nodded. "You know, I still can't believe she's gone. Remember when we were little and all three of us had chicken pox?" 

"Dad was away," Kelly smiled, "So we all climbed up in their bed, and stayed there all week."

"And she made us eat that really awful tomato soup she made," Jimmy laughed.

"It's the curse of the upper class," Kelly smiled, "We're so used to being cooked for we can't cook." They laughed for a second. "Remember how she could make anything better, just by smiling?"

"Or with a kiss," Jimmy smiled. "Or how she could make Dad laugh about anything." Kelly smiled. "Do you remember the last time Dad laughed?"

"No," She sighed, "I wish we could get him to come."

"He's probably on his third bottle by now," Jimmy shrugged. Kelly wiped the tears out of her eyes. "We're gonna be OK Kel."

"You guys ready?" Rick walked over. They stood up and nodded, Kelly hugged him tightly, "You left something out of your catching Mom up." She whacked him in the chest. "I'm kidding, Mom doesn't need to hear that your virtue has been compromised."

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	28. Thanksgiving: Connecticut

**Author's Note: OK, so I've been building to this, see, the way I'm putting the story together is in episodes, each episode is about 3-4 chapters long. This is a slightly longer episode, I'm going with six. Two for each location of Thanksgiving, Connecticut with Kelly and Scooter, California with Julie and Jaime, and Minnesota with Rick and Jimmy. Just filling you in on what's to come.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scooter, but everyone else in this chapter, I pretty much do!**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Thanksgiving: Connecticut**

"You look really beautiful," Scooter smiled sitting down in the first class seats of their flight into Stamford. Kelly smiled.

"Well, I better," she sighed, "I spent like two weeks shopping for this trip." He nuzzled her lightly. "Scooter," She said with a giggle.

"Mile high club maybe?" He whispered in her ear and kissed it. She rolled her eyes.

"Ah, no," She said, "I'm still getting used to regular sex."

"Mm, but I want you so bad," He slipped his hands around her waist. They kissed softly, "We are going to have sex this weekend, right?"

"At your parent's house?" She pulled away and looked at him.

"Oh yeah," He nodded, "Very hot, I hear, doing it in your parent's house. I've never really done it, what with all the boarding school, and the not taking girls home to meet my parents."

"I'm your first," She smiled and settled into her seat away from him.

"You never answered my question," He said looking at her. She giggled.

"We're not joining the mile high club Scooter," She shook her head and opened the Vogue that she had bought in the airport.

* * *

They got off the airplane, and walked to baggage claim. Once there Kelly found her bag and Scooter picked it up. 

"Connecticut makes you a gentleman?" She teased him, poking him the arm.

"Scottie!" A guy almost identical in Scooter to build called out. "There you are."

"Logan, oldest," He whispered to Kelly. She nodded, it had to be the only member of Scooter's family who she hadn't met picking them up. "Hey Logan!" He walked over and offered a firm handshake. Kelly was struck by the coldness of it. She could only imagine how Rick and Jimmy would great each other after months of separation, but she was sure that there would at the very least be hugging involved. "This is Kelly."

"Wow," Logan smiled gently taking her hand and shaking it, "The one who finally got our Scottie to get serious."

"I've never heard anyone call him Scottie before," She said with a laugh.

"Oh right," Logan laughed, "Scooter, that's what you call him?"

"I like Scooter better," He mumbled. Kelly laughed.

"The car's this way," Logan said and they started walking.

"If you call me Scottie in front of Rick, I'll break up with you," Scooter whispered to Kelly. She smiled.

"Hm," She kissed him, "I'll keep that in mind if I ever want to get rid of you."

Emerging from the car, Kelly took an audible breath. The house was huge. She knew Scooter's family had money, but this was beyond what she had imagined.

"You OK there kid?" Logan laughed taking her bag from the trunk.

* * *

"Welcome to the world of East Coast old money," He said, "You'll fit right in." 

"They're going to hate me," She whimpered, "I'm just this stupid Minnesota girl."

"You'll be great," He kissed her. "Come on." They walked in his arm around her waist.

"Scottie!" An older woman with her dark hair, walked over and offered him a cheek. He kissed it.

"Hello Mother," He said. "You remember Kelly Riley?"

"Of course," She said, "How are you Kelly?"

"I'm great, it's good to see you again Mrs. Vanderbilt," She put her best manners on, "You have a lovely home."

"Well thank you," She laughed. "It's big isn't it?" Kelly laughed, forgetting that Mrs. Vanderbilt had married into this; she wasn't from an old money family.

"Yes ma'am it is," Kelly smiled.

"The first time I saw it, I couldn't believe that I would be living here," She said softly, "Scottie, Logan took Kelly's things to the purple room, if you could show her there." Scooter nodded, he still hadn't removed his arm from her waist.

"What's the purple room?" She asked as they walked up the stairs.

"One of the guest rooms," He shrugged.

"One of?" She said shocked.

"Yeah, there are five." He nodded. She gasped. "Aw, you and your Midwestern conservatism." They walked down a long hallway and walked in the door. Kelly looked around astounded, the entire room was entirely done in different shades of purple. "Um bathroom's through there," He pointed to a door, "Closet," He pointed to one next to it, "And," He smirked putting his arms around her, "bed." They kissed and moved over, they tumbled backwards onto it, he slipped his hand up her shirt.

"This place in incredible," She said as he kissed her neck. "I can't believe you grew up here."

"Yeah, its great," He said quickly, undoing her bra. "You're gorgeous."

"Scooter," She squirmed, "Not right now."

"Mm, I think yes right now," He whispered.

"But your family," she giggled.

"We have sex when your family's around," He laughed.

"Yeah, but my father's clueless," She said, "And Rick and Jimmy are never home."

"No one comes to this part of the house," He shrugged, "I'm sure that's why Logan put you in here." They kissed again.

"Can I call you Scottie?" She teased him.

"Mm, you can call me whatever you want baby," He whispered and unzipped her skirt.

"Mm, Scottie," She moaned jokingly. "Oh right there, Scottie."

"Now you're just being mean," He said kissing her again. She whimpered happily as his hands slid up over her arms.

"Oh my God!" They heard a scream and they pulled apart. "I'm sorry! I'll go, find another room." A girl with short blonde hair was standing in the doorway with a hand over her eyes.

"Emily!" Scooter exclaimer and ran over to her hugging her. "What are you doing here?"

"Scottie!" She said, "Oh my God! What are you doing here? Well, I mean I know what you were doing, but," Kelly was sitting on the bed, trying to redress herself with as much dignity as could be mustered.

"But you're supposed to be in London!" He gasped.

"I failed a few classes and Daddy pulled me," She shrugged. "And who are you?"

"Oh God," Scooter laughed. "This is my girlfriend, Kelly Riley. Kelly this is my cousin Emily."

"Girlfriend!" Emily gasped, and looked at Kelly, "You've been holding out on me Scottie!" Kelly smiled. "It's nice to meet you. And great rack. I'll just pick another room." Emily scampered off.

"Did she just compliment my rack?" Kelly laughed.

"Yeah, Emily's the family's dirty little secret," Scooter laughed, "She's a bisexual art student who's most recent piece was of one of those vaginal self portraits. She's awesome."

"Wow," Kelly said taking it in.

"Ask her to tell you about her trip to Amsterdam last summer if you really want to be shocked." He laughed. "So I guess the mood is killed huh?" He sighed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," She kissed him, "Maybe tonight." He smirked and kissed her again.

"Alright, come on," He sighed, "I'll show you the Picasso." Kelly made a giddy squeak. "You're such a nerd!"

* * *

"You meet Scottie's girlfriend?" Logan laughed as Emily settled next to him on the couch downstairs. 

"Oh I met her," Emily nodded, "I walked in on them." Logan snickered. "She's hot."

"We'll see how long she lasts," Logan shrugged, "I mean, she is beautiful, but she's young, and it is Scottie."

"He brought her here," Emily shrugged. "That's a sign of something."

"Middle brother home!" A voice echoed from the foyer.

"Back room!" Logan shouted. David Vanderbilt wandered in.

"Em!" He said, "Oh God! Please tell me you brought some pink haired dyke back from London with you!"

"Nah, I'm dating a guy right now," Emily shrugged, "He didn't want to come because he morally objects to Thanksgiving."

"Got it," Dave nodded and sat casually on the couch. "Hey, is it true that Scottie brought a girl home?"

"Yup," Emily nodded.

"Kelly Riley," Logan said nodding.

"Rick's younger sister?" Dave said, shocked. Logan nodded. "Little Kelly Riley?"

"She's not so little anymore," Emily smirked, "I walked in on them."

"Of course you did," Dave shook his head. "I met her once. She was young though, I think fourteen. She was cute then."

"David," Mrs. Vanderbilt walked in.

"Hi Mom," He smiled and hugged her. "We were just discussing Kelly."

"No," She said, "No discussing Kelly. I am personally thrilled that Scottie's finally considered someone important enough to bring home."

"Aunt Cathy," Emily sighed, "I can't believe that Scottie's putting her through this. I mean, dinner tomorrow night is going to be."

"She'll be fine," Cathy Vanderbilt shook her head, "I was, and Kelly's bred for all of this much more than I was."

"Kelly's younger than you were though," Logan pointed out. Yet another boy walked in through the door. "Brad, where were you?"

"Um, school," He nodded, "That thing that I'm legally obligated to go to," He blinked. "Emily's here!"

"Hey Brad," She waved.

"So where's Kelly," He looked around and plopped on the couch.

"Bradley, don't plop, at least not on that couch," Cathy sighed, "And Scottie is getting Kelly settled in."

"Oh they're doing it," Brad nodded, "I get it now."

"What do you get exactly?" Scooter walked in. "How to get that weak ass slap shot of yours past me?"

"Oh you're going down tonight!" Brad stood up and they started sparring.

"Is this normal?" Kelly whispered to Dave, who nodded, "Also, hi, good to see you again!"

"You too, you look beautiful," He smirked, "If you're looking to upgrade from my idiot little brother, just give me a call." She laughed. Scooter had been right, she was feeling right at home.

* * *

**Reviews make me smile!**


	29. Thanksgiving: California

**Author's Note: Second part of Thanksgiving! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Julie!**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Thanksgiving: California**

Julie sighed sitting in the backseat of the limo from the airport to the hotel.

"First time in Los Angeles?" The driver looked back at her.

"No, I've been here before," She said, "Last summer, I played hockey."

"First time in a limo then," He nodded. She smiled. "Probably won't be your last, Ms. Bloom's one of our best clients."

"You know her?" She perked up immediately. He laughed and nodded again. "What's she like?"

"She's a good tipper," He said, "And she's very proud of you. Talks about you all the time."

"Really?" She said softly.

"Oh yeah," He nodded, "I hear that you're the best goalie on the planet." She smiled, "Also that you're a perfect student, and apparently completely lovely in every way shape and form."

"What else do you know about her?" She said excited.

"She doesn't like making business deals from the car," He said, "She's very private, and from what I know, she hasn't had a serious relationship since your father." He stopped, "We're here." Julie took a deep breath and stepped out of the car as he opened the door. "I'm Mike by the way," He winked at her, "If you need anything."

"Thank you," She said, "Really, I appreciate it."

"She was right," Mike nodded, "Lovely." Julie smiled as he went to the trunk and removed her bags from the trunk, then he slipped her a business card. "You call if you need me."

"Thanks," She smiled, taking the rolling bag and walking into the lobby. She gasped, this was the most amazing thing she had ever seen.

"Miss Gaffney?" A young Asian woman who's hair was up in a bun walked over. Julie nodded inaudibly. "I just got off the phone with your mother. You're all set, I'll show you to your suite."

"OK," Julie smiled. She followed after the woman onto an elevator. "She really took care of everything didn't she?"

"Well, I've known Jaime for a while," She laughed, "And I haven't seen her this excited about something, well ever. I'm Ana, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you," Julie nodded. "How long have you known her?"

"About eight years," Ana said softly, "We lived together when she," Ana swallowed,

"When she first left me and my dad," Julie nodded, "You can say it. It's not like I forgot or anything."

"You're very mature for fifteen," Ana laughed. "You seem very at peace with the whole thing."

"Things just sort of came together over the past few months," Julie shrugged, "She's back in my life, and my dad's getting married and things are good."

"You have a lot of Jaime in you," Ana smiled, "Very serene, just like her." The bell rang. "Here we are, penthouse."

"Wow," Julie said stepping off the elevator into the huge suite, "This is where I'm staying?"

"Yes, yes," Ana laughed, "Do you like it?"

"I feel like Annie," She gasped. Ana laughed.

"I remember that feeling." She said, "OK, well, take one of the bedrooms, settle in, if you need anything call down OK?"

"OK," Julie nodded. "Um, Ana?" She turned around. "Can you tell me about Jaime?"

"What do you want to know?" Ana asked.

"Everything," Julie shrugged, "What does she like? Does she have friends besides you? Did she," She looked down, "Did she miss me?"

"She definitely missed you," Ana nodded, "When I first met her, she used to cry every night, staring at your picture. And she has some friends, but she's very busy and has trouble keeping people in her life for a long time." Julie nodded. "And I have never seen her happier than she's been these past few months, having you back in her life. What she likes?" Ana sighed, "She loves really good Thai food, and watching the Red Sox," Julie smiled, "She always said that it was the little piece of New England she could never give up. I take it that's good?"

"Very good, thank you." Julie smiled. "I should call my dad, tell him I'm OK."

"Sure, well, I'll leave you alone," Ana said, "Have fun." She walked out the door. Julie sighed and fell down onto the couch.

"This is so cool!" She squealed and picked up the phone. She dialed home.

"Hello?" Cal's voice picked it up.

"Dad," Julie sat up immediately.

"Hey Cat," He said softly, "How's the good life?"

"Weird," She said softly. "It's like all these people know her, and I don't know anything about her."

"That's the point of weekends like this one kid," He said, "Although I'm gonna miss you here."

"I'm gonna miss you too," She sighed, "I just want to let you know I got in."

"Well, I appreciate that," He smiled, "I'll talk to you tomorrow OK?"

"OK, I love you Dad," She sighed.

"I love you too," He smiled, "Bye."

"Bye," She hung up, she turned the TV on and flipped through the channels. She lay down under a blanket at the edge of the couch. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

* * *

Jaime walked in the doors of the hotel and smiled seeing Ana. She walked over and hugged her old friend. 

"Hi," Ana said, "She's upstairs, safe and sound."

"Thank you so much," Jaime said, "God, I wanted to be here when she got in."

"She's beautiful," Ana said, "She reminds me of you."

"I should head up there." Jaime said, "Ana, really thanks so much."

"Are you kidding?" Ana laughed, "I've heard you talk so much about that kid, it was great to finally meet her." Jaime laughed and got into the elevator and rode it up. She walked in and saw Julie asleep on the couch. "Hey," She whispered softly, and rubbed her daughter's shoulder, Julie stretched and woke up. "Hey Julie."

"Hi," Julie said softly. "I fell asleep."

"That's OK," Jaime laughed, "You know, there's a bedroom for you."

"I know, but I was trying to wait up for you," Julie said softly rubbing her eyes. Jaime smiled, "So that we could talk."

"Well, that was sweet of you," Jaime said softly, "Alright, well, I'm completely jet lagged, and you're obviously exhausted, so why don't we head to bed, and we'll talk in the morning."

"OK," Julie smiled and stood up. "Night Jaime."

"Good night," She smiled.

* * *

Julie stretched waking up in the morning and wandered out to the living room. 

"Hey," Jaime smiled, "I ordered us breakfast. It's pretty good stuff, waffles, bacon, I got an omelet, I wasn't sure what you liked in yours, so I figured the waffles were good for you."

"Yeah, that's great," Julie smiled and sat down, taking a bite of a piece of bacon. "I just got this random memory," She laughed, cutting into one of the Belgian waffles.

"Our last Christmas together?" Jaime smiled. Julie nodded.

"You tried to make breakfast instead of Dad, and burned everything," Julie laughed.

"So we headed off to Denny's," Jaime smiled, "We've moved up substantially."

"Well you have," Julie sighed. Jaime looked at her. "I'm sorry, that wasn't fair of me."

"No," Jaime said, "You deserve that, and probably every sarcastic and nasty thought that comes into your head. It probably kills you that I never helped out huh?"

"Well, I know why that is," Julie shrugged. "He wouldn't let you."

"Yeah," Jaime smiled, "I put money aside though, for college, and grad school, if you want it. Your education he would let me pay for."

"I appreciate that," Julie nodded. "And if they had pulled our scholarships?"

"If you wanted to stay, I would have made it happen," Jaime said with a smile. "It's the least I can do for you, Julie."

"I appreciate it," Julie nodded. "So, um, what are we doing this weekend?"

"Well, I was thinking that today, we throw on a couple of those super soft robes, watch the parade, and then movie marathon," Jaime shrugged, "And then tonight we have the dinner, which we still can stay in the robes for if you want."

"Sounds good," Julie nodded. "Is Ana going to be joining us?"

"Not today," Jaime laughed, "Today, Ana is at home with her husband and her four year old son."

"Oh," Julie nodded, "She said you still follow the Sox?"

"Oh religiously," Jaime smiled, "So Cal respected my wishes and raised you in the church of Fenway?"

"Yes, although it totally broke his Yankee loving heart," Julie smiled, "He takes me down to Fenway at least twice every summer."

"Good," Jaime laughed. "Maybe we can go this summer."

"I'd like that," Julie smiled. "I'm really glad to have you back Mom."

"Mom?" Jaime smiled, "Wow, these are obviously very powerful waffles."

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	30. Thanksgiving: Minnesota

**Author's Note: The lack of reviews lately makes me sad. Anyway, I hope that picks up, hint hint! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!  
****  
Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Thanksgiving: Minnesota**

"Cassandra," Mr. Riley said answering the door the Wednesday before Thanksgiving, Cassie waved lightly, "This is an unexpected surprise."

"Yeah," She smiled, "Is Rick here?"

"Of course, come in," He nodded, "Rick!" Rick walked in.

"Cassie," He smiled, "We'll be upstairs," He took her hand and ran her up she giggled. Once behind the door of his room he kissed her, his hands slipping down onto her ass. "I have been hoping to see you all day." She laughed.

"This is not that kind of visit." She shook her head, "I just wanted to say hello, and wish you a Happy Thanksgiving."

"But Thanksgiving's tomorrow," He said, "And we're having dinner together, we do every year."

"Mm," She smiled and kissed him, "I know, but I have to be at the football game all day and by the time you guys come over my father will have already had half a bottle of scotch, if not a whole bottle and he'll totally monopolize you with conversation about your future and your potential and how happy he is that I finally got my act together and started seeing someone respectable," He laughed and kissed her.

"You've been getting the same speech I have," He nodded and laughed, she smiled and kissed him again. "So now that we're respectable," She laughed, "I do want to talk about the future."

"Wow," She said, "I thought we could escape this conversation for at least another few weeks."

"I want a future with you," He said softly, "No matter where it is." She smiled and kissed him. "I love you." She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"U of M?" She said, he looked at her.

"What?" He said softly.

"The University of Minnesota," She whispered, "That's where you're going right?" He smiled and nodded, "Then that's where I'm going." She smiled. "I want to be with you no matter what." He kissed her and picked her up, she laughed.

"Cass, these past few weeks have been the most amazing I could have imagined," He smiled. "I want to spend as much time as possible with you."

"I'm yours," She said softly. "For always."

"Right back at you," He whispered and kissed her.

* * *

"I hate this freaking holiday," Jimmy mumbled into the phone.

"I'm starting to like it," Julie laughed on the other end. "Why, what are your plans?"

"Formal sit down at the Turners." He sighed, "Six courses, the food's good at least."

"You do that every year?" She asked.

"Since Mom died yeah," He said. "This year will be even worse since its going to be all 'Don't Richard and Cassandra suit each other perfectly.'"

"Richard and Cassandra?" Julie giggled. He laughed.

"Yeah, I know," He said, "See this is the world where I'm James."

"So does that make me Julia?" She said.

"Absolutely," He laughed, "I plan on telling everyone about my beautiful girlfriend Julia." She laughed.

"I have to go," She sighed, "My plane's boarding. I love you." He coughed. "I mean, I, um, oh God!"

"I just," He said, "I'll talk to you tomorrow, happy thanksgiving."

"Yeah," She said, "Happy Thanksgiving." She hung up. He sighed and stood up. Not that he really wanted to but he had to talk to someone. He walked down the hallway and knocked on Rick's door.

"Busy!" He heard him call out and then heard Cassie's giggle.

"Great, excellent," He mumbled and grabbed his jacket to go for a walk.

* * *

Allie lay flopped face first on her bed. She could hear her mother's voice in her head.

"_I'm so sorry honey, it's just not the right time for you to come home. We'll see you at Christmas." _

So here she was Thanksgiving vacation, laying on her bed at school. Ordinarily she would have just gone to Cassie, but as she and Cassie still weren't speaking, that was out of the question.

"Hey," Luis walked in. "I thought you were going home."

"I thought I was too," She shrugged and sniffed. He sat down and kissed her. She smiled. "They don't want me. Normally I go to Cassie's at Thanksgiving, but that won't happen. Why aren't you home?"

"Couldn't afford it," He laughed. She nodded. "Come to Connie's with me," She laughed, "I'm serious, all of the left behind Ducks are going, and Charlie and his mom and step dad." She smiled, "Beats sitting around here right?"

"How did I find you?" She laughed and kissed him. "I'll come." They kissed again. "I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad I'm here too," He smirked and they kissed again, she shifted him underneath her and undid his fly, "Why Allison, whatever are you doing?" She kissed him again.

"I never really showed you how I earned my little nick name," She whispered, "And tonight, I want to." He groaned as her hands ran down pushing his pants around his ankles and his boxers further. She kissed his stomach, "I'm gonna make you feel so good."

"Oh my God, Allie," He moaned, as she started.

* * *

"Hey man," Rick walked into Jimmy's room and saw him laying on the bed. "You look like shit."

"Julie told me she loved me," He said. Rick smiled.

"Cool, maybe now she'll let you touch something," He laughed, Jimmy looked at him. "You said it back right?"

"I told her happy thanksgiving." He said.

"Ouch!" Rick said sitting, "Jimmy, always say it back, whether or not you mean it."

"Like you did with Cassie?" Jimmy said.

"No, Cassie was different," He shook his head, "I really care about her."

"I really care about Julie," Jimmy nodded. Rick sighed.

"Fine," He said, trying his best to do the good big brother thing, "Why didn't you say it back? Do you not love her?"

"I don't know," He shrugged, "How do you know?"

"I knew with Cass when I realized that I would make changes for her." Rick smiled, "I mean, real changes, like if she didn't want to go to U of M, I would have gone someplace else, where we would both be happy."

"I really didn't want Julie to go back to Maine," He said softly, "And I hated saying goodbye to her earlier."

"So that's sort of the same I guess," Rick nodded, "I don't know, I'm bad at this whole love thing, it's new for me." Jimmy laughed. "Look, I don't like Gaffney, but if she makes you happy that's what's important." He stood up, "Oh and prep yourself, Cass said the Coles are coming tomorrow, hope your prepared for Ellie." Jimmy groaned and fell back. "I thought you'd react that way." He laughed and walked out. The last thing Jimmy needed right now was Ellie Cole.

* * *

"Connie," Guy said, as she sat at her kitchen table breaking the ends off of green bean. She looked up at him and nodded, "I've been thinking about this whole waiting thing,"

"Yeah," She said, trying not to put any emotion into it, since she didn't know where he was going.

"I'm not sure I'm OK with it anymore." She snapped on of the beans clean in half.

"Oh," She said softly.

"I mean," He sat down. "I love you, and the way you've been since I got hurt trying so hard to make sure I'm OK, it just made me realize, I don't want to wait to be with you."

"Well, if you want to be with me then you'll wait," She said simply, "Because I made this decision."

"You made that decision when we were twelve, and you thought that the guy who gave us that speech on abstinence was cute," He sighed.

"That is not why I made this choice!" She said.

"And besides, it's not entirely your choice to make," He said still trying to finish the speech he had practiced. She crossed her arms and stared at him. "Just think about it?"

"Fine," She said, "Why the sudden change?" He shrugged. "Is it because the other guys have started having sex?"

"Maybe," He mumbled.

"Well Fulton and Tammy aren't," She said. "I know, she told me."

"Yeah, but Charlie and Linda are, and Luis and Allie," He argued.

"Yeah, but Linda and Allie are both older than me," She sighed, "And this is important to me."

"Connie," Her mother walked in, "Are you finished with those beans yet? Hi Guy, I didn't know you were here."

"Hey Mrs. Moreau," He said, "Just helping get everything ready." Connie sighed. "I should go, I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

"Yeah," Connie said, "I'll see you tomorrow." She offered him a cheek when he leaned down to kiss her.

"Bye," He mumbled and walked out. Mrs. Moreau sat down.

"Is everything OK between you two?" She asked. Connie shrugged. "Its just that was awfully cold."

"This is Minnesota," Connie said lightly, "It gets cold this time of year."

* * *

**Reviews make me smile!**


	31. Thanksgiving: Minnesota II

**Author's Note: Happy Thanksgiving to all others state side! Yeah, I wrote this chapter last night after quite a bit of turkey, two slices of pumpkin pie and half a bottle of champagne...My cousin and I were rather perky (He drank the other half), so if it seems disjointed that would be the reason. Also, remember how at the begining I said that I wouldn't sequelize this. I'm a liar. A big fat horrible liar, I'm going to develop one of my well loved series from this. The next story will be about the Ducks and Jimmy's sophomore year, and it will also bring more conflict in the form of new freshmen Brad Vanderbilt and Ellie Cole and probably Tommy Duncan too.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

**Chapter 31: Thanksgiving: Minnesota II**

The Rileys stood fully dressed outside of the Turner's home. Jimmy tugged uncomfortably at his tie.

"Jim," My. Riley said. Jimmy rolled his eyes. "I knew we should have pushed through the uniforms. Then you'd be used to the tie."

"I'm fine Dad." Jimmy mumbled. He imagined Julie flopped on a couch in a hotel suite. What was he going to say the next time he talked to her? Rick smirked and reached out ringing the doorbell.

"Right on time as always," Patricia Turner smiled opening the door. "Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Happy Thanksgiving Patty," Mr. Riley said, "Thanks for having us."

"Of course," She laughed, "Come in! Jimmy, I'm sorry, the Coles aren't here yet, so you'll be stuck before Ellie gets here." Rick tried to hold back a snort.

"I'll be OK," Jimmy smiled fakely.

"Rick!" Cassie squealed as they wandered from the foyer to the living room. She ran over and gave him a kiss.

"Hey you," He smiled. "You look beautiful."

"Ugh, I look dead," She laughed, "It was killer, and Allie would not shut up about how sweet it was that Luis invited her to Duck Thanksgiving. I'm just glad you're here."

"Me too," He laughed. He looked over. "Cole!" He walked over and shook hands with his friend. He smiled seeing Cole's younger sister Elena walk over to where Jimmy was sitting moping.

"Hi," Elena Cole, fourteen years old, with perky blonde curls and bright blue eyes bounced over to Jimmy. He smiled at her. "How are you?"

"I'm good Ellie," He nodded, "How are you?"

"I'm good," She said softly. "God, it's been forever, I haven't seen you since, I guess since you graduated Paxton." He nodded again. He had been hoping for an Ellie free year, now that he had left Paxton Day School, the snotty private middle school they had attended. There would be no avoiding her once she came to Eden Hall in a year, but for now he was happy to not see her ever.

"Yeah, it's been a while," He said.

"I heard that your team won state championships." She said eagerly, "That's really great."

"It was cool," He smiled. She was good, knowing to check up on his soccer. "Are you still cheering?"

"For now," She nodded, "I might stop next year." He nodded. "I miss you."

"I miss you too kid," He laughed. She smiled and put her arms around his neck, "Ellie!" He moved them down.

"Oh they're all drunk no one will notice," She giggled. "Like I said, I miss you."

"Ellie, I have a girlfriend," He said, she looked at him curiously, he nodded.

"Oh," She pulled away. "Someone at Eden Hall?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "Her name's Julie Gaffney."

"The goalie!" Ellie gasped. He nodded. "Oh she's really good, better than Scooter even." He nodded. "No one really calls me Ellie anymore."

"Oh," He said, "So Elena?"

"Yeah," She said softly, "Is she pretty?"

"Yes she's pretty," He nodded.

"Prettier than me?" She asked.

"Elena, no one is prettier than you," He shook his head, she smiled. "But its not just about how pretty she is. It's different in high school. I mean, I love her," As he said it he smiled, "I love her."

"So that means we can't make out?" She sighed. He looked at her and kissed her on the forehead.

"No kid," He laughed, "We can't make out."

"Bummer," She said and sat down, "So what are we like friends now or whatever?"

"That was what I was thinking yes," Jimmy said sitting down next to her, "I'm sorry." She shrugged.

"I should have guessed it when you broke up with me last spring," She said. "You love her?"

"Yup," He said with a smile.

"At least its some dorky tomboy," She laughed. He rolled his eyes. "What?"

"You're being a bitch," He said. She nodded. "You don't even know Julie."

"You always called me on that," She sighed, "And I don't need to, if she's one of those Ducks, she's not good enough for you."

"That's nice of you to say Elle," He laughed. "But really, I'm the one who's not good enough. You can ask Kelly, she's great."

* * *

Connie tugged at a piece of hair that had fallen out of her half ponytail and quickly pulled out a curling iron and curled it into a tendril. What Guy had said the night before was bugging her. Was she being unfair to him in her decision? 

"Hey," Tammy walked in, she turned and smiled, "The mamas are sharing the cooking and I was sent up here to check on you."

"Guy thinks my waiting is unfair," Connie blurted out. Tammy stared at her. "He dropped that on me last night."

"God! You and Julie both had shitty boy nights!" Tammy sighed. Connie looked at her. "She told Jimmy she loved him and he said Happy Thanksgiving."

"Ouch," Connie sighed, "What do you think?"

"I've always thought the waiting thing was crazy," Tammy shrugged. "But its your body, and your choice. He's just frustrated because Charlie and Luis are screwing their older women. Luckily Fulton hasn't brought it up yet, I don't know how to tell him that I'm not ready yet."

"Yeah," Connie sighed. "I don't want to lose him."

"You won't," Tammy sighed, "Especially not looking like that." Connie blushed. "You're awfully dressed up for Duck Thanksgiving."

"I plan on flirting with the other guys a lot," Connie smiled, "I want to make him sweat."

"Mature Cons," Tammy laughed.

"Well, we can't all have perfect relationships like you and Julie," She giggled.

"Not so perfect," Tammy shook her head, "Just lucky." She slid her arm through Connie's. "Come on babe, time to be perfect." Connie laughed.

* * *

"Do I look OK?" Allie pulled down on her sweater. 

"Do you mean do you look like the rich girl at the party with all the poor kids?" Luis laughed. She nodded. "You do. But its fine, they're not snobs, they won't hold it against you."

"I should have just stayed at the dorm and watched the parade," She groaned.

"Allie," He kissed her, "You're fine, I promise. They like you."

"They've never talked to me," She looked at him.

"Yes, but they will like you," He laughed, "Hey how did the game go?"

"Ugh it was just Cassie gabbing on and on about this super boring dinner her parents throw every year," She rolled her eyes. "And the actual game was even worse, because the football team royally sucks."

"You should make up with Cassie," He said, she looked at him. "I mean, she's your best friend right?"

"Something like that," She nodded. "What's your point?"

"My point is," He smiled, "You shouldn't push that aside. If you really care about her,"

"She's been in love with Rick since they were kids," Allie sighed, "I only hooked up with him because I knew it would screw with her."

"But she's your best friend," He said confused.

"We use that term very loosely in our world," She sighed. "Your best friend is just another person to beat. At least with girls."

"I still think you should try to talk to her," He shrugged. She laughed and kissed him.

"Let's just go to dinner." She said softly. "After break maybe I'll talk to her, but I doubt it."

* * *

Jimmy had done his best to avoid even Ellie's eye line all night, that is until after dinner when, as the adults moved on to after dinner drinks and the older trio escaped to Cassie's room, more than likely to drink whatever bottle Cassie had stashed in her closet. As usual Ellie and Jimmy were sent off, he believed the words, "go and play or something" were actually used. He just wanted to call Julie and tell her that he loved her. Instead he was sitting on freezing cold porch steps with his ex girlfriend, who had made it clear she still wanted to be with him. 

"Don't you love that I'm fourteen and you're fifteen and we're still expected to run along and play," Ellie laughed, as she and Jimmy sat out on the steps. He laughed and smiled at her.

"We're always going to be the babies Elle," He shrugged. She nodded went into her purse and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He shook his head. "You smoke now?"

"Do you disapprove of me James?" She pouted. He laughed.

"No," He said softly, "I just don't want to see you become a cliché." She laughed.

"I would be either way, you know that." She shook her head, "There two options around here, I call them the Cassie road, and the Kelly road. I tried the Kelly road. It wasn't for me." She took a drag.

"You know that's not true," He said, "You could be anything you want Elena." She smiled and slid close to him. He moved.

"I'm cold," She laughed, "I won't try to kiss you again, scouts honor!" He smiled and she snuggled close to him, he put his arm around her shoulder. "Remember the Paxton Christmas dance last year?"

"Yeah," He laughed, "The first time I kissed you."

"Second time," She said. He looked at her. "The first time was when I was ten. It was by accident but it happened. I tripped and you caught me, and we ended up kissing." He nodded.

"I forgot about that," He laughed.

"I never did," She whispered, "It was the first time I ever kissed someone. Were you her first kiss too?"

"I don't think so," He shook his head, "I mean, I'm not sure, but I don't think so."

* * *

"Connie, you look really beautiful," Guy said as they washed dishes after dinner. She smiled softly at him. "You've ignored me all night." 

"I've been helping my mom, I didn't have time to pay attention to you," She sighed. He nodded.

"You paid attention to everyone else," He grumbled. "Look, I was stupid last night OK? I'm sorry." She smiled.

"You should be," She said softly, he nodded. "Look, I know this whole me waiting thing kind of sucks for you. But its important to me, and its my body."

"I know," He nodded, "And I didn't mean we should right away, I just wonder sometimes, is it because you're afraid I don't love you or something."

"No, I know you love me," She smiled and kissed him, "It has nothing to do with you. Well, it has something to do with you." He laughed, "Just think how great it'll be when we get married." He laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too," He smiled. "So, Allie came to Duck thanksgiving."

"Yeah, that was weird," She laughed. "She's cool though. Tammy wouldn't stop talking about her shoes."

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	32. Thanksgiving: California II

**Author's Note: One more in the Thanksgiving chapters...seriously guys, where are the reviews? I am way sad reight now. WAY SAD! Anyway, hope you like the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Julie...Jaime and Jimmy though, they're mine, yes, they are.**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Thanksgiving: California: II**

"I love and hate this movie," Julie said taking a bite of turkey as she and Jaime watched _Miracle on 34__th__ Street._

"What's to hate?" Jaime laughed. "Natalie Wood finds belief in Santa, its sweet."

"I stopped believing at 8," Julie shrugged, "No one ever brought the faith back." Jaime nodded. "The second Christmas I sent my letter and begged for my mommy to come home."

"Right," Jaime said quietly, "Julie, I can only apologize so many times,"

"I don't want you to apologize," She sighed, "I keep meaning to not bring it up, but so much of this time of year reminds me of how Dad was always kind of low."

"Sure," Jaime nodded, "What was he like?"

"You know," Julie shrugged, "Tried to joke his way through everything, smiled through what he couldn't. He always tried so hard to make things normal but a guy like dad raising a little girl isn't normal. I mean, explaining puberty was excruciating, he still hasn't given me a sex talk," She laughed.

"You need one?" Jaime said. Julie shook her head.

"I've picked it up on the street," She giggled, "I know how it works."

"Are you and Jimmy?" Jaime asked. Julie shook her head. "For real or is that this is my mom so I'm not telling her what's going on in my life?"

"For real," Julie said, "I'm waiting, at least until after high school." Jaime smiled. "I don't want,"

"To get pregnant and lose your life shot?" Jaime smiled, Julie nodded, "Good girl."

"I told him I loved him," Julie said.

"Wow, that's exciting," Jaime said, "What did he say?"

"Happy Thanksgiving," Julie groaned. "I felt like an idiot."

"It probably threw him," Jaime sighed, "The first time I said it to your father, we were fifteen, and he stared at me for what felt like twenty minutes and then said he had to go to hockey practice."

"Well, Dad's very dedicated to the game," Julie grinned.

"It was midnight on the fourth of July," Jaime laughed, "He woke up the next morning, rode his bike to my house kissed me and told me he loved me and he would always love me."

"That sounds like something Jimmy would do," Julie smiled.

"They say girls look for boys like their fathers," Jaime nodded, "So, tell me about Elyse," Julie laughed, "How long has she been around?"

"Two years," Julie said, "Well, they've been dating for two years. I didn't know about her until one month, didn't meet her for six, and she really wasn't a part of my life until they'd been together a year. He's had a few other girlfriends, but no one else like her," Jaime nodded. "She's really great."

"She seemed like it," Jaime said. "He's happy?"

"Yeah," She said, "He is."

"Good, I want that for him," Jaime smiled.

"Do you think you'll ever get married again?" Julie looked at her. Jaime smiled.

"I'd have to find time to meet a man," Jaime laughed, "And then have time to date him, but if I met the right man then yes, I would get married again."

"Good," Julie said. "Jaime?"

"Yeah," She said softly.

"Why'd you want to see me all of a sudden?" Julie asked. Jaime smiled.

"I went over to Ana's one night, for dinner and I saw her with her son," Jaime sighed, "She knows everything about him, and I realized while your Dad's done a great job of making sure I know enough about you so that you're not a stranger, I don't know the little things, and I wanted to." Julie smiled and hugged her. She broke apart hearing the phone ring. "Hello? Of course she's right here, Jimmy," She smiled handing the phone over.

"Hello?" Julie smiled.

"Julie!" He said, "I'm so sorry I didn't call earlier, I've been trying to get to a phone all night."

"It's OK," She said softly, "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving," He said just as softly, "Julie, I freaked out last night."

"I noticed," She sighed.

"But I realized today, that I do," He said, very proud of himself, she could hear it in his voice.

"You do what?" She asked.

"I love you," He said.

"Really?" She squeaked. He laughed.

"Yeah really," He said, "I miss you."

"I miss you too," She sighed, "I should go, I don't want the Turners to have to pay for your call to California."

"They'll just think Cassie made up with Allie," He laughed, "But OK, I'll see you Sunday night?"

"Definitely," She smiled, "Bye."

"Bye," He said, "I love you."

"I love you too!" She said and hung up. She squeaked and fell down into Jaime's lap.

"I take it he said it back," Jaime laughed. She nodded. "Good."

"I think I'm going to head to bed," Julie stretched, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Julie," Jaime said as her daughter walked out. "Did you go to Rodeo Drive last time you were here?"

"I didn't, no," She said, "Some of my friends went, it's a funny story actually, they had to sneak into the stores and then got kicked out."

"Good," Jaime said, "I want your first trip to be with me. Trust me, it's going to be fun."

"I hope so," Julie nodded. "Thank you, Jaime."

"Hey, no problem Cat," Jaime smiled, "See you in the morning." Julie smiled and walked into her bedroom. She curled up under the covers, in the morning she was going shopping with her mother, an activity she hadn't engaged in since she was five years old.

* * *

"That's a four hundred dollar dress," Julie said staring at the blue dress Jaime was handing her.

"Hopefully your dad's only getting married one more time," Jaime laughed, "And you should look nice."

"We don't even know what the plan is for the wedding," Julie shook her head, "I'd feel strange."

"Use it for something else then," Jaime laughed, "Jimmy's rich, he probably has all kinds of events to take you to."

"I doubt he'd bring me," She said softly. Jaime looked at her. "He doesn't like any of it anyway. He only ever goes if his sister organizes things."

"From what you've told me Kelly's a bit of a busy body," Jaime said sliding her hands through the racks. Julie nodded. "Take the dress."

"Fine," Julie sighed, "Thank you."

"So tell me more about you and Jimmy," Jaime smiled, "I'm curious."

"There's not a whole lot to tell," Julie shrugged, "We're pretty low drama. Except that his brother hates me."

"Yes, you mentioned that," Jaime nodded. "He's your first boyfriend right?"

"Right," She nodded. "Well, sort of."

"Sort of?" Jaime smiled, "Who else was there?"

"You remember Steve Callin right?" Julie smiled.

"Vaguely yes," Jaime said, "He was in your kindergarten class."

"He kissed me once," Julie smiled, "We were eleven. The next day in school he told me he couldn't be my boyfriend because we were on a team together and it would make things weird. We just stayed best friends. He never kissed me again." She sighed, "You're probably sick of all my little stories."

"I like your little stories," Jaime said, "Like I said, I want to know you."

"I know," Julie nodded, and held the dress up against her body, "I think Elyse wants me to wear purple. She mentioned something about it."

"Purple it is," Jaime laughed and squeezed her shoulders. Julie looked at them in the mirror. She looked like her mother. She closed her eyes and savored that moment.

**

* * *

Seriously guys, reviews, they're cool, I like them!**


	33. Thanksgiving: Connecticut II

**Author's Note: So the end of the Thanksgiving chapters. I'm giving Brad a lot of time in this one, which may seem tangential, but if I continue this as a series, he's going to become kinda important, so there you go.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

****Chapter 33: Thanksgiving Connecticut II**

Kelly stretched and giggled falling back into the large feather pillows on the bed. She had never felt more like a princess in her entire life.

"Hi," Brad walked in. Of Scooter's brothers, he was the one she knew best. She smiled. "I was sent to check on you."

"Mm, I don't think I can get out of this bed," She smiled, "So, how are you? I haven't seen you in what, a year?"

"I'm good, I got into Eden for next year." He said.

"I had this feeling that you would," She laughed.

"Hey how's Jimmy doing?" He asked.

"He's good, you know," She shrugged, "He's all Jimmy mellow. He's got a girlfriend."

"Cool," He nodded. "So are you prepared for this dinner? He did prep you right?

"He just kept telling me I would be fine," She sighed, "Do I need to be prepped?"

"They can be a little intense," He nodded, "But luckily, Emily's here, which will take some of the heat off." Kelly nodded. "And you're beautiful and well bred and seem to make him happy, so that's all good."

"So," Kelly sat up, "You gonna go and let me get changed or what?"

"I could stay and you get changed," He shrugged, she laughed and shook her head.

"You are definitely his brother," She smiled. "Out."

"Alright," He laughed and walked out, "See you in a little while." Kelly stretched again and stood up, she opened the closet and pulled Scooter out and kissed him with a giggle.

"You should go," She said, "If they're sending people up to check on me,"

"Mm," He kissed her, "I should get dressed anyway."

"I love you," She whispered, "Last night was," She kissed him, "Mm."

"Yeah, you were pretty mm too," He laughed. "Alright, I'll go. By the way, my little brother was hitting on you."

"Yeah, and your older ones did last night," She laughed, "Or at least Dave was."

"I saw that," He smiled, "You flirted right back Miss Riley."

"Well," She smiled coyly, "He's cuter than you. That blond hair," He pulled her close and kissed her.

"That stopped being funny." He whispered. She giggled and kissed him again. "See you later." He walked out.

"So does she know?" Emily laughed seeing him walk down the hallway.

"Know what Em?" He sighed.

"Know what?" She smiled, "That's she's going to get hammered. I know better than anyone how cruel they can be, and she's not ready."

"You don't know how ready she is," He smiled, "Her father is more cruel than our family put together."

"I find that hard to believe." She said quietly.

"Em," He said, "They love you."

"No, they love you, they love Logan, and God willing, they'll love Brad," She said with a smile, "But they do not love me, and they have trouble with Dave, and you know it. Scottie, you know that we have never lived up to expectations, and this family is all about expectations." She looked down, "Kelly's great, really great, but you've avoided the family interference in the love life which means now that you have finally brought someone home, the expectations are high. And if she doesn't live up, they'll break her down, and you know it."

"I love her Emily," He said, "And it's not for no reason, she's incredible."

* * *

"So," Logan looked at Dave who was staring at the TV, "You graduate next year." 

"Wow, Logan can count to four," Dave nodded, "Should have known that Dad didn't make you junior partner for nothing."

"Come on man, that's not fair," Logan sighed, "I've worked my ass off for the past year."

"Yeah," Dave shrugged, "Whatever."

"So, do you have plans?" Logan said.

"It's a year away," Dave said, "Right now, the plans are, get the diploma and take the two million and move into that nifty little loft Emily's been occupying for three years in New York."

"Wow, now there's a life plan," Logan nodded.

"You know what, maybe I don't like having my life handed to me Logan," Dave said, "Maybe, I have a plan. But maybe it's my plan, and I want to see how it works. God, you're starting to actually sound like our father, did you know that? Don't worry, you just have to wait four more years, and then you'll have Scottie following in your perfect son footsteps."

"You know, Dave this whole rebellious middle child thing lost its appeal on your twentieth birthday," Logan sighed. "Running away to New York and spending your trust fund on, whatever it is that you and Emily decide to spend that money on,"

"We're opening a gallery," Dave spit out. Logan looked at him, "We didn't want to tell anyone because we knew everyone would want to invest in it. And we don't want that. We have a space, and she has some of her trust fund left over believe it or not, and that's what we're doing in New York."

"Wow," Logan said, "Really?"

"Yeah," Dave nodded, "Sure its not the beaten Vanderbilt path, but believe it or not, Emily and I aren't that big of screw ups."

"I mean, I'd heard you two talk about plans for after graduation but I figured they somehow involved peyote." Logan looked at him and laughed.

"One misguided trip to Arizona and suddenly we're peyote fiends." Dave shook his head.

"Well, I was the one who had to pick you up in that motel," Logan laughed, "That's great man, and if you do need help,"

"Buy a painting to impress those pseudo intellectual yuppies you work with," Dave smiled, "That's how you can help." Logan laughed as Emily and Scooter walked in. "Don't kill me Em, I told him."

"Oh David!" She sighed and sat down.

"Told him what?" Scooter said.

"Forget it," Dave said, "Kelly was really into me last night. We're running away together, I thought you should know."

"Thanks for the heads up," Scooter laughed. "Where's Brad?"

"Raising hell somewhere," Logan shook his head, "He's following in this one's footsteps quite well I would say." Dave grinned.

"Ah, yes, I got Scottie with the ladies and Brad with hell raising," Dave said, "Unfortunately big brother, you managed to influence them nada."

"Hi," Kelly walked in and sat down, Scooter kissed her.

"Hi," He said.

"What are we talking about?" She looked at them.

"You," Dave smiled, "I told then about our impending elopement."

"I'm still 16 Dave," She said, "So, that's, not really in the cards."

"16?" He said. She nodded. "I'm a pervert."

"Could've told you that years ago Davey," Emily laughed, "Has anyone ever told you about our trip to Arizona?" She looked at Kelly.

"I was told to ask about Amsterdam actually," She giggled.

* * *

"Brad," A girl whimpered pushed against a wood shed. He kissed along her jawline and then down her neck, "Brad, I should go home. It's cold out here." 

"So stay close to me," He whispered and kissed her again. "You seem sad Kyla."

"Are you really going to go off to that stupid boarding school," She sighed, "In stupid Minnesota, and leave me here?"

"Yeah, in like a year," He laughed and kissed her, she turned her head away, "Ky, come on."

"But why?" She sighed, "I mean, for the past two weeks, it's all you've talked about and I don't get it."

"Because my brothers all went there, and it's like the best high school hockey in the world," He said quietly.

"You don't have to do everything your brothers did Brad." She said. He sighed.

"I know," He said, "But this is something I wanted to do."

"But what about me?" She pouted. He smiled and kissed her.

"You," He said, "And I are just going to have to make the most of the next year or so." He kissed her again. "And my brothers, not a one of them, ever did anything like this."

"You mean, sneak around with the hot girl from the wrong side of the tracks," She giggled. He nodded and kissed her again. "And I should get back to my side."

"Mm, no," He kissed her, "I need my Kyla." She giggled.

"I have to go," She whimpered, "My mom and my sister need me."

"Fine," He sighed and kissed her again, "Go, leave me broken hearted."

"I will see you tomorrow," She kissed him, "Bye."

"Bye," He smiled and walked back into the house, through the back door, he saw Kelly in the kitchen getting a drink of water. "Um, hi."

"Hi," She smiled, "So, who is she?"

"What?" He laughed casually.

"Oh come on Brad," She said, "I rule at the relationship sneaking, me and your brother, we snuck around for months, so, who is she?"

"She's just this girl," He said, "From school." Kelly nodded.

"Public school," She said. He looked at her, "Scooter and I talk, I know you got expelled from your private."

"Yes, public school," He nodded, "And she's amazing."

"You're fourteen," Kelly laughed. He shrugged. "So, maybe you're thinking too much?"

"Maybe," He said, "You ready for dinner?"

"Should I be?" She shrugged.

"Oh, this will be fun," He laughed. "See you later."

* * *

"So Kelly," Jack Vanderbilt, Scooter's father looked at her, at dinner, "How's your brother doing?" 

"He's good," She nodded. "They both are actually."

"That's nice," He smiled. She nodded, she was waiting for the splat. "So, Emily, why aren't you in New York for the Holiday?"

"Well, Uncle Jack, my father was not big on having me there this year," She said, "The whole failing out of my semester abroad didn't go over really well with him."

"Sure," He nodded, "Kelly have you ever been to Europe?"

"Oh no," She shook her head, "I haven't had the opportunity."

"It's not a financial issue," Dave asked, "Is it?"

"No," She laughed, "No, we could afford it, but, my mother passed away two years ago, and since then my father hasn't really been big on travel."

"Of course," He said, "So Scottie, are you sleeping with her?" Splat.

"Jack," Cathy said, shooting him a look.

"I'm just wondering," He said, "After all, we all know our Scottie's track record when it comes to girls,"

"Dad, I really don't think," Logan started to say,

"Logan, it's alright," Scooter said, "I'm not going to answer that question." Kelly sat quietly staring at her plate.

"Well, I'd just hate to see my son go through a pattern," He shrugged.

"A pattern?" He laughed, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Can we not have this conversation?" Cathy sighed.

"Oh wow, Mom," Scooter looked at her, "You feel this way too?"

"It's just very sudden," She sighed, "All of a sudden you bring a girl home, and aside from the fact that its someone we've known for years, and,"

"I can't believe I didn't see this coming," He said, "I'm sorry Kelly." He stood up. She followed after him.

"Hey," She whispered and kissed him.

"I'm so sorry, Kel," He whispered.

"You didn't do anything," She smiled, "To be honest, I was waiting for something like this to happen."

"Yeah," He sighed, "As did everyone but me apparently."

"But I liked when you came to my rescue," She whispered and kissed him.

"Did you?" He smiled.

"Yeah," She laughed, "Very sexy." She giggled as he picked her up and kissed her. "So tomorrow, we'll go back to Minnesota, and pretend this didn't happen."

"OK," He smiled, "They do like you you know, they're just pigheaded and retarded when it comes to anything outside the norm hence Emily."

"I know," She said, "It's not like I've never dealt with pigheaded and retarded parents Scooter, I mean, I was raised by Tom Riley." He laughed, "And Brad and I totally bonded, so that'll be good."

"Good," He smiled.

* * *

**Reviews make me smile!**


	34. Return

**Author's Note: New episode, hooray! I hope you enjoy where I'm going, drama loaded my friends, and please review...really it motivates me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of them.**

* * *

**Chapter 34: Return**

Back at school, the Wednesday after Thanksgiving, Cassie walked over to Rick's locker.

"Hey," She smiled.

"Hey," He nodded and looked at her. She bounced giddy. "Cass what's up?"

"So, I got this phone call earlier," She started, "And there's this party, tonight, and I really, really want to go, and I thought we could."

"I didn't hear about a party," He shook his head.

"That's because its not exactly with our normal crowd," She said cautiously. He looked at her, "It's with my JFK friends."

"I don't like you hanging out with those guys Cass," Rick sighed. "They're not good for you."

"You don't like them because they're poor and you're a snob," She laughed, he looked at her, "Please, come! It'll be so fun, and my friend Ron is going to be there and he's gets the best drugs."

"I don't do drugs Cass, that's you," He said, she nodded.

"Right," She said, "Come anyway, I'm fun when I'm on drugs!"

"I don't like that you do drugs Cass," He said, "So I'm not going to be supportive on this one."

"But Ricky," She whined and pulled him close.

"I'm sorry baby," He shook his head, "Go, have fun, and I'll see you tomorrow OK."

"Ugh," She groaned, "Fine, lamest boyfriend ever!" She shouted after him as he walked away.

* * *

Janet Lane did not like getting pushed aside. She was the first to admit that she was spoiled. She liked getting what she wanted and hated seeing any one else get it. And right now, she wanted her ex boyfriend back. Unfortunately for her, said ex boyfriend only had eyes for his current girlfriend, and it seemed like she was fighting a losing battle. Scooter and Kelly had come back from Thanksgiving break stronger than any one could have seen coming. She had tried driving a wedge between them with Kelly before and it hadn't worked out. So there was only one course left to be tried. She watched the two of them sitting at lunch. It was Wednesday which meant that Kelly would be leaving lunch early to go to student council. Once she did Janet took the opportunity and walked over. 

"Hi Scooter," She smiled. He looked at her.

"Hey Janet," He was confused. They hadn't talked much since their breakup the winter before.

"Can I sit?" She flipped her hair. He shrugged. She sat down. "So how are you?"

"I'm fine," He nodded cautiously. "How are you?"

"I'm great," She smiled.

"Janet," He said, "What do you want?"

"It's just been a while since we've talked," she shrugged, "I thought we could catch up."

"We haven't talked in a while?" He looked at her, "Janet, we never talked. When we went out we didn't talk."

"We talked all the time," She laughed.

"No," He shook his head, "You talked, and I tried to tune you out."

"Maybe," She nodded, and shifted her seat closer to him, "We did other stuff though," She slipped her hand onto his leg.

"Janet," He sighed, pushing it off gently, "I'm with Kelly."

"Yeah, for now," She said with a giggle.

"No," He looked at her, "For good. I love her."

"You said you loved me," She looked at him. He sighed.

"I said lots of things," He looked into her eyes, she smiled, as he brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. "I'm sorry, for how I treated you."

"I haven't found any one remotely close to you," She whispered. "I miss you." He smiled. "Can't we just spend some time together?"

"I guess that would be OK," He nodded. She smiled. "But nothing,"

"No, not even remotely sexual," She said, "Cheerleader's honor!" He laughed.

* * *

"Hey, Kelly," Cassie walked up to her. Kelly smiled, "Listen you busy tonight?" 

"Not yet, why?" She said.

"Well, there's this party," Cassie started.

"No," Kelly cut her off shaking her head.

"Please!" Cassie said, "I can't go by myself."

"So bring Rick," Kelly shrugged, "He is your boyfriend after all."

"Rick doesn't approve of this kind of party," Cassie rolled her eyes. Kelly looked at her confused. "It's with my public school friends."

"You want to bring me out slumming with you Cass?" Kelly sighed.

"I don't call it that, but yes," She nodded. "Please, it'll be fun."

"I have plans with Scooter anyway," Kelly sighed, "I'm sorry."

"It's moments like this that I miss being friends with Allie," Cassie mumbled as Kelly walked away.

* * *

"Please tell me that you got some in Chicago so that we don't have to put up with more of this Kelly Riley obsession bullshit," Fulton said, seeing Portman smile at the object of his crush walking down the hall. 

"Nope, she's the only girl for me," He said with a smile.

"She's the only girl for someone else, that someone else being her boyfriend," Fulton said. Portman shrugged, "I need to break you of this, for my own sanity."

"What do you suggest to break it?" Portman looked at him.

"Party tonight?" Fulton smirked.

"No way, I am not partying with these rich preppy assholes," Portman shook his head, "No matter how many times Jimmy tells me that the parties are actually pretty nuts."

"Nah, its not with these kids," Fulton shook his head, "It's some of Tammy's friends, from her school, she said its going to be cool, just come, hook up with some slutty public school girl and forget that Kelly Riley is alive."

"Never gonna happen my friend," Portman sighed, "So get used to it."

* * *

"Hey," Janet walked up to Scooter's locker. He smiled. 

"Twice in one day?" He laughed, "To what do I owe this?"

"You said we should spend time together," She shrugged.

"Oh you meant today," He nodded. She smiled. "I can't, I have to meet Kelly." Janet nodded. "Hey, aren't you seeing Brian Tinsdale anyway?" She immediately burst into tears.

"Brian," She hiccupped, "He broke up with me this morning."

"Oh hey," He said hugging her, "It's OK, don't cry." She looked up at him, then glanced down the hall, seeing Kelly walking towards them and then threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Janet," He said softly pulling away. He turned and saw Kelly standing frozen. "Kelly!" He ran over to her.

"I don't even know what to say," She said quietly, and walked the other way.

"Kelly wait!" He ran after her, "Wait! It's not what you think. She was upset, it just happened,"

"Since when do you even talk to her Scooter?" She said quietly. He shrugged. "You know what forget it. It's not like I didn't see this coming. I won't tell Rick." She turned around.

* * *

"I'm glad you had a good time," Jimmy smiled at Julie as she recounted her trip. 

"What about you?" Julie said, "Did anything interesting happen over vacation?"

"No, not really," He shook his head, lying. He wasn't ready to tell Julie about Ellie. He didn't know how she'd react. "I missed you," He leaned across the table and kissed her.

"I missed you too," She smiled. "So, listen, I've been thinking, a lot, about us and other stuff."

"Other stuff," He nodded. "What kind of other stuff?"

"Just how weird it is," She shrugged, "You know? I mean its like my whole life came together in the past few months. I mean, Jaime, and my dad and Elyse, and you." She kissed him. "I really meant it, when I said I loved you."

"I meant it too." He smiled. "You know, this being in love thing, it kind of calls for something special."

"Special?" She raised an eyebrow. He nodded and pulled a box out of his pocket, "Jimmy!"

"Open it before you yell at me," He said. She laughed and opened it. A small ring was sitting in there.

"Jimmy," She laughed, "What exactly is it?"

"It's a promise ring," He said, "It's a garnet, your birthstone."

"Jimmy, its great," She said softly, and kissed him.

"Also, special date tonight," He smiled, "I got us a table at our club."

"Your club?" She laughed. He nodded. "Jimmy, I love you but,"

"None of your blue collar girl snobbery," He shook his head, "I'm buying you a steak." She smiled.

"I'd feel uncomfortable," She said softly.

"Well, get used to it," He said, "Because that's part of the deal with being in love with a Riley, you have to do stupid snotty country club crap."

"OK," She smiled, "I can wear one of the dresses that Jaime bought me." She leaned across and kissed him. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," He said as she stood up and walked away.

"Hey," Cole walked over, "What'd you say to Ellie this weekend? She was sitting in her room moping for like two days." 

"Um, I have to go," Jimmy stood up and walked away, "Class, or soccer practice or something." The last thing he needed was his arm broken after Cole finding out that he had pushed Ellie away.

* * *

"Cassie!" Kelly walked into her room. "Are you still going to that party tonight?" 

"If you want to," Cassie nodded. "We'll go. Why'd you change your mind?"

"Just, decided it would be fun," She shrugged. "Can I borrow something to wear?"

"Sure." Cassie nodded and smiled, she stood up and went to her closet. "So, what'd he do?"

"What?" Kelly looked at her.

"Scooter," Cassie said, "What did he do?"

"He just was Scooter," Kelly sighed, "I should have seen it coming, and I should have known that people don't really change."

"I'm sorry," Cassie sighed. "Here," She tossed her a blue crop top, "and here," she also tossed her a pair of low cut jeans. Kelly smiled. "We're going to have fun tonight."

* * *


	35. Snow

**Author's note: Just continuing with the drama, this is a really good one, hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 35: Snow**

"This is really good," Julie said, taking another bite of her food. Jimmy smiled, she looked at him. "What?"

"You look really beautiful tonight," He smiled, she wrinkled her nose and shook her head, "You do. The dress is wow."

"God she wouldn't buy me one thing with pants," Julie laughed, "It got a little ridiculous. You should see the one she got me for my dad's wedding."

"I will," He nodded. She swallowed the water and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" She said.

"I mean," He laughed, "At the wedding."

"Oh," She said softly, "Yeah, I guess. I don't know that you're invited."

"Really?" He said, she shrugged, "But I'm your boyfriend, doesn't that count for anything?"

"I don't mean that," She shook her head, "I just mean, I don't even know that there's going to be like a real wedding, I haven't the slightest idea what their plans are. I'm sure that if there is a wedding you'll be there, as a matter of fact I'll insist on it." He smiled. "I think that's the first time I've ever seen you insecure James." He laughed and looked down. "What?"

"You called me James," He said softly. She nodded.

"Do you not want me to?" She said, "I won't, if you don't like it." He smiled and kissed her. "That doesn't really answer my question."

"I want to be Jimmy when I'm with you," He said, "If that's alright."

"That's just fine." She giggled and kissed him again.

"Let's get out of here," He whispered. She smiled as he left the money for the food on the table and they held hands walking out, she giggled as he pulled her close and kissed her again, as snow began to fall softly on the two young teenagers.

* * *

The two girls walked into a house that was obviously alive with party. Kelly had never seen a party like this one, and she'd been to more crazy Eden Hall post athletic parties than most. Hell, she'd hosted a few. 

"Welcome to the world of pub parties," Cassie smiled, "You're gonna love it."

"Cass!" A guy ran over and hugged her, "Ah we've missed you."

"Oh, I've missed you guys too," She said. "Um this is Kelly, Kelly this is my friend Ron."

"Hi," Kelly said.

"Hi there," Ron nodded, "Listen Cass, I've got some great shit upstairs, you want a taste?"

"Oh yeah," Cassie smiled. "You gonna be OK for a little bit Kel?"

"Yeah," Kelly nodded. "I'll be OK."

"Great," Cassie followed him up the stairs and Kelly started wandering around. Once they were up the stairs and in a bed room he pulled a baggie of white powder out of his pocket. "Mm," she smiled, "It's been months, I'm dying for some good shit."

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" He laughed and started kissing her neck.

"Ron, no," She said softly and moved away.

"No?" He laughed, "I didn't realize you knew that word Cass." He started on her again.

"I can't," She sighed, "I'm with someone."

"Yeah, so am I," He shrugged. "Come on, this is the way it works with us right? You get the good stuff," He kissed her, "When I get the good stuff."

"I've got the cash if you want that," She said pulling away.

"I don't want your money Cass," He shook his head and kissed her again this time pushing her underneath him and undoing her fly.

"Ron, stop it!" She said.

"Make me," He laughed and kept moving forward. "Come on baby, just once."

* * *

"Um, Tam?" Fulton mumbled, Tammy smiled and looked at him. They were standing in the kitchen at the party, which was being held by a kid from her school. Portman was with them. Standing vaguely to the side. "I want to talk to you about something." 

"Sure," She nodded. He shuffled his feet. "Fulton, what is it? You're not breaking up with me are you?" She laughed he stared at her. "Oh my God! You're breaking up with me."

"Leaving," Portman said walking backwards and away from them. Fulton nodded.

"No!" Fulton said, "I am not breaking up with you. I just wanted to talk to you for a minute." She nodded. "Can we go someplace private?"

"Um sure," They walked up the stairs. She swallowed as they walked into a room and she sat down on the bed. "Fulton, what's going on?" He sighed and stared at her.

"I love you," He spit out. She stared at him. "Oh God, I think I'm going to throw up."

"No," She said, "Don't throw up! I love you too!"

"You do?" He smiled. She nodded smiling. He sat down and kissed her. She smiled as he put his hands around her head. "God you're beautiful!" She giggled and they lowered down. He kissed her neck.

"Fulton," She whispered as his hands began to wander up her thighs, and past the hem of her dress. "Fulton," She said more forcefully, he kissed her, "Mm," She sighed, "Stop, please." He did and stared down at her.

"But you said you loved me," He said softly.

"I do love you," She said. He nodded.

"So what's the problem?" He whispered and started kissing her again, she pushed him up. "Tammy."

"The problem," She said, "Is that I'm not ready to have sex." He kissed her neck. "Fulton, stop it!" He sighed loudly.

"Don't tell me you're going all purity pledge like Connie," He rolled his eyes.

"What if I was?" She crossed her arms, "Would that change how you feel about me?" He looked down. "Did you just tell me that you love me so that I would sleep with you?"

"No!" He said, "No, I just thought,"

"What?" She raised her eyebrows. He sighed, that Tammy didn't take anyone's shit was one of the many things that he loved about her.

"I thought that you wanted me," He said sheepishly. She kissed him.

"I do want you," She said, "I just need more time. We're only fifteen, no reason to rush it." He smiled and kissed her again. "I mean there's no other time in our lives where we get to just make out all the time right?"

"I do enjoy the making out." He kissed her, she squeaked as he lowered her down.

* * *

Kelly wandered around the party, already on her third drink. She was feeling the buzz. She hadn't been drunk since the night her mother died, but she was well on her way tonight. She wished she knew someone, anyone at this party. 

"Kelly?" She turned around and smiled.

"Portman!" She said. "I can honestly say that I am happy to see you. What are you doing here?"

"Fulton's girlfriend goes to school with these kids." He shrugged, "I tagged along. Is Scooter here?"

"No," She said, "He's not." She got an idea. Maybe it didn't quite have to be over between her and Scooter. If she could get back at him, that would be enough.

"Oh, OK then," He nodded, she smiled at him. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, I am better than fine," She laughed, "You know, for a freshman, you're pretty hot." She put her arms around his neck.

"Are you teasing me, Miss Riley," He looked down at her. She shook her head and stood on her tip toes to kiss him. "Kelly," He said softly.

"You like me don't you?" She asked, he nodded, "So, show me." They walked into the empty living room and lay down on the couch. "Mm," She smiled. They kept kissing, his hands running up her shirt. Since she was bra-less, a surprise to him, he was touching her in a way that only Scooter ever really had. She pulled away.

"What's wrong babe?" He said as she sat up.

"I'm sorry," She shook her head, "I can't do this." He nodded.

"Sure, I mean, you need some time, to get over breaking up," He said, "I get that, I mean,"

"We didn't break up," She shook her head. He looked at her. "He kissed an ex girlfriend, I wanted to get back at him."

"I was the revenge guy," He sighed. She nodded. "Wow, that was shitty of you."

"I know," She said quietly.

"Kelly," Cassie said grabbing her hand. "We're leaving." The marched out to Cassie's car and sat down.

"Are you OK to drive?" Kelly said, "I mean, if you're high,"

"I didn't do it," Cassie closed her eyes trying not to cry.

"Why not?" Kelly said quietly. Cassie burst into tears. "Cassie, it's OK, I just let Dean Portman feel me up!"

"Ron didn't want money for the stuff Kel," Cassie said quietly, "And he's not really a big fan of taking no for an answer."

"Did he?" Kelly looked at her.

"No," Cassie said, "I fought him off, but that's the reason for the hasty exit." She sighed. "I guess I'm growing because a few months ago I would have just let him do it. You're rubbing off on me." Kelly smiled. "And apparently, I'm rubbing off on you. Dean Portman?"

"I saw Scooter with Janet," She explained. Cassie nodded. "I just wanted to hurt him." She sighed and leaned her head back. "I'm a slut."

"Hardly," Cassie laughed. "Besides if any one deserves it, it's Scooter." She looked out, "It's snowing."

"Better outside than in your nose," Kelly shrugged. Cassie laughed and started the car.

* * *

"Why aren't you with Kelly?" Rick said walking into his and Scooter's room. 

"Because I kissed Janet," He mumbled. Rick stared at him. "Well, technically Janet kissed me."

"Dude! Now, I have to kick to your ass!" Rick groaned.

"I didn't want her to!" Scooter said, "She just started crying and I hugged her and then she kissed me, and Kelly saw and now she disappeared."

"Yeah," Rick nodded, "And I didn't want to have to kick your ass, but it looks like I'm going to have to."

"Hey," Cassie popped her head in, "I need you."

"I'm busy Cass," He sighed.

"Now Ricky!" She walked in and dragged him out. She looked at Scooter, shook her head and sighed, "You'll thank me later." Kelly wandered in.

"Kel, trust me, I didn't," She held her hand up to stop him.

"Don't worry about it." She said softly and kissed him. "We're even."

"We're even?" He said, "I'm confused."

"We're even," She nodded, "I made out with Portman." She stood up and walked towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow baby." She stopped, "It's been snowing, we should go for a walk in the morning."

* * *

**Reviews are super!**


	36. Reconciliation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 36: Reconciliation**

Portman stared at Kelly the next day at breakfast where she was sitting with Linda, once Linda stood up to go talk to Charlie he walked over and sat down next to her.

"Go away," She said quietly.

"I just wanna talk to you," He said. She closed her eyes and exhaled, "What happened last night?"

"Nothing," She looked at him, "I was drunk, I did something stupid. Nothing happened."

"You kissed me," He smiled. She sighed, "And I kissed you."

"Yeah, I was there, no need to relieve it," She sighed.

"And I think you liked it," He smirked. "So, does he know about us?" She looked at him venomously.

"There is no us," She said, "And he does know, I told him. I don't know how he feels about it, but if he comes down here and the first thing he sees is me sitting here talking to you, he's going to think that there's an us." He nodded. "So um, leave!"

"But I thought," He looked at her.

"Look, I don't want you to get the wrong idea about me," She sighed, "I'm not like this, I don't screw around, or anything I mean, until a month ago, I was a virgin and, I don't normally drink or anything, and I'm sorry, for leading you on."

"Kelly," Scooter said, walking in "What's he doing here?"

"He was just leaving," Kelly said crossing her arms. Portman stood up, and walked away, Scooter sending him a glare. "Hi," She said. He sat down.

"Hi," He growled, "So, what happened? Because you sort of left me hanging last night."

"I made out with Dean Portman," She said, "I saw you with Janet, I freaked, I went to a JFK party with Cassie, and I got drunk and I made out with him."

"Nothing's going on with Janet," He said, she nodded, "I swear, except maybe in her head, but she's a nut bag and that's one of the reasons I broke up with her."

"I just wanted to get back at you," She sighed, "I probably should have just talked to you, but,"

"Yeah," He nodded, "You should have. Kelly, I don't know where to go from here."

"We could just pretend it didn't happen," She shrugged. He nodded, "Scooter, its not like I had sex with him, we kissed, that's it."

"Just a kiss?" Scooter said, "He really doesn't look like a just kiss kind of guy, Kelly."

"OK, so he felt me up a little too," She sighed, he looked down. "Scooter, I love you, OK? And I believe that nothing's happening with you and Janet, so I'm asking you to believe that nothing's happening with me and Portman."

"I want to," He said. She nodded and kissed him. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," she said, and then smiled.

"What?" He laughed.

"We just got through our first major rough patch," She giggled. He laughed.

"Yeah, I guess we did," He said softly, "So when he kissed you," she rolled her eyes, "Was it like this?" He leaned in and kissed her softly, she laughed and shook her head.

"No," She said, "It was more like this," She kissed him again, this time, much deeper and more intense. He nodded.

"Hmm," He sighed, "Well, as long as we know."

* * *

"You've been strangely quiet," Rick said, Cassie nodded, "So aside from the Kelly Scooter drama how was that party?" She shrugged. "Cass, what happened?" 

"Nothing," She said shortly, "I changed my mind about the coke, that's all," He nodded.

"You're pretty defensive about it," He said.

"Look, you got what you wanted OK Rick?" She stood up and walked out. Allie looked over from where she was sitting with Luis.

"I'll be right back," She whispered.

"OK," He nodded and kissed her. She stood up and walked out into the hallway and saw Cassie standing leaned against the lockers crying.

"There was a JFK party last night right?" Allie said. Cassie nodded. "Ron?" She nodded again.

"I feel like an idiot," She sighed. "I mean, that was our deal, he gave me free drugs, I had sex with him."

"Yeah, but that was when you were together," Allie said, "He didn't really expect now that you're with someone else,"

"Oh he expected it," Cassie sighed, "He demanded it." Allie looked at her.

"He didn't?!" She gasped. Cassie shook her head.

"No, he tried though," She said quietly.

"Did you tell Rick?" Allie said, she shook her head, "Cass, you know that he won't put up with this!"

"Come on Al," Cassie laughed, "I mean, Rick's not exactly a wuss, but he couldn't," Allie sighed, "It's over, OK? I just wish I had brought you instead of Kelly," Allie looked at her. "You would have been up in that bedroom with me."

"That's true I would have been," Allie laughed. "It's hard to try to rape two girls at once." Cassie laughed. "I missed you bitch."

"Oh, I missed you too slut!" Cassie smiled and hugged her.

"Junkie," Allie giggled.

"Street walker," Cassie responded. "No more fighting?"

"Oh never again," Allie smiled. "So how was Turner thanksgiving?"

"Not nearly as much fun without you to say outrageously inappropriate things that make my mother's face turn purple," Cassie laughed, Allie smiled.

"Remember, last year when I spent the whole dinner hitting on that really hot uncle of yours?" Allie giggled. Cassie smiled, Allie looked down seriously, "I am really happy for you, I know how much he means to you."

"I'm happy for you too," Cassie said softly, "I mean, you seem happier."

"I am," Allie nodded, "It's nice, having someone who just completely adores me. He's always telling me I'm beautiful, and that he loves me, it makes for a nice change." Cassie nodded. "Do you think Rick's bored yet?"

"I'm keeping him on his toes," Cassie laughed. "Or I'm trying to."

* * *

"It's so pretty!" Tammy squealed as she Connie and Julie sat around a table at Starbucks looking at Julie's promise ring. "Uh, Fulton told me he loved me and all I got was a very poorly timed hickey." 

"Why poorly timed?" Connie asked.

"Regionals coming up," Tammy sighed, "And unfortunately the skating costume is rather revealing in the neck and chest area."

"Also when did Fulton say I love you," Julie questioned.

"Last night, we were at this party," She shrugged, "Then he tried to have sex with me." The other two nodded. "Anyway, I have good news."

"Besides the very obvious fighting off of Fulton's rather clumsy advances," Connie laughed. She nodded and went into the rather large purse.

"Ta da!" Tammy held up an envelope.

"What is it?" Julie asked.

"It's my Eden Hall transfer application," Tammy giggled. The two other girls hugged her.

"I thought your mom said no," Connie said.

"Yeah, but last week's coke bust at JFK, sorta changed her mind," Tammy shrugged, "She doesn't want Tommy there either, and she said that that would be horribly unfair to let him go and not me. We don't get to board though, we have to commute."

"But you'll be in school with us!" Julie squealed.

"If I get in," She said shaking her head, "Apparently its even harder to get in transfer."

"Oh please," Connie shook her head, "You're brilliant, you'll get in."

"Sucks that you missed our only uniform free year," Julie sighed. Connie spit out her coffee and stared at her.

"UNIFORMS?" The two girls said, their friend stared back.

"Yeah," She nodded, "Jimmy told me."

"Gross," Connie mumbled.

"I don't know," Tammy smiled, "I look really good in plaid."

* * *

"Hi," Janet walked up to Portman, he looked at her. 

"Do I know you?" He said.

"You could," She whispered seductively. He rolled his eyes.

"No thanks," He said moving past her.

"You want Kelly right?" She said, he turned. "Mm, that got your attention."

"What do you know about that?" He walked back over.

"Please, it would take a blind deaf retard to not see how you look at her," She laughed. He nodded.

"What does that have to do with you?" He asked. She smiled.

"You want Kelly," She explained, "I want Scooter. So we're both getting boned by them doing this whole Eden Hall's number one couple thing."

"Are you suggesting some kind of break them up alliance?" He said. She shrugged. "I'll pass."

"Look," She followed after him, "She wants you too, I've known Kelly my whole life, I know how she gets. And I also know how powerful jealousy can be."

"So what are you suggesting?" He laughed, she smiled and kissed him. "That could work."

"I know how lots of things work," She smiled, "Let me show you."

"I don't even know your name," He said, not sure if this was too good to be true or not.

"I'm Janet," She said, "You're Dean, let's move on to the good part."

* * *

**Reviews, PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!!**


	37. Schemes

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews they are appreciated. My Christmas break begins in a few days (and well earned it is) so I'll probably be writing even more...Hooray!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 37: Schemes**

"Oh my God!" Janet said catching her breath in her bed, "You've really never done that before?"

"Um, no," Dean shook his head, "But I see you enjoyed it."

"Mm hm," She smiled and kissed him, "You're better than he is, and he was the best I ever had." He smirked.

"Is that why you want him back?" He looked at her. She nodded.

"Partly," She said quietly, "I loved him, still do." She looked down, "What about you?"

"I just like her is all," He shrugged, "It's like, I'm fascinated by her, she's so beautiful, and just unlike anyone I've ever known."

"Yeah, I guess there aren't many wasp princesses in," She stopped, "Where are you from?"

"Chicago," He laughed, "And there are a few princesses, but no one like her."

"Chi Town," She nodded, he smiled. "I think I have a cousin there."

"Mm," He grunted, "So what, besides this exactly is your plan?"

"Oh this will get out quickly," She smiled, "But just find me tomorrow morning, hallway makeouts are always a good plan." He nodded. "I'm just curious, what makes her so special?"

"Something in her eyes," He explained. "She's so alive, I mean, at first I just thought she was hot, but she comes in here a lot, to see Jimmy, and she's so funny, and smart and she's a little bit crazy which I like too."

"I can get a little bit crazy," She giggled and climbed on top of him.

"I'll bet you can," He laughed and kissed her.

* * *

The next day Kelly stood off to the side glaring as Portman had Janet pushed against a locker. This was not good. Not that she really cared who Portman was hooking up with, except why did it have to be Janet? 

"Hey baby," Scooter smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Wow, those two didn't waste any time."

"Whatever," She said, "Now they won't bug us."

"Exactly," He laughed. "Listen, I got us our own room for Vegas."

"No!" She said, "I want to stay in the suite with everyone! There are separate bedrooms Scooter, we'll have our alone time." He sighed. "Besides, don't you want to participate in the forcing of the freshmen to drink until they puke? It used to be your favorite part of the trip."

"Now my favorite part of the trip is getting plenty of time with you," He smiled and kissed her. She laughed. "So, Jimmy still isn't clued in right?"

"He's completely in the dark," She said, "He thinks that me and Rick are going to visit you, and that he's stuck at home with Dad and Aunt Jane."

"Good," Scooter nodded, "About time we subjected the kid to the actual hazing, those soccer guys were real pussies about it."

"Yeah, OK," Kelly rolled her eyes, "I have to move, kiss," He leaned down and pecked her. "Mm, love you."

"Love you too," He smiled.

* * *

"Hope you used a condom," Jimmy shook his head, seeing Portman smiling. 

"Why?" He looked at him, "I mean I did but,"

"Jane Lane?" Jimmy laughed "She's done with like half the senior class. Not to mention Kelly hates her, you'll be lucky if she even speaks to you again."

"Seriously?" Portman groaned, Jimmy nodded. "She's hot though." Jimmy shrugged.

"Not my type," He said. "Also, she's crazy. Scooter said that when he went out with her last year, she stole some of his old gym socks because she liked how he smelled."

"Shit," He mumbled. "She said I was better than him."

"She is spinning her web of crazy evil," Kelly walked past. "Because if the other night was any indication, you aren't."

"Funny," He said. Kelly smiled.

"Jimmy," She shook it off, "Please, don't forget to pack the blue tie for Christmas, you know Aunt Jane hates any other color on you!"

"I know," He said, "Cool off Kel, it'll be fine, same as every year." She sighed.

"Whatever," She sighed, "And burn the sheets in your guys room, I don't want Janet Lane's crabs in our home." She walked away.

"I know you hate when I say this," Portman sighed, "But dude, your sister is fine and she was totally flirting with me."

"Great," Jimmy sighed.

* * *

"They're friends again," Rick said eyeing Cassie and Allie in the hallway, with Cole and Scooter, "This could prove dangerous for me." 

"Janet fucked Portman," Scooter said.

"Janet fucked half the planet," Cole laughed, "I fucked Janet this summer."

"Not something to brag about," Rick shook his head, "I still owe you a punch in the face by the way Scooter for all this Janet crap."

"I told you, I can't help it that she never got over me," Scooter said shaking his head.

"Ah we're getting our old Scooter back," Rick laughed, "Our pre my sister got in his head and made him ethical Scooter."

"I don't mind that she fucked half the school," Scooter said, "But it's get under my skin, that she fucked him."

"Because he's crushing on Kelly?" Rick laughed. He nodded, "Look, I love my little sister, you know that, but you know as well as I do, that she has major guy issues, and this stems from the fact that my father, ass hole that he is, can't spend more than 15 minutes alone in a room with her, because he looks at her and all he sees is his dead wife."

"I know all this," Scooter nodded, "But what's your point?"

"My point is this," Rick said, "Let her do her whole flirt tease get attention thing from him, because you know at the end of the day, she's coming back to you and that way she's getting it out of her system. Now, if you two will excuse me, I have to make sure that Allie and Cassie don't spend too much time comparing notes."

"That's gotta suck," Cole said, "Current girlfriend and ex girlfriend being best friends."

"It's not so bad," Scooter shrugged, "I've been there."

* * *

"Watcha doing?" Charlie smiled sitting next to Linda in the library, she looked up from her books and leaned over and kissed him. 

"Studying for finals," She smiled, "Same thing you should be doing."

"Meh," He shrugged, "Julie mapped out study schedules for all of us. Well, those of us who wanted them at least."

"Fine," She said, "So, what's up?"

"I thought we could hang out tonight," He smiled. She kissed him softly, "Yes, like that."

"Charlie, unlike you, I have a GPA to maintain," She shook her head. He nodded. "After finals, we will hang out all the time."

"Christmas break should be fun yeah," He laughed.

"Yeah," She nodded, "So, um, Christmas," she said, "What are your plans?"

"Mm," He nodded, "Hanging with Mom and the step dad. Why?"

"I don't know," She said, "I know this sounds weird, but I was hoping you would go to midnight mass with me."

"Of course," He smiled, "I don't think I've ever gone to Church on Christmas." He mused. She smiled.

"It's my favorite thing," She smiled, "It's all candles and incense, and the music is never more beautiful, and everyone's dressed in their best, and," He leaned across and kissed her. "What was that for?"

"You just looked really beautiful," He smiled, "With your eyes closed, smiling like that." She laughed. "Then we'll go skating."

"Charlie," She sighed, he smiled and laughed. "I don't skate."

"And we have to change that." He shrugged. "We won't go to a rink or anything, I know the perfect spot to teach you." She smiled. "Deal?"

"Deal," She said holding up her hand. He shook it. "Anything else?"

"Nope," He said standing up. "Love you," He kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah yeah," She shook her head, giggling and returning to her books.

* * *

**Reviews are good!**


	38. Home

**Author's Note: Ah Christmas...yeah its still a week away, but still, life is just so much better this time of year...you know except when my final gets postponed because of snow and I have to stay at school an extra night, and on my way down to the dining hall for lunch, I slip and fall in front of a bunch of freshmen boys having a snow ball fight and bruise my ass...that sucks. But other than that, Christmas time, freaking awesome! So this chapter, the beginning of the Christmas time arc...we get some fun things, a really nice Julie/Jimmy scene and the reason that Portman didn't come to Eden Hall! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

****Chapter 38: Home**

"Julie," Jimmy ran and caught her, as she rushed from the dorm. "Hey!"

"Hey!" She smiled and kissed him lightly. "I was afraid I wouldn't see you."

"That's why I was running, you leave tonight?" She nodded. "Before you go, I want to give you something." He pulled a small wrapped rectangle out of his pocket.

"Jimmy, we said no presents," she sighed, "I didn't get you anything!"

"Nah, I didn't spend money," he smiled, "I just wanted you to have it, before Christmas, I want it back." She laughed.

"What is it?" She weighed it in her hands, it was light.

"Open it," He said, blowing into his hands, he had run out of the building without a jacket or gloves and he was now freezing, December in Minnesota without a coat was a bad idea. Julie tore into the wrapping paper.

"_The Outsiders" _She read of the cover, "By S. E. Hinton. A book? You're giving me a book for Christmas?"

"My favorite book," he smiled.

"You're such a weirdo," she laughed. "What's it about?"

"Oklahoma, in the 60s," Jimmy shrugged as they started walking. "Two groups of kids, two sides of a city. The greasers, it's mostly about them, they don't have a lot of money, and then the socs, they, well they're rich and the two sides fight a lot. And the two main kids, Ponyboy and Johnny, they get caught up in it,"

"Two sides," Julie nodded, "One with a lot of money, one without much, sounds familiar. Greasers and Socs."

"Varsity and Ducks," Jimmy laughed, "Yeah, maybe if I had made Rick read it, we'd all be spared a lot of trouble. Can't you stay for vacation?" He put his arms around her, he was shivering and it had started to snow. They kissed again.

"No," she shook her head, "I can't. I gotta go home, see my dad, old friends, you know that."

"I'm gonna miss you," He said quietly. "Kelly and Rick are going to Connecticut, right after Christmas."

"So it's just you and your dad," Julie said, understanding Jimmy's apprehension about spending the whole vacation at home with his dad. "I'll call you, a lot. And call Charlie or any of the guys."

"Your friends?" Jimmy nodded, "You really think they'd put up with me without you around?" He cupped her chin and kissed her.

"Get inside," she whispered, "You'll freeze to death out here if you stay."

"I'll deal!" He said holding her close. "You can't really expect me not to say goodbye."

"I'll be back in two weeks," she said softly, "This is silly. Wait!" She gasped and went into her backpack. Jimmy laughed, "Here!" She handed him a worn out book.

"_Pride and Prejudice?" _He said. "What's this?"

"My favorite book," she laughed, "I was going to read it on the plane, but now I'll read _The Outsiders."_

"So what's it about?" He smiled.

"This middle class girl," she started, "falls in love with an incredibly rich man, but his family doesn't approve of her."

"Sounds familiar," he laughed.

"Well, his sister is quite taken with her actually," Julie laughed. "Although she's not actually in it much."

"Sounds very familiar," he smiled.

"Well, except for the fact that they hate each other at the beginning," Julie laughed. "You'll see, promise to read it!"

"I promise," he kissed her, as the bus pulled up to take her to the airport. "Merry Christmas Julie."

"Merry Christmas," She whispered back and giddily boarded the bus happy to be heading home at last, but sad to be leaving so much behind, even if it was only for two weeks.

* * *

"So, I'm guessing Christmas in Beverly Hills is about as festive as Christmas in Miami," Luis said as he and Allie sat in the airport together.

"Mm," She nodded, "Pretty much, I mean its hard to go back after being in winter wonderland." He kissed her. "I hate going home."

"Is your family that bad?" He said. She shrugged.

"My father hasn't quite gotten past, well, my past," She sighed, "Tell me what you'll be doing." She snuggled her head into his shoulder.

"Lots of food," He smiled, "And church."

"You're religious?" She said. He shook his head.

"Nah, but my mom is," He explained "Then on Christmas morning, my baby sister will probably wake us all up and we'll open presents."

"Wow, that sounds nice," She sighed, "I'll probably end up sitting in my room crying while my mother bangs on the door shouting 'Allison you're being ridiculous, come down stairs and behave like a human goddamn it.' Of course this is only after my father made some kind of off the cuff comment about how I'm a whore, occasionally I give a witty response that he would know a whore when he saw one, as he's enjoyed so many in his life." She looked down. "I want to go with you."

"Come here," He whispered and held her close, he kissed her. She smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," She smiled. "I should go, see you in the new year."

"Bye babe," He laughed.

* * *

"Scooter," Kelly whispered between kisses, "Baby, I'll see you in four days."

"Four days is too long to wait," He shook his head and kissed her, "I hate not being with you,"

"So stay," She whispered, "The poolhouse is really pretty this time of year."

"Don't tempt me," He sighed, she giggled and he kissed her again.

"Mm, who's gonna keep me warm all night on Christmas Eve," She whimpered softly as he kissed her neck, "Scooter, we don't have time." He sighed and touched his forehead to hers.

"Remind me to not fall in love again OK?" He laughed. She smiled.

"As a matter of fact I demand that you don't," She looked at him. "If you ever fall in love with someone else," He kissed her cutting her off. She giggled. "So," She said, sitting down, "What did you get me?"

"Who said I got you anything?" He teased. She frowned and crossed her arms. "Fine, here," he pulled a jewelry box out of his pocket, she squeaked and took it.

"Oh my God!" She said, "It's beautiful!" She whispered, it was a diamond snowflake hanging off a dainty silver chain.

"I knew," He said softly taking it out of the box and putting it around her neck, "That I couldn't get anything that would overpower your mom's, but I wanted you to have something of your own too."

"Thank you," She whispered and kissed him. "I love it. I got you a present too." She giggled and went into her desk and handed him the box. He looked at her and opened it.

"Wow, Kel," He whispered, she smiled. "How did you know?"

"Logan told me at Thanksgiving," She said, "Do you like it?"

"I love it," He said, fingering the bindings of the antique book. "Come here," He held his arms out and she leaned back and he hugged her close, "I'm gonna read to you."

"OK," She whispered.

"Old Marley was dead," He started after clearing his throat, she smiled, "There is no doubt whatever about that." She giggled, happy to see the smile that was on his face. She would never have thought to buy Scooter an antique copy of _A Christmas Carol _if Logan hadn't suggested it.

* * *

"Dean!" Portman smiled walking out carrying a bag. A girl of about seventeen was standing waving to him. He walked out to her and hugged her.

"Lisa," He smiled, "God, its good to see you. Where's David?"

"He's at home with Mom," She shrugged, "I wanted to bring him, but he just got over a cold."

"Are you better?" He said as they put his bags in her car. She nodded.

"I'm fine Dean," She said, "I was fine two months ago, when you left, I was fine four months ago when you stayed behind."

"Has he been around?" He mumbled. Lisa stared at the road and didn't say anything. "Send a check? Anything?"

"Dean, he's trying," She said.

"Bullshit, he's trying," He snapped, "He hasn't even met his son."

"It's more complicated than that," Lisa sighed, "Can we not talk about it? I was really looking forward to spending my son's first Christmas rage free."

"Sorry," He said quietly. "I just hate the son of a bitch."

"Yes, you've made that quite clear." Lisa said sharply. "He is coming over for Christmas."

"What?" He looked at her.

"He called, and asked if he could." Lisa explained. "Mom and I thought it was a good idea. He's David's father."

"He should try acting like it," Dean mumbled as they kept driving. His older sister's pregnancy had taken their family into uncharted territory. Especially when her boyfriend bailed on her, leaving her on her own. Dean was not willing to welcome him into their family after the summer that they had been through with Lisa.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy, especially since I'm stuck please!!!!!!!**


	39. Bangor

**Author's Note: Yay for Christmas break! All Julie all the time in this chapter, we meet her best friend from back home Steve Callins, which will provide plenty of drama and confusion for Julie and Jimmy in the future. Those two are just getting way too low drama to be fun to write about anymore so I needed something.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**

* * *

Chapter 39: Bangor**

After hours on a plane, Julie walked out to baggage claim at the airport in Bangor, inhaling deeply. She was so happy to be home she knew she had to take deep breaths, or else stop breathing altogether.

"Julie The Cat!" She turned and laughed.

"Steve-o!" She ran and embraced her oldest friend. "What are you doing here?"

"What I can't welcome an old friend back?" He teased. "Papa G was on his way out, saw me goofing around in the yard with the others and told me to come with him and surprise you. He's outside." Julie looked at him. "You're staring."

"You grew," she squinted, "Why did you grow?"

"That happens when you go away for three months and we're in the throws of adolescence!" He teased her. "So, how's Minnesota?" He asked, throwing a playful arm around her and picking her bag up off the ground.

"It's good," she smiled.

"Dear God," Steve said as Julie shook her hair down, removing her hat. "You cut your hair! Christ Cat, you look like a girl!" She glared at him.

"I am a girl ass face," she said, "It didn't take every one fourteen years to notice this."

"Ooh," Steve said, "You've got yourself a boyfriend, out there in flyover country?"

"Maybe," she stuck out her tongue, "You got yourself a girlfriend out here on the coast?"

"Yup," He nodded. She stared at him. "Don't look so surprised Cat, I'm hot shit."

"Oh yeah," She laughed, "Let me guess, Shannon Carlisle?" He shook his head, "Um, Becky McAllister?"

"Taylor Pilkington," He smirked.

"Taylor Pilkington?" Julie groaned, "Steve, I'm surprised she can walk and talk at the same time, she's a total airhead!"

"She's not an airhead," Steve shook his head, "She's pleasantly vacant."

"So sorry I didn't make that distinction," She rolled her eyes. She stopped and smiled once they got outside and ran to her father, he hugged her. "Hi Dad!" She said quietly.

"Oh, I missed you kid," he smiled holding her tightly. She pulled away. "Did I do right bringing Steve?"

"Absolutely," she smiled, "Steve and Papa G, my two favorite guys!" Suddenly she stopped, realizing about Jimmy. "Can we get back, I want to unpack?"

* * *

"Hey Julie," Elyse knocked on the door frame while Julie was unpacking, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," Julie smiled and ran over and hugged her, "How are you?"

"I'm good," She said. "So, you need any help?"

"Nope, I'm good." Julie plopped on the bed. "Elyse, you have the let's talk face on. What's going on?"

"Look, I know you were counting on spending New Year's with Jaime," She said and sat down, Julie looked down.

"She cancelled didn't she," Julie sighed, "I mean, I thought Thanksgiving went really well, but,"

"No, honey, no," Elyse said quickly, "She still wants to see you, but your dad and I were thinking, that we want to have the wedding sooner rather than later." Julie looked at her.

"Did you tell her yet?" Cal ran in, "I'm so sorry, I got stuck,"

"What's going on you two?" Julie looked in between them.

"Julie, sweetie," Cal sat down on the other side, "We're having a baby, Elyse is pregnant."

"Oh my God!" Julie said and hugged her, "Oh my God! That's awesome!"

"OK," Cal said then, "Listen, we want to get married at New Years, and I know you're supposed to be with your Mom, but, I talked to her and she said that she'd love to come to the wedding."

"It seems pretty planned already," Julie said, "What's the deal with this wedding?"

"We were thinking small," Elyse said, "My parents, your grandparents, you, obviously, Jaime, and well, that would basically be it, so we thought it would be fun, if we did the wedding and honeymoon in one shot," Julie looked at them, "How do you feel about Vegas?"

"Seriously!" She shouted. Completely excited. "Really?"

"Yeah, really," Cal laughed, "And we got an extra ticket, so you can bring a friend. Like, Steve or Connie,"

"Or Jimmy," Elyse said easily.

"Yeah, right," Cal nodded, "Jimmy, of course, Jimmy, you know or Steve, who's like your brother, or Connie, who's a girl."

"I'm gonna go call him," Julie smiled excitedly, "I have like the best family on the planet!" She hugged them and ran out of the room.

"Do you think its weird that she reacted better to pregnant while engaged than to engaged?" Elyse asked.

"Why did you have to bring up Jimmy?" Cal sighed.

"Cal, when you were fifteen would you have brought someone other than Jaime to a wedding?" Elyse looked at him. He shook his head. "My point exactly."

"Yeah, well, if Jimmy's doing things to Julie like the things I used to do to Jaime, I'll kill him." Cal mused.

* * *

Julie sighed once she got outside, so she put up a front that she was thrilled about this, but in reality she was shaking. Was her father incapable of birth control? And as much as she wanted to go to Vegas, she didn't want to share what was supposed to be another alone time with Jaime with Cal and Elyse. She glanced down the street and then smiled as she jogged to Steve's climbed a large tree and then into a window. She froze.

"Oh my God!" The little blonde who was lying on Steve's bed shirtless, screeched. Steve groaned as Julie bit her lip and closed her eyes.

"Sorry," She said flustered. "I just figured. Hi Taylor." Taylor smiled and pulled her sweater back on.

"It's fine Cat," Steve sighed, Taylor crossed her arms.

"I'll um, go," Julie turned.

"Don't bother," Taylor stood up, "I'll go. It was nice to see you again."

"Taylor," Steve sighed, "Baby, come on," He followed after her out the door. Julie sat and listened to them argue. She definitely heard the words, "I knew this would happen the minute she came back," coming out of Taylor's mouth, Steve walked back in and sat down next to her, "Your timing rocks Cat."

"I'm sorry, I just freaked a little," She sighed. He cocked his head, "Elyse is pregnant, they're getting married on New Years."

"Wow, does Cal know what a condom's for?" Steve said teasing. She smiled. "This is good news Cat."

"Maybe," She sighed. "It's just, new baby, new wife,"

"Daughter conveniently stashed away at boarding school in Minnesota?" He said. She nodded. "Elyse isn't an evil mastermind Cat."

"I know," She sighed, "I'm supposed to invite someone to the wedding."

"I'd love to go," He smiled, she eyed him and shook her head. "Oh right, boyfriend." She nodded. "Who is he anyway? It's not that Portman shit head you liked this summer is it?"

"I didn't like him!" She hit Steve in the chest, he laughed. "His name is Jimmy Riley. He's sweet."

"So why does he go out with you?" Steve looked at her.

"Funny," She stuck out her tongue. "Do you really like Taylor Pilkington?"

"Yes," He nodded.

"A year ago she didn't know who you were," She sighed. He nodded. "She thought that your name was Stan."

"I know," he sighed. "Things have changed here Julie." She looked at him.

"You called me Julie," She whispered. He nodded. "You never called me Julie before."

"Like I said, things changed," He shrugged. She nodded. "You probably shouldn't come through my window anymore either."

"Use the door?" She said. He nodded. "Fine," She stood up, "You know I knew things had to change, I didn't know you had to become a dick." She walked out the door and downstairs.

"Julie?" Steve's mom stopped her. "Come here sweetheart!" Julie walked over and hugged her. "Were you about to use the door?"

"Apparently, things are changing," She shrugged. "How are you Mrs. Callins?"

"I'm fine," She smiled, "You must be excited, about your Dad."

"Yeah, its great," She nodded.

"So tell me about Minnesota," Mrs. Callins said pulling up a chair, "Do you love it?"

"It's great," She nodded, "I miss it here though."

"Well we miss you," Mrs. Callins said softly. "Especially Steve."

"He has Taylor," Julie said.

"Is that the stupid girl with the big chest?" Mrs. Callins said, winking. Julie laughed, "It's not the same. He misses his best friend."

"I miss him." She nodded.

"Not everything has to change Julie," Mrs. Callins smiled, "Go home. Say hi to your Dad and Elyse for me."

"I will," She smiled, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," She said softly back. "Welcome home Julie." She sighed as the young girl walked out of the house.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy!**


	40. Visitors

**Disclaimer: I don't own them...bummer

* * *

**

Chapter 40: Visitors 

"Hey," Rick popped his head into Kelly's room, "Um Aunt Jane alert, she'll be here in a few minutes."

"Hm, great." Kelly sighed, "Oh she doesn't know about Jimmy and Julie, please don't put that on her radar."

"Nah, she'll be too busy planning yours and Scooter's wedding," Rick teased her and sat down.

"Or yours and Cassie's," she pointed out. "Come on, help me set the tea."

"It's way queer that we have to sit down for tea with that woman," Rick pointed out. Kelly nodded in agreement. When their father's older sister came for a visit it was stressful for everyone. It didn't help that this particular arrival was coming unsupervised since their father had helpfully decided to stay at work until late that evening. Aunt Jane was staying with them through Christmas, what she called, difficult days for the poor motherless children. The three motherless children actually would much prefer the holidays without their judgmental stuck up aunt.

"What are you doing?" Kelly said panicked, seeing Jimmy sitting on the family room couch in his sweats watching TV.

"Um, I'm on vacation," He said, confused. "And my girlfriend is a thousand miles away so, nothing."

"Why aren't you dressed?" Kelly sighed, "She's going to be here in like five minutes!"

"Oh, God! Aunt Jane, right sorry!" He said, "I'll" he pointed up the stairs. Kelly nodded furiously.

"Yes, go," she said gesturing madly.

"Kel, you have got to chill," Rick said taking her arms.

"No, you don't understand," Kelly said, "If anything is wrong, it's my fault, I'm not keeping up to the standards that she expects as the woman of the house, and thus the one in charge of running said house." The door bell rang. "Oh God."

"I'll go get it." Rick said, "Relax, OK?" Kelly nodded he walked over to the door. "Hello Aunt Jane," He offered his hands and took her bags..

"Hello Richard," She kissed him on the cheek, he winced. She was the only person alive who he tolerated calling him Richard. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Rick smiled through the excruciating dislike he held for this woman. The one thing none of them could forgive their Aunt for was her utter disapproval of their mother. "Please, come in, I'll bring your bag upstairs, Kelly's waiting in the living room." Aunt Jane nodded and walked through.

"Hi Aunt Jane," Kelly smiled warmly and hugged her, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Kelly." She said, "Sit down, before your brothers get here, you and I need to have a chat." Kelly nodded and nervously sat down. "I understand you've been seeing Scooter Vanderbilt."

"Yes," she said, swallowing, "Since around October."

"That's good," Aunt Jane nodded, "I hope that this will not end as the others have." Kelly looked down quietly. "Kelly, this is serious. The Vanderbilts are an old family, they'll expect things of you," She looked at her. "For all of your good breeding Kelly Maura, you are still young, and there are things that you should do to make sure that you hold on to this boy,"

"Aunt Jane," Kelly interjected, "Scooter and I are very happy together, but we're still in high school, we both want to go to college, and grow up a little, especially him,"

"Kelly," she said, "If you were to marry him are you aware of what it would mean for this family?"

"Scooter and Rick would actually be brothers?" She smirked.

"Don't use that sarcasm with me young lady," Aunt Jane said, "You get more like your mother every day,"

"I can only hope so," Kelly stood up, "Excuse me, I have to check on the tea." As she stomped to the kitchen, Jimmy rushed down the stairs.

"Hey Kel, is the drag…" he stopped when he reached the living room. "Hello Aunt Jane, how are you this fine day?"

"James," she said coolly, "I'm fine. Please sit down." Jimmy nodded and sat down. "How was your first semester?"

"Excellent," he nodded.

"You get along with your room mate?" She asked.

"Yes," he said with a smile, thinking of Portman. "He's from Chicago, on scholarship."

"Fascinating," she said, "Those scholarships were a horrible idea, brought in the entirely wrong element." Jimmy nodded. Thank God he had begged his father to keep him and Julie a secret from his aunt. "I hope you aren't falling under bad influence." He smiled.

"No, of course not," he said, praying that Kelly or Rick got back soon. As he thought it Rick came back in and sat down.

"So, Aunt Jane," Rick smiled, "Did I tell you I'm dating Cassandra Turner?"

"We'll see how long that lasts," she nodded. Rick looked offended. "Richard your record with girlfriends isn't exactly exemplary. Although Cassandra's a nice girl, perhaps she'll manage better." Rick nodded, knowing exactly how nice Cassie actually was. "James, since it seems your siblings only seem to care about their significant others, is there someone I should know about from you?" Rick smirked, and Jimmy shook his head. Rick knew nothing would take the heat off of him and Kelly like revealing Jimmy's relationship with Julie Gaffney, but he also knew better than to cross his little brother.

"I'm going to go check on Kelly," Jimmy stood up and walked to the kitchen. "Where are you, she's like killing us?"

"Yeah, um did she try to sit you down and have a conversation about what you need to do, to hang on to the best thing to ever happen to our family?" Kelly said. Jimmy looked at her. "Oh yeah, I have to _marry_ Scooter. If I don't hold on to him, I will destroy our good name apparently."

"I'm spending all of my time with the wrong element," Jimmy shrugged. "Although she doesn't know that." Kelly laughed. "Hey, we'll get through it, we always do." Kelly nodded. "And you're going to Connecticut."

"Yeah," she said, "About that, no I'm not." Jimmy looked at her. "You know how Rick and I always go away to 'stay with friends' after Christmas?" Jimmy nodded. "We don't really go to stay with friends."

"You don't?" He asked.

"Nope," she smiled. "You want to go to Vegas?"

* * *

Portman smiled sitting on the couch watching his nephew.

"Hey kid," He said, at the smiling baby boy, "I miss you, you know that? So, while I was away, I met this girl, two girls actually. One of them's perfect, and the other one, I treated kind of the same way your dad treated your mom, and I'm feeling pretty bad about it."

"Dean," Lisa walked in, he nodded, "That you feel that my baby is the only person you can confide in, is not a good sign."

"David doesn't judge me," He laughed. Lisa smiled and sat down. "Besides, I miss the little guy."

"Does any one know why you stayed behind?" She asked. He shook his head. "Not even Fulton?" He shook his head. "Dean,"

"It's no one's business," He said. She smiled.

"You sound like Dad," She whispered. "Go ahead, ask me when I'm going back to school."

"Lisa," He sighed, and then thought for a second, "When are you going back to school?" She groaned.

"Baby brother, if you want to live you will not push that issue when Mom and Dad are around," She shook her head, "I don't want you to be ashamed of me."

"I'm not," He sighed, "Worried, always, ashamed never." Lisa nodded.

"I have to get to work," She sighed, "You'll watch him?"

"You got it," He said, she hugged him and leaned down and kissed the baby.

"Bye Dave, Mommy'll be home soon," She whispered. "Thanks Dean," She sighed and walked out. He groaned seeing a vacant look come across the baby's face followed by a giggle.

"Sure," He said, "Wait until she's gone to take a shit, that's nice of you Dave." There was a knock on the door. "Who's that David? Who is it?" He picked up the little boy and answered the door. "Go away."

"Dean, come on man!" Patrick Mitchell said, "Is Lisa home?"

"No, Lisa's at work so that your kid can eat," He snapped, "Get out."

"Lisa invited me," Patrick said.

"You invited yourself, and my sister can't say no to you," He growled. "She's not home so I suggest you get your ass off of our property until she does. I have to go change your son's diaper. See you later." He slammed the door and walked up the stairs. "So that's your dad kid," He said changing Dave's diaper, "I wouldn't get used to him coming around though."

* * *

Lisa Portman walked home, her feet aching. She was grateful for her job, waiting tables in a fairly prominent restaurant, the tips were great, and the schedule was flexible, but it really did kill her. As she approached the house she squinted.

"Patrick!" She gasped and then ran. The young man smiled his cheeky arrogant smile as she approached. "What are you doing here, why aren't you inside? It's freezing, the winds are coming in off the lake and,"

"Your brother wouldn't let me inside," He said softly as Lisa stared at him, "So can I go inside now."

"I told him to stay out of it," She sighed. Patrick nodded. "I'm sorry, come in." She walked out, "So how's, where are you now?"

"Utah," He said, "I'm working at one of the ski resorts."

"Sure," She said as they walked in.

"So where's um," Patrick mumbled.

"David," She said shortly, "Your son's name is David."

"Right," Patrick said, "So where is he?"

"He fell asleep," Dean walked down, "I put him the bassinette."

"Thanks," Lisa said, "Why didn't you let Patrick in?"

"Was I supposed to?" Dean shrugged. Lisa looked at him. "I'm sorry." He said, "Look, I'm supposed to meet some people so can I,"

"Yeah, whatever," Lisa said, "Mom wants to have dinner by 7:30, so,"

"Yeah," Dean nodded, "See you later." He marched out.

"Wow, so he hasn't changed," Patrick said. Lisa nodded. "Listen I wanted to talk to you about something." She nodded and they sat down. "Um, so you seem to be doing OK."

"Yeah," She nodded. "I'm working, so that's cool." He nodded. "I miss you though."

"I miss you too," He said, "Lisa, you know how much I love you right?" She nodded. "And I mean, I do have a good job and everything, but I do come a little short some times, and I was really just hoping that you could help me out." She stared at him.

"You want my money?" She pulled back. "You came here, to ask me for money?"

"Just a loan, baby, I'll pay you back," He said, taking her hands she pulled them away and stood up, "Lisa, come on,"

"Get out," She said softly.

"But, I didn't even," He started.

"Get out," She repeated slower, trying not to explode, "Don't come back."

"What about David?" He said, "He needs a father Lisa."

"I'll manage," She said, "Get out now!"

"Fine," He said walking towards the door, "I'm going." He walked away, she collapsed onto the couch and started to cry.

* * *

**Reviews bring a smile to my face and sunshine to me day!**


	41. Merry

**Chapter 41: Merry**

"Charlie," Linda gasped as they walked up to the pond behind the skate shop, which he had made sure was completely lit by white Christmas lights.

"Merry Christmas," He said, "Come on," He said, guiding her over to a bench and sitting down. "These are for you," He handed her a pair of skates.

"You didn't buy these did you?" She asked.

"What?" He said, "No, these are on loan, and Coach told me that if there's a scratch on them I die so, be careful."

"OK," She nodded as she pulled the skates on. "I'm the worst Minnesota girl ever huh?" She laughed.

"Nah," He shrugged, "OK," He stood up, "Give me your hands," He started skating backwards, she followed slowly. "Perfect, you're doing great."

"Charlie wait," She said, "Pay attention!" He laughed and whipped them around. She squealed as they fell onto a snow bank. She laughed and Charlie kissed her, "Was this all a part of your plan?"

"Yeah, you caught me," He sighed. She kissed him again. "I love you." She smiled feeling him kiss her. When he had his arms around her everything in the world seemed to melt away. Everything, good, bad whatever, the only thing that mattered was that he was with her, "So?"

"So," She whispered, "Best," She kissed him, "Christmas," Another kiss, "Ever."

"Tell me something," He whispered as they stood up and started skating again, "You've really never skated?"

"Not since I was like four," She laughed, "Why am I good?"

"You're a natural," He smiled. She smiled softly back. She couldn't have asked for a better moment.

* * *

"Kelly?" Jimmy cracked open her door. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She smiled 

"Come in," She said softly. He walked in and climbed into her bed. "We're getting a little old for this James."

"Don't care," He said, "I can't sleep in my bed on Christmas anymore."

"This family needs so much therapy," Rick said walking in and climbing in between his two younger siblings. Kelly laughed. "I mean, I'm almost eighteen years old for Christ's sake, why the hell do I have to sleep with my little brother and sister on Christmas Eve?"

"If you're going to take that attitude," Kelly said snottily, "Get out and go to your own bed."

"No way," He said, "I can't sleep."

"Remember Mom's last Christmas?" Jimmy said softly.

"She couldn't get out of bed," Kelly said, "And so we had Christmas in their room. We even brought the tree in there."

"And then on Christmas Eve, all five of us fell asleep in their room." Rick laughed. "I miss her so much."

"We all do," Jimmy said, they heard Kelly sniffle. "Let's just go to sleep."

"Its midnight," Kelly whispered. "Merry Christmas you guys."

"Merry Christmas," The two boys mumbled, already half asleep.

"Hey kid," Julie whimpered on Christmas morning when Cal's voice and a cup of coffee under her face woke her up, "Come on baby girl."

"Dad," She sighed, looking at the clock, "I'm almost fifteen do we really have to do the waking up at 5:30 in the morning on Christmas thing still?"

"Will you take that attitude when your new baby brother wants to get up and open his presents?" Cal said.

"The kids not even born yet and he's already disturbing my sleep?" She grumbled standing up and taking the mug from her father's hand. "He is going to be one sorry little kid. Also, how do you know it's a boy?"

"Because God would not deny me a son after having to raise a daughter by myself for nine years," He said simply, "Now hop to, or no Christmas pancakes!" She sluggishly followed him down the stairs. Elyse was sitting at the kitchen table yawning.

"Elyse, can you like threaten not to marry him or something?" Julie said plopping on the couch.

"Tried that," She said, "He said something about his son and I don't know."

"Both of you need to stop Scrooging it and embrace the Gaffney Christmas morning ritual," Cal said, "Look under the tree kid." Julie stretched and looked over.

"Dad!" She squealed. "I didn't even need new skates!" She said picking up the brand new pair adorned with a red bow.

"I know that," He laughed, "You deserve them though, you're having a hell of a season kid." She hugged him tightly. "You are my everything," He whispered in her ear and then kissed her head.

"I love you Daddy," She smiled.

* * *

Portman groaned as the crying baby woke him up for the third time that night. He loved the kid and everything but he sometimes just wanted him to shut up. He got up and walked downstairs, the was no reason to try sleeping anymore. He was followed by Lisa jiggling the newborn. 

"So," He said, "Where's Patrick?" She glared at him. "Just curious, I got home, he was gone, just wondering."

"You were right, don't gloat about it," She sighed, "Come on buddy, shhh," She tried to soothe his crying.

"Seriously L," He sighed, "What happened?"

"He needed money," She said, "Like I have all this money to lend him, sure Mom and Dad help but almost every penny I make goes to David." She sighed and sat down. "I told him to beat it."

"It's a Christmas miracle!" He laughed. She smiled. "I'm sorry Lisa."

"It's OK," She said, "I made it through last time he left right? And that was on my wedding day."

"Patty does pick winner days to drop his little flake bombs," Portman shook his head.

"It's just unfair," She said softly, "To Dave I mean." She sat down settling the sleeping baby on her shoulder. She swallowed holding back the tears that she felt coming.

"It's unfair to you too," He said, "You shouldn't have to raise this kid on your own."

"I'm not on my own," She said, "I have Mom and Dad and you," She sighed. "David will be fine."

"It's not the same," Dean sighed, "Look, I'm really proud of you, Lisa."

"Thanks baby bro," She laughed, "I know that look on your face. You are not moving back here Dean!"

"But," He objected, "I could help, I could baby sit, and,"

"No!" She said, "You are going to keep going to that school, you're going to go to college and have a future, and you're going to be a shining example of what can happen when you apply yourself, to my son. Especially since his father is a useless moron who's going to be operating a ski lift for the rest of his life."

* * *

"Oh look," Rick rolled his eyes the next morning as the three Rileys walked downstairs and saw the large pile of presents under the even larger Christmas tree in the hall, "Santa came." The phone rang. "Ten to one that's for Kelly." She sprinted to the kitchen and picked it up. 

"Hello," She said.

"My brother's are driving me crazy," Scooter's voice said on the other end.

"I'm sorry," She laughed. "Mine are wonderful, I'd trade you, but I kinda love them or something."

"Very funny," He laughed. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," She smiled. "I miss you."

"You have no idea how much I miss you," He said, "I'll see you in twenty four hours, which is no where near soon enough."

"But then we get a week straight of each other," She giggled, "You'll be sick of me."

"Impossible," He smiled.

"Scottie!" She laughed hearing shouting in the background.

"Go, appease Brad," She said, "I love you."

"I love you too," He said, "See you tomorrow."

"Bye," She hung up. She walked back out. "You two didn't wait for me?" She sighed seeing that Rick and Jimmy had already opened quite a few presents.

"You snooze you lose sis," Jimmy shrugged, "How's Scooter?"

"Fine," She said, snatching a present that he was dangling in front of her face, "How's Julie?"

"Don't know, haven't heard from her in a few days," He shrugged, "She's going to be in Vegas at the same time as us. Her dad's getting married."

"Classy," Rick snorted. Kelly hit him on the back of the head. "OW!"

"Be nice," She said, "It's Christmas and we like Julie remember?"

"I said I would tolerate," Rick pointed, "Liking was not in the plan."

* * *

**OK, so I know the three of them sleeping in the same bed thing was sort of weird, but this is something that my family does every Christmas, we don't all sleep in the same bed, but we do all for whatever reason on Christmas morning end up in my parents bed, even last year at 21, 18, and 16...its bizarre and I'm sure that it will happen on Tuesday once again! Hope everyone's Holidays are proving to be great! Know what would be a killer Christmas present for me? Some reviews ;)**


	42. Vegas

**Author's Note: Hope everyone had a good Christmas. Here's the new chapter! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: You get it by now right?**

* * *

**Chapter 42: Vegas**

Jimmy sat with his arms crossed on a couch in the penthouse suite of Caesar's Palace. He was drunk and bored. Julie hadn't called yet and this was shaping up to be mostly a couples trip, that is after Scooter and Rick had funneled a six pack to him. Which he had only agreed to, because well, he wasn't sure why he had agreed to it. The phone rang. He grabbed it.

"Hello?" He said

"Jimmy?" He smiled hearing Julie's voice.

"Hey, Jules," He said, "Where are you?"

"I'm in the limo that Jaime got for us from the airport," She said, "You sound weird, are you feeling OK?"

"Yeah, I," He sighed, "I'm a little drunk, but its cool, I'll meet you in the lobby."

"OK, we'll be there in like fifteen minutes," She smiled, "Oh! And I brought my friend Steve. You two should really get along great, he's the best."

"Great," Jimmy said, "Awesome, I'll see you then."

"Bye, I love you," She said.

"I love you too," He smiled and hung up. He stood up.

"Where do you think you're going freshman?" Scooter stopped him

"Shower," Jimmy shrugged.

"Nope," Scooter shook her head, "Not how the trip works man."

"Come on," Jimmy groaned, "Julie's going to be here in fifteen minutes, I'm meeting her mom for the first time, I have to not smell like a beer funnel."

"Give a him a break baby," Kelly kissed Scotter coming out of their bedroom, "He's in love."

"OK," Scooter sighed picking her up, "But you're in by ten Jim, your initiation is in no way complete."

"Whatever," He said walking past them.

"What about my initiation?" Kelly pouted.

"What initiation would that be?" He said with a laugh.

"Um, my initiation as a Warrior plaything of course," She giggled, he kissed her. "I mean, this time last year," He kissed her again cutting her off.

"Forget about last year," He said, "In 48 hours, it'll be 1997 baby!"

* * *

"Jimmy!" Julie squealed dropping her bags and running over and hugging him. "I missed you." 

"I missed you too," He smiled pulling back, "Let me look at you." She giggled. "God, you got more perfect."

"Right back at you," She said, "Come on, meet Jaime!"

"That's him?" Jaime said, nudging Cal, she had met them at the airport.

"That's him," He nodded. "What'd you think Steve-o?"

"No good," Steve shook his head, "And Mrs, I mean, Ms, um,"

"Jaime, Steve," She laughed, "Just call me Jaime it'll make everything easier." Steve nodded.

"Well, I just wanted to say that you look like incredible," He mumbled, grateful as Julie and Jimmy walked back towards him. "Hey Cat."

"Jimmy," Julie said, "This is Steve Callins, and this is my mom, Jaime Bloom."

"It's nice to meet both of you," Jimmy said, trying not to talk too much, lest he give away his condition. "And its good to see you again Cal." Steve tried not to sneer at Jimmy as he shook Cal's hand. Something about this kid was hitting him wrong.

"Um, Dad," Julie said, "Listen, tonight is OK if,"

"Go off with your boyfriend and leave your parents all alone?" He raised his eyebrows. Julie blushed and nodded. "Go for it kiddo, here's your key, you and Steve get unpacked."

"You two are sharing a room?" Jimmy said quickly, Julie nodded.

"Yeah," Steve said, "It won't be the first time either. We've been friends our whole lives."

"Hm," Jimmy nodded, the two didn't break eye contact for about a minute. Julie looked in between them.

"OK, so we'll go," Julie said, "Um, get settled. I'll call you when we're done OK?" She kissed Jimmy.

"Bye," He said, "Um it was good to see you again, and to meet you." He turned and walked away.

"So, we'll go," Julie said. Steve nodded and they headed to the elevators.

"What did I miss?" Elyse said coming from the bathroom.

"A definitely drunk Jimmy," Jaime smiled, "And a very unhappy Steve just had a stare down for the ages."

"Aw," Elyse sighed, "I would have liked to have seen that."

"He was drunk?" Cal said. Jaime stifled a giggle. "I'll deal with that later, you want to know what it reminded me of?"

"The summer before we had Julie, when we broke up?" Jaime smiled, he nodded. Elyse looked at them confused. "I broke up with Cal, and started dating this guy,"

"Paul Walton," Cal nodded, "Such a jerk. Completely used her, and as I recall,"

"You broke his nose at a party because I came downstairs crying," She laughed. Elyse smiled watching them.

"Someone needed to defend your honor," He shrugged. "Are you good Jaim?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "You two go ahead."

* * *

"I'm just saying," Steve said as Julie walked into the bathroom to change, "I don't trust him. I mean, he showed up drunk to meet Jaime?" 

"He didn't really have a choice," She shouted back, she walked out, "He's here with his brother and his idiot friends, and it's this stupid initiation."

"What are you wearing?" He said, looking at her, dressed in a pair of white jeans and a simple blue tank top.

"Why?" She looked at him, "What's wrong with it? We're going to a party Steve."

"You don't wear clothes like that!" He said, "What happened to you Cat?"

"You're losing your mind Steve-o," She shook her head.

"Maybe I should just chill tonight," He said, she looked at him.

"I want you to come," She said, "Look, Jimmy's going to be busy, and I don't really like these people very much, so I'll need someone to hang out with." She sat down and hugged him, "Please Steve!" She whimpered and hugged him.

"Fine!" He said, "Let's go."

* * *

"Hey!" The door was opened when Julie and Steve opened it, Rick was standing in front of them, "It's Gaffney! Gaffney made it." 

"He's wasted," Cassie came behind him, "And I'm sorry."

"Um, it's OK," Julie said, "This is Steve Callins, Steve this is Rick, Jimmy's brother, and his girlfriend Cassie Turner."

"You're not a Duck," Rick pointed at Steve, "Gaffney has non Duck friends. This is blowing my mind."

"Where's Jimmy?" Julie said.

"Third bedroom," Cassie said, "And again, so sorry."

"Thanks," Julie laughed. They walked back.

"So that's the brother," Steve nodded.

"That's Rick," She sighed. They walked back into the room.

"Julie!" Jimmy stood up and kissed her, "Mm, do you know how much I missed you?"

"I missed you too," She giggled and they kissed again.

"It's OK," Steve mumbled walking out, "Not like there's anyone else here, or anything, or like you begged me to come, so that you can make out with your boyfriend."

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	43. Admit

**Chapter 43: Admit**

"Who are you?" Janet sat down next to Steve on a couch. "I've never seen you before."

"Steve," He mumbled, "Julie Gaffney brought me."

"No, no more freshmen," She stood up. Steve leaned his head backwards. "You're cute though. Gaffney's lucky, a Riley and you on the side."

"I'm not on the side." He shook his head.

"Uh huh," Janet nodded, "Whatever." She walked away. Julie quickly breezed past.

"Cat!" He grabbed her, "Can we go, please?"

"We just got here," She said, "I haven't even said hi to Kelly yet."

"Fine," He said. "Who's Kelly again?"

"Jimmy's sister," She laughed. "Look, I'll just say a quick hi to her and Scooter and then we'll go."

"Scooter?" He said, she cocked her head. "Seriously? You like these people?"

"Some of them," She sighed, "I'm sorry I abandoned you OK? Have a few drinks, enjoy yourself, fifteen minutes I swear!"

"I'm timing you!" He shouted after her. She rolled her eyes.

"Hey man," Jimmy sat down next to him, "So how long have you two known each other?"

"Forever," Steve said, "Um, my dad actually delivered her, so literally since she was born."

"She's amazing," Jimmy smiled. "She said she was going to look for you?"

"Now, she's looking for your sister," Steve said, "Look, you should know something, Julie's been my best friend for my entire life, and she's crazy about you,"

"It goes both ways," Jimmy said.

"It better," Steve stood up, "Because if I find out that you hurt her, in any way, it will make your head spin how fast I'd get on a plane and kick your ass. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah," Jimmy nodded. He had heard this threat, very clearly, from Charlie Conway when he and Julie first started going out.

"Tell Julie I left," Steve said, "I'll see you at the wedding."

* * *

"Hey," Julie smiled finding Scooter by the bar. 

"Gaffney," He hugged her, "How's it going little sis?" She laughed. He'd started calling her that about a month before, citing that he wanted to be her mentor.

"Its good," She smiled, "Where's Kelly? I wanted to say a quick hi, and then I really have to get going."

"Hey baby," Kelly walked over. "Julie!" She squealed and hugged her.

"Hi Kelly," Julie said, "You're friendly."

"She's plastered," Scooter laughed, "She gets really perky when she's drunk."

"I am not drunk," Kelly smiled, "I don't get drunk, I'm buzzed."

"Sorry babe," He nodded, "So you're dad's getting married."

"Yes," She said, "He is. You two can come, tomorrow night actually."

"That's OK," Kelly said, "We have a dinner reservation, and do you have something to wear? Because Cassie, Allie, Janet and I are going shopping tomorrow, and I could use an actual human to talk to."

"I have a dress," Julie said, "But I'll go anyway, Steve and my dad and assorted grandpas are playing golf, so I was going to hang out with my mom and Elyse, but shopping sounds good I guess."

"Great," She said, "Breakfast in the lobby café at ten OK?" Julie nodded, and walked towards the couch.

"Hey," She sat down next to Jimmy, "Where's Steve?"

"He left," Jimmy nodded, "Is something going on with you two?"

"With Steve?" She laughed, "Oh my God, gross! He's like my brother, I couldn't even, no ew. I should go, we've sort of been fighting and we agreed that we'd try to make it work."

"Anything I can help with?" Jimmy said quietly, she shook her head.

"No, he's got this bimbo girlfriend, and he's started calling me Julie," She sighed.

"But that's your name," Jimmy said.

"Yeah, but he's always called me Cat," She looked down, "He came up with the name when we were like six, and he just never called me Julie again, until last week."

"It's like Ellie," He looked at her. Julie cocked her head.

"Who?" She said.

"Um, no one," He shook his head, "I'll see you tomorrow, six o'clock right?"

"Right," She smiled and kissed him. "Good night."

"Good night." He smiled. Rick came up behind him. "Rick not now."

"Your break is over little bro," Rick grabbed him, "Time for your tequila training. Tequila training, say that ten times fast."

"Tequila training, tequila training, tequila training, tequila training, tequila training," Jimmy started. Rick shushed him.

"That you can shows that you are way too sober," He said, "You have to finish up tonight if you think you're going to that wedding."

"Great," Jimmy nodded. "Awesome."

* * *

"Hey," Julie said walking into the room. "Where'd you go?" 

"I'm right here," Steve shrugged, "I got a movie."

"Cool," She said, "What did you talk to Jimmy about?"

"I don't like that guy," He sat up. She looked at him. "I'm sorry, I just don't."

"Fine," She nodded, "Its not like we have to really like who the other one's dating, I mean, I hate Taylor, so we're on the same page there."

"Yeah," He said, "And I mean, Jimmy's in Minnesota and I'm in Maine."

"Right," She looked down.

"Cat," He looked at her, "You abandoned me."

"I said I was sorry," She whispered.

"Not that stupid party," He said, "You went to that school, and you left me, and everything that we'd ever planned behind."

"What plans?" She said. "We were going to go to Park Street High, and play hockey, its hardly a plan Steve," She sighed, "I'm sorry, OK? I'm sorry that those scouts that came for the goodwill games picked me and not you. I'm sorry that I left, but I'm not going to apologize for taking the opportunity to have a better life, or for falling in love with Jimmy, and it's not fair for you to ask me to!"

"That's not what I'm asking you!" He said, "I just want to you acknowledge what we are to each other."

"You're my best friend Steve," She said.

"No," He said, "Forget it. I'm going to bed."

"Fine!" She said, "I'm taking a shower."

"Fine!" He shouted back as she slammed the bathroom door.

* * *

"So, Elyse is really great Cal," Jaime said, as they sat sharing a few drinks. He smiled. 

"That is why I'm marrying her," He laughed.

"And Julie loves her," She said. He nodded. "And speaking of Julie,"

"Jaim," He sighed.

"She and I talked," She said, "Cal, she's worried that you're not going to be there for her anymore. She's a really together kid, but she's still only 14, and well,"

"Jaime," He said, "You don't have to worry, Julie comes first, she always has."

"You did a good job with her," She smiled.

"It was easy," He said, "She's so much like you, and I know you so well,"

"Yeah," Jaime nodded, "She is like me, so keep an eye on her."

"I plan to," He laughed. "It's good to have you back Jaime."

* * *

**Happy New Year everyone! Please leave reviews**


	44. Wedding

**Author's Note: Almost done with the Vegas arc...one more chapter in it...then its only two more arcs until the finale, unfortunately...but as I said, despite what I earlier insisted, I am sequelizing...its a very fun direction I want to take it in, for the Ducks sophomore year, the varsity's freshman year at college and Kelly and Linda's senior year...also, bringing Brad Vanderbilt and Ellie Cole to Eden Hall...all fun and drama.**

**Disclaimer: No ownership.

* * *

Chapter 44: Wedding**

"I am so wearing this tonight," Allie smiled turning and looking at herself in the mirror in a short bright red dress. "My ass looks fantastic."

"You're in Vegas," Julie said. Allie looked at her. "Your boyfriend is in Miami."

"I'll be in Miami by midnight sweetie," Allie said, "No way am I ringing in the New Year with my ex and his new girlfriend."

"Love you too Al," Cassie laughed.

"You can just do that?" Julie said, "Just get on a plane and go to Miami?"

"Yes," Janet laughed, "What would stop her?" Kelly looked at Julie sympathetically. "Oh! Money, right, you're poor."

"Shut up Janet," Kelly said coming to her friend's defense, "Julie's mom has like twice what your dad makes, the only reason you can afford the clothes on your back is because your mother re-married for money."

"At least I don't have to replace paternal love with sexual tension," Janet spit out. "Scooter's really good at the whole poor baby, let me take care of you thing." She stopped, "Dean Portman was pretty good at it too actually."

"Mm," Kelly nodded, "I wouldn't know. Sleeping with random freshmen, not really my style."

"OK," Cassie said, "So, Julie, are you coming to the party tonight?"

"I can't," She said, "My dad's wedding is tonight."

"That sounds fun," Allie smiled.

"It should be," Julie nodded. "It's all a little weird to be honest."

"When my dad remarried it was great," Janet said with a smile, "Step mom tries to buy her way into my heart."

"Elyse isn't really like that," Julie laughed, "Jaime on the other hand."

"Jaime?" Allie said.

"My real mom, birth mom," Julie explained, "She's big on the buying, its all guilt, since she left us when I was six."

"Another man?" Cassie asked.

"No," Julie said, "Just, she was really young, my parents were seventeen when they had me, so she was really confused."

"Seventeen," Janet said quietly, Julie nodded. "I'm seventeen. Ew."

"New topic," Kelly smiled, "Please." Julie looked over gratefully. She nodded.

* * *

"I love Vegas," Rick said, "We need to make this a regular thing." 

"I don't think my wallet could take that," Scooter laughed.

"When do you come into that two mil?" Rick smiled.

"Four more years man." He shook his head, "When I get my Yale diploma, I get the trust, also a choice position under Logan."

"No way out," Rick shook his head. "Do you want one?"

"Sometimes," Scooter said, "It's comforting though, knowing exactly where I'm going. You?"

"Still haven't decided," Rick shrugged, "I mean, I'm going in undecided next year, pre law or pre med is probably in my future. Mom always wanted me and Jimmy to be a lawyer and a doctor. She said it was respectable, and also lucrative."

"You'd be a good lawyer," Scooter smiled. "You can talk your way out of anything."

"So true," Rick laughed, "So promise you won't mock me."

"I can never promise that," Scooter shook his head."

"The whole looking towards the future thing," He said, "The only thing I can see anymore is Cassie."

"Look at us," Scooter said, "The two least likely to fall,"

"Fell hardest," Rick laughed. "Don't tell Jimmy."

"Don't want to accept that the kid has the right idea huh?" Scooter said quietly. He nodded. "Kinda scary that he beat us to the punch."

"Yeah," Rick said, "We still beat Cole though." Scooter laughed.

"Definitely," He said, they walked toward the casino floor, "Black Jack?"

"Let's go for it," Rick smiled.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Cassie said as she Kelly and Julie sat at lunch, Janet having offered to drive Allie to the airport, "About earlier, I don't think any of us realized," 

"It's fine," Julie shrugged, "I am aware of the dysfunction attached to my family. I mean, tonight my father is marrying his pregnant fiancée, with his ex wife as one of their six guests. Not to mention this is the second child he has fathered out of wedlock."

"There you are," Jaime trotted over. "Friends?"

"Um, Jaime," Julie said, "This is Kelly, Jimmy's older sister, and Cassie Turner, his brother's girlfriend."

"Also known as friends," Kelly smiled, "You're Julie's mom."

"Yes," Jaime said, "At least lately."

"Do you want to join us?" Cassie said, "We haven't ordered yet."

"No," Jaime said, "Thanks, Julie, your dad and Elyse wanted to know,"

"I'll be back upstairs after we eat," Julie said, "I'm sorry I've been gone all day, I know we were supposed to have us time."

"It's OK," Jaime said, "Enjoy your friends. It was nice meeting you both."

"She seems awesome," Cassie said once Jaime was gone.

"She is pretty awesome," Julie nodded, "She's taking me to Italy this summer."

"Rome?" Kelly said. Julie shook her head.

"Venice," She said, "I mean, we'll go to Rome, but, the Villa that we're staying in is in Venice."

"Well," Cassie said, "I'm going to be in Capri for a week in July, we should meet up."

"What about you Kelly?" Julie said, "What does the summer hold for you?"

"Keeping the Riley house from falling into disorder," She laughed, "And some time in Rhode Island with Scooter and his family."

"Should be interesting," Cassie smiled, "I mean, with Ellie Cole coming up, and you in Italy Julie." Kelly cleared her throat and shook her head. "Oh, oops."

"Who's Ellie Cole?" Julie said.

"No one," Kelly laughed, "I mean, you know Cole?" Julie nodded, "His little sister, she's a year under you. She and Jimmy were really close in middle school."

* * *

"I don't know why I'm so nervous," Cal said, Jaime laughed watching him fidget with his tie. 

"Because you actually want to do it this time," She smiled.

"I wanted to marry you Jaim," He said defensively.

"No you didn't," She shook her head, "You felt like you should. I'm not saying you didn't love me Cal, but our wedding, that hushed up little civil ceremony after our biology final, was not exactly the stuff of fairytales."

"I guess not," He laughed. She looked down. "You'll find someone, I know it."

"Nah," She said, "I don't think I want it. But, I am happy for you. And, grateful, our daughter is amazing Cal, and that's all on you. That little girl loves you. Yes, right now, she's enamored of me, because I'm this new exciting and glamorous person in her life, but when she looks at you, there's this light in her eyes. She's smart and on her way to becoming a graceful and confident young woman and, I want to thank you for that."

"She was easy," Cal said, "She raised me too." Jaime smiled. "And I know how her mind works because she is almost exactly like her mother."

"With slightly better decision making skills," Jaime said. "Or at least I hope so."

"Ready?" Elyse said softly walking into the chapel.

"Yeah," He nodded. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," She said. "Thanks for being here Jaime."

"Of course," Jaime smiled.

"Are you guys ready yet," Julie said, "I can't stay out there with Jimmy and Steve scowling at each other for another minute."

"I'll come," Jaime said, winking at the couple.

"So," Elyse said, "This is it."

"This is it," Cal nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too," She whispered and kissed him. They opened the doors and walked down the aisle together.

Jimmy watched as his girlfriend couldn't take her eyes off her father and soon to be step mother. He'd never seen this look on her face before. He smiled and gently slipped his hand into hers. She glanced at him and smiled.

"I love you," He mouthed.

"Me too," She responded. He smiled. Neither of them noticed her best friend looking on, and wondering if her eyes were going to switch to him anytime soon.

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	45. Countdown

** Author's Note: Two updates in one day! I know crazy stuff, but this chapter sort of just came flowing out. Hope it is enjoyed! It's a little different, but I really like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one**

* * *

**Chapter 45: Countdown**

**10…**

"So I know who Ellie is," Julie smiled as she and Jimmy danced later that evening. He swallowed.

"You do?" He said, "Yeah, um, how?"

"Cassie and Kelly," She laughed, "I understand that you had a life before you met me Jimmy. That you have a best friend from middle school who happens to be a girl,"

"I know," He nodded, slightly relieved, and guessing that Kelly had a say in the definition of his and Ellie's relationship, "I was just nervous, I mean, its kind of weird right?"

"I guess," Julie nodded, "I guess I just see it differently, I mean, before Tammy and Connie I didn't have girl friends, so opposite sex friendship is the norm for me."

"He hasn't stopped looking at you all night," Jimmy sighed, glancing at Steve. "Not that I blame him. You look incredible." He pulled her closer and kissed her.

"I can't control how he feels," She said, "You know that right?"

"I know," He smiled, "I think I'll just feel better when you and I are safely at school and he's a thousand miles away."

"He's always going to be a part of my life," She said, "He just always has been."

"I get it," Jimmy nodded, "I do, really." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too," She smiled.

**9…**

"I hate my life," Allie said leaning her head back against a chair. "Delayed, its delayed and I'm in an airport, with you."

"Some would say we deserve each other," Janet said quietly, "Two sluts in an airport."

"I'm not like you," Allie said quietly. Janet looked at her. "You have this mean streak that I could never have. I mean, what I did to Rick and to Cassie was horrible, but my intent was never to hurt them. What you're trying to do to Kelly, what you did to Dean Portman, it's just unfair. They don't deserve it."

"Whatever," Janet rolled her eyes, "Sugar coat it all you want Knee Pads, its still the same."

"Cute," Allie nodded, "You're well on your way to your own slightly demeaning and misogynistic nick name I hope you know."

"I don't do multiples in one night," Janet said. Allie nodded. "Tell me when you were sleeping with Luis and Rick at the same time,"

"I never was," Allie cut her off, "Once I was with Luis, I stopped being with Rick. You know, I know you think you're in love with Scooter, but I think it's just because he was your first and you're having trouble letting go."

"What makes you so sure?" Janet said.

"His name was Derek," Allie swallowed, "He lived next door, and I was fourteen and he was sixteen, and he told me I was beautiful and that I was special and got me drunk and I just let him do whatever he wanted. I said it was because I loved him. I didn't love him. I'd just never gotten attention like that from anyone before." Janet was silent. She'd never thought of it that way before.

**8…**

"I love you," Rick murmured kissing Cassie hard. She groaned and panted underneath him. As he reached down to undo her fly. She pushed him up. "Cass, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," She laughed, "Nothing at all, it's just, it's almost midnight, and we should get back to the party."

"Think how hot it would be if we timed this thing perfectly," He whispered and started kissing her neck, "And we finished right at midnight."

"I just think we should get out there," She laughed. He nodded.

"Can I ask you something?" Rick said. She nodded. "Why is it that we only have sex when you're drunk anymore?"

"You're crazy," She laughed and kissed him. "Let's go."

"No," He said, "Every time I touch you, you pull back. Cass, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," She said, "You want to have sex, let's do it," She peeled her shirt off. He shook his head. "What are you waiting for Ricky? I'm right here, take me."

"Cass," He whispered, "Come on, that's not what I meant." She stared at him. He stopped and thought for a second, "It started, after," He sighed, "What happened at that party?"

"What party Rick?" She sighed, redressing, "We go to a lot of parties."

"The one you took Kelly to," He said. She swallowed. "Something happened didn't it?"

"You have to promise to not freak out," She said softly, he nodded. "At that party, I went with every intention of doing coke until I was numb." He closed his eyes and breathed in. "And this guy, who I used to have an arrangement with," Rick snorted, "We would have sex, so I wouldn't pay him for the drugs."

"Wow," He said, "I really didn't need to know that."

"Anyway," She said, "That night, I had the money, but that's not what he wanted, and when I said no, he didn't listen."

"Did he?" He sat down, "What happened?"

"Nothing, really," She said, "I mean scratched and kicked and got away, and I left. And I love you, but for some reason, whenever you kiss me or I'm under you, I just feel him pushing me and holding me down, and," She sniffed,

"Hey," He whispered and kissed her softly, "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I don't know," She sighed, "It just felt easier to not tell you." He kissed her. "Rick," She whispered.

"I'm going to make you a deal," He said, "We're going to stop having sex." She laughed. "I'm serious, we're just, not going to do it, until you can do it without freaking out."

"Really?" She said. He nodded.

"Yeah," He smiled, "Come on, it's almost midnight."

"Let's just stay here," She whispered and snuggled close to him. "Just hold me."

"OK," He nodded.

**7…**

"Connie will you hurry up?" Guy shouted into the kitchen. Everyone sitting on Banks's floor laughed. Connie ran into living room with a bowl of popcorn and positioned herself between his legs. "You almost missed midnight."

"You're so dramatic," She said.

"Seriously man," Charlie said, "Relax, we're having a laid back, quack attack New Years."

"I can't wait," Tammy said, "1996 sucked, and 1997 is going to be amazing."

"Why did '96 suck?" Fulton said, "I happened in 96!"

"Yeah," She said, "That was a highlight, but my parents also got divorced, I had to quit hockey and I spent a semester in public school hell, while all of you were enjoying yourselves at Eden Hall."

"I was at public school with you," Jesse said, "It wasn't that bad."

"You transfer next year too," Charlie said, "It'll be perfect."

"OK," Jesse nodded, "It's that simple."

"It is that simple," Averman nodded, "We're a team, and we should have stayed together no matter what."

"Where do I fit in here?" Linda asked.

"You're a duck initiate," Adam said, "I was one once, its tough, but you'll make it through."

"I couldn't have put it better Banksie," Charlie smiled. Linda laughed and he kissed her.

**6…**

"So," Jaime sat down next to Steve, "You look like you're having about as much fun as I am."

"I don't what it is," He said, "My whole life, I've been around her, and I never even," He shook his head. "And then she left, and there was this hole, and I realized, when I saw her again, she's so beautiful, and smart, and funny."

"Mm," Jaime said, "She mentioned you have a girlfriend."

"Taylor," He groaned, "Yeah, there's Taylor."

"You know," Jaime said, "When I was your age, I was so sure of everything I wanted."

"To marry Cal?" Steve said.

"Oh God no," She laughed, "I wanted to get the hell out of Bangor, I wanted to see the world, and live the good life." She said, "But things held me back, Cal, my parents, eventually Julie. She's very lucky Steve, that she has someone back home who's willing to let her go, and live and have her dreams."

"When we were kids," He said, "I used to look forward to coming over, because you and Cal, weren't like any of the other parents."

"Well, being twenty," Jaime laughed, "Yes, I would imagine it was different." Steve laughed, "I wish I could have seen you two grow up. When Cal said that you were coming, I remembered this little boy with freckles and a huge smile who used to pull Julie's hair until she cried."

"Sounds about right," He laughed.

"Steve," Julie walked over, "Come dance with me."

"What about Jimmy?" He said.

"Steve," She said, "It's _Stand by Me,_" She laughed, "This is our song, don't you remember? Come dance." She reached out her hand. He took it and they walked out to the floor.

**5…**

"Resolutions," Scooter said, sitting cross legged on the bed facing Kelly, he poured her a glass of champagne.

"I promise," She giggled, "To only be on three committees next semester."

"The thing about resolutions is you are supposed to keep them," He teased and kissed her.

"Fine," She said, "Mr. Smarty Pants, what is your resolution?"

"To not let anything get in the way of me making sweet passionate love to you all the time," He smiled. She rolled her eyes. "What no good?"

"No," She said. "What if, we resolved to be just as in love this time in a year."

"I like that one," He smiled and they kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too," She smiled.

**4…**

"I tried so hard," Allie sighed over the phone.

"I know baby," Luis said, "It's fine, I'll see you back at school in a few days."

"I know," She sighed, "I wanted to kiss you at midnight. And midnight already came and went for you."

"You didn't kiss anyone else did you?" He laughed.

"Why did you?" She said snottily.

"Yeah," He sighed, "Maria."

"I'm kinda jealous right now," She squeaked.

"Yes, you should be," He laughed, "My five year old sister is really big competition for you." She laughed.

"Your sister," She said, "Of course. I love you."

"I love you too," He smiled, "Bye."

"Bye." She hung up.

"Gag me," Janet groaned. Allie sighed and looked at her. "What?"

**3…**

"So where'd he go?" Steve said. Julie smiled

"He went upstairs," She said, "He and his brother and sister are extremely close and they have all these weird traditions and rituals, so they needed to be together at midnight."

"Hm," Steve nodded. "I want to apologize Cat, for how I've been acting."

"It's OK," She whispered, "Really."

"No," He shook his head, "It's not. I wanted you to stay, and be the girl I used to play hockey with and who climbed through my bedroom window and who poked and prodded at me until she got her way."

"I'm still me Steve," She said, "Just with a different haircut."

"No, you're different," He said, "But it's not bad. It's just different. And I need to get used to it is all."

"I promise to still poke you," She said, "When I'm around." He laughed.

"You better," He said. "I love you Cat."

"I love you too," She said.

**2…**

"So," Rick said, standing on the balcony with Kelly and Jimmy, "Another year."

"Yup," Jimmy said, "What do you think's going to happen?"

"Anything," Kelly said, "The world is our oyster."

"I love drunk Kelly," Rick laughed. She whacked him in the chest. "Ow."

"No matter what," Jimmy said, "We take it on together."

"Of course," Kelly said, "The Three Rileys."

"Rise and fall together," Rick smiled, "I think we're in the best place we've been in,"

"Two years," Kelly said. "Happy New Year guys."

"Happy New Year," The boys said at the same time.

**1…Happy New Year.**

* * *


	46. Birthday Eve

**Author's note: The lack of reviews makes me sad. Nuff said.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 46: Birthday Eve**

"So," Jimmy smiled, putting his arms around Julie while she stood at her locker, one day about a week back at school, "Guess what today is."

"Dunno," She laughed. "I know what tomorrow is."

"Today is your birthday eve," He said, "And as tomorrow, on your actual birthday, we're hanging out with the Ducks, I want to take you out," She smiled as he put his arms around her waist.

"OK," She said, "But, I get to pick where we go, because it's my birthday."

"Birthday Eve," He reminded her, "Kitty Cat."

"Don't call me that," She shook her head. He kissed her. "So?"

"Your pick," He nodded, "Absolutely."

"Good," She smiled. "So, pizza and movies."

"If that's code for making out in my poolhouse then sure," He smirked.

"Oh yeah, that is the kind of night a girl wants for her fifteenth birthday," Julie rolled her eyes.

"Look, we'll still have the pizza," He smiled, "And the movie, just with more privacy."

"Privacy is good," She nodded, "But isn't the poolhouse Scooter's domain?"

"Well, until now he and Rick have sorta shared it," He laughed, "But now its my turn. I am claiming my third." He kissed her. "Happy Birthday."

"Birthday eve," She called after him as he walked away. She giggled and leaned back against the lockers.

"Someone's awful giddy," Tammy walked up. She hugged her.

"You got in." Julie squealed.

"Mm hm," Tammy nodded, "I wanted to surprise you guys. Here I am."

"This is great," Julie said, "You're still living at home though right?"

"Unfortunately," Tammy nodded, "I'm working on it for next year."

"I'm glad you're here," Julie said.

"I'm glad I'm here too," She smiled. "And I get one uniform free semester with which to teach you something about dressing yourself."

"Hey," Julie said pointing a finger, "My tomboy ways have landed me one very cute, very rich boyfriend."

"True," Tammy laughed.

* * *

"You look happy," Allie said sitting down next to Cassie. "Apparently celibacy agrees with you." Cassie laughed. 

"It's not celibacy," Cassie said, "It's an adjustment. I mean, Allie, we started having sex when we were fourteen right?"

"Right," Allie said.

"Do you ever think the Kelly Rileys and Julie Gaffneys of the world had it right?" She sighed. "I mean, when Kelly did it with Scooter it really meant something, and I want that with someone."

"While I'll admit," Allie sighed, "That this let you off the sex hook until you get over the whole Ron attack thing is incredibly sweet and unlike the Rick that I went out with, I would put money on it that you two are back in the sack by this weekend."

"How much money?" Cassie shrugged.

"Twenty?" Allie said. Cassie nodded.

"Fine," She said, "If I come in here on Monday, and Rick and I haven't had sex, you owe me twenty dollars, and if we have, I owe you. It's a bet."

"Isn't this something that our male counterparts would be more likely to do?" Allie laughed. Cassie nodded.

"Normally yes," She laughed.

"Role reversal," Allie smiled, "How 90s of us."

"We are modern women," Cassie laughed.

* * *

"Hey," Janet leaned against a locker. 

"I know where this is going," Portman said, "The answer's no Janet."

"Why?" She laughed, "Did the Rileys warn you about how evil I am?"

"No," He shook his head, "Well, yeah, but that's not why I said no."

"Feeling guilty?" She said with a laugh, "I'm fine, OK? I just thought we could have some more fun."

"No thanks," He said. "Find another victim Janet."

"Aw," She said, "But you're the victim I want Dean."

"Look, I'm not interested," He said, "OK?"

"OK," She nodded, "Fine."

"You are made of stone," Fulton shook his head walking up after seeing Janet skulk away.

"Just realized I don't want to be that guy," Portman shrugged. "I have to tell you something."

"Dude," Fulton said, "I'm your best friend, and I care about you, but I don't swing that way."

"I'm not gay," He said, "It's Lisa."

"Your sister," Fulton nodded, "Not much better."

"Funny," Portman nodded, "She had a baby, and the father took off, that's why I didn't come to school."

"And because Lisa had a baby you can't have sex with an extremely hot junior cheerleader who wants to bonk you no strings attached?" Fulton said. Portman nodded. "I still don't get it. I'm working my ass off to get past second base with Tammy, you have a girl begging you to steal home, it's just not fair."

"So because you don't get to have sex, I have to?" Portman shook his head.

"Yes," Fulton nodded.

"Live vicariously through Charlie," Portman said, "He and Linda can't stay off of each other."

* * *

"Hands," Kelly said as Scooter kissed her. He sighed. "We're in public." 

"And?" He whispered and kissed her again one hand slipping down past her navel and the other up around her back.

"And," She said slipping away, "When we're in private I don't mind you putting your hands all over me, in the middle of the hallway, I'd rather we keep things PG."

"Fine," He said. "I just figured after the things I did to you in that hotel room,"

"Things, better left unspoken," She blushed, he nodded. "I love you, I have Chemistry."

"I love you," He kissed her. She jogged off and then turned around.

"Don't forget Julie's birthday party tomorrow," She said, he nodded.

"Don't worry," He said, "I got her a present and everything."

"Good," She smiled.

* * *

"Luis, I can't go to that party," Allie shook her head. 

"Why not?" He said.

"Because I like Julie and everything," She sighed, "But I cannot go to a birthday party at the Rileys. I'm not there yet."

"You went on vacation with them," Luis said, "Where's the line?"

"I went on vacation with my friends," She said, "With Cassie and Cole and a whole bunch of other people. Yes, they happened to be there."

"Fine," He said, "Do you care if I go?"

"Of course not," She kissed him softly, "Julie's your friend, and it's her birthday, you should go to her surprise party and have a good time. Just don't expect me to be ready to hang out in the home of my extremely toxic ex boyfriend, OK?"

"OK," He nodded. "You're over him, though?"

"Of course," She laughed, "You're not getting insecure are you?"

"No," He said, "Not really, but, you are graduating, and leaving me in a few months to go to college where you will be surrounded by older more experienced guys who can buy you booze."

"Yes, because I'm such an alchy slut I won't be able to control myself," She laughed. He nodded and pulled her close to kiss her, "Mm. Let's make a deal."

"A deal?" He laughed.

"Yes," She nodded, "See, the other day, I got this letter from the University of Miami, it said I got in or something, and" He picked her up and turned her around and then kissed her. "I know."

"I just can't even begin to tell you how happy I am," He kissed her again, "I'll come home all the time."

"And its on the opposite side of the country from my father," She said, "It doesn't really get much better!"

"No it doesn't," He smiled. "You're gonna love Miami, kicks 90210's ass." She laughed.

* * *

"Jimmy," Julie jogged around the house. "Jimmy, Scooter gave me a ride but," She stopped, "Oh my God." She walked into the pool house which was entirely lit by candles. Jimmy was standing waiting for her. "Jimmy." 

"Happy Birthday," He smiled. "I decided rather than order pizza, I would get you a taco from Mexican takeout and there's a bottle of Coke in the fridge, a pot of coffee brewing for after dinner and I rented," He pulled out from behind his back, "The Indiana Jones trilogy."

"How did you know?" She squeaked. He smiled and shrugged.

"I'm psychic," He said, she rolled her eyes, "OK, I called and asked Cal what I should do for your birthday, the tacos and movies were his idea, and the candles were Elyse's, I came up with the coffee because well, I know you."

"I have amazing parents," She kissed him. "And an amazing boyfriend," She smiled. "And those tacos smell really really good."

"Go ahead," He laughed. She squeaked.

"Also, we can totally skip Temple of Doom," She bit into the soft burrito, "It completely sucks."

"OK," He laughed and sat down, "I would kiss you, but I don't want to inhale your taco breath."

"Watch it!" She hit him in the chest. He laughed. "I love you."

"Happy Birthday Julie," He smiled pushing play.

* * *

**Reviews Please!!!!**


	47. Worst Plan Ever

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Um, so I know I normally do the one word chapters for this one, but I really thought that this one was funny, you'll see why! Hope you guys like it**

** Disclaimer: You get the point of it!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 47: Worst Plan Ever**

"Tacos and Nazi slaying archeologists," Julie smiled, "I couldn't have asked for a better birthday."

"Birthday Eve," He said, "It's late."

"Yeah it is," She said with a nod. "Is your dad home? I don't want to get the bus this late."

"No, he's away," Jimmy shook his head. She nodded. "You can stay here."

"Um, I don't think," She whispered.

"No!" He said, "I meant, literally here, in the poolhouse, or in Kelly's room, if you want. I didn't mean, unless, I mean, I wouldn't say no," She laughed. "You were kidding," She shrugged, "I hate you."

"You do not," She giggled, "You love me. You're so cute when you get all flustered." He kissed her softly. "I don't have any clothes."

"You can borrow Kelly's," He said.

"OK," She said, "But only until I can get to school and change. I love your sister, but our styles don't really match up."

"OK," He smiled and kissed her. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," She said. He walked outside. She smiled and climbed onto the couch. She stretched and lay down and then closed her eyes.

"It opens into a bed," She popped up hearing Scooter's voice. She rubbed her eyes. "The couch, it pulls out."

"Oh," She laughed, "Right, yeah. What are you doing here?"

"Kelly," He said, "She said I should make sure that the heat was on, otherwise you would freeze to death. Also, goalie to goalie, happy birthday."

"Thanks," She nodded. "It's nice in here, I can see why you moved in."

"Yeah," He laughed, "Now I live upstairs though." She laughed. "How you doing? I mean, with your dad and everything,"

"Fine," She shrugged, "I mean, day to day, not much has changed for me, since I'm here and Elyse was practically living with us anyway when I came here." She looked down, "I don't know, things won't really change until the baby comes, so."

"Baby?" He asked.

"Oh yeah," She nodded, "Elyse is pregnant, hence the shotgun Vegas New Years wedding."

"Right," He nodded. "Little siblings are fun, at least according to Rick and Kelly, I personally find my little brother to be a complete nuisance." She laughed. "Kid's lucky."

"What do you mean?" She said.

"He's got you as a big sister," He said, she smiled. "Listen, Gaffney, I know, we've talked about this before, but um, after seeing you with that guy in Vegas, I need to look out for him."

"I love Jimmy, Scooter," She said, "That's not going away anytime soon. I mean, he called my dad and asked what my favorite movie was so that we could watch it on my birthday."

"It's a good move," He smiled. "The candles probably didn't hurt either."

"So," She nodded, "How many girls have you had sex with in this bed?"

"Uh," He closed his eyes and grimaced, "On that note, I should get back to Kelly."

"Scooter," She said as he walked away, he turned, "Thanks, for everything."

"Sure thing kid," He smiled. "Happy Birthday," She smiled, "You can pull the bed out Cat, I'm pretty sure Kelly burned the sheets I used to use."

* * *

"Hey," Fulton came behind Tammy while she was at her locker the next morning, "You know what my favorite part about having you here is?" 

"What would that be?" She said as he kissed her neck.

"Sneaking off to make out instead of going to homeroom." He whispered.

"Oh do we do that?" She laughed, turning around.

"I think it's a possibility," He shrugged, she shook her head, "Maybe?"

"It's my second day," She said, he sighed, "And I'm commuting instead of boarding which means that if I miss homeroom, they call my mom and she freaks out and before I can take a breath I'm back and JFK with the drugs and the sex in the bathrooms."

"Sex in the bathrooms sounds good," He smirked, she laughed, "Fine, but so far I've seen no benefits to you going to Eden Hall for me. It used to add to my bad boy rep that I was dating this really sexy girl from JFK, now you're just another preppy Eden Hall girl and," She cut him off and kissed him.

"How's that for benefits?" She said.

"Those are good benefits," He said, "So listen, this whole Julie surprise b-day bash thing, the plan?"

"The team goes to the Rileys to help Kelly and Connie set up," Tammy sighed, it was the millionth time she'd gone over the plan, "And then you, me, Jimmy, Charlie and Linda take her on a triple date, in the middle of which Jimmy realizes, he forgot her present and now we have to go to his house."

"That is a horrible plan," Fulton said, "Since we were supposed to be hanging out with the Ducks, and Jimmy did the whole romantic birthday thing last night."

"How did you know about that?" She asked.

"Julie gushed over breakfast," He shrugged. She nodded, "We do occasionally listen when the three of you talk, not often, but from time to time."

"Well, Jimmy set the bar pretty high," She said, "So come April,"

"Oh, don't you worry," He laughed, "Have I ever let down in the birthday department? Remember when we were eight and I gave you that stuffed elephant? Huh? That was good, right?"

"Snuffy!" She smiled, "I love Snuffy! I still sleep with Snuffy every night."

"So Snuffy gets more action than me," He nodded, "Good to know." She hit him the chest. "I deserved that."

* * *

"This is not really how I pictured spending my birthday," Julie sighed, crossing her arms, smushed in the backseat of Linda's car with Fulton, Tammy and Jimmy. Charlie and Linda were up front, making out. 

"Hey," Tammy said tapping Charlie on the shoulder, "Let's go, we have to meet the others."

"Right," Linda said, "Sorry, got carried away."

"Yeah," Jimmy said. Tammy cleared her throat. "Oh no, I forgot my present," He said with no motivation, "Linda could you possibly stop by my house so that I can get it."

"Smooth Riley," Charlie said.

"I lost my motivation when you two got to second base," He shrugged. Linda nodded and started the car.

"Am I getting a surprise party?" Julie said.

"Yes," Fulton nodded, "And Tammy and Connie came up with the world's worst get you to the party plan. So here we are."

* * *

"Hey," Cassie said walking into Rick's room, "There are Ducks in your living room." 

"Yeah," He nodded closing the book he was reading, "Surprise party for Gaffney." She nodded. "What's up?"

"Nothing," She said with a shrug, "Just wanted to see you." He smiled and sat up to kiss her as she sat down next to him. "Mm, I love you."

"I love you too," He said, they heard something crash. "If they destroy my house,"

"They won't," She said, "Kelly's down there, she'll keep them in check." He laughed. "Why aren't you down there?"

"Yeah, Julie and I, still not doing the whole getting along thing," He shook his head. "Plus you know Germaine."

"Aw," She poked him, "Do you feel guilty?" He shrugged. "You have a conscience Ricky!"

"Yeah," He nodded, "Don't tell anyone!"

"Secret's safe with me," She smiled and kissed him. "So, do you want to go out?"

"I was thinking we could stay in," He smiled and kissed her, "Unless you're not ready,"

"I'm still little iffy," She said, he nodded, "But we can do other things besides that if we stay in." He nodded.

"Like what?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know," She said, the thought for a second, "I have a dime bag in my car!"

"I have a bong in the closet!" He said.

"Perfect!" She laughed.

* * *

**Review it please!  
**

* * *


	48. Surprise

**Author's Note: Wow, thanks so much for the reviews you guys! I got over 100, so thanks, major props to Iamaslytherin for being 100, you get a prize...just kidding, I have no prize to give, but still, thanks a bunch! Love you all, hope you like the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 48: Surprise**

"You don't have to be here," Kelly said, looking at Scooter, "I mean, once Linda gets here I'll be fine."

"I want to stay," He laughed, "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No," She kissed him, "Of course not, but it's just, come on, it's a freshman party, with the Ducks, not really your scene." He nodded.

"So true," He sighed, "But you know, Jimmy's important to me, and Julie's important to him, so by the property of transference," Kelly laughed.

"Rick and Cassie are upstairs," She said, "And I doubt you'd be interrupting because you know, they're back on the not having sex thing."

"OK," He said, "Hate to ditch you though."

"Not ditching," She said, "I promise, I'm fine, I'm exhausted anyway, I'll probably go to bed right after the surprise."

"I love you," He kissed her and scampered upstairs. She laughed and shook her head. He ran upstairs, knocked on Rick's door.

"Kel, I'm not coming down," Rick responded.

"Dude, as long as you're not naked," Scooter shouted, "I'm coming in." Cassie then opened the door, the smoke hazed out, "There better be some left for me!"

"Yeah there's plenty," She giggled. "But we don't want to share with the frosh, so,"

"Right, yeah!" He said and walked in shutting the door behind him.

* * *

"So you looked happy," Portman walked over to Kelly. She looked at him and shook her head. 

"I am happy," She said.

"You sure about that?" He asked. She nodded. "Then where did he go?"

"Upstairs," She said slowly, "To hang out with his friends." He nodded.

"So familiar scene huh?" He said.

"How do you mean?" She asked.

"Party, you and me," He shrugged, "Your boyfriend nowhere to be found,"

"Portman," She said, "I am telling you, give it up."

"I don't think I can," He smiled, she looked down softly and he gently pushed a strand of hair out of her face, she laughed.

"You've crossed the line from cute to creepy," She said, "Get back over." He nodded as she walked away.

"Crossed the line to creepy," He said, "Great." She looked back at him and laughed lightly. The phone rang Kelly smiled and picked it up.

"Hello?" She said. "Yeah, we're ready. Guys," She shouted, "They're here." Everyone placed themselves, and the lights were turned off. When they walked in and the lights were turned on, and everyone shouted "Surprise!" Julie jumped and tried to look surprised, failing miserably.

"You blew the surprise didn't you?" Connie sighed.

"It was Jimmy's fault," Tammy pointed at him. He glared at her.

"Thanks for selling me out," He nodded.

"I appreciate the thought none the less," Julie smiled, "Let's just start the party."

* * *

"Hey," Cole popped into Ellie's room, she looked at him, "I'm going to the Riley's, you're not busy, you wanna go?" 

"I don't think Jimmy wants to see me," She shook her head.

"I've never known you to take no for an answer," He said. She shrugged. "Ellie, what happened?"

"Nothing," She said. She knew her brother well enough to not impart Jimmy's casual rejection of her. It wouldn't help her case if he broke Jimmy's arm. "We just don't hang out anymore." He nodded.

"Well, they're having this surprise party for his girlfriend," He shrugged, "I'm going to hang out with Rick and Scooter. You should go," He nudged her, "You have to hang out with those kids next year."

"OK," She stood up, "Let's go."

* * *

Everyone sat around, talking laughing eating. Julie smiled softly at Jimmy. 

"Did we do good?" He asked. She nodded and kissed him. "Happy Birthday."

"This is great," She said, "Really." The doorbell rang. "OK, did you fly Steve out, because every single one of my friends is here?"

"No, it's probably Cole," Jimmy said, "I'm sure Rick called him."

"OK," Julie nodded. He stood up and went to answer the door. He gaped when he opened it and both Coles were standing in front of him.

"Um, hi?" Ellie said.

"Hi," He said, "Um, Rick and Cass and Scooter are upstairs." He pointed. Cole nodded and walked up. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi Jimmy, nice to see you too," Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Jimmy, what's taking so long?" Julie ran in, she stopped. "Hi."

"Um Julie," Jimmy said, "This is Ellie, Elena Cole." He said. Julie smiled.

"Hi!" She said, "It's so nice to meet you! Come on in to the party, I like never hang out with any of Jimmy's friends, and I always feel bad about it." She laughed and turned around.

"She doesn't know who I am does she?" Ellie smiled.

"She thinks you're my best friend." He sighed, "Please let her continue to think that, Elle."

"You lied to her about me," She said softly, "Why would you do this James?" He looked down, and her eyes lit up. "You still like me." She whispered.

"Ellie don't," He sighed. "It's not like that, it's just, well, you and me, we're complicated and I'd really rather not explain it all to her. So tonight,"

"I'm your best friend," Ellie sighed, "But you owe me."

"Thank you so much," He hugged her. "You're the best!"

"Yeah," She nodded, "I know."

* * *

Cole walked in to the giggling mess that Rick's room had become and sat down. 

"What's so funny you guys?" He asked. This only caused further hysterics. "You're stoned aren't you?"

"Just a little baby," Cassie said.

"Anything left?" He asked.

"No," Scooter said, "We smoked it all. All of it is smoked."

"You know what would be awesome," Rick said, laying on the bed spread out, "If someday, we're all family. I mean, you get me and Cassie, we get married. Then Scooter and Kelly, and we get Jimmy and Ellie back together and poof!"

"Did you just say poof?" Cassie said with a giggle.

"I dunno man," Scooter said, "I don't think that'll happen. Jimmy is all in with Julie."

"I'm bored," Cassie said. "Let's go out."

"I'm way too stoned to drive," Rick shook his head.

"I'm sober," Cole shrugged, "Oh, but Ellie,"

"Ellie'll be fine," Cassie popped up, "Let's go."

* * *

"Open this," Tammy said handing Julie a box. 

"Tammy," Julie said, "You shouldn't have,"

"Oh shut up!" She laughed, "You're like my new bestest friend for ever. Also, it's kind of a gift for me too." Julie laughed and opened it.

"Tammy," Julie laughed, "Shoes? You bought me shoes for my birthday?"

"Those are not just shoes!" She said, "Those are Steve Madden chunky healed loafers. And I checked they are approved to be worn with the uniforms next year. I expect to see them."

"They're great," Julie said, "I mean, I have to make sure they meet Jaime approval but,"

"Please I have seen the clothes that Jaime bought you," Tammy said, "They more than meet."

"Thank you Tam," Julie hugged her. "Not just for the shoes."

"For what?" Tammy laughed, "Being your first non obligated girl friend?" Julie nodded.

"Are you two coming or what?" Connie said popping in. "We're cutting the cake."

* * *

**Reviews make me smile!**


	49. Slip

**Author's Note: This one's very funny. At least I think so, it all sets up what I want to make a central conflict in the sequel...actually two, I hope people like it! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: This is really extraneous at this point. **

* * *

**Chapter 49: Slip**

Ellie sat in a corner watching Jimmy and Julie. She could feel the jealousy burning in her. Even when they were together he hadn't treated her like that. It was like everything the two of them did was an excuse to touch each other. Holding hands, tickling, laughing, nudging, light soft kisses, all kinds things that Jimmy had never showered on her, if he ever touched her it was always in the hard kissing, hand up her shirt vein. She thought of the last time she had been sitting in this living room, after their spring dance at school. Most of their friends had come here and they'd all gone swimming until the early hours. She'd been soaking wet after Jimmy and a few other boys had thrown her in the pool. Jimmy had pulled her inside, wrapped her in a towel, kissed her hard and told her she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Two weeks later he broke up with her.

"Hi Elle," Kelly smiled and sat down, followed by another girl, "How are you sweetie? We miss you around here?"

"What's she like?" Ellie said quietly. Kelly sighed.

"Julie?" Kelly asked. Ellie nodded. "She's wonderful, I think you'd really like her, if you give her a chance."

"She's got horrible taste in clothes," Elena crossed her arms. Kelly nodded.

"Well, we're working on that." She laughed. "Do you know Linda Campbell?"

"No," Elena said, "Hi, it's nice to meet you." Linda smiled. She looked around, and her eyes stopped on one of the boys. "Kelly who's that?" She pointed.

"Dean Portman?" Kelly laughed, "No one, he's," She sighed, "He's a friend of Julie's, and Jimmy's roommate."

"Oh," She looked down. "Excuse me," She said, "I have to get some air." She stood up.

"She seems very," Linda searched for the right word.

"She is," Kelly nodded, "She grew up too fast, poor thing. But I guess four step mothers will do that to a girl."

"Four?" Linda said. Kelly nodded. "Wow."

"I know," Kelly sighed. "Apparently Mr. Cole is well on his way to five also." Kelly saw the four seniors run down the stairs. "Where are you going?"

"Um," Scooter said, "Out somewhere, bar, club, something," He kissed her. "I'll see you later OK?"

"Are you stoned?" She said. He shrugged, "You know, what forget it, just go."

"I love you," He smiled.

"I know honey," She nodded. Linda was trying to keep from laughing, "I love you too."

"OK," He nodded.

"Is it two years ago already?" Linda shook her head. Kelly laughed.

"I'm glad," She sighed, "He seems restless lately, I think he's lonely for his old ways."

"Or you know," Linda said, "He's stoned."

* * *

Julie walked outside and saw Ellie inhaling and exhaling one of her cigarettes. 

"You want one?" Ellie said. Julie shook her head. "Figures."

"You don't like me do you?" Julie said.

"I don't know you," Elena said casually. Julie nodded. "I really wanted you to be ugly."

"Excuse me?" Julie looked at her.

"I wanted you to be not pretty," Elena explained, "Because then I'd have something on you."

"Trust me, physically you have everything on me," Julie shook her head. She couldn't believe it at first, but well, admitting that an eighth grader was more glamorous than her turned out to be easy. "I mean, you're beautiful."

"I know," Ellie nodded. "But girls like me, dime a dozen, girls like you, far more spectacular." Julie smiled. "It's obvious why he loves you." Julie looked at her.

"Do you love him?" She whispered. Ellie looked down.

"I couldn't tell you how I feel about Jimmy Riley if I had all night to do it," She shook her head. She turned and looked at her. "You're not good enough for him." Julie dropped her jaw. "You can work all you want but you're always going to be a step below." Julie couldn't even find words to defend herself she was so shocked, "Happy Birthday, tell Jimmy I wasn't feeling well." She started walking home. She didn't need to be there, to see that.

"Hey there you are," Jimmy came outside, "Um, I found Rick's rum stash, so do you want a drink?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "Rum and Coke?"

"You got it," He said, and put his arms around her. "Happy Birthday sweetie." He kissed her. She kept what Elena had said to herself. She didn't want Jimmy to know how upset she was, after all, he had just thrown her a birthday party.

* * *

The next day, Cassie stretched, passed out in a hotel bed, Rick next to her. She looked down, they were both still fully dressed, in their clothes from the night before. Scooter was snoring on a couch on the other side of the room. How had they ended up there? Where were they exactly? She remembered leaving the Riley's, going to club, and drinking, after that she was blacked out. 

"Good you're awake," Cole said walking out of the bathroom.

"Where are we?" She said.

"Um, New York." He grimaced. Cassie looked at him. "I know."

"How are we in New York!" She said. "You were supposed to be sober!"

"I don't know," He said, "It all happened really fast, you were wasted, said you wanted to go to Paris. Then Rick said, Paris was too far, and then Scooter said, that his parents kept a plane on call to New York for him so he could get home quickly, and you said let's go, and we went and now we're in New York." He sighed, "At the Plaza." She groaned and fell back.

"My dad's gonna kill me," She said. Then Scooter twitched and woke up. She picked up a pillow and threw it at him, "Hey asshole, why did you indulge my need to travel?"

"Cass, there was no stopping you," He said. "It's not a big deal, we've done this before, do you not recall the sophomore year Miami incident?"

"Yeah, but my dad said if I did it again I had to move home," She sighed.

"So he won't find out," Rick said waking up. "We fly home on the Vanderbilt family jet, Kelly picks us up, we go back to school, parentals never know."

"Mine will know," Scooter said, "Also, I can't be in New York without visiting Emily."

"Call Logan," Rick said shrugged, "Have him take care of it, then your parents won't know. And as for Emily, we smoked all of Cassie's stash so a visit to your cousin could be good."

"The was the last of any of my drugs," Cassie smiled, "I'm done now, remember baby?"

"No but you always have the good pot," Cole said. She picked up her shoe and threw it at his head. "OK, fine."

* * *

"Pick up your phone," Kelly paced back and forth in the kitchen, several of the Ducks still sleeping on the living room floor, Cassie's phone in the dorm room went to the maching, "Hey, you guys never came back, just wondering if you're at school or what, give me a call." She left a similar message on Rick and Scooter's phone. She sighed. 

"I'm sure they're fine," Linda said. She nodded. "They're probably just sleeping."

"I hope so," She sighed. "Your boyfriend can hold his liquor."

"I know, right?" Linda laughed, "Who would have guessed at the beginning of the year that the Ducks would be passed out in your living room?"

"Who would have guessed that you'd be at a party at my house?" Kelly laughed. Linda nodded, "We're gonna run that school next year."

"Please," Linda sighed, "You've spent your whole life training to be the queen bee, I'm just learning."

"You're good," Kelly said, "I mean, we've never been more ready for a Valentine's dance, and it's still a month away." Linda smiled. The phone rang. "Hello?" She said picking it up.

"Hey baby," Scooter said, "So um, we need a favor."

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	50. Roses

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! I appreciate it!**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 50: Roses**

"Buy a rose for your Valentine," Kelly smiled sitting a table, "Linda this was the most brilliant idea to sell tickets!"

"Thank you," Linda said. "Did you get one yet?"

"No," Kelly shook her head, "But you know, he's slow about these things."

"I got mine this morning," Linda teased.

"Well freshman have a lot less on their minds than seniors." Kelly poked her with her pen. Linda laughed. Jimmy walked up.

"Hey," He said, "I'll take one."

"Do you need your Valentine's locker number Jimbo?" Kelly smiled. He looked at her. "We're required to ask."

"No, I do not," He said, "This is embarrassing. I can't just take Julie to the dance, I have to give her a flower."

"It's sweet," Linda said, "She'll like it."

"Have you met Julie?" Jimmy asked. Kelly and Linda both shrugged and handed him the flower.

"He's been weird since her birthday," Linda said. Kelly nodded.

"Ellie," She said, "He went out with her last year, and she has that effect on him."

"I'll take a dozen," Rick walked over and put a ten dollar bill on the table.

"That's not how it works," Kelly said, "It's one rose and tickets to the dance."

"I'm not giving Cassie one rose for Valentines day," He said, "So give me twelve."

"Ok," Kelly folded her hands, "First of all, this," She picked up the bill, "Not enough to cover the tickets, second, if all you give Cass is flowers for Valentine's, she's going to dump your ass very quickly."

"Well I can't give her lingerie," He sighed, "We're still not having sex."

"Wow, Allie must owe her so much money," Linda said, Kelly kicked her under the table. "Ow!"

"Yeah," Rick said confused, "Whatever, how much are the tickets?"

* * *

Portman opened his locker and saw a red rose sitting in it. It started out confusing him and then he realized, he tossed it out. Why hadn't he listened? The girl was crazy.

"Janet?" Jimmy laughed, seeing Portman throw the rose.

"Yup," He said.

"Told you," He said. Portman nodded, "You taking anyone?"

"I wasn't planning on going," Portman said. "I don't need to watch every couple in the school making out, thanks a bunch."

"No everyone goes," Jimmy said, "Single, couples, whatever. It's a great place to hook up apparently, this according to Rick."

"You ask Julie yet?" Portman said. Jimmy shook his head. "You're going to though right?"

"Um, yeah," Jimmy nodded. He'd gotten a note at the house the weekend before, from Ellie, wishing him a happy Valentine's Day, and asking what he wanted. He wanted for her to leave him alone. He couldn't take her in his head, while he was trying to enjoy the holiday with Julie.

"Hey," Julie said jogging up, Jimmy smiled and kissed her softly. "So, Connie and Tammy got these roses in their lockers, and I didn't, and I was just wondering,"

"I'm out," Portman kept walking. Jimmy laughed and produced the rose from behind his back.

"I wanted to actually give it to you." He said, she kissed him, "Will you be my Valentine Julie the Cat."

"Absolutely," She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too," He said, his arm around her. "So, do you want to hang out after practice."

"I can't, I have to go shopping," She sighed, "Tammy and Connie want to get our dance dresses today." He nodded, "But I'll stop by after that."

"OK," He said with a nod.

* * *

Allie went to her locker and smiled opening it. She removed the single red rose and smelled it. She giggled. She had a date to the Valentines dance. Of course she was expecting it, but she still found herself getting goosebumps every time Luis did something boyfriendy.

"Hey," Rick walked over. Allie looked at him and slammed her locker door.

"Um, hi," She said. He shifted his feet, "Just get to it Riley."

"OK, so you're Cassie's best friend," He said, she nodded. "And I want to get her something special, so, maybe you could give me an idea?" She smiled, "What?"

"You couldn't be this sweet when we were going out?" She shook her head.

"I like to learn from my mistakes," He smiled. She laughed. "I'm sorry Allie."

"Yeah, me too," She said quietly. "Look, don't buy her anything, she has enough shit, and she's been talking about how she wants it to be a special night, present free. It will be less cliché that way."

"So jewelry?" He said.

"Yes," Allie nodded, "Jewelry." She laughed, "Diamonds, if you're feeling up to it."

* * *

Scooter stared at the empty PO Box. Here it was the beginning. Rick and Cassie had both gotten into The University of Minnesota, Cole the University of Michigan, and Allie got Miami. Still nothing from Yale, and the stress was starting to show.

"Hey," Kelly came behind him and then he turned around and kissed him, "Are you expecting something?"

"Nah," He said and kissed her again.

"Mm," She smiled, "Scooter, um I wanted to ask you about this weekend,"

"What about it?" He laughed and then kissed her.

"Well, it's just,' She blushed, she didn't want to make a big deal out of it if he wasn't into it. She knew in the past Scooter and Rick had just used the Valentine's dance to hook up with lonely single girls, "It's Valentine's Day,"

"Is it?" He smirked, he loved watching her try not to get worked up. It was adorable. She looked up at him. "Then you've got to be at that dance so this hotel room that I booked will go unused." She squeaked and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"We'll have plenty of time after the dance," She whispered. He laughed and kissed her again. "Are you OK? You look pale, and you haven't really been eating."

"I'm fine Mom," He teased her, "You just run along and make yourself pretty for this weekend, OK?"

"OK," She smiled and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too," He said. His stomach was flip flopping all over.

* * *

"I am getting this one," Tammy said spinning around in a dress that flared out at the bottom, but still clung to all of her curves perfectly.

"You really love torturing him don't you?" Connie laughed. Her own red dress wasn't exactly modest, but as usual she was playing down her easy good looks and sex appeal. She just thought it was more fair to Guy that way. Tammy shrugged.

"Whatever," She sighed, "He deserves it most of the time. I mean, he totally pushes the nothing below the waist policy and I always let him get away with it."

"Does it have to be red or pink?" Julie sighed, flicking through the racks of dresses.

"It's Valentine's Day!" Tammy said. Julie nodded and sighed. She was actually liking this one black dress. She so rarely enjoyed dress shopping, or shopping at all, unless it involved new skates.

"You could get away with black," Connie shrugged, Tammy gasped, "Red accessories Tam." Tammy nodded.

"That could work," She said, "God, I look hot in this," Julie laughed, "I'm thinking that I might after the dance."

"What?" Connie and Julie both said.

"I mean, I love him," She said, "And well, it would be so romantic, on Valentine's Day and everything."

"Yeah but," Connie said, "What about you know, knowing you're ready?"

"And you know, making him sweat?" Julie said. "I mean, you love making him sweat."

"I know," Tammy said, "But I love him, and well, aren't you two at least curious about what it's like?" Julie stopped, she wasn't, not really, but she couldn't help but wonder, was Jimmy?

* * *

**Reviews Please!!!**


	51. Choices

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for all of the support on the story, you guys, I appreciate it. As is standard in these chapters, something to set up for the sequel, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them **

* * *

**Chapter 51: Choices**

Julie walked quietly into Jimmy and Portman's room. Jimmy was sitting at the desk.

"Hey," He smiled.

"Hi," She sat down on the bed cautiously. He looked at her.

"Are you OK?" He walked over and sat down next to her. She nodded and they kissed. He smiled. "You get a dress?"

"Mm hm," She nodded and kissed him again. He was surprised by how much Julie was giving herself, normally she held back. An average make out session for the two of them was less making out and more teasing and tickling and joking around with each other than anything else. But she wasn't saying anything, just kissing him fiercely. She lay down pulling him with her.

"Julie," He whispered, and started kissing her neck. She moaned lightly and reached for his belt. "Julie," He stopped her hands, "Don't."

"What's wrong?" She whispered.

"You don't want to do this," He said. She kissed him, "Jules," He shook his head and sat up.

"Jimmy, do you like our relationship?" She said softly.

"Of course I do," He said, "I love you."

"I mean," She looked down, "You're OK with us taking everything slow?"

"What?" He laughed.

"I just mean, like, we haven't done anything besides kiss," She whispered. She was really embarrassed to be having this conversation.

"This is coming out of nowhere," He laughed, "Julie, of course I'm OK with just kissing you. I love you, so it's not just kissing you." She smiled, and he slid his hands around her head onto her neck, she melted and relaxed at his touch. "Besides, it's not like I'm exactly experienced, either. I like taking it slow with you." She smiled and he kissed her. He'd just lied to her again, he did like taking it slow with Julie, but he and Ellie had gone pretty far last year. She kissed him softly over and over again. That was why he loved being with her, everything was so sweet and sincere.

"Room check!" Julie jumped hearing the boys RA.

"I guess I have to go," She said, "I'll see you tomorrow." She stood up. He smiled.

"I love you," He said.

"I love you too." She smiled as she walked out.

* * *

Across town at the Duncan's apartment, Fulton and Tammy were on her bed, definitely on a different track than Julie and Jimmy. Both of their shirts were off and they were grinding and groping each other. 

"Fulton," Tammy whimpered.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked softly.

"No," She said, "But I think I'm ready." He stopped.

"Now?" He said excitedly.

"No," She shook her head, "But this weekend." He smiled.

"On Valentine's?" He asked, she nodded excitedly. He kissed her. "Cool." She laughed. That was so him, that the only thing he could think to say was "Cool."

"Tammy?" They heard her mom.

"Crap!" Tammy said, Fulton looked around. "Oh crap!"

"What's wrong?" He laughed.

"You are all kinds of not allowed to be in my bedroom when my mom's not home," Tammy sighed. "Crap, what are we going to do?"

"Tam," He said, "Start with putting your shirt on." She giggled and put it on. "And I'll go out the window."

"Right," She said, "Right, of course."

"There you are," Ana Duncan walked in, "I got pizza, Tommy's at your dad's again I thought we could do a girl's night, it's Thursday, 90210?"

"Mom, it totally sucks since Brenda left," Tammy laughed. "I mean, I so don't buy Kelly Kapowski as that Valerie girl. And Tori Spelling's boob job is completely obvious."

"OK," She laughed, "Weren't you and Fulton supposed to hang out tonight?"

"He had to go to practice," She said. Her mom nodded.

"How was shopping with Connie and Julie?" She asked.

"Fiiine," Tammy said, "Mom, is something happening? You haven't been all bondy bondy, lets spend girl's night together since you told me Dad was moving out."

"No," She laughed, "Well, sort of. Come outside."

"OK," Tammy said walking out, "What's up?"

"I'm thinking about starting to date again," She said, "I mean, if it's OK with you and Tommy."

"Have you met someone?" Tammy asked.

"No, honey," She shook her head. "It's just, well, you don't just meet people when you're my age. It's more complicated than that, and I've decided to put myself out there."

"I think that's great," Tammy nodded, "You deserve to find someone. I mean, Dad has."

"Yes," Ana nodded, "Have you met her?" Tammy shook her head.

"I told him I didn't want to." She said quietly. Ana Duncan smiled.

"That's not necessary sweetheart," She said. Tammy smiled. "I appreciate it though."

"I don't need to meet the skank who broke up your marriage," She shook her head. "So, um, do you want to see my dress?"

"Sure," Ana said, Tammy went into her room and brought the dress out. "There's not much too it."

"It's kinda short I know," Tammy said, "But I promise, it has Connie approval."

"No, I meant," Ana said, "It's very simple."

"I thought about adding some stuff," Tammy shrugged.

"You should have just made one," Ana said.

"Mom," Tammy laughed, "Maybe if I were still at JFK, but girls at Eden Hall don't make their own clothes."

"It was good enough for Molly Ringwald," Ana shrugged. Tammy laughed. "I don't want you changing who you are to fit in there. That's not the deal."

"I know," Tammy said. "I'm the same girl, I promise. Can we watch Pretty in Pink? I'm so in the mood now!"

* * *

Kelly and Scooter sat at a table in the practically empty library. She was carefully reading a book and taking notes for a paper she was writing, and he was looking at her. He leaned over and started kissing her neck. She shrugged him off. 

"I have to focus," She said, "The note cards are due tomorrow."

"You look so cute when you're studying," He whispered and kept moving up to behind her ears, his hand riding up her thigh. She picked it up and moved it off.

"Not here," She said softly. He slid his hand up her shirt and started caressing her back. "Scooter!" He sighed and leaned back. She stopped taking notes and stared at him.

"Kelly, there's no one around," He said shortly, "I just want to fool around a little." He leaned forward and kissed her.

"Scooter," She sighed, "All we've done for the past month is fool around."

"You're so tense," He rode his hand up her shirt again, this time fiddling with the clasp of her bra. "Relax," He whispered and kissed her.

"Yeah, nothing like your hand on my boob in public to chill me out," She rolled her eyes. He stopped and sighed and looked at her, "You can go," She shrugged, he stared at her, "Or stay, whatever. I just need like another half hour, and then I'm all yours, I promise." She kissed him. He smiled and stood up.

"I'm holding you to that," He said, "Half hour Kelly."

"Mm hm," She nodded and waved him off. "Bye." She shook her head. She knew why he was so on edge, he still hadn't heard from Yale. But she was sick of him moping around like a two year old who hadn't gotten his way. Sex seemed to be the only thing that cheered him up, so they'd been going at it like rabbits for weeks. She now understood why girls like Cassie and Allie were so casual about sex, it got boring. After all, they were seventeen, it was pretty much the same thing over and over again. She liked routine and everything, but sex everyday made it lose its specialness, which was why she had made a special trip to Victoria's Secret for the weekend, and had read quite a few Cosmo articles. She was not going to be bored having sex with her boyfriend on Valentines Day.

* * *

**Reviews Please  
**


	52. Valentines

**Author's Note: Just some fun in this chapter, a pretty big payoff. Um, yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

**Chapter 52: Valentines**

Julie stood in front of the mirror, pushing her hair behind her ears and then pulling it back out. Connie laughed.

"Nervous?" She said. Julie nodded, "Why?"

"I've never done the whole fancy thing with Jimmy," She sighed. "And he's done it a lot."

"He came to your dad's wedding," Connie said.

"That was different," Julie said, "It wasn't that fancy." Connie nodded, there was a knock on the door. "Hi Guy."

"Hi," He said, "So are you ready Cons?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "See you down there Julie."

"See you," She said. She sat down on the bed and started flipping through a magazine. Where was Jimmy? He was never this late, but he'd been so weird lately. Although since their talk the other night, things were a little better. She just couldn't shake the feeling that he was holding something back from her. There was a knock on the door. She took a deep breath and opened it.

"Hi," Jimmy smiled. She exhaled slowly. She'd never seen him look like this. He was wearing a clean cut, perfect tuxedo and she was overwhelmed for once by exactly how tall Jimmy was. She tried not to seem too eager when she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "You look beautiful."

"You too," She whispered, "I mean, handsome, I mean, um,"

"I know what you mean," He laughed, "I'm really not comfortable in this thing."

"You look amazing," She said.

"Thank you," He smiled. He wanted to tell her over and over again how beautiful she was. She was beautiful all the time, but tonight she seemed to sparkle. She wasn't wearing red, and he was glad. Every other girl in that room would be wearing red, she would stand out. "I got you a corsage," He handed her the red rose.

"Thanks," She said slipping it around her wrist. "We should go."

"Yeah," He said, sliding his arm around her waist as she pulled a wrap around her shoulders. "God, you're so beautiful."

* * *

"Cass," Rick said as she walked in, "Hey, where've you been? I mean, I know the dance is lame, but you know its Kelly, and I got us reservations for after, and," 

"Can we go upstairs?" She said. He nodded, and they walked up to his room.

"What's going on?" He asked. She kissed him. "Hi there."

"I'm ready," She whispered. He blinked.

"Really?" He said. She nodded. He kissed her. "I still don't understand why you're late."

"I was getting ready," She said, "And I was about to leave, and I saw the picture of us at my deb, and I realized, I'm going to be with you for the rest of my life, and I didn't see any reason to not be with you anymore." He kissed her. "And after that, I had to change."

"Baby," He kissed her softly, "I know it's been a while, but you don't wear clothes when you have sex."

"Not my clothes," She shook her head. She pulled the slip dress she was wearing over her head. "Into this." He smiled, looking at her, her soft dark hair resting around her shoulders and the pink silk slip she was wearing. She'd never looked more beautiful to him and he wanted her more than he ever had. "Rick, say something."

"I love you," He said softly and kissed her. "We're going to do this?" She nodded and smiled, kissing him and they fell backwards onto his bed. She was on top and kissing him softly as his hands ran over her thighs. She whimpered softly. He kissed her. "I don't think I've been this nervous since I was virgin."

"I don't think I was this nervous when I was a virgin," She whispered and giggled. He kissed her again. "I love you."

"You're trembling," He said softly, she nodded, "Cassie," He kissed her, "We've done this before, a lot actually."

"Is it a total cliché," She whispered, "That it's Valentines?"

"No," He said, "It's perfect." He kissed her. "It's you Cassie. You're the one." A few stray kisses and a minute later he was inside of her.

"Rick," She whimpered. "God, I love you."

"I love you too," He said.

* * *

"You don't want to go out?" Cal said coming in from work and seeing Elyse sitting on the couch in sweats, her hair piled on top of her head. She shook her head, "It's Valentine's Day!" 

"I'm fat." She said.

"You're not fat," He sat down, "You're pregnant, and beautiful. And it's our first Valentine's married."

"I am fat!" She said, "And if I smell chicken or shellfish I barf, so where do you suggest we go out Cal?"

"Fine," He nodded. "So what do you want to do?" She laughed and stuck her feet out. "Shocking."

"It feels so good when you rub my feet Cal," She said, "It's Valentine's Day, please?" He laughed and started. "Thank you!"

"Two months in and we're already at the staying home and feet rubbing stage," He said, "We're sad."

"Yeah," She nodded, "Next year, when this thing is out of me,"

"Our child," Cal said.

"Yeah that," She nodded, "We will go out."

"We'll have a five month old," He laughed.

"Nanny Steve," She reminded him, "The kid promised cheap babysitting anytime we need it."

"Not so sure Steve-o is big on the Gaffneys right now," Cal grimaced. Elyse nodded. "She hated leaving him. It was one of the top reasons to stay."

"I know," Elyse nodded, "I think he knows too."

"So," He said, "Pizza? You can eat cheese right?"

"Right," She smiled. "And open that bottle of wine Jaime gave us for the wedding, this whole solidarity thing you're doing is cute and all, but I can tell, you need your caffeine and you're dying for a drink."

"We're saving that bottle for our anniversary," He said, "But I do need the caffeine." He went and grabbed the phone. "Did Julie call today?"

"Yes!" Elyse said, "I meant to tell you, but I got caught up in the pizza and the foot rubbing." He nodded, "She's probably out with Jimmy now."

"It's OK," He said, "Just I remember this one time, when she was seven, right after Jaime left, she was sleeping in bed with me, she always did that year, she had these nightmares, and she woke up in the morning and she said, 'Daddy, we don't need Mommy, because I promise to be your Valentine forever.'" He smiled, "Forever just got a lot shorter."

"She has a boyfriend Cal," She laughed, "She's still your little girl."

* * *

Kelly opened the door to her and Linda's room when there was knocking, she stood and sighed disappointed when it was Charlie. 

"Oh, you," She said.

"Hi Kelly," He nodded, "Good to see you too. Is Linda here?"

"She's down at the dance already," Kelly said, "She's running it."

"Right," He nodded, "We weren't clear on our plans."

"Uh huh," She said, "Don't really care."

"You look hot," He nodded.

"Thank you Conway," She nodded, "I appreciate that." She was wearing a small red silk dress with black lace trim along the bottom. It was probably sexier than anything she'd every worn, although it was nothing to what she was wearing underneath. He was standing in the doorway, "Do you need something?"

"No," He said, "No, I'll just go."

"OK," She nodded and smiled. He walked away. "God, freshmen," She mumbled looking into the mirror and flipping her now perfectly blown out hair behind her. She did look hot, she knew it.

"Hey beautiful," Scooter came quietly behind her. She turned around and he leaned down and kissed her. "Wow," He said looking at her, "You look unbelievable." She smile and he kissed her again.

"Let's go," She said softly and walked away from him. He followed her, he couldn't help it, he just followed her.

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	53. Dance

**Author's Note: Two chapters in one day...This is my exciting life. OK, it was the day in between my intersession and my regular semester, so I was kind of bored, and the weather here was kinda crappy, so I was sort of stuck in dorm room. This one's kinda long, but worth it I think, and this ends the Valentine's day arc, which leads into the final arc...but fear not, its not over...there will be sequels, oh yes, there will be sequels...YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 53: Dance**

Kelly sat on Scooter's lap at the dance, they were quite heavily making out. Charlie sat with his chin in his hand watching as Linda made sure things were going smoothly. He looked over and saw Julie and Jimmy, Tammy and Fulton, Luis and Allie and even Connie and Guy, much in the same position as the couple in front of him. He finally stood up and walked over.

"Hey!" Linda smiled and kissed him, "I'm sorry I suck, this is like the last thing I swear."

"It's Valentine's day," He said, pulling her close, "Look at everyone else."

"I know," She said, "We'll get there, and further, I promise." She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too," He said and kissed her. She let herself give in to it for a minute. Then she saw someone walking past with a tray of appetizer.

"No," She squeaked.

"Something wrong?" Charlie said.

"Oh no, baby not you," She laughed, "Um excuse me, those go over there," She pointed. He groaned. "Sorry."

"It's OK," He said, "It's cute. One of the reason I love you is that you're an uptight freak." She laughed.

"Well, I promise," She said and kissed him, "After we're all cleaned up here, we are going to have an amazing night. Kelly said that Scooter got them a hotel room, which means that you and I have her and my room all to ourselves."

"I like that," He smiled.

* * *

Portman stood off to the side. Watching the couples sucked, particularly watching Kelly and Scooter, who were now dancing. Janet walked behind him sliding her hand across his back. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't you have date?" He sighed looking at her. She was wearing a skin tight red dress, with a side slit all the way up her thigh.

"No one special enough for Valentine's," She shrugged, "What about you?"

"You know I don't," He sighed.

"All alone on Valentine's Day," She said with a pout, "Whatever will we do with ourselves?"

"Don't care what you're doing," He shrugged. She looked at him. "Look, you're hot, but you're evil, and I'm trying to be a good guy here."

"Mm," She said, "The good guy wouldn't have done what you did to me." She moved close and started to play with the buttons on his shirt. "I still haven't forgotten how it felt Dean. You inside of me," She kissed him. "What do you say?"

* * *

"God," Kelly said noticing them in the corner, "Why can't she just take a hint? He is not interested."

"Why do you care?" Scooter looked at her. She shrugged. "Kelly,"

"What, he's Jimmy room mate," She said, "I don't want her sneaking into their room the way she did with you."

"Right," He nodded and held her close. He was trying to follow Rick's advice about the situation, keep his cool, she loved him, if she had a crush on someone else it didn't matter, and if having a freshman ogle her occasionally made her feel better, so be it. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"The dance isn't even half over," She said, "I can't bail on Linda like that." He nodded and kissed her. "What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" He said.

"I mean you," She said, "You've been quiet all night, and any time we start talking you start kissing me, you haven't even thrown anything at Jimmy and Julie all night."

"That's not as much fun without Rick," He shrugged.

"You're dodging the question," She said, "What is going on?"

"I'm just stressed," He shrugged.

"You still haven't gotten the letter huh?" She sighed. He shook his head. She kissed him softly. "You'll get in Scooter."

"Easy for you to say Miss 1600 4.0 for 4 years," He said.

"You got a 1580," She said, "And you have a 3.8, and every member of your super rich family went to the school, I think you're going to be OK."

"My fears may be irrational but they are still valid," He said. Kelly laughed. She kissed him.

"I believe in you," She said softly. He smiled and kissed her.

"That's all I need." He said.

"We already got the hotel room," She shook her head, "You don't have to be extra nice."

* * *

Tammy lay under Fulton, they had left the dance and were up in his dorm room. He was kissing her feverishly, pushing forward as fast as he possibly could. She whimpered a few times as he pulled the zipper down on her dress.

"Fulton," She whimpered his hand fiddling her bra, "Fulton slow down, we don't have to rush. We have all night."

"You're so hot," Fulton said, his riding up Tammy's thigh. "I just want you so badly."

"Fulton," She whispered, "Can't you use another adjective?"

"But that one's really accurate," He said, "You are hot."

"I know," She said, "But I'm your girlfriend," She said, "You should have more to say about me than I'm hot. I mean, you say that every girl is hot." She kissed him again, "Now, what do you think of me."

"I'm sorry," He said, "I'm only getting hot." She sighed and sat up, "No um, you're beautiful, and smart and sexy, and I love you." He started kissing her neck. "I want you." She kissed him and they pulled down again.

"Did you get the condoms?" She asked, he stopped.

"Um, I thought that you took care of that," He said. She looked up at him. She shook her head.

"You're so not ready for this," She sighed pushing him off her.

"No, I'm ready," He said, "I am so ready Tam." He kissed her. "We can still."

"Without a condom?" She said, "I don't think so Fulton."

"I can pull out," He said.

"Yeah, because you have so much control over it," She rolled her eyes.

"That was one time," He said, "And you said it wasn't a big deal."

"Well it was a big deal," She snapped, "I was wearing suede Fulton! I had to get it dry cleaned!"

"OK, sorry," He said.

"I'm going home," She sighed, "I'll see you on Monday."

* * *

Scooter was lost lying on the hotel room bed with Kelly. The little brunette who was kissing him was not the same Kelly who had kicked him out of the library a few days before, or even the little girl he'd fallen for over the summer. She was aggressive and fiery and sexual.

"Mm," She whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," He said, "I know I've kind of sucked lately."

"It's OK," She said softly, "Do you want to see your present?" She sat up. He smiled.

"I don't need a present," He kissed her. "I have you."

"Well, I'm part of the present," She smiled. She slid the spaghetti straps of her dress down and wiggled out of the top. "You like," She said breathily. He smiled and kissed her chest.

"I like," He nodded, "I love you." She leaned her head back and whimpered. "I adore you."

"Scooter," She moaned.

"I never knew you could be so sexy," He said

"I'm full of surprises," She whispered, and lifted his chin and kissed him. "Take me Scooter."

* * *

Monday, everything seemed to be back to normal, except Cassie couldn't stop smiling. She walked down the hallways at school, she stopped when she got to Rick's locker.

"Hi," He said.

"Hi," She smiled and they kissed softly. "Um, listen Saturday night,"

"We don't have to talk about," He shook his head. She looked down. "I mean, there's nothing else to say right?"

"Right," She nodded, "I feel ridiculous."

"Yeah, me too," He laughed and they kissed again. "I'll see you later." She nodded and kept walking, she settled in for breakfast. Allie looked at her gaping.

"What?" Cassie said.

"You had sex!" Allie said. She nodded. "How was it?"

"Different," Cassie said quietly, "He was sweet and soft and, I don't know."

"You're like all giddy," Allie said.

"Do you remember what you felt like after your first time?" Cassie said.

"Um, sore, headachy and guilt ridden?" Allie said, "That's what having sex with Rick made you feel like?"

"No," Cassie said, "It made me happy, satisfied, made me feel right."

"You felt like that after your first time?" Allie said, "Color me jealous." Cassie shrugged. "Although, my first time with Luis was like that."

"Well there you go," Cassie said. Allie smiled. "I've never felt like this."

"God you're talking like a freshman," Allie said. "It's weird."

"Fine I'll shut up," Cassie laughed. They kept eating. Luis and some of the other Ducks walked past.

"Hey baby," He smiled at Allie.

"Hi," She giggled. Cassie looked at her once he walked away. "OK, so I'm the same."

* * *

"So I was thinking," Jimmy said sitting down, Julie looked at him, "About this summer. You should come for a week. I mean, Scooter always does, not that you know you're like Scooter, but,"

"Jimmy," She said, "I can't."

"Oh," He said, "Yeah, sure, I mean."

"I'm going to Italy for the summer," She laughed, he looked at her. "With Jaime, I thought I told you."

"Right, Italy," He nodded, "I just forgot." She nodded. "Don't go to Italy."

"Jimmy, I have to," She said, "Jaime invited me." He nodded, she kissed him softly. "It'll be romantic, I'll think about you all summer, and we'll write."

"It's not the same," He said.

"It's months away," She said, "And Jimmy," She sighed, "Just imagine, if you had a second chance with your mom, you'd go for it right?"

"Yeah," He said softly, "I would. I'm just gonna miss you."

"I'm not dying Jimmy," She laughed. "I'm just going to Europe for the summer."

"Yeah, but it's so," He groaned, "Well, so my world. I kind of liked that you weren't in that." She smiled.

"Hey," She shrugged, "Still me, just probably a little fatter, cause I'll be eating pasta all summer."

"I think I can live with that." He laughed and kissed her.

* * *

Portman looked at Janet, he hated himself for what had happened that weekend. Maybe she was right, maybe it was OK that they were just having a good time together. But then again, he kept thinking about his sister, and the look on her face when she'd told Patrick she was pregnant and he'd said he thought they were just fooling around. She was coming over.

"Hi," She said, "I had fun on Saturday."

"Yeah me too," He nodded. "Janet, listen."

"Are you gonna get all self righteous again?" She laughed. "It's just sex Dean, and if I do say so myself, very good sex."

"I just don't feel right about it," He shrugged, "I'm sorry."

"It's OK," She said quietly. "But you're sure?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "Sure." She kissed him softly and slowly.

"You're sure?" She whispered.

"I'm sure," He said stoicly. She sighed and walked away.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Fulton said, Tammy nodded and walked away from him. "Tammy, come on."

"No," She said, "I'm not quite ready to forgive you. I was about to give you my virginity, Fulton, do you know what a big deal that is to a girl?"

"It's a big deal for a guy too," Fulton said, "Tammy, I love you." He took her hands.

"I just don't think we're ready," She said, "Maybe we should table it for a while." He nodded. "I'm sorry."

"You're probably right," He sighed, "You usually are."

"I'm good like that." She giggled.

* * *

Kelly stood by her locker and laughed as Scooter ran past and picked her up by the waist. He spun her around. She wrapped her legs around his waist and smiled.

"Why are you so happy?" She laughed. He smiled and raised his eyebrows, "Oh not right now Scooter I'm tired."

"No," He laughed, "This." He held up an envelope, wide, long, and blue Y on the corner.

"Oh my God!" She squealed, "Open it." He put her down, and he took a deep breath, he sighed. "No? But it's the big envelope!"

"I know," He said, "I just don't know what I'm going to do,"

"There are other schools," She whispered, "Harvard, or Columbia, even Brown, or maybe,."

"No," He shook his head, "I don't know what I'm going to do for a whole year in New Haven when you're back here!" He smiled.

"You got in!" She said.

"We're Ivy League, baby!" He shouted, she squeaked and jumped up into his arms again. "I love you."

"I love you too," She smiled. "And don't ever do something like that to me again!" She hit him in the chest. He laughed and kissed her.

* * *

**Reviews Please!!!!**


	54. Finals

**Author's Note: So I realized that I'd been ignoring some of my couples, namely the canon ones, Charlie/Linda, Connie/Guy and Luis/Allie...so um, fixed that in this chapter. This is the final arc you guys, hope you enjoy it!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own them, seriously wish I did.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 54: Finals**

Jimmy went to his locker. First day of finals, as much as he was looking forward to classes ending, he wasn't looking forward to Julie's departure. He smiled when he saw sitting on the shelf a note and a gold box of chocolate. He opened the note.

_Just something to get you through your finals!  
Stay Gold…  
I love you  
J_

He smiled opened the box and popped one in his mouth. Between the sugar fix and The Outsiders reference he was perfectly happy.

"Ooh, chocolate," Kelly said coming up alongside him, she went to grab one and he smacked her hand away. "Ow."

"My chocolate," He said, "Julie gave them to me."

"That's sweet," She nodded. "What are you two doing this summer?"

"What do you mean?" He said.

"Are you taking a break?" She asked. "I mean, she's going home, and then to Italy, you're not going to see her until September probably."

"We're going to write," He smiled, "Old fashioned, pen pal romance." Kelly nodded. "What about you big sis?"

"What do you mean?" She said.

"I mean, you have an upcoming long distance relationship of your own to start coping with in the fall."

"Please don't remind me," She whimpered, "I get migraine every time I think about it."

"God, you're so exactly like Mom," He groaned, "Stress gives you migraines now?"

"Shut up," She said, "You say it like it's a bad thing."

"She wasn't perfect Kelly," He said, "She did have flaws, and one of them was the migraines."

"I know," Kelly sighed, "I found her kimono the other day, remember the pink one?" He nodded.

"Where'd you find it?" He asked.

"I was looking for that black silk dress to wear to graduation," She said, "You know, the one she brought back from Paris after the second round of chemo?"

"I remember," He nodded. "You found it?"

"No," She said, "I'll just go shopping, it's not a big deal. Maybe I'll take Julie! Does she have anything to wear?"

"She's not going," He shook his head. She looked at him, "It's Rick, it's Julie, I'm not pushing."

"That's too bad," She said quietly, "Might be for the best though. Ellie's going to be there."

"Right yeah," Jimmy nodded.

"Have you talked to her since Julie's Birthday?" She asked. He shook his head. "Jimmy, you're going to have to."

"No see, the way I figure it," He said, "If I ignore her all summer at the club, then she'll be mad at me, and won't want to speak to me when school starts."

"Yeah," She nodded, "Sure, that'll work."

* * *

"Guy," Connie sighed as he started to nuzzle her, she inched away.

"I haven't touched you in like a week," He said, "Not that I do much touching anyway, but usually there's something happening."

"Finals are kicking my butt," She sighed, "I'm too stressed to make out."

"Borrow Julie's notes," He said, "She never misses anything. She helped me with this bio lab, she literally had everything written down."

"Yeah, if I could find her I would," She sighed, "She's been either in the library, or asleep or with Jimmy, non stop."

"Well she has that 4.0 to think of," He nodded. She laughed. "You know I'm stressed too," He sighed. She laughed. "I think we need to relax."

"Do we?" She said putting her arms around his neck. He kissed her and nodded she laughed, "I love you."

"I know," He nodded. "I love you too."

"I don't say it enough," She whispered. He laughed. "Summer is going to kick so much ass!"

"I know!" He smiled, "And Julie said that Jimmy gave us open invitation to the Riley party scene."

"Score," She laughed and kissed him.

* * *

"Studying?" Charlie said, walking up to Linda sitting on the quad on a blanket.

"No, working on Grad Night," She sighed.

"You're helping with Grad Night?" He raised an eyebrow and looked at her, "Who are you, and what have you done with Linda Campbell?" She laughed and kissed him.

"It's fun," She shrugged, "Besides, I'm working with WWF all summer, so,"

"Pro wrestling?" He said.

"World Wildlife Foundation," She laughed, he stared at her, "Help with endangered species."

"Cool," He nodded, "I was thinking about signing up for a roller hockey league."

"Fun," She laughed. He shrugged, obviously insecure "That we're this different is good Charlie, it keeps things interesting."

"Yeah?" He smiled. She nodded and they kissed. "You're thinking about table clothes aren't you?"

"Sorry," She squeaked. "You know what I'm looking forward to?"

"What?" He said.

"Seeing you in a tie every day," She laughed.

"Ugh," He looked down, "Yes, the uniforms."

"You are going to look so sexy," She kissed him.

"Not as sexy as you," He smiled, "Little plaid skirt, sweater. Every boy's fantasy."

"You have any other fantasies," She whispered and kissed him.

"A few," He kissed her.

"They'll have to stay fantasies," She teased. "Go study, you're no good to me if you fail out, or you get benched and lose your scholarship."

"Love you," He smiled.

"Love you too," She laughed. She watched him walk away.

* * *

Tammy lounged on Julie's bed as Julie took a break from studying to begin packing.

"No," Tammy said as Julie put a pair of overalls in a suitcase.

"Tammy," Julie sighed.

"You can't bring_overalls _to Italy," Tammy shook her head. "Only bring the stuff Jaime bought you in LA and Vegas."

"What am I supposed to do with my other clothes?" Julie said.

"Burn them," Tammy said seriously. Julie looked at her. "You have the opportunity to be completely fabulous next year, I say embrace it."

"Well, I still need something to wear while I'm in Bangor for a grand total two weeks," Julie shrugged. "The Jaime clothes don't really fit in there." Tammy nodded. "God I'm going to miss you!"

"I know," Tammy said, "I'd never have gotten through this year without you."

"I'd never have known what an eye lash curler was for if I hadn't met you," Julie giggled. Tammy smiled.

"I'll make a girly girl of you yet," Tammy said, "I should go study. I'll see you later."

"Bye," Julie waved. She laughed and slipped her jeans off, she pulled the overalls on and then grabbed her Red Sox cap. She'd been inside for too long she needed fresh air.

* * *

"This is the closest I've ever felt to home," Allie said, laying on a blanket on the quad with Cassie. "I mean, home never even really felt like home, but this place." Cassie nodded.

"I know what you mean," She sighed, "Promise you won't forget about me in Miami?"

"I can't promise anything," Allie stuck out her tongue. "God, I remember when I first came here. You hated me."

"I still hate you most of the time," Cassie shrugged. Allie laughed. "I was threatened by you, and rightly so I might add."

"God that first weekend," Allie laughed, "I threw up so much."

"Well, you Beverly Hills types aren't used to having to drink anything cheap," Cassie poked her, "Even at 15."

"Ladies," Rick walked over and nodded, "Cass you ready for our final high school final."

"Not really." She sighed, "Do we have to graduate? Can't we just stay in High School Forever?"

"As nice as that sounds," Rick said, stretching his hand down and helping Cassie to her feet, "No. See ya around Sanders."

"Bye Riley," She waved. Over the past few months she grown accustomed to seeing them together, and the more she saw it, the more it made sense to her. She and Rick had never really made sense. She knew that from the beginning, but well she wanted to sleep with him.

"Hey you," Luis smiled and sat down, she smiled at him. "Getting tan?"

"Well, I can't go to Miami pale," She laughed.

"You're not coming until August," He said surprised.

"Nope," She shook her head, "The condos ready, I move in in two weeks," She leaned over and kissed him. "How do you like that?"

"That I like a whole lot." He nodded. He kissed her again, "I still can't believe your father bought you a condo on the beach."

"Well," She said, "I think's it's an anything to get rid of the bad seed thing. I can't wait until he meets you. He's going to shit himself." They kissed again.

"I'm good for that," He nodded and they kept kissing.

"Shouldn't you be studying or something freshman?" She whispered.

"This is more important," He said and kissed her, "I'm going to miss this."

"Me too," She said, "I'm so glad I found you." She whispered.

"Me too," He smiled. He never wanted to stop kissing his beautiful blonde.

* * *

**Reviews make me smile!**


	55. Goodbye

**Author's Note: I'm on a freaking cloud right now! My New York Giants are Superbowl Champs, and love of my life Eli Manning is Superbowl MVP, life is good! Sadly, this is the second to last chapter! But fear not kind readers, they will be back for part two in what will be at least a four part series is coming...I'm not posting anything new until I finish everything I have out there...which could take a while, but be strong will you?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them at all. **

* * *

**Chapter 55: Goodbye**

"What is this?" Jimmy said coming behind Julie he plucked the baseball cap off her head, "Red Sox? Julie, it's 1997, haven't you heard its all about the Yankees!"

"You sound like my father," Julie rolled her eyes, "Please tell me you're not a fan of the Evil Empire!"

"Nah," He shook his head, "My Twins aren't faring so well either." Julie laughed. "You done with finals?" She nodded. "So you go home tomorrow."

"Yeah," She slid her hand into his, "Jimmy this year has been unbelievable." He smiled.

"Yeah," He nodded, "I agree. Are you coming to graduation?"

"No," She shook her head, "I can't, I'd ruin it."

"You wouldn't, you'd make it fun," He said, "Scooter's really mad at you, and," She kissed him.

"I just can't do it," She shrugged, "Between your father and brother, I just couldn't handle it." He nodded. "I'm sorry, we won't get to spend the day together." He shrugged.

"We'll spend today together," He said quietly. She looked at him. She tried to remember life without him, a world without Jimmy Riley, she was grateful that it seemed so distant, even if it was just nine months gone. "Julie, I've been thinking," He whispered.

"Mm hm," She nodded, "What about?"

"Life, you," He said, "We're going to stay together right?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "We've talked about this."

"So you're not going to meet some older smooth Italian guy and like ride around on a Vespa all summer and then leave me," He babbled and she kissed him.

"Never," She whispered seriously, "I'm with you." They kissed each other again. "I love you."

"So, what are we doing?" He said. She smiled and shrugged.

"I was thinking, maybe a repeat of our first date," She said.

"Would that me the mall, or breakfast, or wait me finding you throwing up on the bathroom floor?" He poked her in the arm.

"The mall," She said, "Definitely the mall." She stood up, "But I expect you to kiss me this time."

"You've softened a lot since then," He said, "I was a little afraid of you." She giggled and pulled herself close.

"You still should be," She smiled.

"Yeah, I'm shaking over here," He laughed.

* * *

Kelly and Scooter lay on his bed quietly holding hands and not saying anything. She hadn't felt like talking lately, even her student council victory hadn't cheered her up.

"So, we had some good times in this bed huh?" He smiled, she laughed. "Kelly, I'm not going anywhere yet, we still have the whole summer, just like last year. Except even better, because,"

"No sneaking," She whispered, "I know, I just can't imagine what this place is going to be like without you." He smiled and kissed her. She closed her eyes and savored it.

"Here," He said, slipping his class ring off, "I wanted to give you this."

"Golly you're giving me your ring?" She rolled her eyes, "Is it 1954 already?"

"Just something to hold on to," He said softly. She nodded and slid it onto her thumb.

"I'll find a chain for it later." She said softly and sat up and unfastened her diamond pendant, "Here." She said.

"Kelly, no," He shook his head, "You mom gave that to you,"

"And now I'm giving it to you," She slipped it into his hand, "Don't wear it, that would be weird, but just, something to hold on to."

"Come here," He held her close, she started to cry, "Shh, it's OK."

"I don't want you to go," She whispered. Her head was pushed into his neck, and she was curled up and for the first time in a long time he saw Little Kelly Riley again. He knew she was little, physically she was tiny, but she looked like a little girl again. He wanted to tell her that he didn't want to go either, but he did want to. He didn't want to leave her behind, but he did want to go.

"I may be going," He said, "But we're not going anywhere. I love you." She smiled and they kissed gently he hugged her into him, they started moving forward.

"Whoa," Rick said stopping them, "Hands of the sister, buddy." Kelly sat up and blushed. "You know I'm surprised that hasn't happened before."

"Ask Jimmy," Scooter shrugged, "Happens all the time."

"I'm just going to go," She said softly and stood up.

"You OK?" Scooter asked. She nodded, "I'll see you tonight."

"OK," She smiled, "Bye Ricky."

"Bye Kel," Rick said as she walked out. "I'm worried about her."

"Yeah, me too," Scooter sighed. "She'll be OK right?"

"I think so," Rick nodded, "I hope so."

* * *

"Hey you," Janet walked into Portman and Jimmy's room, Portman looked at her, "Thought I'd come say goodbye."

"Yeah," He nodded, "Goodbye."

"Not that kind of goodbye," she slid onto his lap and kissed him, "What do you say? Start the summer right?"

"You're completely relentless," He rolled his eyes. She shrugged. "I think you know the answer."

"Why don't you like me anymore?" She bounced on his bed. He laughed. "I'm serious."

"I do still like you," He shrugged, "Can you keep a secret?" He looked at her. She nodded. "Look, I'm going through a really screwed up time with my family, and I need to fix that before I can even think about anything else." She nodded.

"You're so nice," She said, "How is that possible?"

"Just trying to do the right thing," He said casually.

"You keep saying that," She whispered, "How do you know I'm not the right thing?"

"Just an instinct," He said. "I feel like I'll know."

"Are you gay or something?" She sat up.

"Not gay," He laughed, "No, you know I'm not gay."

"Good point." She smiled. "You coming up at all in the summer?"

"I think I might," He nodded.

"If you change your mind," She stood up.

"You'll be the first to know babe," She smiled and bounced out of the room. "Girl's fucking crazy." He shook his head and mumbled.

* * *

Julie giggled as Jimmy walked her back to her room and kissed her.

"Last night in the room," He said. She nodded. "Is Connie staying too?"

"Nope," She said, "Just me," She said, "Like my first night."

"You all packed?" He asked.

"Yep," She nodded and flopped down on the bed. "I had a good time today."

"Yeah, me too," He smiled and knelt down to kiss her. "Julie?" He said.

"Mm hm," She nodded.

"Um, remember at Valentine's," He said, "You asked about us taking things slow."

"Yeah," She said sitting up, her eyes widening.

"Well, I get that you want to," He said, "And I respect that, but I was just wondering. How slow?" She bit her bottom lip.

"I kind of want to wait until after high school," She said softly. He nodded.

"Wow," He said, "That's three years away."

"I know," She said, "And if that freaks you out, I get it. But it's just, my parents, and all that."

"I get it," He kissed her, "I mean, I'm not really ready yet either, so we'll deal with it later."

"OK," She said and kissed him, her cell phone rang. "That's Jaime, she said she was calling today."

"Yeah," He nodded, "Sure, I'll see you later."

"Bye," She kissed him. "Hello?" She picked up the phone.

"Hi baby," Jaime said from the other end. "How were finals?"

"They were OK," She said, "I sort of stressed for a while, so I'm glad they're over."

"Are you all set for next week?" Jaime asked.

"Yes," Julie said, "I have my train ticket to get to Boston and everything."

"Good," Jaime smiled, "Listen the house is almost perfect, I saw it last week, I can't wait to show you around."

"I can't wait to go," Julie said. "I'll see you next week OK Mom?"

"OK, baby," Jaime laughed. She liked how Julie casually switched between Jaime and Mom, depending on her comfort level, although in their recent conversations the Moms had become much more frequent. "I love you."

"I love you too," She said. "Bye."

"Bye," She hung up.

* * *

**Reviews will make me smile even more than I already am!**


	56. Graduation

**Author's Note: The end of this story...sigh...I'm going to miss it. But don't worry, it's not actually over, the middle section is really a set up of the next story. I like the ending, since the Riley three ended up being the heart of this story, I decided to end it with the three of them. I hope you guys like it. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and enjoyed, it really did mean a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 56: Graduation**

Julie sighed as she headed to the bathroom, packing the last of her things in the dorm room.

"Gaffney," She turned and saw Rick standing there.

"What do you need?" She said.

"You're coming down to graduation right?" He shrugged.

"Am I wanted?" She crossed her arms.

"Look, I know we haven't always seen eye to eye," He sighed, she nodded. "I need you to take care of him. He means well, but he's just such an idiot." She smiled.

"I will," She said, "Congratulations Rick." She turned around and went to get dressed.

"God help me," Rick sighed as he walked down. Scooter and Cole were standing outside. "So here we are."

"Yeah," Scooter said, "It's been a crazy year."

"Yup," Rick smiled, "You're sleeping with my sister, Cole didn't get laid once."

"I got laid once," Cole piped up. They looked at him and started laughing. "Can't believe we're splitting up for college."

"Let's just get the hell out of here," Scooter smiled, "We'll deal with the collegiate split in August."

* * *

"She's going back to Maine," Elena argued as she and Jimmy stood slightly aside from the rows of chairs set up for the graduation ceremony. "You don't know what's going to happen in three months, I'm just saying that with me, you know what you're getting." 

"Julie and I aren't breaking up Elena!" He sighed.

"I never said anything about you two breaking up," She laughed.

"Ellie," He groaned.

"Jimmy," Julie bounced over and kissed him.

"Jules," He smiled, "You remember Elena."

"Yeah," Julie said, "It's good to see you." Jimmy swallowed. "Your dress is amazing."

"It better be it cost a fortune," She rolled her eyes. "Yours is nice too, its Chanel right?"

"Probably," Julie shrugged, "My mom picked it out, I'm kind of hopeless with fashion."

"Well, I should go find my parents," Elena smiled, "It was nice to see you again. I'll see you around Jimmy."

"She's really pretty," Julie said quietly.

"Not as pretty as you," He smiled and kissed her. "I'm glad you changed your mind."

"Me too," She smiled. "I really don't want to leave you."

"I don't want you to leave," He said, "But you'll have fun in Italy, and, you'll write, right?"

"Every day," She whispered and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too," He said softly, Ellie's offer ringing in his ears.

"Ellie!" Kelly stopped the young girl who was walking swiftly and gracefully past her.

"Hi," Elena smiled.

"There's someone I want you to meet," Kelly said, "Brad Vanderbilt, this is Elena Cole, you two are going to be at Eden Hall together next year."

"Great," Elena said.

"Yeah," Brad nodded.

"OK, well," Kelly said, "I should find the big brothers, I'll let you two get better acquainted." Elena rolled her eyes and leaned back against a tree and pulled her cigarettes out of her purse.

"So, you're Cole's sister," Brad smiled.

"Yup," She said, sparking the lighter.

"You're friends with the Rileys?" He continued to try conversation. He was a little taken aback by how beautiful she was. He loved his Kyla and everything but Elena was gorgeous.

"Sort of," She nodded.

"Do you know any non mono syllabic words?" He tried. She looked at him.

"How well do you know Kelly?" She said. He shrugged. "Well, I know her really well. I've known her my whole life. And she did not introduce me to you so that I could have a friend going into Eden Hall. I have plenty of friends. She thinks that you will make me an excellent boyfriend."

"Oh," He said. "I have a girlfriend."

"Hm, good for you," She nodded, "And even if you didn't, I have other plans."

"Fine," He said, "Can I bum one of those?" He pointed. She nodded and held the pack out. He took one. "Thanks."

"No problem." She said quietly. "So, what was it like growing up with Scooter?"

* * *

"I can't believe you're leaving me here," Kelly said. Scooter laughed. 

"You won't even notice I'm gone," He said, "You're going to be so busy. Student body president, gala chair, prom chair,"

"Actually, I gave gala chair to Linda," She said, "I mean, I have to get into Yale too." He laughed and kissed her.

"You'll be great." He said, "I have to go graduate."

"Have fun," She laughed and turned around, jumping when she saw Portman. "Don't do that."

"So, he's leaving," He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, absence makes the heart grow fonder," She said, "Have a good summer Dean." She walked away

"You too Kel," He called after her. He smiled and walked, on his way to the dorms he locked eyes with a pretty young girl with blonde curls quickly putting out a cigarette with her foot. She smiled at him and he nodded. She was unbelievably beautiful, and wearing a simple pink dress with a ballerina skirt. He'd never seen her before, so he couldn't place her. He considered walking over to introduce himself, but after a year of Janet, he'd had his fill of mysterious blondes. Besides, Kelly's boyfriend was going to be gone next year, and that was where he wanted to focus.

* * *

After the ceremony the Riley's wandered into their living room. They had to change and head back out for grad night, or at least Kelly and Rick did. Jimmy had every intention of beginning his new summer routine, swim laps, shower off, get very close to his Playstation. That is until soccer camp started, when it would be soccer, swimming Playstation. 

"Summer's here," Kelly laughed. The guys nodded. "Think it'll top last year?"

"You're the only one who had a perfect summer last year Kelly," Jimmy laughed. So did she. "I'm just hoping to make it to September without strangling Ellie."

"Good luck with that," Rick snickered. "You're going to have to see her every day. You have to learn ex avoidance."

"You're both so immature," Kelly shook her head.

"Really," Rick looked at her, "So how's Tyler doing?" She whacked him in the chest. "Oh no, you are not getting away with that." He picked up a pillow and whacked her in the head. She squealed and picked one up and hit him back.

"I'm so getting in on this," Jimmy laughed and picked up one and they were in the middle of the living room floor hitting each other with couch cushions and shrieking with laughter. It went on for about ten minutes when they heard their father clear his throat above them.

"Hi Daddy," Kelly said standing up. The guys followed her example.

"Don't stop on my account," He said with a smile, "It's been a while since I've walked in and found the three of you laughing, I miss it." The looked back and forth at each other. "Rick, this is for you, congratulations." He handed Rick an envelope.

"Thanks Dad," Rick said. He nodded and walked upstairs.

"What is it?" Jimmy asked.

"Check probably," Rick shrugged and looked at his name written on the envelope. "It's Mom's handwriting." He sat down. Kelly and Jimmy sat down with him. He swallowed. He tore open the envelope, "I can't," He put it down, "Kelly?"

"Sure," She said quietly and picked it up, "Dear Ricky," She read softly, "And, because I know my children, Kelly and Jimmy too," They laughed. "Congratulations, I'm so proud of you. If you're reading this, it means I'm not there, which I apologize for."

"God like it was her fault?" Jimmy mumbled and tried to hold back tears.

"Sh," Rick said, "Keep going Kel."

"So this is the first letter that any of the three of you will be getting, I wrote you each four, for various occasions in your lives, with specific instructions to your father for when to give them to you," Kelly continued. "Anyway, you've graduated high school, and I'm sure you're going on to your shining bright future. I'm sure that you've had an amazing few years. I love you, and I want you to know that I'm sure you're becoming the kind of person I can be proud of. There's very little to say beyond that, except that I'm reminding you of what you promised me. Take care of your brother and sister, don't deceive yourselves, what the three of you share is very special. Keep that, love each other, take care of each other. Know that I love you, and I'm watching you very closely. Best of luck. Love always, Mom." She sighed and dropped it down and wiped her eyes. "Um wow."

"That is so not what I expected," Rick said, "I think I'd have rather just gotten the check."

"So," Jimmy said, "I'm going to make coffee."

"Good, yeah," Rick said, "Kel, we should change."

"Right, grad night." She swallowed and then hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too," He said. "Love you too little bro."

"Love you guys," Jimmy joined in the group hug. There was a lot to love, and a lot to look forward to.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Hope you all liked it. Reviews make me happy.  
**

* * *


End file.
